Mil coisas belas
by Traducious
Summary: COMPLETA. Slash, DMHP. Draco Malfoy confronta mudanças de sorte, de alianças, uma horrível guerra e um feitiço incomum, com a ajuda de um professor preocupado, um elfodoméstico e um inesperado amigo grifinório.
1. Capítulo Primeiro

**Mil Coisas Belas** por _Dunn Fionn_

**tradução: **Camila Merlin Gesser  
**betagem da tradução: **Ivich Sartre

**Rating: **M  
**Par: **Draco Malfoy – Harry Potter

**Disclaimer:** Essa história é baseada em personagens e situações pertencentes a J.K. Rowling, várias editoras incluindo, mas não limitado à Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books e Warner Bros. Inc. Nenhum lucro está sendo feito por parte do autor dessa fanfiction.

**Contato da Autora:** geoviki arroba msn . com

* * *

Capítulo Primeiro.

_Every day I write the list of reasons why I still believe they do exist (a thousand beautiful things).  
__Todo dia eu escrevo uma lista de razões por que eu ainda acredito que elas existem (mil coisas belas)._

A Thousand Beautiful Things - Annie Lennox

"Qual é a primeira lembrança que você tem de mim, Dean?".

Dean Thomas permitiu que um sorriso surgisse em seu rosto. Seamus tinha acabado de chegar naquela hora da noite em que a junção de álcool com o horário tardio o fazia introspectivo. Era um humor que combinava perfeitamente com o dele.

"Você já sabe. Nossa primeira vez indo para Hogwarts, naquele primeiro ano. Você me deu meu primeiro sapo de chocolate, e então me contou histórias sobre crescer em uma família de bruxos".

"Meio-bruxos".

"Meio-bruxos. Mesmo assim, você entendeu a parte importante. Para alguém como eu, que veio da Londres trouxa, você impressionou".

Seamus sorriu e tomou mais um longo gole de sua bebida. "Para qualquer um, eu era muito impressionante, meu amigo".

"E ambos tínhamos acabado de ganhar nossas varinhas -".

"Madeira, cabelo de sereia, 22 centímetros -".

"Na verdade, 21,4 centímetros". Dino o corrigiu.

Seamus moveu-se como para pegar sua varinha, mas parou antes que Dean fizesse algo para impedi-lo. "Ela cresceu desde aquela época". Ele brincou.

"Mentiroso. De qualquer jeito, no trem, você me mostrou como abrir a capa das meninas".

"Ai, cara. Você se lembra da Susan Bones? Ela era tão estressada".

"É verdade! Eu achava que ela ia te transfigurar em alguma coisa".

"Esse era você", Seamus disse. "Fui eu quem a convenceu a não fazer nada".

Dean riu. "E aquela menina do sexto ano? Seu pervertido".

"Eu era talentoso, não era? Eu ensinei tudo que você sabe. Tudo que é importante, pelo menos".

"Talentoso? As garotas provavelmente tinham outra palavra para descrevê-lo". Ele acenou para o garçom e tocou seu copo vazio, pedindo mais uma dose. Hoje era a noite em que ele escolheria o local onde eles iriam se encontrar, e optou por um moderno bar trouxa de jazz perto da estação King's Cross. Seamus nunca reclamava sobre a constante mudança de locais, mas quando era a vez dele, os dois sempre acabavam no mesmo bar bruxo perto do Ministério.

"Fala sério. Todas as meninas me amavam na escola".

Dean afirmou educadamente, apesar de suas dúvidas. "E você? Mesma pergunta".

"Você desenhou um retrato para mim naquela primeira semana".

Dean não se lembrava disso. "Um retrato seu?".

"Não. De Neville, entre todas as pessoas. Mas eu achava você talentoso, mesmo naquela época".

Dean estava emocionado devido àquela simples memória – havia esperado alguma resposta sarcástica. "Obrigado, Seamus".

"É uma pena que eu não a tenha mais - Eu poderia fazer uma fortuna por uma obra antiga de Dean Thomas".

"Não. Eu teria que estar morto. E que isso não dê idéias, Seamus".

"Eu? Não tema. Quem me levaria para beber então?".

"Mas então, o que aconteceu com o retrato?".

"Scabbers, minha coruja, pegou ele. Comeu quase tudo, e eu joguei o resto fora. Tomara que ele tenha tido diarréia".

Acompanhados pelo calmo piano, eles continuaram sua retrospectiva. Algumas de suas histórias mais estranhas os faziam gargalhar, mas aquelas histórias felizes eram rapidamente interrompidas por memórias do que as acompanharam, deixando Dean melancólico devido às lembranças de amigos que não sobreviveram à guerra.

"A primeira vez que eu vi os gêmeos Weasley, eles estavam testando um estranho feitiço de colorir. Onde você estava naquela noite?", Seamus perguntou.

"Meu Deus, eu me lembro! Todos na Sala Comunal estavam com a pele vermelha ou amarela. Aquilo foi nojento".

"Você era o único que parecia mais ou menos normal. A cor não aparecia muito bem em você. Fez você ficar um pouco bronzeado, só isso".

"Eu me lembro uma vez que derrubei uma prateleira gigante de livros em cima da Hermione".

"Durante Feitiços? Eu me lembro. Você praticamente esmagou ela", Seamus disse.

"É. Ela quase me azarou. Mas Flitwick estava vendo".

"Você se lembra daquela vez em que a Padma Patil tentou transfigurar uma caneta em um travesseiro e ao invés disso o transformou em um vibrador?".

Dino riu - ele tinha esquecido aquilo. "A cara da McGonagall quando ela viu -".

"A cara da Padma foi pior".

"E aquela vez que a Lavender Brown tropeçou no caldeirão dela durante poções, e todos dormiram durante o resto do dia?". Dean ainda podia visualizar como todos estavam estranhos quando acordaram - confusos e com estranhas marcas nos rostos por dormir em cima de livros e penas.

Seamus riu. "E Malfoy acordou com o pior caso de cabelo amassado que eu já vi".

"Ah, é verdade, eu me lembro disso! Ele parecia pior do que quando Harry o enfeitiçou aquela vez no trem".

"Meu Santo Deus, Malfoy e seu fetiche por cabelos. Cara, ele ainda é estressado em relação a isso, você não acha?".

"Eu não vou morder a mão que me alimenta". Dean ficou sério. "Mas eu me lembro, depois da última batalha… Ele não estava nem um pouco preocupado com isso. Você não o viu naquele dia, mas eu -".

Seamus estendeu uma mão e a pousou sobre o braço de Dean. "Não, amigo. Nada de histórias de Guerra. Não hoje. Você não quer fazer um irlandês triste, quer?".

Dean sabia o que ele estava realmente perguntando. "Está tudo bem. Eu já superei. Bom, noventa porcento, pelo menos".

Seamus sorriu. "Quando for cem porcento, você me avisa?".

"Você será o primeiro, eu prometo. Nada de segredos entre nós. Chega disso". Dean retornou o sorriso e sentiu-se melhor do que havia se sentido em meses. "Então você pode falar de Malfoy o quanto quiser".

"Porém, nada de memórias de Guerra. E todas as minhas memórias do Malfoy na escola são ruins".

Dean parecia pensativo por um minuto. "Eu me lembro de uma boa".

Seamus tomou um longo gole da sua garrafa. "Fala, então".

"Foi durante uma aula de poções, no sexto ano, naquela época em que Snape estava faltando cada vez mais aulas".

"A Primavera que ele foi se juntar aos Comensais da Morte?".

"Isso. Pomfrey estava dando as aulas por ele. Mas nós nem sempre tínhamos aulas de poções quando ela estava lá. Naquele dia, ela levou alguma coisa que parecia uma Penseira - nós só a usamos uma vez, e eu nem lembro o nome daquilo. Você se lembra?".

"Sim, ao invés de líquido, aquilo estava cheio de areia ou alguma coisa do gênero, não era isso?".

"É. E Pomfrey queria que nós desenhássemos nossa memória mais importante, alguma coisa que considerássemos o centro das nossas vidas. Tínhamos que nos concentrar nessa memória, para tentar fazer um Patrono. Mas eu nunca consegui fazer aquilo funcionar".

"Nem eu". Seamus riu. "Quantos anos a gente tinha naquela época? Dezesseis? Ninguém tinha idéia do que era o centro das nossas vidas. Além de quadribol, não fazer tarefas de casa e garotas? Ela devia ter percebido que estávamos destinados ao fracasso. Nenhum de nós conseguiu fazer aquilo funcionar".

"Não, você não se lembra? Malfoy conseguiu. Todos assistiram ele desenhar a coisa que ele considerava mais importante para ele, lá na areia. Ele nem teve que se esforçar, foi tão simples para ele. Mas você se lembra o que era?".

Seamus balançou a cabeça em forma negativa. "Não, o quê? Uma pilha de galeões? Roupas de um estilista famoso? Talvez uma escova de cabelos com pérolas de enfeite?".

"Não". Ele hesitou, e então disse, "Era a Mansão Malfoy. Uma imagem perfeita dela, bem ali na bacia de areia da Pomfrey".

O sorriso de Seamus se extinguiu e ele demorou um bom tempo para responder. "Isso explica muita coisa, você não acha?".

"Muito. Mas não tudo".

A duzentos quilômetros dali, o objeto daquela conversa estava chutando violentamente a porta do escritório de seu pai. O alto barulho ecoando pelos corredores finalmente acordaram Sully, o elfo-doméstico da Mansão.

"O Mestre Draco está querendo entrar?", ela conseguiu perguntar entre a reverberação dos chutes contra a porta trancada.

Draco a encarou intensamente, mas não respondeu.

Ela olhou uma última vez para a face de seu mestre, feroz em sua determinação, e estalou seus longos dedos. A porta abriu com um estrondo, e ele entrou no quarto antes que pudesse mudar de idéia. Sully não perguntou mais nada, mas começou a preparar o quarto com tochas. Ele esperou, imóvel e silencioso, até ela terminar.

Tinha adiado a visita a esse cômodo até essa noite. Há meses não entrava nele - quando o selou, com a esperança de nunca ter que entrar lá novamente. Mas naquela noite - a sua última na Mansão Malfoy - precisava entrar uma última vez.

Vinha com a vaga noção de procurar no cômodo por qualquer item que quisesse levar com ele. Mas agora que estava lá dentro, dispensou a idéia como absurda. Prateleiras vazias marcavam o lugar onde artigos de Magia Negra antes se encontravam, agora todos sob a possessão do Ministério. O que estava no lugar agora eram objetos sem grande valor - coisas como um espelho decorativo que, quando ordenado, falava os pensamentos secretos das outras pessoas sobre a sua aparência.

Sully estava esperando ele demonstrar interesse por qualquer coisa do quarto, como havia feito nos outros cômodos da Mansão. Então, ela os prepararia para serem movidos para a nova casa de Draco. Mas nada no escritório tinha importância alguma. Ele não queria nenhuma recordação desse cômodo ou do ser que o habitava.

Ele viu-se andando ao redor da refinada mesa do seu pai e se sentando - algo que não lembrava ter feito antes. A presença invisível de Lucius emanava uma sombra tão possessiva, que Draco imediatamente voltou a se levantar. Quando o fez, percebeu um livro familiar repousando sobre a mesa, e ficou confuso. Achava que o havia deixado em seu quarto - Sully devia tê-lo devolvido ao seu local de origem.

Pegou-o automaticamente e começou a folheá-lo. Sem um feitiço de tradução, ele mal entendia as palavras, mas não precisava lê-las para saber exatamente o que diziam - ele as tinha gravado na memória há meses.

No puedes hablar. No puedes escribir.

Você não pode falar. Você não pode escrever.

Puedes tocar. Puedes besar.

Você pode tocar. Você pode beijar.

Abruptamente, ele não podia mais ignorar as lembranças dos últimos cinco anos, e uma raiva violenta lhe insurgiu. Ele lançou o livro para Sully, então, agarrando alguns papéis, e andou até a lareira, jogando-os no fogo. Eles instantaneamente queimaram. Satisfeito com o resultado, jogou também vários livros, os quais tiveram o mesmo gratificante efeito.

Sully, por sua parte, cresceu mais alarmada com cada momento que passava. "Mestre Draco, o que você está fazendo? Por favor, senhor, pare!".

Mas ele não estava nem perto de parar. Com cada objeto destruído, cada memória apagada, cada sombra destruída, seu coração ficava mais leve e leve até ele sentir-se bêbado com a sensação.

Pegou um graveto em chamas da lareira e começou a queimar os objetos que ele não conseguiria mover. Sully estava desesperada agora, gritando e puxando no braço de Draco com força considerável, mas ele não iria se distrair do que acabava de se tornar sua missão sagrada. As cortinas, os livros nas prateleiras, o sofá onde costumava sentar e observar Lucius trabalhar - todos provaram ser dramaticamente inflamáveis. Tudo ao seu redor estava sendo purificado por chamas.

"Não, Mestre Draco! Você ir morrer se isso não parar".

Ele devia ter cruzado a linha até onde seu elfo-doméstico o deixaria agir. Ela conteve as chamas dos objetos que já estavam queimando, e logo o fogo estava morrendo ao redor deles.

Draco começou a tossir por causa da fumaça e das cinzas que circulavam ao redor do quarto danificado. Olhando-o assustada, Sully limpou o ar com outro gesto de sua mão.

"Mestre arruina tudo no escritório do Mestre Lucius". Ela chorou, puxando suas roupas em agitado desespero. "O que Mestre fez?".

Algo que eu deveria ter feito há muito tempo, ele queria lhe dizer. Algo extraordinário.

Sentou na única cadeira que se salvou e olhou ao seu redor com enorme satisfação. Sully caiu aos seus pés, seus dedos ao redor do livro, e fixou seu intenso olhar nele, preparada para proteger seu mestre a qualquer preço - mesmo que fosse de sua própria loucura.

Ele notou a devastação ao seu redor e não pôde deixar de se lembrar da última conversa que teve com seu pai naquele quarto cinco anos atrás. Naquela época, com dezesseis anos, ele se achava notoriamente perceptivo. Mas aos vinte e um, ele sabia que esse nunca tinha sido o caso.

_First the thunder, then the storm...__  
__Primeiro o trovão, depois a tempestade…_

In A Lifetime - Clannad/Bono

Draco tinha permissão especial de Dumbledore para ir para casa durante o final de semana - um privilégio não concedido normalmente para alunos do quinto ano. Ele estava deitado na frente da lareira do escritório de seu pai, nariz enterrado em um livro sobre estratégias de quadribol. O relaxante calor e as horas tardias conspiravam para deixá-lo agradavelmente sonolento, e ele tentava se concentrar nas palavras na sua frente que pareciam tentar aprofundar seu estado de sonolência.

O repentino apagar de uma vela atraiu seu olhar, e ele levantou a cabeça por causa da interrupção. O movimento, por sua vez, atraiu a atenção do seu pai, e os dois sorriram um para o outro.

Lucius virou uma página no livro que estava lendo, e então virou sua cabeça na direção de um som inesperado vindo das janelas. "Está ventando hoje", ele disse.

Draco, quando escutou o barulho dos galhos batendo na janela, ergueu-se pelos cotovelos da sua posição no chão. Seu pai já havia movido sua atenção para o grande e antigo livro em suas mãos. Não muito tempo depois, Sully apareceu e silenciosamente substituiu a vela apagada com um rápido movimento de sua mão. Desapareceu tão inesperadamente quanto chegara.

Quando chegava em casa depois de Hogwarts, Draco sempre ia ao escritório de seu pai. Quando ele e Lucius liam juntos na frente do fogo, sentia-se como se tivessem certa ligação, e esperava que seu pai se sentisse da mesma maneira.

Lucius possuía uma grande fascinação por conhecimento, e a maioria das pessoas que o conheciam não apreciava o quanto. Quase todas as noites, o pai de Draco podia ser encontrado no seu escritório, pesquisando sobre um tópico entre a grande coleção de livros, anotando metodicamente com sua pena ou até mesmo concentrado em um único livro por horas.

Quando Draco ficou mais velho, seu pai falou com ele sobre algumas das coisas que lia. No começo, os assuntos não eram importantes, mas com o passar do tempo, ele percebeu que Lucius estava explorando tipos de magias que nunca seriam ensinadas em Hogwarts. E provavelmente com razão, admitia. Eram assuntos fascinantes, mas ao mesmo tempo, mais do que assustadores.

Escutou seu pai sussurrando o que parecia ser um feitiço de algum tipo. A língua não era latim, no entanto, e ele novamente ergueu sua cabeça curiosamente.

Seu pai respondeu a pergunta em seus olhos. "Espanhol".

Draco virou-se na sua direção, agradecido pela distração. "O que você está lendo?", perguntou educadamente.

Lucius moveu-se levemente na sua cadeira para olhar para o seu filho. "Maldições Ibéricas. Não é algo que você aprenderá com Flitwick, eu garanto".

"Nem de perto. Nós estamos presos em feitiços para cuidar da casa esse mês", ele disse com um sorriso irônico, "Para beneficiar os Weasley, eu imagino". Pegou a sua varinha, apontou-a ao copo vazio na mesa do seu pai e disse um feitiço que o deixou limpo como novo. "Sinta-se livre para dispensar os elfos-domésticos. Obviamente eu posso tomar o lugar deles".

Lucius sorriu. "Não são feitiços os quais um Malfoy poderia usar, eu concordo. Não que eu espero que você use maldições da Península Ibérica também".

Isso captou o interesse de Draco, como sabia que era a intenção de seu pai para começar. "Por quê? O que elas fazem?".

"Ah. O comportamento latino… Tão mais volátil do que o nosso. Esse feitiço, por exemplo. Conhecido como A Maldição do Amor Rejeitado. Não que você precise ter seu amor rejeitado para lançá-la, é claro, mas ela pode vir à mente sob tal circunstância".

"Sério? O que ela faz?".

"Como os espanhóis, a maldição é muito dramática. Faz a vítima abusar verbalmente de todos por perto". Lucius escaneou a página na sua frente. "Dura desde o pôr-do-sol até… Exaustão, eu suponho. Repetido diariamente".

"Abuso verbal não parece tão ruim, na verdade", Draco disse.

"Eu não seria tão rápido em julgá-la a não ser que a recebesse". Lucius sorriu com uma malícia que o deixou nervoso, e ele concordou com seu pai sobre seu erro. "Especialmente já que a maldição também garante ao amaldiçoado a capacidade de ser parcialmente Legilimens. O suficiente, eu suspeito, para conceder ao amaldiçoado munição suficiente contra seus amigos. Isso garantiria que essas amizades se quebrassem. E vamos ver o que mais?". Sua mão, com as unhas perfeitamente feitas, seguiu as palavras pela página. "A vítima não pode ser silenciada… Não pode ser presa... Não pode ser deixada sozinha. E o contra-feitiço é complexo e exige que uma pessoa se auto-sacrifique de algumas maneiras. Eles parecem ter pensado em tudo".

"Por que a chamam de A Maldição do Amor Rejeitado?".

"Provavelmente porque essa maldição oferece a vingança perfeita. Eu não imagino que nenhum futuro relacionamento que a vítima queira ter daria certo sob essas condições". Percebendo a expressão confusa de Draco, ele continuou. "Vamos supor que Juan abandone Consuelo. Então, Consuelo amaldiçoa Juan. Juan começa a sair com Estrella, mas faz sua vida um inferno devido aos xingamentos. Estrella, naturalmente, abandona-o em horror. Ela é então substituída por Maria, Carmina - até mesmo Pablo se ele quiser. A maldição faz com que Juan pague o preço por sua traição. Tão simples. Mas efetivo".

Draco, com o benefício de ter dezesseis anos e com nenhuma experiência amorosa, achou aquilo tudo ridiculosamente complexo. "Eu não vejo o benefício. E eu acho que é uma Maldição Imperdoável, também".

Seu pai parecia sério por um momento. "As leis mudam em outras culturas".

Draco percebeu que seu pai tinha entrado na forma total de professor, mas pelo menos o assunto era interessante. Fez um pequeno som de apreciação, e seu pai continuou.

"Não é uma Imperdoável, mas é altamente ilegal. Pelo menos na Espanha. Ela não parece ter ganhado muita popularidade por aqui".

"Então por que alguém iria arriscar lançá-la?".

"Ah, Draco, você está se esquecendo da satisfação emocional de se vingar. Às vezes, nada parece ser mais importante do que isso".

Ele considerou. É claro, depois de examinar todas as pessoas de quem queria se vingar, a primeira que pensou foi Harry Potter. Mas isso era diferente. Sempre quis que sua vingança fosse imediata, concreta, e tão direta que Potter soubesse sem sombra de dúvidas de onde ela viera, e por quê. Essas baboseiras psicológicas não tinham nenhuma dessas qualidades, e portanto, não uma opção para ele. E Draco certamente não iria arriscar lançar uma maldição ilegal para se vingar.

Ele teve um pensamento repentino. Você-Sabe-Quem teria achado uma maldição como essa intrigante. O Lorde das Trevas não temia punição, e seu desejo por vingança era lendário. Naquele momento, ele se perguntou por que seu pai estaria pesquisando sobre essa maldição, e um arrepio correu por sua espinha.

Então ele imaginou que outras maldições os espanhóis poderiam ter inventado. A discussão então parecia bem menos abstrata.

Ele não sabia o que o levou a perguntar, "Esses outros livros. Eles contêm Maldições Ilegais também?". Porque não precisava ouvir a resposta de seu pai para saber que eram.

Na mente de Draco, o escritório de seu pai não era mais simplesmente o lugar aonde ele poderia ir ler à noite. Ele percebeu que essas maldições eram para ser usadas. Contra alguém. Provavelmente logo.

O olhar de Lucius o informou que ele já havia percebido a perigosa associação que acabara de fazer, porém parecia satisfeito com a revelação.

"Draco. O que você sabe sobre a noite em que Harry Potter desapareceu durante a terceira tarefa do Torneio Tribruxo?".

A abrupta mudança de tópico o deixou confuso.

"Você quer dizer a noite em que Cedric Diggory foi morto?". Ele passou a língua sobre seus lábios nervosamente. "Potter disse que o Lorde das Trevas voltou e matou Diggory. O Profeta Diário disse que é mentira".

Esse comentário o rendeu um olhar de desaprovação. "O que o Profeta Diário diz não é importante".

"Humm. Bem, alguns dos estudantes acham que Potter matou Diggory para ganhar o Torneio. Semana passada, a professora Umbridge puniu Potter pelo que ele disse sobre o que aconteceu naquela noite, e agora ninguém pode falar sobre isso na escola. Dumbledore acredita no Potter, mas isso é óbvio…".

O olhar intenso de seu pai o desafiava, assim como a próxima pergunta. "E o que você acha, Draco?".

Ele desejava ter mais tempo para formular uma resposta coerente. "Eu… eu não sei o que achar". Esperava que seu pai percebesse o pedido nos seus olhos - diga-me o que achar.

Lucius repentinamente virou sua cadeira para encarar seu filho. "O que eu vou lhe contar agora, filho, é apenas para você saber. Por enquanto, eu peço que não compartilhe essa informação com mais ninguém".

Draco levantou-se da sua posição no sofá, achando que deveria assumir uma posição mais madura, formal - uma mais apropriada para receber um segredo. Esperou ansiosamente seu pai continuar.

"Lord Voldemort está realmente vivo. Potter - contra sua vontade, eu garanto, foi essencial na ressurreição dele. Ele está vivo e poderoso novamente, como esperávamos por tantos anos".

Lucius sempre foi um excepcional contador de histórias, e naquela noite mais do que nunca. Os detalhes que ele fornecia para contar o acontecido eram tão gráficos, tão vívidos e chocantes, que Draco podia quase ver o cemitério, ouvir os gritos dos Comensais da Morte, cheirar a fumaça quente das poderosas maldições que estavam destruindo lápides e cavando buracos no chão.

Uma coisa estranha aconteceu durante a narrativa - enquanto Lucius descrevia o que havia testemunhado, Draco mudou sua perspectiva para que fosse como a de Potter. Ele podia imaginar o grifinório durante a ligação das varinhas, e ver a sombra dos espíritos aparecerem para ajudá-lo. Tão clara era a imagem que seu pai pintava que ele sentia como se tivesse testemunhado como Potter fez seu caminho pelo cemitério, desviando maldições, conseguindo alcançar Diggory e a chave-de-portal e escapando a morte certa.

Enquanto ele escutava a familiar voz de seu pai, agora estranhamente excitada, ele tentava absorver os fatos. Mas achava difícil descrever quais emoções o evocavam no momento. Medo era a mais óbvia - medo tão forte que ele quase conseguia cheirá-lo no ar ao seu redor. Mas por que as novidades o causariam medo? Não deveria ele estar excitado? Os puros-sangues não deveriam desejar a volta do Lord das Trevas e retomar sua causa? Ele não queria que seu pai retomasse o seu lugar merecido, como a mão direita de Lord Voldemort, para trazer mais prestígio ao nome dos Malfoy? Diga-me o que achar, ele tinha silenciosamente implorado, mas ninguém tinha que dizer como ele deveria se sentir.

E o que ele sentia mais naquele momento era que algo ruim aconteceria.

_Pai, afasta de mim este cálice, de vinho tinto de sangue.  
Cálice - Gilberto Gil/Chico Buarque _

Para Draco, a discussão no escritório de Lucius foi o início de uma intensa batalha interna. Porque mesmo com dezesseis anos ele sabia, com muita convicção, que a visão que seu pai tinha nunca iria se realizar. Acreditando nisso, ele sabia que não podia marchar cegamente atrás de seu pai e esperar que tudo desse certo. Porque ele conhecia Potter, e conhecia Dumbledore, já Lucius, não.

Era observador o suficiente para perceber as claras mudanças no mundo mágico. Os santos grifinórios murmuravam avisos um para os outros quando Draco passava por eles nos corredores. O Profeta Diário citava eventos - apesar de que o que não era publicado ser muito mais revelador. Os visitantes de seu pai cochichavam seus planos nos corredores da Mansão; trechos de conversas que eram interrompidas pelo fechar de portas, mas que revelavam o suficiente para deixá-lo ansioso.

Draco tinha uma falha comum na maioria dos adolescentes: achava que o que sabia e acreditava era o que aqueles próximos a ele sabiam e acreditavam também. Mas falhou em perceber que sua vida em Hogwarts o fornecia a perfeita oportunidade para observar os feitos da oposição do Lord das Trevas. Morava, afinal de contas, no coração do reino de Dumbledore, e estava sob a influência deste.

Com essa perspectiva, tinha dificuldade para entender por que Voldemort vivia cometendo os mesmos erros em relação a Harry Potter. Talvez por ter perdido tantas vezes para o outro garoto, isso havia se tornado comum para Draco, mas ele tinha pensado erroneamente que perder tanto era comum.

Vários dias após a conversa no escritório, Lucius foi até Hogwarts para assistir uma partida de Quadribol de exibição, Grifinória contra Sonserina - Draco se recusava a chamá-la amistosa, como todos os outros o faziam. Pensamentos sobre a última conversa deles sobre Você-Sabe-Quem pesavam muito pra ele, fazendo-o sentir-se estranhamente desconfortável na presença de seu pai. Não tinha conseguido acabar com seu temor sobre o assunto - na verdade, seu humor havia se tornado mais sombrio e seus medos tornaram-se piores. Toda a tarde se esforçara para passar a impressão de normalidade; havia esperado que qualquer nervosismo que estivesse demonstrando pudesse ser passado por nervosismo pré-partida.

A manhã de outono estava gloriosa - quente, com o ocasional raio de sol deslizando por detrás das nuvens. Os dois Malfoy passaram algum tempo depois do almoço andando pela trilha ao redor do lago.

"Os batedores da grifinória parecem menores esse ano", Lucius disse, enquanto controlava a velocidade da caminhada com seus longos passos.

"Isso é porque os da sonserina são maiores", Draco respondeu.

Lucius sorriu. "Nada mudou, então". Ele parecia estar de bom humor. "A Sonserina sempre escolheu baseado na força".

Mais conversas insignificantes foram feitas em relação a times, condições, e estratégias, nas quais Draco escutou, mas não falou muito.

Quando começou a ficar tarde, Draco sugeriu que voltassem para o campo de Quadribol, escolhendo um caminho pouco usado mais perto da beira do lago. A trilha era muito estreita para duas pessoas andarem lado-a-lado, então ele deixou seu pai andar pela trilha, e seguiu ao seu lado pela grama, a qual estava seca, fazendo um irritante barulho a cada passo que dava.

"Você ouviu algum rumor sobre Potter recentemente? Ou sobre o Lorde das Trevas?". As palavras de seu pai saíram com alguma dificuldade devido à subida da trilha.

"Na verdade, não. Todos estão concentrados no jogo de hoje".

"Ah. A primeira partida de Quadribol do ano letivo. Eu me lembro da excitação. Todos querem impressionar o outro - principalmente os alunos do primeiro ano - com o quanto sabem sobre Quadribol. Mas então eles abrem a boca e destroem qualquer ilusão de sabedoria".

Draco concordou com um gesto de sua cabeça, mas não respondeu.

"Eu sei quão inteligente você é, Draco. Você percebeu que as coisas estão começando a ser colocadas em prática agora. Perceba que qualquer informação que você descobrir em Hogwarts iria ser útil - e recompensada".

Tentou manter seu comportamento neutro, mas a inesperada sugestão de que ele deveria reportar as pessoas em Hogwarts o alarmou mais do que a conversa do escritório. Ele manteve sua cabeça baixa, chutando pedras enquanto andava.

"Eu acho que não estou em posição de ouvir nada de útil", respondeu cuidadosamente. "É tudo sobre quem está amassando quem, ou quem conseguiu colar em Herbologia, ou quando será a próxima viagem à Hogsmade. Você sabe como são essas conversas".

"Eu não espero que você perceba o valor das coisas que escuta, meu filho. Isso é para outros determinarem. Mas você está num lugar privilegiado para observar e escutar".

"Eu pensei que o Professor Snape -".

"A lealdade dele está em dúvida nesses dias. Seria sábio da sua parte não confiar nele".

Draco se permitiu concentrar apenas na trilha em que andava, prestando bastante atenção em seus passos. Seu pai parecia ter entendido seu silêncio como forma de concordância.

"Esperto como você é, tenho certeza que conseguirá se encontrar em lugares aonde pessoas podem deixar certas informações escorregarem".

Com crescente alarme, ele percebeu que estava sendo indiretamente ordenado a virar um espião para os Comensais da Morte. Seu novo companheiro, o medo, fez mais uma aparição, e seu estômago deu uma volta desagradável. Ele precisava responder, dizer alguma coisa; seu pai estava esperando por uma reposta.

"Eu...". Ele não sabia o que dizer. "Estou surpreso". Bom, isso era verdade, mas inadequado.

Lucius diminuiu o seu ritmo e virou-se para observar o comportamento de seu filho. Quando pareceu estar satisfeito com a resposta, ele virou-se novamente para a trilha e continuou subindo.

"O pai do seu amigo Crabbe tem falado sobre mandar Vincent para estudar em Durmstrang ano que vem. Eu suspeito que a esposa dele o esteja pressionando a manter o filho deles a salvo", disse essa última palavra como se fosse uma maldição. "E quanto a você, Draco? Tem algum interesse em seguir Vincent à Durmstrang?".

"É claro que não".

"Ótimo. Eu condeno a covardia dos Crabbe. Alguém uma vez escreveu que os lugares mais profundos do inferno são reservados àqueles que, em tempo de crise, mantêm a neutralidade".

Draco, acostumado a traduzir as mensagens ocultas de seu pai, entendeu: é bom você se unir aos Comensais da Morte quando chamado.

Ele manteve sua resposta cuidadosamente abstrata. "A Sonserina não será a mesma sem Crabbe".

Lucius colocou sua mão de leve sobre o pescoço de Draco como uma recompensa por sua aparente concordância em se tornar um Comensal da Morte. "Eu encontrei um novo livro sobre Maldições Turcas", ele disse como forma de mudar de assunto, mas Draco não estava mais ouvindo.

Naquele momento, ele só queria chegar ao vestiário da Sonserina, talvez se trancar em um cubículo escuro, pelo menos até o universo se ajeitar novamente. Sem prestar atenção, andava pelo longo caminho de grama à sua frente. Com cada passo, ele percebia que várias folhas estavam sendo arrastadas das árvores devido ao forte vento. Como será que é, ele pensou de repente, não ter que pensar no que acontecerá no futuro, apenas repousar nas árvores sem pensar em nada? E então de repente, bum! O mundo que você conhecia já era, e você não tem nem cérebro para descobrir o que aconteceu.

Assim como a maioria dos moradores de Hogwarts.

Mesmo assim, ele esperava mesmo que tudo continuasse do jeito que costumava ser? Tão empoeirado e sem mudanças como, talvez, Binns? Por que acreditava - por que todos eles pareciam achar - que Voldemort esperaria educadamente até Potter atingir seu sétimo ano para atacar?

O ataque poderia começar qualquer dia agora. E em Hogwarts - com a presença de Potter e Dumbledore - ele se encontraria no local dos horríveis eventos. No meio de uma guerra que seria descoberto espionando para o lado errado.

Estavam aproximando-se do campo de Quadribol. Os times da Sonserina e Grifinória já estavam nos vestiários se preparando para o jogo. Seu pai estava planejando assistir das arquibancadas da Sonserina.

Ele viu Potter, sozinho, à sua direita. Seu usual olhar distraído era sua única expressão. Ele não havia percebido nenhum dos dois, mas Lucius tinha o observado, e Draco percebeu-o se mexendo ao seu lado. Olhou para seu pai cuidadosamente, mostrando nenhuma emoção, dizendo nada.

"Oh, olhe. O herói do Mundo Mágico", Lucius suspirou. "Sem seus adoradores, parece."

Para sua surpresa, viu que seu pai estava alcançando por sua varinha, escondida na manga de sua capa; Agarrou nervosamente seu braço.

"O que você está fazendo?", ele sussurrou. "Vão checar se ele está sobre a influência de algum feitiço antes do jogo". Sabia que seu pai estava ciente das precauções tomadas antes de um jogo de quadribol. Seu pai tinha jogado quadribol ali - a rotina era a mesma; nada havia mudado.

"Defendendo o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, Draco? Eu não sabia que você estava tão preocupado", seu pai respondeu cuidadosamente.

Vendo o olhar que o homem lançou, Draco forçou seu punho a relaxar.

"Não, eu não ligo para ele. Mas eu ligo para o nosso time. Eu odiaria ser desclassificado".

"Isso se fossemos descobertos Algo que eu pretendo evitar completamente". Lucius passou sua atenção completa para seu filho. "A não ser que você tenha perdido confiança em mim".

"Não, é claro que não, pai", foi sua resposta automática. Ele não tinha uma resposta honesta para dar.

"Obrigado, então", Lucius respondeu friamente. Ele falou então as palavras do feitiço que Draco ouvira no último encontro deles, falando tão fluentemente que parecia que as frases espanholas eram da sua língua nativa.

A Maldição do Amor Rejeitado? Estava completamente chocado. Como seu pai esperava que ninguém percebesse aquilo? Droga! Esse não era qualquer aluno que ninguém dá a mínima! Esse é Harry Potter, o garoto de ouro, o protegido de Dumbledore.

Sua expressão de horror serviu apenas para divertir seu pai. "Acalme-se, Draco", ele avisou. "Nada vai acontecer. Por enquanto." Continuou o feitiço, desta vez mudando a língua para Latim. Draco reconheceu um feitiço de aprisionamento, e então algo não familiar. "Pronto. Escondido. Eu coloquei um tempo de ativação nele, fazendo a maldição começar numa hora oportuna para nossa família. Na minha morte".

Draco ficou muito confuso. "Mas… Por quê?".

Pai e filho pararam na trilha, ignorando Potter, que estava indo embora, inocente sobre o que acabara de acontecer. Toda a cena tinha um ar de surrealismo na mente de Draco. A expressão no rosto de seu pai naquele momento era assustadoramente familiar - cheio de confiança, arrogância - de tantas maneiras demonstrando um perfeito Malfoy.

"Por quê? Bem, Draco, simplesmente porque eu queria", disse isso quase casualmente, como se estivesse falando de algo sem importância, como sua preferência em vinhos, ou capas, ou música. Então a voz de Lucius baixou, e ele sussurrou as próximas palavras como se estivesse contando um terrível segredo. "Porque eu posso".

"Porque eu posso". Palavras nunca antes tiveram um efeito tão grande em Draco.

A forma como foram pronunciadas, como se fosse comum lançar uma maldição sobre outro estudante... Mexeram drasticamente na percepção que ele tinha de seu pai.

Não que ele se importasse com Potter. Na verdade não. Potter era um irritante, perigoso, inacabado, problema. Draco não se importava com o que acontecesse com ele.

Mas ele percebeu imediatamente que a atitude fria de seu pai também se aplicava para o resto da conversa deles - a sugestão que ele virasse espião, que ele já considerava um comando escondido. Ele basicamente foi ordenado a se colocar nas linhas de frente da batalha. Ordenado. Ele nunca tivera opção.

"Porque eu posso".

A visão do seu futuro como um reconhecido aliado de Você-Sabe-Quem não era nenhuma grande revelação. Nenhuma mesmo. Devido à sua posição como filho de Lucius, como o líder nato de seus colegas sonserinos, tudo era previsto. Até mesmo o mais retardado Lufa-Lufa perceberia aonde sua vida o levaria.

Não, o conceito não era uma surpresa. Ele era - o quê? Encontrou-se perdido no assunto por muitas horas após o jogo de Quadribol. Inacreditavelmente, tinha conseguido capturar o Pomo de Ouro antes de Potter, e estava irritado porque era apenas um jogo amistoso e não contaria pontos para a Copa de Quadribol. Considerou sua vitória pura sorte; sua mente com certeza não estava concentrada no jogo. Mas Potter parecia ainda mais distraído do Draco estava.

Estava grato pela vitória, pois seria mais difícil encarar seu pai depois de uma derrota. Conseguiu fingir sua felicidade por ganhar o jogo, recebeu os parabéns dos seus colegas - muito bem Malfoy, sabia que você conseguia vencê-lo - fingiu interesse durante a festa pós-jogo, e recebeu os parabéns de seu pai e a promessa de uma vassoura nova para celebrar a vitória.

"Porque eu posso".

Naquela noite no Salão Comunal, ele se sentou isolado. Seus colegas sonserinos sabiam que não deviam incomodá-lo - 'Draco está em um daqueles humores,' avisavam-se - e ele deixava que acreditassem, porque ia de acordo com suas vontades, que o deixassem em paz. Goyle, como sempre, se preparou como um guarda pessoal, pronto para interceptar qualquer perturbação, apesar de que depois de todos esses anos, não era mais necessário.

Mas era mais do que mau humor, uma irritação passageira, que o levou a esse estado contemplativo naquela noite. Ele estava perdido em pensamento. Tinha o hábito de sempre procurar pelo pior das pessoas, tentando achar segundas intenções em todos à sua volta - estava sempre formulando, deliberando, julgando.

Naquela noite, percebeu que sua linha de pensamento estava mais séria do que jamais esteve.

Sacrifício. Quanto mais ele se preocupava com os acontecimentos daquele dia, mais tudo se resumia àquela palavra. E quando algum dia virasse hoje, conseguiria ele sacrificar seu futuro pelo Lord das Trevas? E se ele não conseguisse, e então?

Ele estava realmente destinado a virar uma simples ferramenta na mão de seu pai? Usado por qualquer motivo que ele decidisse? Os desejos de Draco eram tão inúteis? Porque eu posso?

Quando foi que Lucius cruzou essa linha? Quando foi que seu pai parou de vê-lo pela pessoa que ele era para vê-lo somente como instrumento para a causa?

O olhar na face de seu pai havia lhe dito, com assustadora clareza, que aquela linha havia sido cruzada há muito tempo. Draco, de alguma maneira perdido em seus próprios passatempos, preocupado com Quadribol e estudos e travessuras, havia falhado em perceber.

Mas agora que ele sabia que era visto como um sacrifício, já não estava tão entusiasmado para seguir essa vida. Escondido bem dentro de si, estava um sentimento forte de que o destino que seu pai planejava e Voldemort exigia - que ele fosse um sacrifício - era sem dúvida, traição. Ele sentia-se traído. E estava começando a achar que a diferença entre bom e mau se resumia à simples verdade: aqueles que escolhessem as trevas sacrificavam outros. Os que não, sacrificavam apenas a si mesmos.

Draco soube naquele instante exatamente o que tinha que fazer. E por quê.

Porque eu posso.

_We never feel the power of our own hand, sense the danger late,__  
and only vaguely ever grasp the means of our sole salvation. _

_Nós nunca sentimos o poder das nossas próprias mãos, sentimos o perigo imediato,  
e somente vagamente entendemos o caminho da nossa salvação  
_Sole Salvation - English Beat

E então a nova vida de Draco começou.

Motivado inicialmente por medo, sustentado por um intenso desejo de não se tornar um mero sacrifício, com a ajuda de Snape, guiado por seu exigente e vigilante professor, Draco aprendeu como ser um espião.

Eventualmente.

Naquela noite, saindo do Salão Comunal usando uma desculpa qualquer, procurou o professor Snape. Achava que o líder da Casa Sonserina entenderia seus motivos. E afinal de contas, o líder da casa deveria auxiliar qualquer aluno sob sua responsabilidade. Nunca havia necessitado daquele tipo de ajuda antes; agora se sentia como se sua vida dependesse daquilo.

Rumores haviam circulado por anos a respeito da verdadeira lealdade de Snape. É claro, a Marca Negra era prova de - bem, de que, exatamente? Tudo que ela provava era que em algum momento de sua vida, Snape aceitara o Lord das Trevas; Draco também tinha. Percebeu que a Marca não dizia nada sobre a lealdade do professor.

Dumbledore continuava a deixá-lo ensinar em Hogwarts. Até mesmo o mais estúpido aluno do primeiro ano percebia que se Snape realmente fosse um Comensal da Morte, Dumbledore já haveria o demitido há anos. Então sua presença na escola era prova de - de que, novamente? De que Dumbledore acreditava que ele era neutro em relação à Guerra, no mínimo.

Suspeitava fortemente de que Snape era um agente duplo. Seu pai havia sugerido exatamente isso naquele mesmo dia. Mas somente Snape - nem Dumbledore nem Voldemort - poderia afirmar com certeza onde estava sua lealdade. Lealdade não é tão preto no branco; talvez aquela pergunta delicada não tivesse uma resposta definitiva.

Mas Draco tinha que arriscar a chance de que Snape podia ser confiável. Se ele estivesse errado - bem, não queria pensar nisso ainda. Mas ao longo dos anos, ele criara a impressão de que Snape era como ele - alguém que pensava muito nas conseqüências de seus atos e nunca seguia cegamente as expectativas de outros.

Ele jogou precaução ao vento e bateu na porta do quarto de Snape.

"Sr. Malfoy". Snape não mostrava nenhuma surpresa pela interrupção tardia.

"Professor Snape. Eu preciso falar com o senhor. É importante".

Snape abriu a porta em convite para entrar. Draco o seguiu dentro do quarto mal iluminado, ouvindo o sussurro de feitiços para trancar a porta e para que ninguém os escutasse. Aquilo não contribuiu em nada para acalmá-lo.

"Por favor, sente-se".

Ele sentou-se. Agora que estava lá, no entanto, sua coragem lhe escapava. Todas as conclusões que havia tirado eram mais difíceis de expressar na realidade.

Snape percebeu seu incomum silêncio e moveu-se até um gabinete, retirou dois copos e uma garrafa de algo que Draco reconheceu como sendo uísque. Relaxou na cadeira e olhou ao redor do quarto – já estivera ali antes, mas não muitas vezes, e sempre se surpreendia como esse lugar era diferente do laboratório de Poções. Quase confortável. Snape passou-lhe um copo, e ele tomou um gole. Não tão bom como os servidos na Mansão Malfoy, naturalmente, mas não era ruim.

"Parabéns pela sua vitória hoje", Snape disse. "Muito oportuna, com a presença de seu pai".

Ele não estava surpreso de que Snape conectasse a presença de seu pai no castelo com sua visita noturna. Por mencioná-lo assim, indiretamente, Snape estava dando-o permissão para falar sobre ele, e coisas relacionadas.

E então começou.

Delicadamente, começou a abordar o assunto. Qual Snape achava que seria o resultado da Guerra? Onde e quando ele achava que o Lord das Trevas poderia começar os ataques? O que os estudantes e professores fariam quando o momento chegasse? Manteve-se no assunto de maneira impessoal, e Snape respondia, sem fazer perguntas e deixando Draco falar.

Com a confiança crescendo, começou a abordar perguntas mais importantes para ele. Quais estudantes se juntariam aos Comensais da Morte? A causa deles era importante o suficiente que justificava o custo que a lealdade inquestionável trazia? Quais eram as verdadeiras chances de Voldemort vencer?

Snape respondeu da mesma maneira abstrata que tinha respondido as perguntas anteriores, mas então abruptamente perguntou, "E o que você acha, Draco?".

Ouvir aquilo destrancou algo dentro de Draco, e ele começou a contar Snape de seus recentes temores. Tudo que ele havia pensado nos últimos tempos, todas suas dúvidas, seus sentimentos de traição - falou tudo, ainda temendo a reação de Snape, mas ao mesmo tempo aliviado e agradecido por ter alguém com quem pudesse falar.

Snape escutou a tudo com cuidado, interrompendo-o com perguntas eventualmente, mas feliz em deixar Draco desabafar.

"Por que você veio falar comigo sobre essas coisas?", ele finalmente perguntou.

Draco olhou-o nos olhos. "Eu suspeito que você esteja espiando para Dumbledore. Eu acho que você não é um Comensal da Morte. Eu achei que você poderia - bem, eu quero fazer isso também". Pronto. Finalmente. Não foi eloqüente, é claro, mas claro o suficiente para Snape perceber exatamente o que ele estava pedindo.

"Você quer espionar os Comensais da Morte?", ele perguntou com surpresa evidente em sua voz.

"Sim".

"Por quê?"

Boa pergunta, Draco pensou. "Na minha posição, eu acho que posso ser útil", respondeu.

"Mas você não tem que espionar. Eu posso entender não querer se juntar aos Comensais da Morte. Mas você poderia assistir de longe; você não tem que se virar contra seu pai. Fique neutro".

"Não". Ele se perguntou de onde vinha o desejo de ser honesto com Snape. Aparentemente, o uísque estava soltando sua língua. "Neutralidade não me salvará. Se eu não me juntar a eles, a única maneira de me manter vivo é fazer de tudo para que não vençam".

Snape sorriu então. "Ah. Uma resposta digna de um Sonserino. Inteligente interesse próprio".

"Talvez. Mas tem mais do que isso. Eu não acho que posso explicar tudo. Mas posso garantir que pensei o suficiente para ter certeza de que é isso que quero". Pausou para formular uma resposta convincente. "Quero definir meu próprio destino. Eu não serei a ferramenta de ninguém. Nem mesmo do meu pai".

"Não, eu não imagino você se rendendo dessa maneira", Snape respondeu com uma expressão pensativa. "Mas o que você quer fazer é perigoso".

"Eu sei. Eu planejo manter-me quieto".

"Então você não está fazendo isso só pela sua imagem? Talvez para viver uma fantasia infantil de ter uma vida secreta de espião? Você não quer ser admirado por seus amigos e adorado por mulheres que se jogariam aos seus pés?".

"Não. Eu nem mesmo gosto de mulheres. Eu prefiro homens", ele disse sem emoção. Seus olhos arregalaram por causa do que ele acabara de admitir, e ele sufocou, "Você-... o uísque. Você me deu Veritaserum".

"É claro que sim". Snape continuou a encará-lo calmamente, estalando seus dedos antes de acrescentar, "Isso não é um mero jogo que você quer que eu tome parte, Draco. Eu tenho que saber o quão sério você está sendo. A razão mais óbvia pela qual você viria aqui seria para acabar me entregando para seu pai. Você sabe disso".

Draco suspirou, relaxando novamente na cadeira onde estava sentado. "Você está certo, é claro".

"Uma pessoa totalmente verdadeira não teria reconhecido o Veritaserum". Snape sorriu novamente, sua voz relaxando. "Mas, em seu favor, você só sentiu a necessidade de mentir sobre algo nada relacionado à nossa conversa".

Ele sentiu uma onda de alarme pelo que ele havia acabado de confessar. Um medo de que sua confissão viesse a ser usada como uma arma contra ele. "Eu nunca contei a ninguém sobre isso. Ninguém sabe. Eu -".

Snape o interrompeu. "Então eu me desculpo pela admissão involuntária que você teve que fazer. Eu não falarei mais sobre isso". Ele olhou seu estudante nos olhos. "No entanto, eu não posso dizer que seja uma grande surpresa".

Ele podia sentir o sangue subindo ao seu rosto. "O que você quer dizer?".

"Uma das armas mais importantes de um espião, Draco, é a observação. Com prática, você perceberá que as pessoas revelam mais sobre si mesmas do que percebem. Um olhar alerta nota de tudo".

Draco desviou seu olhar em vergonha - era tão óbvio?

"Mas não falarei mais nisso".

"Obrigado", ele disse em uma voz baixa.

Snape ficou mais sério. "Você é sincero em relação a abandonar os Comensais da Morte?".

"Sim". Agora que ele sabia que estava sob o efeito da poção, percebeu como respondia as perguntas sem hesitação.

"Você quer se tornar um espião para aqueles que trabalham contra os Comensais da Morte?".

"Sim".

"E você veio até mim porque você suspeita que eu faço o mesmo?".

"Sim".

"Você está ciente dos riscos que tomou ao vir aqui e me falar essas coisas?".

Draco ficou tenso. "Sim".

"Você contou a alguém que você viria aqui hoje? Seu pai, talvez?".

"Não. Ninguém".

"Você falou com mais alguém sobre seus desejos de espionar para Dumbledore?".

"Não".

"Por que você não foi falar direto com Dumbledore e oferecê-lo seus serviços?".

"Porque eu não confio nele. Ele nunca foi um amigo dos Sonserinos. Ele só está preocupado com Potter".

Snape olhou para ele com cuidado. "Você tem inveja de Potter?".

Uma resposta automática não se fez no seu cérebro, ele estava perdido em como responder. "Eu… Eu não sei. Às vezes eu tenho inveja de como as coisas vêm facilmente para ele. Como entrar no time de Quadribol no primeiro ano. Ser escolhido para o Torneio Tribruxo. Ganhar a Copa das Casas todo maldito ano. Mas ao mesmo tempo, eu acho que tem mais do que isso na vida dele, que de alguma maneira, ninguém vê. Alguma coisa está faltando. Todos os rumores -".

"Que rumores, Draco?".

Ele sabia que Snape estava testando-o - seu professor sabia muito mais sobre Potter do que ele, tinha certeza. "Bem, sobre os tios dele, para começar. Dizem que ele cresceu sendo tratado como um elfo-doméstico. Vivendo em um armário. Ele aparece todo ano em Hogwarts vestindo roupas muito grandes para seu tamanho. Eu não sei se algo disso é verdade, mas -".

"É verdade", Snape respondeu.

Draco ergueu a cabeça rapidamente com essa resposta, mas Snape não continuou.

"E todas as vezes que ele teve que enfrentar o Lord das Trevas - desde o primeiro ano aqui. As coisas que escrevem sobre ele no Profeta Diário. É claro, ele é o queridinho deles, então eu não posso acreditar no que eles escrevem...".

"Acredite".

Ele estava confuso. "Mesmo assim, por que estamos falando dele - quero dizer, o que ele tem a ver com o que estou lhe contando?".

Snape explicou pacientemente. "Potter é crucial para os planos de Dumbledore. Portanto, protegê-lo é uma das nossas tarefas principais. Diga-me Draco, você o odeia?".

"Não". Ele estava surpreso de como a resposta veio rápido. "Eu acho que ele é um pentelho irritante, muito cheio de si, mimado, metido -".

Snape deu uma pequena risada. "Eu entendo. Não é sua pessoa favorita".

"Não, senhor. Eu não preciso de Veritaserum para lhe dizer isso".

"Bem, eu devo dizer que concordo com sua opinião. Mesmo assim, eu preciso saber - você conseguiria trabalhar com ele se necessário? Protegê-lo se pedíssemos?".

"Eu acho que sim. Se você me pedisse". A idéia de ser leal a um grupo maior, com pessoas que ele não particularmente respeita, ainda era muito nova. Pelo menos no começo, sua lealdade seria ao Professor Snape. Ele explicou. "Professor, eu espero que me entenda. Você também é um Sonserino. E você sabe como meu pai é". Ele deu uma pausa, e acrescentou, "Eu acho que o senhor pode me ensinar o que eu preciso saber. Eu gostaria que fosse você".

Snape não respondeu, mas continuou o intenso estudo de seu aluno.

"Por favor, senhor".

Snape o encarava tão intensamente que Draco se sentia como se Snape estivesse tentando ler sua mente. Queria muito desviar o olhar, mas não queria parecer fraco ou hesitante quanto à sua decisão. Todos seus planos giravam em torno da decisão de Snape. O silêncio estendeu-se mais alguns minutos.

Finalmente, Snape respondeu. "Muito bem. Nós teremos que avisar o diretor, é claro, mas não informaremos mais ninguém a não ser que necessário".

Draco sentiu alívio fluindo pelo seu corpo, trazendo a primeira sensação de segurança desde muito tempo. "Eu quero pedir-lhe um favor".

"Já?", Snape disse, mas ele parecia achar graça, e não estar bravo. "O que é?".

"Eu queria fazer um brinde à nossa nova associação. Mas antes disse, você poderia me encher um novo copo de whisky?".

Para sua própria surpresa, Severus Snape achou-se satisfeito com sua nova relação com Draco. Seus antigos papéis de aluno e professor favorito os permitiam disfarçar suas novas rotinas sem suspeitas dos outros alunos. Para os mesmos, ele explicava o contato constante dizendo que Draco pretendia seguir seus passos e se tornar um Mestre de Poções.

As pessoas sendo como são - resumindo, fofoqueiros - rumores cresciam sobre a conexão deles. Snape sabia que Draco, que era mais sensível, ficava furioso com sugestões. Snape os ignorava, mas cuidava para manter certa distância de Draco em público.

"Não deixe isso distraí-lo, Draco". Ele aconselhou uma tarde. "Mas preste atenção naqueles falando mais - pode haver razões porque fazem isso".

"Eu sei. Mas é difícil às vezes. Eu só quero quebrar a cara de alguns, sabe? Eles são tão estúpidos".

"E você nunca fofocou?". Ele olhou seu estudante com humor. "Tenho certeza que você passou desse estágio agora, mas talvez quando mais novo?".

Draco riu pela tirada. "Nunca. Como você sabe, eu sou a decência e a sinceridade em pessoa".

"É claro. Nunca duvidei disso por um segundo".

Ele estudou o jovem deitado no seu sofá. Tão jovem. Muito jovem. Snape, enquanto o ensinava tudo que poderia ser útil quando se espiava contra Voldemort, ao mesmo tempo esperava que Draco nunca precisasse realmente fazer nada. Ele esperava que Potter continuasse com a extrema sorte de sempre e acabasse com a Guerra antes que Draco precisasse espiar, em segurança. Um pensamento fez-se em sua mente então. Se ele precisasse escolher entre Potter e Malfoy para proteger, ele conseguiria colocar Potter em primeiro lugar, como ele deveria?

Draco também deveria estar pensando no seu futuro, pois de repente perguntou, "Quando eu vou receber uma missão da toda-poderosa-Ordem? Dumbledore não confia em mim?". A chama do fogo refletia nos olhos dele, fazendo com que parecesse brilhar em antecipação.

"Não seja apressado para acabar seu treinamento, Draco".

"Mas eu não tenho feito nada de útil ainda".

"Muito pelo contrário. Você tem se comportado como sempre, fazendo todos acreditarem que tudo continua como sempre".

"E?".

"E construir um disfarce é a coisa mais importante para um espião. É também a coisa mais difícil de fazer. Você verá que isso é essencial para qualquer esperança de sucesso".

* * *

**Nota do Traducious: **Grupo novo e fanfics slash novas para os fãs. Essa fic vai ser atualizada toda segunda-feira. Isso quer depois de amanhã já teremos capítulo quentinho pra vocês! 


	2. Capítulo Segundo

**Mil Coisas Belas **por _Duinn Fionn_

**tradução: **Camila Merlin Gesser  
**betagem da tradução: **Ivich Sartre e Serim

* * *

Capítulo Segundo

_It is our choices that show what we truly are, far more than our abilities.  
__São nossas escolhas que definem quem somos realmente, muito mais do que nossas habilidades._

J.K. Rowling

Professor Snape ouviu o barulho dos estudantes do quinto ano se acumulando do outro lado de sua porta nas masmorras. Nenhum deles estava animado para o início da aula; sempre se juntavam lá fora, atrasando o inevitável e papeando entre si até o momento em que uma massa se acumulasse e todos entrassem juntos.

"Smith, o que você está fazendo aqui?", disse Seamus Finnigan do outro lado da porta. "Explodiu sua poção, não foi? Ou só queria ver como nós grifinórios fazemos?".

"Não, não fui eu. A gente 'encadeou' ontem".

Encadear era uma gíria de Hogwarts, usada desde o tempo de estudante de Snape, que significava estragar uma poção e causar explosões em cadeia. Algumas misturas eram muito sensíveis, e, às vezes, a falta de cuidado fazia com que um caldeirão explodisse e estragasse os outros, criando um efeito dominó. Quando isso acontecia, os afetados tinham que repetir o trabalho com a próxima turma que tivesse Poções - então hoje, alguns Lufa-Lufas e Corvinais estavam se juntando aos Sonserinos e Grifinórios.

"Quem fez, então?", Finnigan perguntou a ele, ainda falando do outro lado da porta.

"Terry Boot".

"Qual o tamanho do estrago?".

"Treze de nós", Smith respondeu, e então riu. "E todos nós iremos a Hogsmeade hoje, então eu espero que ele tenha salvado alguns galeões".

A tradição era que o causador da corrente deveria comprar uma rodada de cerveja-amanteigada para todas as vítimas do incidente para compensar a aula extra.

"Treze - cara! A sala estará cheia hoje".

Snape ouviu uma nova voz falar. "Nenhum de nós deveria estar aqui". Esse era Dean Thomas.

"Jura", Smith respondeu, propositalmente abaixando o tom de voz.

Finnigan também tentou falar baixo, mas não chegou remotamente perto de conseguir. "Só aquele idiota do Snape para obrigar a gente a ter aula um dia depois dos N.O.M.'s. É tão injusto! Dumbledore não devia deixá-lo se livrar dessa".

"É, ninguém consideraria dar aulas depois dos N.O.M.'s", Smith disse. "E tem uma boa razão para isso".

Finnigan usou uma voz forçada que Snape reconheceu como uma terrível imitação de sua voz. "Eu não aceitarei vocês do quinto ano andando pelos corredores atrapalhando outros estudantes. Eu acredito que todos estão em Hogwarts para aprender. Se a única razão pela qual vocês estão aqui é porque se preocupam com uma simples nota de exame, deveriam reconsiderar sua educação".

Risada seguiu esse discurso de brincadeira.

Thomas conseguiu manter sua voz baixa, mas Snape ainda conseguia ouvi-lo claramente.

"Você não tinha que vir, Seamus. Snape disse que todos que tinham certeza que tinham reprovado nos exames de Poções dos N.O.M.'s estavam dispensados". O comentário gerou mais risadas.

Seamus fez um som de indignação, e então disse, "Tá, tá. Quem vai admitir isso? _Você_ está aqui".

Smith acrescentou, "Ele vai retirar pontos se alguém estiver faltando. Você sabe disso".

Snape sorriu. Ele sempre tinha uma ameaça para usar contra eles.

A massa de alunos já tinha crescido no corredor, e os estudantes entraram na sala sob o olhar impassível de seu professor.

Poucas opções eram válidas para os estudantes de Poções. Eles vestiam quase idênticos uniformes escolares, carregavam as mesmas malas, e tinham as mesmas expressões reservadas e precavidas. Enquanto eles tomavam seus lugares, todos tiraram de suas malas idênticos livros, penas e potes de tinta. À sua frente, colocavam uma varinha que não escolheram, já que a varinha escolhia o bruxo. Obviamente, os estudantes não tinham escolhido estar lá naquele dia, e ele sabia que não teriam o escolhido para ser seu professor - a maioria deles o detestava. Mas no quinto ano, tinham aprendido pela pior maneira que liberdade de escolha era melhor ser deixada para outras matérias. Criar poções era uma tarefa exata, e desviar instruções levava à catástrofe. Então mesmo que nenhum estudante na sala soubesse disto, em outras áreas ele intencionalmente permitia que seus alunos tivessem o máximo de liberdade de escolha.

Se informação garantia poder, então Snape era um homem poderoso. Era um cuidadoso observador com uma memória meticulosa. Sob seu olhar observador a escolha mais trivial era analisada e categorizada em um arquivo mental que ele juntava sobre todos que cruzavam seu caminho. Se fosse um homem generoso, poderia dividir suas descobertas com as pessoas que analisava - mas ele não era tal homem.

Mesmo assim, dava aos seus estudantes todas as opções possíveis, e observava.

Ele não designava assentos, portanto o lugar que escolhiam para sentar já lhe dizia muito. Aqueles na aula dupla dos grifinórios e sonserinos não eram obrigados a sentarem separados, mas tinham feito assim por escolha própria desde o primeiro mês. Pareciam divididos perfeitamente com um pente.

É claro, no quinto ano os estudantes já tinham um sistema tão rígido de lugares que sentar no lugar usual de alguém era tão alarmante quanto usar sua cama. Alguns deles sentavam no fundo desde o primeiro dia de Hogwarts - como Draco e seus amigos Crabbe e Goyle. A fofoca dessa semana - que o pai de Draco agora chamava Azkaban de casa - os havia isolado, e a classe evitava as carteiras perto deles.

Ele observou com certa satisfação que quase todos os assentos estavam ocupados. Diferente da maioria dos professores de Hogwarts, ele acreditava na filosofia de que era melhor ser temido do que amado.

"Foi bom vocês terem se juntado a mim hoje para a aula. Aparentemente, alguns de vocês ainda estão sob a ilusão de que passaram em seus OWLs de Poções-". Ele deliberadamente manteve seu olhar em Longbottom, que estava achando seu livro estranhamente interessante no momento. "Mas vocês se livrarão dessa idéia em breve".

Foi até a carteira de Finnigan. "Eu sei que alguns de vocês questionam a necessidade de se preocupar com aulas hoje. Esperavam que eu estivesse sob alguma obrigação - talvez imposta pelo diretor, hmm? - de permitir que vocês passeassem pela escola sem rumo toda a semana para fazer o que quisessem. Eu garanto a vocês, nisso estão enganados".

Ele se dirigiu até a carteira de Smith, e seus longos dedos trilharam atrás da cadeira dele. "Vocês talvez queiram perder seu tempo em Hogsmeade. Porém, eu acredito que seu tempo seja mais bem gasto aprendendo. Tolice minha, eu sei, mas eu acredito que essa é a razão pela qual vocês estão nessa escola".

Ele andou até as carteiras vazias usualmente ocupadas por Granger e Weasley. "Mas eu vejo que nem todos concordam. Dez pontos de cada casa por colegas faltantes".

Notou com satisfação o choque nas faces de todos.

"Mas a Hermione e o Rony ainda estão na Ala Hospitalar", Thomas murmurou.

"Sim, eu sei disso. Eu sei também que os ferimentos foram provocados devido à estupidez deles em sair dos terrenos da escola sem permissão. Eles devem lidar com as conseqüências. A não ser, talvez, que as regras não se apliquem a alguns favoritos?". Isso o rendeu um olhar venenoso de Finnigan, mas ninguém se atreveu a questioná-lo. E Potter ainda recusava a levantar os olhos. Afogando-se em culpa, sem dúvida.

Ao passar dos anos, ele tinha assistido às mesas ao redor de Potter serem abandonadas dependendo da sua popularidade, quando outros alunos o temiam, odiavam ou ignoravam. Hoje, as mesas ao redor estavam cheias, o que não tinha sido o caso durante a maior parte do ano. Mas a entrevista de Potter dois dias atrás tinha trazido seus colegas a seu favor mais uma vez. Julgando pela quantidade de corujas na mesa da Grifinória vindas leitores do Profeta Diário desejando-o boa-sorte, não eram apenas seus colegas.

"A lição de hoje está no quadro". Ele começou. "Essa poção é complicada, então vocês talvez queiram prestar mais atenção do que o pouco normal". Essa afirmação era um anticlímax. Os estudantes extras de hoje falavam muito sobre o alto risco de reprovação. Ele viu Terry Boot, o culpado da catástrofe do dia anterior, desviar o olhar nervosamente.

"Os ingredientes estão listados. Desperdiçá-los irá diminuir sua nota". Ele colocou o primeiro ingrediente, pérolas em pó, diretamente à sua frente. Todos os ingredientes valiosos eram manejados dessa maneira para desencorajar os estudantes mais desastrados. Sentando, ele preveniu um som de irritação de sair da sua garganta por causa do ruído de cadeiras se arrastando enquanto os alunos se levantavam.

Lisa Turpin, como sempre, continuou sentada até que finalmente percebeu a mudança de ritmo na sala.

"Esperando por um convite pessoal?", ele perguntou bruscamente, e foi gratificado pelo susto dela. Ansiosamente, ela colocou um pouco de pérola em pó em seu recipiente com precisão obsessiva, e então se deslocou até o fim da mesa de Snape onde se encontravam os vermes.

Vermes vivos eram ingredientes muito usados em poções. E Snape sempre oferecia mais do que o necessário, apesar de não ser um homem generoso. A tigela onde eles se encontravam, sedados e esperando um destino que não podiam mudar, também era generosa - muitos estudantes podiam ficar na frente dela ao mesmo tempo. Nenhum dos alunos realmente apreciava a liberdade de escolha nessa situação. Sabiam que Snape os observava enquanto pegavam a pérola em pó, mas não tinham idéia que ele prestava ainda mais atenção na tigela do outro lado da mesa.

Depois de anos observando, ele podia prever as escolhas de cada aluno em relação aos vermes tão facilmente como podia prever quais assentos eles escolheriam. Weasley, por exemplo, sempre se apressava para ser um dos primeiros, e então pegaria o maior verme na tigela como se temesse que outra pessoa pegasse todos e ele ficasse sem nenhum. Bem, ele vinha de uma grande família com poucos recursos - sua escolha era muito fácil de ser decifrada.

Granger, por outro lado, iria escolher o dela com extremo cuidado, como se estivesse escolhendo um parceiro para o resto da vida. Quaisquer que fossem as virtudes para a perfeição dos vermes, Granger as identificava e comparava. Ela não tinha pressa, e seus colegas há muito tempo desistiram de apressá-la.

Thomas e Finnigan, melhores amigos desde a primeira semana, iriam até a tigela juntos, conversando facilmente, alheios à atenção de seu professor. Não se importava em virar sua cabeça - ele não precisava. Podia ver suas mãos na tigela, e após cinco anos, ele conhecia bem as mãos de seus alunos. Finnigan, que quase nunca estava parado, sempre escolhia um verme em movimento. Thomas preferia o dele já morto. Eles voltaram à mesa, agora incluindo os vermes na sua conversa.

Ernie MacMillan e Padma Patil, melhores amigos desde a semana passada, eram os próximos. Ele observou o garoto pegar um verme grande e fazer uma piada de jogá-lo dentro do decote dela. Ela riu nervosamente, um pouco longo demais, e a mão dele se afastou. Ela fez uma tentativa de retirar um verme com uma cara de nojo, embora ela nunca tenha sido fresca antes, e seu galã pegou um para ela, levando os dois vermes no recipiente enquanto se dirigiam à mesa deles.

"Vai logo", ele ouviu Crabbe murmurar para a garota na sua frente, que estava tentando pegar um pequeno verme com um pedaço de papel. Depois de cinco anos, a maioria deles não se importava mais em pegar vermes com as próprias mãos, mas alguns ainda resistiam. A generosidade de Snape não se estendia a luvas.

"Só um minuto," ela respondeu irritada, sem olhar para trás. Finalmente conseguindo, saiu do caminho, balanceando o verme delicadamente no papel.

Crabbe escolheu o verme que estava mais longe de Snape, como se pegar algum mais próximo fosse perigoso. Bem, talvez para Crabbe fosse.

Goyle, o próximo na fila, também era um agarra-e-sai, nunca olhando para a tigela, mas observando Snape tão intensamente como um ladrão observa um detetive.

Draco sempre esperava até que um grifinório nervosamente viesse ficar ao lado dele, então ele percebia qual verme a mão ao seu lado iria pegar. Usando reflexos de Quadribol, ele pegava-o antes que o outro estudante pudesse, e saía com olhar vitorioso, como se o verme fosse um pomo de ouro.

No decorrer dos anos, ele tinha assistido a muitas mãos interagirem com a tigela, alerta aos pequenos movimentos que escondiam importantes mensagens. Ele notava os pequenos gestos de camaradagem que trocavam, ações agressivas contendo aviso, toques tentativos como o leve bater das asas de um pássaro, significando interesse. Nunca mostrava que percebia essas mensagens, ficando em silêncio enquanto as mãos trabalhavam.

Potter finalmente se dirigiu até a frente da sala. Parecia estar completamente em outro local: ouvia pouco e falava ainda menos. Parou na frente da pérola em pó e começou a medir sem olhar para cima. Snape observou o garoto ajeitar a garrafa e recolocá-la na mesa. Notou as pequenas cicatrizes que estavam cravadas na mão direita do menino; havia descoberto os novos acréscimos à notória coleção de cicatrizes de Potter há alguns meses, durante uma lição de Oclumência. Na primeira vez em que viu as palavras _Eu não devo contar mentiras_, e viu a gravação delas na memória do garoto, ficou enojado. Potter nunca tinha contado a ninguém na Ordem, é claro, provavelmente achando que seu segredo era corajoso de alguma maneira. O modo grifinório de lidar com isso. Snape achava que era masoquista, isso sim.

Então, justo quando ele achava que a interação havia sido sem importância, Potter olhou para ele. O olhar penetrante era tão cheio de ódio que Snape inconscientemente deu um passo para trás. Teve que reunir todas suas forças para não dizer o que queria naquele momento quando percebeu que Potter o culpava pelo fiasco de algumas noites atrás, e esperava que ele agisse como o vilão desse drama. Em vez disso, segurou o olhar hostil e retornou nada a não ser ódio até que Potter desviou o olhar e foi até os vermes.

Abalado, Snape manteve sua raiva sob controle e sua atenção escondida.

Potter era obviamente instável. Se tinha um padrão de escolha Snape não sabia: escolhia vermes grandes, pequenos, em movimento e mortos. Não agarrava e corria como Goyle, mas não demorava como Granger. Até onde podia dizer, Potter estava esperando por um sinal da famosa e telepática cicatriz dele. Estava congelado na frente da tigela de vermes, sua mente mais uma vez longe de lá, até que outro estudante parou ao seu lado, trazendo-o de volta à realidade. Nenhum dos estudantes falou um com outro, mas Snape não esperava que eles o fizessem. Assistiu com indiferença forçada aos dois pares de mãos circulando.

_Apenas peguem um dessa vez e saiam de perto de mim, _Snape pensou, já que a demora estava ficando irritante. Não estava mais com humor para esses jogos de observação. Que diferença eles podiam fazer agora? Depois dessa semana de revelações, estava claro que todos no mundo mágico enfrentavam escolhas bem mais sérias - entre Dumbledore e o Lord das Trevas, bem ou mal, vida ou morte. Apenas essas escolhas importavam agora. Esses estudantes eram apenas um pouco mais novos do que ele era durante a primeira Guerra contra Voldemort. Snape sabia, e eles não, os horrores que iriam enfrentar.

Então viu pelo canto dos olhos, aqueles dois pares de mãos se mexendo. Ele viu o cuidadoso toque de pele com pele, uma mensagem enviada e recebida que dizia, claramente, _Eu percebi você. Estou interessado._

Ele estava chocado, mas não tanto quanto Potter estava. A mão de Harry saiu da tigela como se os vermes tivessem se transformado em cobras, então ele parecia ter se recuperado o suficiente para agarrar um antes de voltar à sua mesa.

_Nossa. _Pelo jeito, até algumas pequenas escolhas feitas em Poções ainda tinham alguma conseqüência. Mas mesmo que ele soubesse o quem e o quando, ele, como sempre, não podia começar a entender por quê.

Perto do fim da aula, a poção de Crabbe repentinamente explodiu e todos na sala assistiram sem poder fazer nada enquanto, um por um, caldeirão atrás de caldeirão explodiu até que nenhum ficou intocado. De uma estranha maneira, tinha esperado isso desde o começo.

No dia seguinte, Snape observou os mesmos estudantes entrarem na sala de Poções, dessa vez com a adição de Weasley e Granger, que tinham sido liberados da Ala Hospitalar. O encadeamento liberado por Crabbe na aula anterior tinha criado um novo recorde em Hogwarts. Pelas conversas na sala, Snape percebeu que ninguém estava muito feliz com a catástrofe, já que Crabbe nunca respeitou a tradição de cerveja amanteigada em Hogsmeade. Era muito tarde para isso, de qualquer jeito: as aulas terminavam em dois dias.

Desde que foram reunidos, Granger e Weasley tinham virado as sombras de Potter, como se ele fosse um famoso ator trouxa sendo perseguindo por fãs persistentes. Naquele momento, no entanto, ele viu que os dois cães de guarda de Potter estavam absortos em uma disputa verbal, discutindo como recém-casados, e Potter se afastou silenciosamente. Enquanto ele recolhia pérola em pó, Snape deliberadamente manteve seus olhos na sua mesa, sem dar ao outro a satisfação de contato visual. Potter podia brincar de mártir sem ele.

As mãos de Potter estavam novamente no meio dos vermes, mas elas não ficaram sozinhas por muito tempo. Novamente, um contato de pele, mas dessa vez, o contato foi prolongado. _Ainda estou interessado. _Snape lutou contra a vontade de virar sua cabeça e observar os dois estudantes. Ele deve ter mostrado alguma reação, no entanto, pois a garota pegando pérola em pó na frente dele nervosamente deixou um pouco cair no chão. Ela ofereceu um rápido pedido de desculpas que ele prontamente ignorou.

Observou enquanto, dessa vez, Potter não retirou a mão. As mãos dele ficaram firmes, e então, para a surpresa de Snape, retornaram a mensagem com um pouco de hesitação, então um toque mais firme, uma resposta sem voz, mas clara.

_Sim.

* * *

_

_Hoje é o dia da graça. Hoje é o dia caça e do caçador  
_Caçada - Chico Buarque

* * *

Professor Snape não fora o único a perceber a troca de toques na tigela de vermes. Olhos cinza claros arregalaram em surpresa enquanto assistiram à inesperada cena entre Potter e Zacharias Smith.

Draco não tinha prestado muita atenção no Lufa-lufa ao longo dos anos, a não ser a concluir que ele tinha um temperamento explosivo e não tinha nenhum talento especial. Smith estava definitivamente fora de liga para Potter, mas isso nunca tinha impedido ninguém antes - Potter sempre atraía atenção de estudantes por causa da sua fama. Não, para ele o detalhe impressionante foi o aparente retorno do interesse de Harry. Isso pedia investigação, ele decidiu, e planejou assim seu próximo passo. Conseguiu persuadir Gregory a terminar a poção para ele enquanto ele se dirigia discretamente ao banheiro perto da porta.

Não teve que esperar muito. Potter esperou todos irem embora, ficando atrás da classe. Smith facilmente o alcançou, e eles ficaram no corredor, sem saber que estavam sendo observados. As vozes deles estavam muito baixas para Draco ouvir, então ele lançou um feitiço que Snape o tinha ensinado para aumentar as vozes apenas para quem lançou.

"Potter", Smith disse, e Draco teve a impressão que ele estava nervoso com a conversa.

O grifinório tinha uma expressão perturbada, mas parecia estar tentando cobri-la com um pouco de interesse. "O quê?".

Smith acabou com a distância entre eles e colocou uma mão no braço de Potter. "Olha, E - eu te devo desculpas. Droga, eu tenho sido um idiota. Desculpa por ter sido tão pentelho esse ano. Foi estúpido e infantil da minha parte".

Potter parecia surpreso com a confissão, e Draco imaginou o que teria acontecido entre eles. De alguma maneira, tinha uma história ruim ali.

"Está tudo bem", Potter respondeu. "Eu entendo. Eu recebo muito disso, na verdade". Acrescentou rindo, mas Draco não ouviu prazer no riso.

"Não, não está bem. De jeito nenhum. Você estava fazendo de tudo para ajudar a todos, e eu chutei você na cara". Smith olhou Harry nos olhos timidamente. "Para falar a verdade, eu estava com inveja de você".

Potter fez um som de incredulidade, e então achou sua voz. "Com inveja de mim? Não há nada para se invejar".

"Bem, eu discordo. Você realmente é incrível, sabia".

Potter teve o bom senso de parecer envergonhado à confissão.

Smith respirou fundo. "Bem, Ginny me contou um pouco sobre o que aconteceu com Você-Sabe-Quem alguns dias atrás no Ministério. Ela disse que estava lá e que alguém foi morto - alguém próximo a você. E eu queria dizer que eu sinto muito".

Draco escutou, fascinado. Ele tinha lido no _Profeta Diário _sobre coisas estranhas acontecendo no Ministério, e o inesperado aprisionamento de seu pai. Pela primeira vez, tinha provas do lado sombrio dele - Lucius havia se revelado como sendo tão perigoso quanto Draco imaginava. Sua cumplicidade contra o Ministério devia ser inquestionável, para eles o prenderem - ele tinha comprado seu silêncio durante anos. Mesmo assim, apesar de tudo, era doloroso pensar no seu pai à mercê dos dementadores, sugando-o seco.

A repentina mudança de história do _Profeta _sobre a volta de Você-Sabe-Quem, e as novidades que sua tia Bellatrix estava envolvida de alguma maneira, tinham vindo como uma surpresa. Estupidamente, ele ainda não tinha pedido a Snape por mais informações, mesmo sabendo que o _Profeta _era, sem dúvida, não confiável. Ele não sabia que alguém tinha morrido, e se perguntava quem.

Potter não respondeu. Parecia estar lutando para manter suas emoções em controle, e enquanto isso Smith tinha se aproximado ainda mais. Mas Potter não se afastou, permitiu que o outro garoto deslizasse sua mão pelo braço dele como gesto de conforto, de uma maneira muito íntima. Interessante.

"Eu queria pedir para a gente recomeçar, se você permitir," Smith disse. "Eu espero que você possa me perdoar por ser tão idiota o ano inteiro e deixar-me tentar novamente".

Potter olhou para o outro garoto através de seu cabelo desordenado, de uma maneira calculista, e ofereceu ao outro um sorriso fraco. "Sim, você foi um idiota, não foi?". Ele riu brevemente. "Ok. Vamos recomeçar. Meu nome é Harry Poter. É um prazer conhecê-lo".

Smith riu, e ofereceu sua mão. "Zach Smith. Eu ouvi muito a seu respeito. É um prazer te conhecer também, Harry".

"Zach". Eles apertaram as mãos. Quando terminaram, no entanto, nenhum deles largou a mão do outro. Draco achou a intimidade inesperada. Snape estava certo sobre os benefícios da espionagem – já tinha tido suspeitas quanto Smith. Mas Potter era outra história - nunca tinha considerado-o nada além de completamente hétero. Quando teria o Lufa-lufa encontrado sinais do contrário?

Smith olhou Potter nos olhos, pareceu hesitar, e então disse, "Alguns de nós vamos para Hogsmeade hoje à noite. Eu estava pensando se você gostaria de ir comigo?".

Os olhos de Potter se arregalaram, e Draco se segurou para não rir da face de completo choque do Grifinório. "Você está me convidando? Hum. Quero dizer, obrigado. Mas, ah, nesse momento tudo está muito estranho na minha vida, e eu estou fazendo o que posso para sobreviver essa semana. Eu sei como isso soa. Dramático. Não era minha intenção. Mas eu não posso pensar em mais nada agora". Ele parecia preocupado, voltando seus intensos olhos verdes para um corado Smith, e então ofereceu um sorriso tímido. "Hum. Obrigado, mesmo assim".

Então esse era o famoso atrativo de Potter, Draco pensou secamente. Algo que ele tinha ouvido falar, mas nunca vira por si mesmo.

Smith parecia um pouco aborrecido com o fora, mas não se afastou. "Tudo bem, Harry. Talvez outra hora".

Potter concordou. "Olha só. Convida de novo depois das férias, e eu digo sim". Dessa vez eram as mãos de Potter fazendo todo o toque, para o divertimento de Draco.

Smith parecia muito satisfeito consigo mesmo.

Então, Harry Potter, garoto modelo de tudo que é bom e puro, jogava para o outro time. Vendo os dois indo embora lado a lado, Draco pôde ouvir o som de corações femininos se quebrando por toda Hogwarts.

Snape olhou para cima dos papéis que estava lendo quando Draco entrou novamente na sala, cinco minutos após ter saído.

"Aprendeu alguma coisa que eu já não saiba?". Ele sabia que Draco não resistiria espionar em Potter.

"Smith convidou Potter para um encontro. Potter deu um fora nele". Draco pegou uma cadeira e sentou na frente do professor. Cruzou seus braços graciosamente, inclinando para frente com interesse. "Potter prometeu a ele uma segunda chance em algum momento indefinido no futuro".

"Draco, você está se tornando um fofoqueiro".

Draco soltou um som de indignação. "Estou praticando, só isso. Nunca se sabe quando se ouvirá algo de valor. Além disso, eu consegui ouvir tudo que disseram e eles nem perceberam que eu estava lá".

Ele desvalorizou a explicação. "Isso já deve ser brincadeira de criança para você".

Draco decidiu que aquilo foi um elogio.

"Severus, me diga. O que realmente aconteceu no Ministério? Por que Lucius está em Azkaban?".

Snape, percebendo o uso do primeiro nome do pai de Draco, respondeu. "Demorou para você perguntar. Eu estava começando a me preocupar com sua alarmante falta de curiosidade".

"Meu erro. Eu achava que o _Profeta _tinha reportado tudo".

Snape deu uma curta risada. "Quando que aquela desculpa para jornal escreveu uma história corretamente? Por favor, Draco. Você me faz pensar que eu falhei em fazer de você um detetive decente".

"Bem, estou perguntando agora".

E então Snape contou.

Draco parecia atordoado, e Snape percebeu que ele estava tentando manter outras emoções escondidas. "Então meu pai foi um dos principais lutadores contra Potter? Eu não acredito que ele se expôs tão abertamente. Seu estilo é deixar seus subordinados fazer o trabalho sujo e deixá-los levar a culpa".

"As apostas eram muito altas. O Lord das Trevas estava envolvido diretamente, então seu pai teve que se arriscar também". Ele pausou, pensando que, embora Draco agisse como se não ligasse mais para seu pai, a verdade poderia ser difícil de ouvir. "Você percebe que o Ministério teve que agir rapidamente contra ele. Você precisa entender, Draco, que eles farão de tudo para que seu pai continue em Azkaban".

"Eu sei". Draco não olhou para Snape quando respondeu. "Mas ele escolheu esse caminho. Ele tem que sofrer as conseqüências".

Snape viu que, como ele esperava, não foi fácil para Draco condenar seu pai. Sua graça natural se fora, trocada por uma conversa tensa e nervosa. Talvez ele só estivesse dizendo o que sabia que Snape queria ouvir.

"Isso deixa sua mãe sem Lucius para cuidar dela. Embora eu acredite que os Comensais da Morte vão sentir a obrigação de protegê-la. Para lançar um bom exemplo, entende".

Draco parecia confuso. "Eu não acho que ela tenha se dedicado à causa. As esposas dos Comensais da Morte geralmente eram deixadas fora dos planos - tia Bellatrix é exceção. O Ministério deveria deixá-la em paz".

"O que o Ministério deveria fazer e faz não é sempre o mesmo".

"Malditos", Draco murmurou, mudando de posição na cadeira.

"Mesmo assim, eles nunca mostraram interesse por ela no passado, então, por enquanto, eu acho que ela está a salvo. E até agora, eles não a incomodaram".

"Mas agora que os dementadores abandonaram Azkaban...".

"Lucius não vai ficar muito atrás deles. O Lord das Trevas precisa muito dele para não libertá-lo".

Draco mudou novamente de posição, e disse, "Essa foi a razão da minha última briga com Potter, na verdade. Por mandar Lucius para Azkaban, eu o ameacei". Riu. "Eu imagino como ele entendeu isso".

"Se a varinha dele na sua garganta for alguma indicação, eu diria que ele entendeu como um convite". - Ele sorriu antes de continuar. "E por sua indiscrição, e incrível azar que a professora McGonagall passou naquele momento, Grifinória ganhou 250 pontos".

Draco parecia envergonhado. "Não foi meu melhor momento. Potter fez tanto estrago quanto eu, mas de alguma maneira, ele sempre acaba como o menino-que-sobreviveu querido por todos".

"Não por todos".

Draco lançou-lhe um olhar cortante. "Não. Mas você sabe que iremos ouvir sobre o grande menino-que-sobreviveu por semanas e semanas".

Formulou sua resposta cuidadosamente. A animosidade dele com Potter era melhor ficar guardada, mesmo que Draco compartilhasse o sentimento. "Talvez dessa vez, se tivermos sorte, Potter perceba que ele não merece a atenção".

Draco deu-lhe seu melhor sorriso malicioso. "Bem, terá que ser sua sorte. A minha está obviamente curta essa semana".

Snape permitiu a Draco um pequeno sorriso, e então mudou de assunto. "Pelo menos nos livramos daquela mulher, Umbridge. Que desastre ela se tornou - não só para Hogwarts, mas pata o Ministério também".

* * *

_Sugar and stress, do everything at least twice; Catch your fingers in your private vices.__  
__Açúcar e estresse, faça tudo pelo menos duas vezes; Pegue seus dedos em suas corrupções privadas._

Sugar and Stress - English Beat

* * *

Draco amava ser um monitor da Sonserina. Ele amava o senso de autoridade que isso lhe concedia. Não que ele já não tivesse; sendo um Malfoy, sendo rico, sendo o filho de alguém com muito poder. Mas esse tipo de poder refletido não o satisfazia, porque podia sentir o ressentimento por trás dele, a pergunta - _"Nós sabemos o que seu pai pode fazer - mas e quanto a você?"_

Agora tinha seu próprio poder, concedido a ele por ninguém menos do que as autoridades de Hogwarts. E mais, o título ainda vinha com um broche, um emblema visível mostrando quem ele era e o que isso significava. Mesmo que alguns estudantes não o respeitassem, eles tinham que respeitar o símbolo de poder dado a ele pelo próprio diretor, Albus Dumbledore.

Honestamente, ele também amava os altos que vinham com o trabalho. A posição realmente tinha seus privilégios. Privilégios como o uso do exclusivo banheiro dos monitores, que oferecia uma grande quantidade de extravagância e luxo que ele estava acostumado. Ele havia criado um hábito no seu sexto ano de se retirar para esse santuário depois de um dia particularmente estressante. Como hoje.

Mas, ser um monitor não o salvou de uma detenção depois que McGonagall o apanhou lançando uma maldição em uma garota do quarto ano que tinha uma enorme insinuação com ele. A garota tinha colocado na cabeça que eles foram feitos um para o outro, seguindo Draco por todos os lados do castelo. Ele não se arrependeu da maldição - fora necessária; a garota estava se comportando como uma idiota, e seus amigos não o deixavam em paz sobre o assunto. Arrependeu-se de ter sido pego. Principalmente por aquela vaca da McGonagall, que tinha algum fetiche por humilhá-lo. Ela nunca o fazia copiar pergaminhos, ou arrumar livros em ordem alfabética, ou qualquer uma dessas punições que ela dava para seus queridos grifinórios - ah, não. Para ele era sempre alguma tarefa ridícula digna de um elfo-doméstico, de joelhos, e quanto mais sujo melhor. A mulher tinha uma séria perversão por humilhação.

Cansado, suado, e sujo, ele juntou suas coisas e foi ao banheiro para um banho tardio.

A água bateu na sua pele cansada, massageando seus músculos com pequenas agulhas de pressão. Ele passou o sabonete pelas suas pernas e braços, assistindo à espuma branca se formando aos seus pés. Virando as costas para o jato de água, espalhou o xampu pelo seu cabelo e ouviu assim como sentiu o barulho de suas mãos massageando seu coro cabeludo. Limpo novamente, ele ficou parado, apenas sentindo a água batendo em seu corpo.

Ela era particularmente boa batendo em seu pênis. Alcançou preguiçosamente o sabonete e permitiu que sua mão lubrificada aumentasse o poder da água para excitá-lo. Excelente.

Não se preocupou em parar ao ouvir a porta sendo aberta. Virando um pouco, viu Joseph Flint, o irmão mais novo de Marcus e monitor do quinto ano da Sonserina. Não alguém com quem ele se preocuparia normalmente. Flint tinha um lastimável defeito, não tinha o poder de influenciar outros - como ele havia conseguido virar monitor era um mistério que nunca seria solucionado. Ele fechou os olhos e voltou à sua atividade mais gratificante.

"Malfoy. O que você está fazendo?", Flint perguntou, com surpresa aparente em sua voz.

Irritado, ele abriu os olhos para encarar o outro garoto com malícia. "O que parece que estou fazendo?".

Flint começou a andar na direção dos chuveiros, e parou abruptamente. "Hum. Eu...Certo".

Draco fez um som de concordância. "Sim, _certo. _A próxima pergunta é o que _você _está fazendo?".

"Eu, hum, eu queria tomar banho".

"Fique à vontade", ele disse e fechou seus olhos novamente. Sua mão manteve seu ritmo vagaroso, se masturbando sem demora. "Fique ou vá".

Ele ouviu Flint colocar seus pertences em algum lugar perto dele, o som amplificado no grande banheiro. Draco sorriu consigo mesmo com a idéia desse estudante não sofisticado tentando parecer despreocupado na presença de um veterano se masturbando. Inicialmente, ele não tinha parado por egoísmo, não querendo parar suas ações por causa de alguém como Flint. Mas agora percebeu que estava intrigado com a idéia de uma audiência, e estava ficando muito excitado por saber que estava sendo observado. Isso era uma situação completamente nova. Dava-lhe uma sensação de poder que nunca tinha experimentado antes.

Flint limpou sua garganta para chamar a atenção. "Você não vai parar?".

"Não".

"Você é algum tipo de pervertido, então?". Flint riu nervosamente.

Ele abriu os olhos e lançou um olhar 'Malfoy' cheio de poder para o outro garoto e ficou satisfeito ao vê-lo encolher em resposta. "Escute, Flint. Ou fique, ou vá. Ignore ou assista. Dá tudo no mesmo para mim. É _sua _escolha, não minha". Até mesmo um idiota como Flint iria captar a mensagem.

Flint ficou. E Draco sabia que ele estava assistindo. Ele ouviu o som metálico do cinto de Flint bater no chão. Draco observou enquanto o garoto ligou o chuveiro, e o som da água aumentou no banheiro. Draco encarou, sem expressão, enquanto Flint colocou-se embaixo do jato de água, seu cabelo preto e encaracolado ficando ainda mais escuro. Flint olhou para ele com nervosismo e excitação. Ele estava corado, o rosado descendo até seu pescoço e tórax, e ele já estava parcialmente ereto.

"Então, quem é o pervertido agora?", Draco perguntou, com um olhar cortante.

Flint lhe ofereceu um sorriso e então começou a vir na direção dele.

"Pare". Ele ordenou e o outro garoto pareceu surpreso, mas parou imediatamente.

"Fique onde está. Você pode olhar, mas não pode tocar".

"Eu não ia-".

Ele fez um som de irritação. "_Merlin,_ Flint, cala a boca. Muita conversa. Você está arruinando o clima aqui". Com isso, foi novamente para debaixo d'água, inclinando sua cabeça para cima e deixando o jato bater contra seu rosto e ombros como uma onda quente.

Se antes ele estava concentrado em terminar o trabalho, agora estava pesando no show que estava dando a Flint. Não que estivesse remotamente interessado no outro garoto. Isso não tinha nada a ver com Flint. Era tudo sobre poder e controle. E era tudo pelo prazer. Era erótico. Era estimulante demais.

Suas mãos desenhavam texturas sedutoras pela sua pele pálida e molhada. Ele adicionou um pouco mais de sabonete em suas palmas e permitiu que elas deslizassem pelos seus ombros e tórax. Seus dedos circularam seus mamilos rosados, beliscando-os gentilmente, e continuando sua viajem para baixo, baixo, até que seu pênis estava novamente em suas mãos. Ele suspirou em puro prazer, uma mão em sua ereção, enquanto a outra acariciava seu saco e enrolava os dedos nos pêlos molhados da base. Ele ouviu um baixo gemido da sua audiência, e não conseguiu disfarçar seu sorriso satisfeito.

Ele nunca tinha apreciado totalmente o poder que esse tipo de ação sexual poderia trazer. Ele sabia por observação, é claro, que ele era considerado muito atraente entre garotas e garotos, e até mesmo entre alguns amigos de seu pai. Mas ele só tinha apreciado isso de uma maneira abstrata - até agora. Porque era incrível - saber que Flint estava obcecado por ele durante esses breves momentos, a expressão de adoração no rosto do outro rapaz provando seu desejo.

Durante toda sua vida, tinha aprendido de seu pai os fatos cruciais sobre ter e usar poder, mas talvez sua mãe soubesse de algo sobre poder também - algo que ele não tinha percebido. Nunca havia analisado antes, mas ela tinha um poder sutil e genuíno; homens intencionalmente concediam poder a ela enquanto respondiam às suas manipulações sensuais. E de repente, com sua mão em sua ereção e os olhos de Flint sobre si, estava se sentindo muito mais como filho de sua mãe.

Aproximava-se de um orgasmo, ficando mais excitado do que jamais tinha ficado usando sua própria mão. Tão duro agora que era quase doloroso, ele abriu seus olhos para olhar diretamente para Flint, que estava de boca aberta em óbvio desejo diante da exibição na sua frente. A própria mão de Flint estava em seu pênis, mas sem mover-se, como se o garoto mais novo tivesse esquecido de si próprio completamente. Draco concentrou-se nos olhos do outro sonserino, e então ele chegara ao clímax, desinibido, furioso, extravagante. Sua respiração rápida e seus gemidos ecoaram pelo banheiro.

Draco se apoiou na parede no banheiro até que sua respiração voltasse ao normal e suas pernas pudessem carregá-lo novamente. Então, depois de uma última enxaguada no chuveiro, ele desligou a água, enxugou-se bruscamente, vestiu seu robe, e sem uma única palavra ao seu espectador, dirigiu-se à porta.

Um rápido olhar, no entanto, mostrou que Flint finalmente lembrara o que sua mão era capaz de fazer.

* * *

_In the locust wind, comes a rattle and hum; Jacob wrestled the angel, and the angel was overcome.__  
__Na nuvem de gafanhotos vem um chocalho e um zumbido ;Jacob lutou contra o anjo, e o anjo foi derrotado._

Bullet the Blue Sky - U2

* * *

Draco sempre gostava das suas tardes clandestinas passadas treinando com Snape, especialmente quando ela oferecia um descanso dos estudos para os NIEM's. Na verdade, sua preparação estava indo ótima, mas a de Gregory não. Ele estava impressionado que seu amigo tivesse sobrevivido ao curso rigoroso do sétimo ano. Gregory, que nunca fora um estudante talentoso, tinha apenas continuado em Hogwarts por Draco. Em gratidão, ele sentia-se obrigado a ajudá-lo quando podia. Mesmo assim, ele mal podia esperar pelas tardes longe das aulas particulares com seu amigo.

Ele e Snape estavam trabalhando com Veritaserum, e Draco nunca sabia com certeza se as sessões o faziam mais intrigado ou temeroso. Mas a droga era uma arma primária em espionagem - ambos os lados dependiam dela para interrogações.

"Veritaserum é a poção mais usada no mundo mágico". Snape o informou.

Ele não resistiu. "Não é o lubrificante, então?".

Snape meramente revirou seus olhos pela impertinência.

"O governador romano Pôncio Pilatos fez a famosa pergunta, _O que é a verdade?". _Ele continuou. "Todos sabem que Veritaserum faz com que respondam todas as perguntas com apenas a verdade. Mas muitas verdades são suficientes para responderem as perguntas. Eu vou ajudá-lo a praticar, contando o mínimo possível de verdades que você puder".

Ele estava fascinado. Nunca tinha pensado nas respostas que se poderia dar sob e efeito da poção. "Então é possível mentir sob Veritaserum?".

"Você não pode mentir, mas enquanto você acredite que o que está contando é verdade, você poderá responder de várias maneiras. Faça uma pergunta e eu demonstrarei".

Ele considerou o desafio, então sorriu maliciosamente. "Está bem. Você já dormiu com alguém?".

Snape fez um som de indignação. "Você parece pensar que eu não esperava essa pergunta em particular de você. Eu o conheço há muito tempo". Ele pausou, mas Draco sabiamente continuou quieto. "Uma maneira para eu responder essa pergunta é com um simples sim. Porque sua pergunta é muito vaga e permite várias interpretações, eu posso dizer sim, porque eu literalmente dormi com alguém. Minha mãe, por exemplo, quando era uma criança. Colegas de quarto quando era um estudante - tecnicamente, estávamos dormindo no mesmo quarto, então eu acredito que a resposta seja sim".

Draco tinha que lhe dar crédito pela sutileza da resposta. "Então a pergunta foi inútil".

"Sim. Muitos interrogadores cometem o mesmo erro que você quando fazem uma pergunta que pode ser entendida de outras maneiras. Use isso para sua vantagem, se puder".

Ele sabia que Snape não iria se aprofundar na pergunta impertinente. "Posso tentar outra?".

Snape concordou com um gesto da cabeça.

"Você é um espião para Dumbledore?".

"Muito bom. Sem treinamento para resistir à sua pergunta, eu ficaria tentado a dizer sim. Mas eu levarei quanto tempo a poção permitir para olhar a pergunta sob diferentes aspectos, e procurar por uma resposta não incriminadora. Então ao invés de responder sim, eu posso dizer que Dumbledore acredita que eu seja um espião para ele - o que é verdade - e que sua crença é necessária para meu disfarce - também verdade. Se minha resposta for elaborada o suficiente, eu posso disfarçar o fato de que não respondi a pergunta diretamente".

Depois de algumas semanas com esse tipo de preparação, Draco sentia-se mais confiante em sua habilidade de 'mentir' sob questionamento. Até mesmo Snape parecia satisfeito com seu progresso. Talvez, por ser um sonserino, ele tinha uma vantagem natural. Pelas próximas três sessões, eles praticaram com Veritaserum. Para começar, Draco iria testar sua habilidade de desviar as perguntas, e então Snape tomaria uma dose para que Draco pudesse praticar perguntas úteis.

Snape lhe passou a pequena dose da poção, misturada a um pouco de uísque, e Draco levantou o copo, engolindo o líquido sem objeções. Eles esperaram alguns minutos para a dose surtir efeito.

"Você completou sua tarefa de casa essa tarde antes de vir aqui?". Snape sempre começava a interrogação com algumas perguntas inocentes, designadas a relaxar Draco e colocá-lo no costume de responder diretamente. Seu objetivo era desviar das perguntas simples até um padrão mais dissimulado.

Ele esperou o quanto pôde para responder, mas a pressão para falar acumulou-se rapidamente, até que ele foi forçado a responder, "Nada me impediu de vir aqui hoje".

"Nem mesmo Goyle?".

"Gregory nunca tenta me prejudicar. Ele é um amigo leal".

Snape fez um sinal de aprovação. "Você está se preparando adequadamente para os NIEM's?".

Ele sorriu. "Sim. E não." Ele tinha se baseado na palavra _adequadamente -_ subjetiva o suficiente para que ele pudesse interpretá-la de várias maneiras.

"Ambas? Como isso é possível?", Snape perguntou.

"Eu nunca sei se minha preparação é inteiramente adequada. Depende do dia, eu suponho".

"E quantos NEWTs você acha que conseguirá?".

"Todos que eu realmente quiser".

"Você tem um número em mente?".

"Sim". Ele teve que se segurar para não oferecer o número, já que não tinha sido perguntado diretamente qual era.

"Ótimo, Draco. Você melhorou muito desde nosso primeiro julgamento". Ele pausou.

"Mas responder essas perguntas é como capturar o pomo de ouro azarado, não é assim que você diz?".

Nunca tendo realmente feito isso, poderia só responder, "Eu não sei".

"Já é hora de você prosseguir. A maioria das perguntas que serão feitas sob essas condições terá um grande componente emocional a elas. É muito mais difícil respondê-las cuidadosamente e controlar suas emoções ao mesmo tempo."

Draco ficou nervoso diante dessas palavras.

"Então vamos tentar essa: você já dormiu com alguém, Sr. Malfoy?".

Ele sorriu, lembrando da pergunta idêntica que fizera a Snape há algumas semanas.

"É claro, Professor".

"Significando...".

"Eu dormi com minha mãe quando era um bebê e com meus companheiros de quarto no dormitório".

Snape sorriu cruelmente antes de perguntar, "Você já teve algum tipo de relação sexual com alguém ao ponto do orgasmo?".

O sorriso desapareceu de seu rosto. "Eu... Eu... Não". Ele não tinha conseguido pensar em nenhum significado alternativo para aquela pergunta antes que o Veritaserum o forçasse a responder.

"Você já beijou alguém?".

"Sim". Dessa vez ele nem se preocupou em sorrir.

"Significando..."

"Minha mãe. Meu pai. Meus avós. Metade dos meus parentes, na verdade".

"Você já beijou alguém em uma maneira sexual?".

Novamente ele sentiu-se preso antes de responder, "Sim".

"Essa pessoa sortuda é uma garota?".

Draco hesitou. Ela poderia ser considerada uma mulher agora, não uma garota. Mas que resposta ele iria dar - sim ou não? A poção estava insistindo em seu cérebro que ele respondesse, limitando sua linha de pensamento. Sem saber qual o beneficiaria, ele resolveu responder, "Talvez".

"Você já beijou algum garoto?".

Isso o irritou. Mas era similar o suficiente à outra pergunta para responder da mesma maneira. "Talvez".

"Algum do sexo masculino?".

Preso. "Sim".

"Quem foi?".

A raiva de Draco aumentou, e ele perguntou, rispidamente, "Por que você está me perguntando isso? Não é da sua conta". Mas então ele sentiu a pressão se construindo para que ele respondesse, e ele ouviu-se dizendo, "Zacharias Smith". Era embaraçoso admitir que ele ficara com alguém que ambos sabiam que era sobra de Potter.

Por sua parte, Snape parecia não ter sido afetado pela explosão emocional de seu aluno. "Como eu disse, Draco, essa sessão é para ajudá-lo a desviar perguntas sob estresse emocional. Suas repostas não fazem diferença para mim".

"É só que... Esquece". Ele parou, ainda irritado.

"Isso ocorreu mais de uma vez?".

Ele lutou com a palavra _isso, _procurando por uma brecha no significado, mas sua compostura estava trêmula. "Sim". Mas ele se recusava a confessar mais que isso. Uma pequena vitória.

"Você ainda vê o Sr. Smith?".

_Vê, _aí estava uma palavra útil. "Sim. Eu o vejo todos os dias, nas aulas".

"Você ainda está trocando beijos de natureza sexual com o Sr. Smith?".

Isso tinha que ser mais do que um exercício de treino. "Não".

"Por que não?".

Ele _nunca _iria parar? "Está no passado". Pronto, essa foi um pouco mais vaga.

"Por que você não está mais romanticamente envolvido com o Sr. Smith?".

_Merlim. _"Foi semanas atrás. E nunca foi desse jeito - romântico. Era simplesmente dois caras experimentando".

"Você sente falta dele?".

"Severus._Chega. _Você disse que nunca iria tão longe. Você sabe, sobre minha sexualidade. E não, eu não sinto falta dele, tá bom?".

Snape sorriu. "Essas informações nunca sairão daqui. Eu prometi isso a você e pretendo cumprir. Eu sei que você acha isso embaraçoso, mas tente olhar além da natureza das questões e concentre-se no objetivo. Estou tentando ensiná-lo como resistir minhas perguntas".

"Mas eu não posso. Não há brechas".

"Exatamente". Snape relaxou em sua cadeira com um ar satisfeito. "Nem toda pergunta pode ser facilmente contornada. Algumas são tão específicas que você não pode fazer nada a não ser respondê-las. Você deve aprender a aceitar isso".

Draco fez um som de irritação e desviou o olhar.

"Você está trocando beijos de natureza sexual com alguém no momento?".

Ele controlou seu crescente desconforto e pensou cuidadosamente. Tudo bem, não nesse exato minuto.

"Não".

"Na semana passada?".

Draco não parecia satisfeito. "Não".

"Você se arrepende da situação em que está?".

Ele sabia que Snape estava propositalmente tentando irritá-lo, e mesmo assim ele não pôde conter sua crescente raiva. "Sim. Maldição, eu tenho dezessete anos. É claro que eu gostaria de estar _trocando beijos de natureza sexual _com alguém".

Ele percebeu seu erro imediatamente, e Snape se apressou em explorar a brecha que ele tinha oferecido.

"Quem seria esse _alguém, _Draco?".

Ele tentou diminuir o ritmo da conversa, para que tivesse mais tempo para pensar. "Hum. Tem muitos candidatos. Eu acho que começaria com o apanhador do Puddlemere United, cujos... _talentos..._ Estão à mostra na mais recente capa da _Bruxa Semanal. _Tem um atendente na Floreios e Borrões que é certamente interessante. Alguns de meus colegas". Ele sentiu como se tivesse retomado controle da conversa e relaxou um pouco.

"Mas tem alguém específico em sua mente?"

Draco estava ficando desesperado. "Eu tenho várias pessoas em mente no momento".

"Mas tem uma pessoa em particular na sua vida com quem você gostaria de trocar aqueles _beijos de natureza sexual?"._

_Não. _Deus, não. "Por favor, Severus. Por favor não me pergunte isso. Eu não posso... Eu não quero contar...". Mas a pressão estava insuportável, ele viu-se confessando, "Porque é você". Ele abaixou a cabeça, sentindo-se miserável e derrotado. "Por que você... Eu só... Sinto muito".

Ele não podia olhar para seu mentor. Ele estava acabado. Por que Snape tinha que fazê-lo admitir aquilo - _por quê? _Será que ele suspeitava e não deixaria Draco em paz até que tivesse certeza?

O silêncio começou a ficar doloroso ao redor deles. Finalmente, Snape falou. Sua voz tinha perdido todo o antagonismo, parecendo quase gentil.

"Desculpe por tê-lo a dizer isso. Acredite, eu não tinha idéia de que você... Bem. Eu peço desculpas".

Draco ainda não conseguia encará-lo. "Eu nunca contaria isso. Eu sei que você é meu professor, e nós dois poderíamos se complicar se algo acontecesse entre nós. Eu sei disso".

"Por favor, não se desculpe. Se eu soubesse, eu nunca teria começado aquelas perguntas".

Ele sentia uma gigante necessidade de continuar se explicando - se era efeito da poção, ele não podia dizer. Sua dignidade estava em pedaços. Snape com certeza achava que ele era simplesmente um adolescente movido a hormônios com uma paixão pelo professor. Não que ele estivesse completamente errado, mas mesmo assim...

"Eu não estou apaixonado por você ou algo do gênero". Ele admitiu, olhando para o chão. "É só que eu passei a conhecer você melhor nesses últimos três anos. Você não é quem demonstra ser. Eu o acho interessante, só isso".

Snape estava sendo muito paciente com ele, tentando aliviar o peso da confissão. "Eu entendo. Não pense que me ofendeu, Draco. É lisonjeador. Mas irreal. Agora, não diga mais nada até que os efeitos do Veritaserum tenham acabado. Eu acho que temos aproximadamente cinco minutos. Então você poderá retornar ao seu quarto, ou nós continuaremos com seu treinamento".

Ele concordou com um aceno da cabeça. Ele percebeu que Snape havia se deslocado para outra parte do escritório, deixando-o em respeitosa solidão. Depois do que pareciam agonizantes horas, mas na verdade eram aproximadamente dez minutos, ele retornou.

"Você ainda está irritado comigo?", Snape perguntou.

"Eu acho que não vou responder isso, se não se importa", ele disse, com um sorriso. Os efeitos do Veritaserum tinham acabado.

"Nós podemos parar agora se quiser".

"Ah, não, eu quero minha vez com você. Vá em frente e tome a poção como um bom espião para os Comensais da Morte". Ele finalmente reunira coragem suficiente para encarar o outro homem, e ficou satisfeito com o sorriso que viu em resposta a sua pequena tentativa de humor.

O Veritaserum foi tomado, com muito mais uísque do que o servido a Draco.

Enquanto esperavam a poção tomar efeito, ele contemplou as perguntas que faria. Com o sinal de Snape, ele começou.

"Quando você me perguntou quem eu tinha em mente para - bem, para coisas românticas - você sabia o que eu iria responder?".

Snape olhou-o intensamente nos olhos. "Não. Eu não tinha idéia. Se eu suspeitasse, eu nunca teria feito a pergunta. Não era minha intenção machucá-lo".

"Por que você me perguntou aquilo, para começar?".

"Como eu disse, para aumentar suas emoções. Eu sei que ser gay é um assunto sensível para você, um que eu tinha certeza que iria provocá-lo rapidamente".

"Então você usou isso contra mim?".

"Não contra você. Nunca contra você. Eu queria usar isso para ajudá-lo a fortalecer suas habilidades. Se você for questionado sob Veritaserum por Comensais da Morte, eles serão muito mais duros". Snape não estava fazendo nenhuma tentativa de desviar as perguntas, respondendo todas completamente. Ele estava se desculpando da única maneira que sabia como, Draco percebeu. Ele estava agradecido.

"Você é gay, Severus?".

Snape respirou profundamente. "Não. Eu não sou. Eu prefiro mulheres. Embora eu admita, provavelmente sem surpresas, que minha vida amorosa não tem sido tão ativa como poderia ser". Ele levantou uma sobrancelha. "Eu não estou trocando beijos de natureza sexual, também. Embora eu já não tenha mais dezessete anos".

Draco desviou o olhar rapidamente antes que a risada em seus olhos ficasse muito aparente. "Então eu não tenho chances com você?".

"Nenhuma. Mas se eu fosse inclinado, eu acharia difícil de resistir aos seus charmes, Sr. Malfoy".

Ele fez uma reverência de brincadeira. "Pois deveria, Professor. Eu sou um tesouro único e especial, como minha mãe poderia lhe dizer. Você gostaria de me elogiar em detalhes? Estou disposto a ouvi-lo, se você sentir a necessidade de desabafar".

"Você me tem em desvantagem. Então eu irei apenas afirmar que já disse tudo que tenho a dizer e deixar assim".

Ele estava se preparando para responder quando a lareira brilhou em abrupta iluminação, e o rosto sério do diretor apareceu ali. Ambos reagiram rapidamente à sua presença.

"Severus. Draco. Por favor, perdoem minha interrupção, mas eu senti que era necessário falar com vocês. Nós tivemos notícias de um aumento nas atividades dos Comensais da Morte nas últimas horas. Além disso, muitos estudantes cujos pais são leais a Voldemort foram chamados e já começaram a deixar o castelo. Na verdade, Draco, eu acredito que você encontrará uma coruja esperando por você no seu quarto. Por isso, estou convocando uma reunião imediata da Ordem no meu escritório".

Snape levantou-se abruptamente. "Estarei logo lá, senhor". Dumbledore desapareceu, mas Draco continuou a encarar as chamas em choque.

"É melhor eu me aprontar para ir embora, também", ele disse, trêmulo, levantando-se. "Meu pai provavelmente me chamou".

"Não, Draco". Snape mandou. "Eu quero que fique aqui em Hogwarts".

Ele só podia olhar para seu mentor, confuso. "O que está dizendo? Eu preciso ir. Nós planejamos isso. Nós -".

Snape o alcançou e o agarrou pelos braços rudemente, segurando-o no lugar. "Eu não acho que você deve ir ainda. Tem que ter algum jeito de atrasarmos isso. Diga a seu pai que você tem que tirar seus NIEM's. Diga a ele -".

"Não. Eu não posso. Eu não entendo porque está dizendo isso. Nós planejamos tudo, esperando que isso acontecesse".

Ele podia ver que Snape estava lutando contra o Veritaserum ainda em seu sistema, que o forçava a falar verdadeiramente. "Eu não quero que você vá. Eu temo por você, Draco. Eu quero que espere até que eu esteja lá para protegê-lo".

"Oh, Severus. Eu vou ficar bem. Em pouco tempo você poderá se juntar a mim, e você sabe que eu posso me virar até você chegar. Eu prometo não fazer nada de extraordinário. Eu não sou um grifinório - você pode confiar que vou manter minha cabeça baixa. Você me ensinou bem".

"Draco". Ele nunca tinha escutado a voz de seu professor conter tanta emoção, e Draco fechou os olhos e deixou-se levar pela sensação.

"Eu _preciso _ir. Se eu não for, eles suspeitarão, você sabe disso".

"Sim, eu sei disso. Mas eu queria que as coisas não tivessem que ser assim. Eu esperava que você não fosse chamado, que você pudesse ficar aqui até... Bem". Ele soltou os braços de Draco, e suspirou. "Você está certo".

Ele estava repentinamente ciente do que ele estava prestes a fazer e para onde estava indo. Ouvir Snape expressando seu medo honesto havia criado um medo similar nele, e ele admitiu isso pela primeira vez desde que a aliança deles foi formada. Ele estava com medo. Repentinamente em pânico, ele se jogou nos braços surpresos de Snape, e eles se seguraram perto.

"Dumbledore está esperando". Snape finalmente falou.

"Estou pronto", ele respondeu, embora ele soubesse que não diria isso sob Veritaserum.

Snape o abraçou por mais um momento, no entanto. "Draco, não se arrependa do que me contou antes. Eu não estou. Para mim é uma honra ser considerado tanto por você. Assim como você é por mim". Ele soltou-se então como se não pudesse agüentar admitir mais do que aquilo. "Precisamos ir".

* * *

_Make a cross, make amends to set the record straight, __  
We've never said the only things we should have ever bothered saying_.

Faça uma cruz, faça reparos para deixar tudo certo,  
Nós nunca falamos as únicas coisas que deveríamos nos preocupar em falar.

Sole Salvation - English Beat

* * *

A tarde tinha tomado um ar de tanto surrealismo que Draco lutou para manter a direção. De alguma maneira, durante os longos meses que ele passara treinando intimamente com Severus, tinha se dado ao luxo de esquecer - tinha esquecido exatamente por que ele estava treinando, o que aconteceria a seguir, onde ele iria acabar. Mas Severus o havia permitido isso. Naquela noite, ele percebeu que seu mentor tinha quase esquecido também.

A coruja de seu pai estava esperando na janela de seu quarto. Com mãos trêmulas, ele precisou de três tentativas até conseguir soltar a carta da pata da coruja, ignorando o olhar gelado da criatura. Era uma mensagem muito curta.

_Chegou a hora. Venha para casa imediatamente._

Ele precisava responder para que a coruja da família pudesse retornar à Mansão, mas as palavras não vinham. No final, tudo que ele pôde escrever foi um tenso, "_Sim". _Ele nem se preocupou em assinar.

Sim. _Chegou _a hora.

Ele estava então perdido quanto a o que levar e o que deixar para trás. Xingando-se por não ter se preparado mentalmente antes, ele rumou até seu baú, retirando o essencial. Cartas de Crabbe, escritas para ele de Durmstrang. Um inesperado e luxuoso tinteiro que Goyle o tinha dado no seu aniversário. Algumas roupas, algumas fotos, sua coleção de autógrafos de Quadribol. Sua vassoura.

Ele parou, indeciso, sobre seu trabalho escolar. Algumas horas atrás, tinha trabalhado incessantemente no pergaminho sobre sua mesa, juntando teorias de Aritmancia para criar um complexo diagrama. E agora - tudo inútil. Ele olhou o resto dos papéis, todos empilhados metodicamente, prontos para serem revisados para os exames - tudo desnecessário. Não haveria mais Aritmancia, nada de aulas, nada de NIEM's. Sua vida como estudante de Hogwarts tinha chegado a um abrupto fim.

Por um breve instante, ele queria nada mais do que fazer um dramático desabafo colocando tudo em chamas, e pegou sua varinha. No último minuto, ele desistiu da idéia - impulso infantil, na verdade – e, em vez disso, usou sua varinha para encolher sua modesta mala. Ele colocou-a no seu bolso.

Com um último, triste olhar, fechou firmemente a porta do seu quarto atrás dele.

Mais uma vez que ele pensava sobre o fim de sua vida em Hogwarts, ele não conseguia se livrar da tristeza imensa que se apossou dele. Já estava de luto - era ridículo, patético, ele se disse bruscamente; não era como um Malfoy deveria se comportar nessa situação. Mas toda virada trazia uma nova distração - essa será a última vez que ouvirei a porta do Salão Comunal fechar atrás de mim... A última vez que sentirei o ar gélido nos corredores das masmorras... A última vez que verei os retratos acenando para mim enquanto passo por eles... A última vez que sentirei as geladas paredes de pedras sobre minhas mãos... A última vez...

Ele queria ir para o outro lado das barreiras de Dumbledore. O caminho até os portões nunca pareceu ser tão longe, e seu coração doía com cada passo. Se ao menos seu caminho não fosse tão assustador, tão incerto, tão solitário, ele disse a si mesmo, então ele não teria caído tão rapidamente nessa melancolia negra. Se ao menos tivesse se preparado melhor...

Ouviu passos no corredor escuro atrás dele e nervosamente virou sua cabeça para ver quem o seguia nas sombras entre as estátuas.

Potter.

Ele não estava nem surpreso. Toda a tarde, desde que Dumbledore havia chamado todas as Casas juntas e deu as notícias da guerra, conversas agitadas tinham estourado na escola, e nos Salões Comunais, nos lugares secretos de Hogwarts. Draco tinha percebido a presença de Potter, registrado a tensão do garoto que estava sendo liberada como faíscas. Ele observou enquanto o grifinório andava, inquieto e alerta, como se fosse atacar qualquer um que ousasse a se mexer.

Ambos pararam, esperando. Parecia um duelo.

"Malfoy".

"Potter". Ele resistiu à vontade irracional de acompanhar o cumprimento com uma reverência, e permitiu que o outro garoto se aproximasse sem uma palavra.

"Aonde você vai?". Havia desafio naquela voz.

Ele engoliu a primeira resposta que veio à cabeça, e a segunda, e a terceira. Ambos sabiam que não era da conta dele; ele tinha o mesmo direito de vagar pelos corredores que Potter tinha. Essa conversa não tinha propósito. O que era importante já havia sido dito, todas as palavras grosseiras, os desafios e ameaças. Não havia palavras de sobra. E ele estava cansado, ele admitira estar com medo, e ele não continuaria com esses joguinhos. Não hoje. Estava acabado.

Então ele não disse nada.

"Por que, Malfoy?". Potter não precisava dizer muito; ambos sabiam o que aquela pergunta significava.

Ele não nem começaria a explicar, percebeu infeliz, mesmo que pudesse.

"Chegou minha hora de ir".

Potter fez uma careta, mesmo que tivesse esperando essa resposta ou algo muito parecido com isso. Draco observou o garoto cerrar suas mãos em punhos. "As coisas não precisam ser assim. Todos têm uma escolha. Até mesmo você, Malfoy. Você não precisa ir até Voldemort só porque seu pai foi".

Ele percebeu que, incrivelmente, Potter estava dando o discurso completo, usando toda a persuasão que possuía, toda a paixão e convicção que ele tinha pela causa. Ele deu voz à sua paixão com a sinceridade que o definia tão bem. Draco estava francamente surpreso que ele tentara, que aparentemente até mesmo Draco Malfoy não era tão sem salvação que Potter o deixaria ir sem uma luta. Draco deixou-o falar, pensando - essa é a última vez que nós nos enfrentaremos.

Em outras circunstâncias, ele teria permitido que fosse persuadido por Potter. Em uma parte distante de sua mente, ele imaginava como teria sido. Qual teria sido a reação de Potter? Ele poderia se esquecer de anos de animosidade em prol da lealdade à Ordem? Conseguiriam eles colocar a raiva e ódio de lado - talvez até ficarem amigos?

Mas o caminho de Draco o guiava em outra direção, e ele deixou suas palavras se repetirem. "Chegou minha hora de ir".

"Você não me respondeu. Eu quero saber. Por quê?".

Potter era teimoso, ele tinha que admitir. Ser o salvador do mundo mágico já era provavelmente um reflexo agora, algo do qual ele não podia desligar.

"Potter, eu não devo uma explicação. Eu tenho minhas razões". Por que ele tinha que tornar isso tão difícil?

"Malfoy—".

"Olha, eu vou encontrar você um dia quando tudo isso tiver acabado e explicar durante drinques". Mesmo quando dizia isso e imaginava os dois relaxando com uísque de fogo, sabia que era uma fantasia que nunca se concretizaria. Eles não iriam sobreviver essa guerra.

"Não. Não vá, Malfoy. Por favor".

Em retrospectiva, nunca entendeu por que Potter reagira daquela maneira - talvez fosse uma maneira de dar adeus à sua infância. Ou poderia ser uma reação da sua confissão anterior a Severus. Tudo era tão frio, tão final - o corredor, a noite, as palavras ecoando ao redor dele. Tudo estava se fechando ao redor dele, congelando-o. Talvez fosse a única maneira de procurar aquecimento. Adeus... Adeus... Essa é última vez...

Mas alguma coisa no tom de voz de Potter, alguma coisa no seu pedido suspirado, fez com que ele se rendesse ao impulso de ficar mais próximo do seu rival, de cuidadosamente colocar suas mãos nos ombros dele e puxá-lo para perto. Ele sentiu a respiração quente na sua bochecha, repentinamente mais rápida do que durante o discurso, agora íntima e tentadora. Ele agiu sem pensar muito no que estava fazendo - o que ambos estavam fazendo. Ele colocou seus lábios sobre os de Potter e sentiu a pressão de volta como se fosse uma onda quebrando sobre ele. Afogando-o. Adeus.

E no escuro, vazio corredor, onde ele se equilibrava entre dois mundos - aqui entre o passado e o futuro desconhecido - podia fingir que aquele beijo era a única coisa que importava. Ali, se permitiu imaginar que não era mais Draco Malfoy, com toda a história que vinha carregada junto, mas somente um soldado solitário caminhando para a guerra. E ali, quase podia acreditar que Potter era diferente, também.

Eles se separaram quando a realidade se fez presente novamente. Com o coração batendo forte, sua respiração rápida, ele relutantemente largou o outro garoto e tomou um passo para trás. Ele tinha agido inconseqüentemente, sem razões que podia identificar, e sua cabeça estava girando. Ele certamente não tinha esperado ter tomado prazer num beijo daqueles - mas sim.

"Pra que - pra que foi isso?", Potter conseguiu perguntar.

Ele sorriu facilmente. "Por tentar. E talvez para dar sorte".

A face de Potter tomou uma expressão determinada que Draco reconhecia de sete anos de olhares pelos corredores, de desafios nas aulas de Poções, de jogos no campo de quadribol. O outro garoto cortou o espaço entre eles e colocou seus dedos atrás do pescoço de Draco, massageando-os através de seu cabelo loiro. Inclinou-se para frente como se em câmera lenta, finalmente tocando a boca de Draco com a dele, gentil a princípio, mas rapidamente se tornando determinado e forte. Draco não o recusou, não negou nada.

Se o primeiro beijo espontâneo deles tinha sido uma pergunta - O que eu sou para você? -, então esse beijo talvez fosse a reposta. E qual era?

Draco achava que poderia ser essa: nós fizemos diferença na vida um do outro. Até esse momento, eu não valorizava isso.

O inesperado prazer de seu beijo com Potter o dominou. Se existia um nome para o que ele estava sentindo, não sabia. A troca de controle - dele para Potter - tinha mudado tudo em um instante, e o que sobrara de seu controle sumiu. Ele deixou uma mão deslizar sob o pescoço de Potter, e a outra repousar contra o tórax dele, onde ele podia sentir o coração batendo rápido. Potter estava se inclinando e segurando nele ao mesmo tempo, seus dedos segurando Draco como se nunca fossem soltar. E todo o tempo, o beijo os envolvia, os possuía, e ambos ficaram sem fôlego devido a sua intensidade. O ar frio que envolvia Draco tinha sumido.

Potter não cheirava a incensos ou lembrava Draco de estações passadas; ele cheirava a sabonete, assim como qualquer outro garoto. Sua boca não tinha gosto de vinhos exóticos ou doces caros, ele tinha gosto igual de todas as outras pessoas que Draco tinha beijado. Ele não beijava com incrível habilidade e técnica, mas ele beijava com paixão e fogo, e Draco deixou-se capturar completamente.

Se o primeiro beijo deles tinha feito com que esquecesse quem era, apenas brevemente, esse beijo o trouxe de volta à realidade. Acordou-o.

Com uma final, íntima pressão dos lábios, eles se separaram.

"Para dar sorte, então", Potter disse, sua voz soando rouca com emoção controlada. "Você precisará de muita para onde está indo".

Draco olhou uma última vez para ele, gravando na memória como ele estava naquele momento - silencioso e resignado - e virou-se. _Adeus._

Mas enquanto ele ia embora, sentia-se curiosamente mais calmo, mais composto, talvez um pouco mais corajoso - e imaginou se beijar um grifinório podia fazer uma pessoa corajosa através de algum estranho tipo de transferência mágica. Com uma determinação inesperada, andou decididamente pelos corredores, abriu fortemente as portas de entrada da escola que ele sabia que nunca mais chamaria de casa, apressou-se pelas últimas colinas até o fim das barreiras, suspirou um último adeus à vida que ele conhecia - a Severus e Gregory, aos seus colegas sonserinos e professores, e sim, a Potter - e aparatou para onde quer que fosse que seu sacrifício o estava levando.


	3. Capítulo Terceiro

**Mil Coisas Belas **por _Dunn Fionn_

**tradução: **Camila Merlin Gesser  
**betagem da tradução: **Serim

* * *

Capítulo Terceiro

_And if I could save you, and if I could find a solution, I would die a thousand times, to get you out of here  
E se eu pudesse salvar você, se eu pudesse achar uma solução, morreria mil vezes, para tirar você daqui._

Warsaw 1943 (I Never Betrayed The Revolution) - Johnny Clegg

Dean Thomas acordou bruscamente do lado errado de uma hostil, desconhecida varinha e percebeu instantaneamente que sabia demais.

No curto instante entre acordar e querer reagir, ele forçou-se a ficar imóvel. Ao mesmo tempo, seus pensamentos estavam correndo a mil, tentando encontrar qualquer possibilidade de escape. Concentrou-se na lista mental de comandos que todos os membros da Ordem tinham que memorizar. _Observe,_ era o primeiro, mas em seu terror, sabia que não se lembraria do resto... Ai, _que merda._ Então se concentrou e tentou observar se enquanto agarrava à esperança de que o resto da lista aparecesse em sua mente a tempo. Percebeu que a mão que segurava a varinha contra sua cabeça pertencia a um dos soldados mais novos do inimigo - ninguém que conhecesse.

"Davidson", o soldado gritou. "Achei um".

Ouviu o barulho de passos correndo na sua direção, e pareciam ser de um grupo. Certamente, três figuras apareceram através da porta, varinhas em mão. Ele resistiu ao instinto de se levantar e correr, sabendo que morte instantânea seria a conseqüência desse ato idiota.

"Pegue a varinha dele, então".

Mãos o agarraram bruscamente, um par pondo-o de pé, outro revistando suas roupas. Sua varinha foi descoberta rapidamente e passada a quem Dean desconfiava ser o Comensal da Morte mais velho do grupo. O líder, então. Era Davidson o nome dele? Dean ficou tenso, antecipando a quebra de sua varinha, e ficou surpreso quando o líder guardou-a sem comentários. O que um Comensal da Morte faria com sua varinha? Os aliados sempre destruíam varinhas inimigas o quanto antes, para evitar a recaptura de tais.

Sua atenção em observar estava ajudando apenas um pouco a aliviar seu pânico inicial, e podia agora se lembrar do segundo comando para capturados - avise seus companheiros. Nesses poucos minutos que haviam se passado, ele não tivera a chance. Agradecendo a sorte que permitira que seu grupo tivesse se dispersado apenas algumas horas antes, pensou em quem faltava e onde estavam. Creevey - em ronda por perto. Com alguma sorte, tinha escutado os gritos e indo embora. Isso deixava Diehl e Longbottom, em uma cabana abandonada a uma pequena distância. Seamus estava em alguma cidade por perto, presumidamente a salvo.

"Qual é seu nome?".

Antes que ele pudesse até pensar em responder, a pergunta foi seguida de um punho; Dean conseguiu se virar a tempo para que o soco acertasse seu ombro ao invés de sua mandíbula. Grato pelo erro de seu captor, respondeu à pergunta com o maior berro que pôde. Pronto - Diehl tinha sono leve, pelo menos ela com certeza teria ouvido aquilo. Aviso dado, então.

Mas agora os Comensais da Morte executavam o preço que ele sabia que iria pagar pelo berro. Fechou os olhos enquanto punhos o acertavam repetidamente. Tirando sarro dele, trocando de lugar para que os quatro pudessem ter a sua vez. Ele se forçou a não se defender com as mãos - Deus, não suas mãos - e os socos finalmente o derrubaram no chão, onde botas velhas marcavam tatuagens em seu tórax.

Dean sabia, porém, que a não ser que seus captores fossem estranhamente burros - o que não era uma garantia - eles fariam com que ele ficasse consciente e inteiro. Isso - isso era apenas uma liberação de adrenalina que tinha se acumulado durante a captura. Entendia isso. Podia parecer feio e bruto - e esperava que _curto_ -, mas os verdadeiros horrores ainda estavam por vir.

E isso o preocupava imensamente.

Temia que Veritaserum fosse dado. Ambos os lados usavam muito a poção durante interrogatórios de prisioneiros. Devido a essa ameaça, ninguém na Ordem era permitido a carregar informações por mais tempo do que o necessário para realizar uma missão. Depois disso, feitiços de memória eram feitos para apagar detalhes preciosos. Estando nas linhas de frente - pelo menos o que era considerado linhas de frente numa batalha onde se podia aparatar e desaparatar à vontade - Dean era cuidadoso em manter um equilíbrio de conhecimento. Tinha sempre se preocupado em manter-se em contato com o líder dos feitiços de memória - no caso dele seria Hermione Granger. Ele tinha sido tão vigilante. Até agora, quando isso importava.

Porque nesse momento, sabia onde Harry Potter estava.

E a terceira coisa na lista, depois de observar e avisar, era proteger aquela informação a qualquer custo.

_Qualquer custo._

A dor física que estava sentindo pelos punhos dos Comensais da Morte estava agora igual à dor emocional que o inundou com a aceitação do que estava prestes a fazer. Sua primeira linha de defesa seria sua última. Teria que encorajar esses quatro soldados a matá-lo.

Com alguma sorte, conseguiria provocar um deles e receber um rápido _Avada Kedavra._

Do contrário, ele provavelmente sofreria da maneira devagar e dolorosa, apanhar até a morte. Mais complicado, pois poderia acabar quase morto e ainda ser curado para responder às perguntas de qualquer maneira.

Bem. Pelo menos ele sabia a maneira mais rápida de irritar a maioria dos homens. Respirou profundamente, olhou Davidson nos olhos, e disse com a maior clareza que sua mandíbula quebrada conseguiu, "Não deixe seus amigos verem você ficar duro por minha causa. Eles não vão mais querer dormir perto de você".

Isso o rendeu um rim danificado, mas não por causa de Davidson. Rolando no chão por causa da dor, Dean olhou para o Comensal mais jovem que o chutou, "Mas talvez ele conceda a você uma rapidinha".

_Vamos, vamos... Eu sei que você quer me matar agora..._

Mas isso não aconteceu.

A última coisa que ouviu, antes de ficar inconsciente, foi o comando de Davidson para os outros, seguido por um curto, _"Estupefaça"._

Quando acordou, devagar e por si mesmo, não estava mais no esconderijo escuro. Estava imobilizado no chão duro de uma cela sem janelas. Pelo jeito das coisas, não haviam se preocupado com nenhum feitiço de cura, embora Dean soubesse que tinham procurado ferimentos mortais antes de deixá-lo sozinho.

Observe.

Avise.

Proteja a informação.

Alguém percebeu que ele estava acordado, porque havia um barulho detrás da porta. Dois homens, não seus captores originais, surgiram na frente dele. E - o filho da mãe - um deles era seu antigo colega, Gregory Goyle. Imaginou onde seu quase gêmeo estava, Vincent Crabbe, mas então se lembrou que ele tinha terminado seus estudos em Durmstrang antes que a guerra começasse. Cara esperto. Mais esperto que Goyle - mas então, isso não era dizer muito. Ele devia estar longe da base dos Comensais, se aqueles dois eram seus interrogadores. Dean teve outra idéia, mesmo que seu cérebro não estivesse funcionando muito claramente no momento.

"Gregory Goyle", ele murmurou. Bem, estava errado quando aos feitiços de cura - alguém tinha consertado sua mandíbula, pelo menos. Melhor para entender as confissões, imaginava.

Se ele não fosse o único homem negro que Goyle conhecia, duvidava que o Comensal pudesse reconhecê-lo com todos os ferimentos.

"Droga. Dean Thomas".

Dean esperou por qualquer pista de que o reconhecimento seria relevante.

"É, Goyle. Faz um tempão, han?".

Sem resposta.

"Onde estou?".

Isso fez Goyle falar, pelo menos.

"Eu faço as perguntas". Mas ele não estava com pressa, aparentemente, porque seu próximo comentário foi feito ao seu companheiro. "Esse idiota freqüentava Hogwarts comigo. Um maldito grifinório, se você acredita nisso". Ambos riram.

O outro homem falou pela primeira vez. "Você acha que ele vai bancar o valentão?".

"Ele cai tentar", Goyle respondeu. "Não o levará a lugar algum. Não quando nós o dermos Veritaserum".

Ele viu a brecha que ele estava esperando. "Tarde demais, Goyle. Já foi dado. Seus amigos que me capturaram ficaram um pouco ansiosos".

Tudo dependia dessa mentira. Dean estava contando com o problema de todos os grupos - pouca comunicação. Será que seus captores deixaram um relatório? Eles acreditariam em sua história sem checar? Será que Goyle lembrava - em seu pequeno cérebro - que dar muito Veritaserum poderia deixar o usuário inútil?

O silêncio estava ficando impossível de se agüentar.

O parceiro de Goyle perguntou. "Então o que você disse a eles?".

Droga. Nem mesmo uma pergunta decente para começar o jogo. Mesmo com os efeitos da surra que ele levou, Dean ainda conseguia ficar na frente daqueles dois. Aparentemente esse Comensal era tão estúpido quanto Goyle, o que era ótimo, achava, mas o deixava desesperado para achar respostas que o levassem ao seu objetivo.

"Tudo", ele respondeu. "O que você acha? Não é como se eu tivesse escolha".

Os dois interrogadores, se eles podiam ser chamados assim, trocaram sorrisos. Goyle disse a seu parceiro, "Isso será simples, Bryce". Ele virou-se para Dean. "Quem estava lá com você?".

Fácil. "Colin Creevey. Neville Longbottom. Susan Diehl". Todos a salvo agora.

Ouviu o distinto som de pena em pergaminho, vindo de umas daquelas penas rápidas que Rita Skeeter costumava usar. Ele não se preocupou em procurá-la.

"O que você estava fazendo lá?".

"Dormindo". Deus, será que esses dois tinham interrogado alguém antes?

Até Bryce parecia irritado com a pergunta inútil. "Por que você estava na área, idiota?".

Melhor. "Nós tínhamos um registro de atividade de Comensais na área fora da cidade".

"Aqui em Wentworth?". Então eles não tinham o transportado para longe da pequena cidade onde fora capturado. Onde Seamus ainda estava, sem saber que tudo tinha ido por água abaixo.

"Sim".

"O que vocês estavam procurando?", Bryce perguntou.

"Estávamos procurando por sua tropa. Mas me acharam antes".

"Talvez nós soubéssemos onde vocês estavam". Goyle sorriu.

Dean duvidava sinceramente - senão o resto do grupo dele estaria também ali, amarrado. De repente ele foi tomado pelo medo de que eles talvez tivessem sido capturados, e estivessem em outras celas.

Esses medos rapidamente desapareceram com a próxima pergunta de Bryce. "Para onde foram seus amiguinhos?".

"Não sei", ele respondeu, sinceramente. Para longe, suspeitava. Porque o quarto item do manual de capturados era _não espere por resgate_.

Os dois pareciam não saber o que mais perguntar. Goyle perguntou ao seu parceiro, "O que mais devemos perguntar?".

Bryce pensou um pouco - _cuidado para não se machucar,_ Dean pensou - e respondeu, "Eu não sei. Não importa, não é? Eles farão tudo novamente quando a dose acabar. Darão mais e farão as perguntas de novo".

Seu estômago se virou com essas palavras. Nunca conseguiria manter essa mentira com um time mais inteligente. A não ser que viesse com uma distração.

_A qualquer custo._

Goyle parecia entediado. "Estúpido grifinório. Essa bravura não levou você longe".

Bryce olhou para ele cuidadosamente. "Potter não é um grifinório?".

"Sim. Eles eram companheiros de quarto". A pergunta óbvia veio a eles ao mesmo tempo.

"Então você sabe onde Potter está?".

Dean quase suspirou de alívio. "Não". Mentiu. Ele lutou contra uma abrupta e alucinante fadiga - concussão, provavelmente, ele raciocinou

"E quanto aos outros? Tem mais alguém aqui perto?".

Ele pausou, como se estivesse lutando para não responder, e murmurou, "Sim".

_A qualquer custo._

"Quem?".

"Seamus Finnigan".

"Onde ele está?".

_A qualquer custo._

Uma agonia o abateu enquanto se ouviu deliberadamente trair a localização de seu melhor amigo.

Acordou com o barulho dos guardas abrindo a porta e jogando dentro um imobilizado Seamus Finnigan. Eles bruscamente o jogaram, murmurando um _Finite Incantatem_, mirado sem cuidado, o que também serviu para livrar Dean de suas cordas invisíveis.

"Dean. Deus, como é bom ver você. Bem, não aqui, é claro. Merda, o que eles fizeram com você? Você está horrível".

Ele lutou para não chorar. "Oi, Seamus".

Seu amigo percebeu o estado culpado, e começou a confortá-lo, o que só piorou a situação.

"Não fale. Eu acho que posso adivinhar. Veritaserum".

Ele só podia encarar Seamus sem esperanças. Deus, seu plano parecia tão racional algumas horas atrás. Tudo se baseava em Dean escapar do Veritaserum, porque se não pudesse, seria forçado a revelar ao inimigo os planos finais de Potter e da Ordem. A única distração que ele conseguiu pensar no meio do seu pânico foi Seamus. Seu amigo não sabia de nada, não tendo ouvido os planos finais. Era seguro ele ser interrogado. Se os Comensais da Morte mordessem a isca talvez, apenas talvez, eles se esqueceriam dele e interrogariam Seamus.

E então ambos iriam morrer. Mas a Ordem estaria salva.

Mas a realidade estava ali, falando com ele, brincando naquele jeito inimitável, pensando que Dean era inocente da traição que fizera. Tinha que confessar. Precisava que Seamus o odiasse pelo que fizera, porque ele odiava a si mesmo.

Ele não tinha traído a Ordem. Ao invés disso, tinha traído seu melhor amigo. E bem no fundo, escondido no lugar onde os sentimentos importam, não podia dizer que não queria Seamus ali com ele. Ele queria Seamus, queria desesperadamente o conforto final dessa pessoa que significava tudo para ele nos últimos anos. Não queria morrer sozinho.

Engatinhou até o outro homem, ignorando a dor dos ferimentos pelo seu corpo, ignorando as lágrimas que corriam pelo seu rosto, e se jogou nos braços de Seamus. Juntos eles se abraçaram apertado, medo e desespero os unindo. Finalmente, Dean se afastou para que seus lábios pudessem dizer as venenosas palavras de sua traição.

Seamus sentou em silêncio e chocado, e suas lágrimas caíram sem censura. Dean só podia assistir em miséria, aceitando qualquer condenação que Seamus queria fazer, porque merecia tudo isso, e mais. Suas repetições de "_Desculpa"_ ecoaram infinitamente, mas Seamus parecia incapaz de ouvi-lo.

Eles sentaram em silêncio por horas.

O alto barulho de botas acordou ambos de seu estupor. Goyle e Bryce voltaram, gritando para se levantarem. Seamus saiu do sofá e levantou-se vagarosamente, e Dean lutou contra a dor e a vontade de desmaiar.

Outro feitiço de confinamento foi lançado. Ele foi novamente jogado contra a parede e preso lá de alguma maneira, embora suas pernas e braços estivessem livres. Seamus estava sendo segurando de uma maneira similar ao seu lado.

"Sua vez, Finnigan", Goyle disse maldosamente. Tinha uma garrafa com algum líquido claro em sua mão. Um pequeno passo, a abertura forçada da mandíbula de Seamus, e o Veritaserum fora dado. A pena rápida estava de volta também, tomando nota de tudo.

Dean foi ignorado.

As mesmas perguntas foram feitas a Seamus - quem, quando, por que -, mas o convidado de Dean fora inútil, o outro homem não sabia de nada de importância.

"Esses dois são bem inúteis". Goyle finalmente admitiu, e Bryce concordou. "Eles não serão uma grande perda para a Ordem, de qualquer jeito. Não parece que fizeram nada de importante".

Ele podia quase sentir a morte vindo agora. Fez o que tinha que ser feito; a informação estava a salvo. O custo tinha sido enorme.

"Dean". Seu nome fora suspirado, o menor dos sons, mas seu coração pulou com a palavra.

Virou sua dolorosa cabeça para que pudesse ver Seamus, que estava olhando para ele como podia através do feitiço de confinamento. Devagar, muito devagar, o outro homem estendeu seu braço e esticou sua mão, na direção de Dean, cada vez mais perto. Em resposta, ele levantou sua própria mão para encontrá-lo. Suas mãos tocaram-se rapidamente, apertando, quase dolorosamente, mas cada momento de toque era um alívio momentâneo do pesadelo em que estavam.

"Perdoado", Seamus finalmente disse com uma voz rouca. "Você está perdoado".

Dean fechou os olhos sem acreditar, mas queria ver, ver aquela face, se banhar no olhar de perdão mais uma vez, e se essa fosse a última coisa que fosse ver nessa terra, seria o suficiente. Era o suficiente.

Seamus sorriu para ele. "Número três".

_Proteja a informação._ Grato, banhado em perdão, Dean relaxou. Seamus entendia.

Ele respondeu, "Número quatro".

_Não espere por resgate._

Não tinha um número cinco, mas se pudesse adicionar um número agora, seria _não tenha muitas esperanças._ Porque naquele momento, logo depois da reconciliação, a cela da prisão foi aberta, e ele reconheceu os dois homens que entraram. E sabia instantaneamente, com certeza fria e letal, que tudo estava acabado. E que Seamus tinha sido sacrificado por nada.

Ali estava Draco Malfoy. Seguido por, em toda sua dignidade sombria, Severus Snape. Até mesmo Goyle e Bryce pareciam alarmados.

Malfoy andou até a pena rápida e o pergaminho e o leu rapidamente, sem fazer nenhum comentário, mas Dean percebeu que ele estava se controlando para não explodir. Sem dizer nada, jogou o papel a Snape, que também leu rapidamente.

Snape foi perto de Dean, e a atenção de todos na cela estavam nesse homem de grande presença. Mesmo assim, ninguém falou. Ele segurou o olhar de Snape, esperando por uma palavra, uma pergunta, um soco - nada. Apenas um olhar penetrante. Sem querer, todos os segredos de Dean foram lidos por Snape um por um: a mentira do Veritaserum, a localização de Harry Potter, o que ele sabia dos planos da Ordem para a batalha final. Porém Snape continuava calado durante esses ansiosos minutos.

Abruptamente, Snape virou-se e andou em direção da porta. "Draco", ele chamou. Malfoy o seguiu sem hesitar. Antes de sair, Snape comandou a Goyle e Bryce, "Esperem". E então os dois Comensais da Morte se foram.

Dean não podia começar a imaginar o que tinha acabado de acontecer, e julgando pela reação deles, nem podiam Goyle e Bryce.

"Esperem pelo quê?". Goyle reclamou.

Bryce falou, "Por alguém voltar, eu acho".

Dean achava também. E não estava ansioso por isso. Esperou enquanto trocava olhares nervosos com Seamus.

Finalmente, a porta abriu novamente; dessa vez somente Malfoy entrou. Se Dean achava que o que acabara de acontecer seria o mais estranho do dia, estava a ser provado errado. Muito errado.

Malfoy tinha perdido sua expressão de calma em algum momento entre sua saída e reentrada, e Dean podia sentir as ondas de tensão sendo liberadas. Quando ele falou, a voz de Malfoy estava quase rouca com estresse. "Dean Thomas".

Para a surpresa de Dean, Malfoy andou até ele, se inclinou, pegou sua face em suas longas, pálidas mãos, e o beijou profundamente.

Não podia entender o comportamento de Malfoy. Em choque, seus lábios responderam automaticamente, mas a única palavra em sua mente era essa: _Judas._ Traindo seu amigo com um beijo.

Malfoy quebrou o silêncio. "Eu sinto muito que você esteja aqui, Dean. Apesar do que fomos, de tudo que fizemos juntos - nada disso pode salvá-lo. Você se juntou ao lado errado".

_Que merda ele estava falando?_

"Apesar de eu ter te amado, Dean, e você ter dito que me amava, isso não importa mais. Você e seu amigo grifinório vão morrer".

Ele se controlou para não olhar para Seamus por ajuda. O que quer que estivesse acontecendo ali, tinha que prestar atenção, porque nada estava fazendo muito sentido. Será que Malfoy tinha finalmente ficado completamente louco?

O som da pena rápida era o único barulho na sala.

"Eu queria que as coisas pudessem ter sido diferentes", Malfoy continuou. Ele se inclinou para mais um beijo, e Dean só podia concedê-lo. "Eu ainda te amo, sabia?".

Ele ouviu Bryce, evidentemente enojado, murmurar, "Que droga, Malfoy, vá para um quarto".

Malfoy ignorou a provocação e continuou a beijar e acariciar um chocado Dean. Para sua vergonha, o corpo de Dean estava começando a responder à bizarra atenção.

Malfoy o olhou friamente, mas sua voz estava falsamente doce, "Eu sempre vou te amar".

A desorientação tinha crescido a um nível tão grande que ele já não se sentia mais conectado com nada no mundo. Olhou rapidamente para Seamus, mas a expressão no rosto de seu amigo mostrava que ele estava igualmente abismado com os acontecimentos. Malfoy agora estava falando de maneira obsessiva, mas Dean achava que percebeu intensa raiva e algo parecido com desespero nos olhos do Sonserino. Mas foi salvo de procurar por uma resposta quando Malfoy gentilmente colocou os dedos nos lábios de Dean.

"Não diga nada. Nada que disser vai ajudá-lo nesse momento".

Será que seu cérebro confuso estava captando alguma mensagem oculta naquilo?

Com um último beijo, Malfoy se afastou vagarosamente e apanhou sua varinha. "Você não sabe como eu sinto muito por isso. Adeus".

Ele não podia assistir. Fechando seus olhos, esperou para ouvir as palavras da maldição assassina, rezando para ser o primeiro para que não precisasse testemunhar a morte de Seamus. Imaginou se conseguiria ver a luz verde através de suas pálpebras fechadas ou se doeria muito.

_"Estupefaça"._

Ele abriu os olhos rapidamente a tempo de ver Bryce e Goyle caírem no chão.

_"Finite Incantatem"._

O feitiço das cordas acabou, e os dois grifinórios foram jogados para frente. Com seus ferimentos ainda não curados, não pôde se segurar, mas Malfoy o impediu de cair no chão.

"Querido". A palavra era carinhosa, mas o tom de voz era cortante. "Eu não pude te matar. Mas não há tempo. Nós temos que sair daqui agora. Nós não podemos aparatar desse prédio, teremos que ir de pó de Flu." Malfoy estava dando instruções como se não tivesse acabado de declarar amor eterno por um de seus prisioneiros, como se não tivesse acabado de estuporar dois de seus companheiros, nada disso fazia sentido.

"Você consegue andar? Não? Finnigan, segure-o então. Você está muito acordado para um _mobilicorpus_, e eu não quero te deixar inconsciente, amor. Que tal um leve feitiço de levitação?". Ele murmurou um feitiço que Dean nunca tinha escutado antes. Sentiu-se consideravelmente mais leve, e Seamus conseguiu levantá-lo facilmente.

"Certo, agora vem a parte complicada. Nós temos que chegar até um quarto no final do corredor, docinho. Faça exatamente como eu mandar e não estrague tudo, e a gente talvez saia dessa vivos. Se não conseguirmos, bem... Eu acho que já nos despedimos". Ele riu sem humor, e seu típico tom cínico estava de volta. "Prontos?".

_My back to the wall, a victim of laughing chance  
Minhas costas estão para a parede, uma vítima de chance cômica._  
Deacon Blues - Steely Dan

Eles acabaram saindo de uma lareira em um quarto numa casa aparentemente vazia. Dean não podia imaginar a localização deles além disso.

Seamus finalmente encontrou sua voz. "Draco Malfoy. Um espião para a Ordem?".

E ali, finalmente, estava a familiar expressão de desgosto que ele se lembrava da escola, e o mundo começou a se endireitar finalmente. "Dez malditos pontos para grifinória. Brilhante, Finnigan. Você fica acordado durante as noites para pensar nessas conclusões incríveis, então?".

Por trás do exterior gélido, Dean percebeu que ele ainda estava bravo - furioso, na verdade.

Seamus, como previsto, respondeu ao ridículo. "Cala a boca Malfoy, apenas responda a pergunta! O que está acontecendo?".

Malfoy andou em círculos em volta de Seamus, e Dean achou que eles fossem se atacar. "_O que está acontecendo_ é que eu acabei de salvar o maldito traseiro de vocês dos Comensais da Morte. Eu achei que isso ficou óbvio, até mesmo para você".

Ele os impediu rapidamente, antes que a situação ficasse fora de controle. "Desculpa, Malfoy, nos perdoe. Nós tivemos um dia ruim." Ele estendeu suas mãos em gesto de paz. "Mas obrigado".

Malfoy não respondeu, apesar de sua raiva ainda estar aparente.

"Então a grande pergunta que eu tenho é: por quê? Por que você nos salvou?".

Malfoy transferiu sua raiva a Dean como uma tocha. "Porque você sabia porra demais. Por isso". Ele agora estava respirando profundamente com emoção. "Porque por alguma estúpida razão você foi capturado enquanto sabia demais, Thomas, e você sabe disso". Ele estava gritando. "Você também sabe, não é?".

Ele só podia concordar. "Sim".

Malfoy estava furioso e não seria parado. "E você sabia, Finnigan? Que ele teve que vender você por isso? Estava disposto a ter você assassinado também, para cobrir a própria estupidez. Que amigo".

Dean não podia olhar na direção de Seamus então, mesmo sabendo que seu amigo sabia de tudo isso já o tinha perdoado. Não podia passar por aquilo de novo - mas iria.

Porém, Seamus falou antes. "Eu sei, Malfoy. Eu sei. Ele já me contou, tá? Ele precisava saber de tudo aquilo, e foi pego antes que pudessem fazê-lo esquecer. Está acabado. De qualquer jeito, isso não tem nada a ver com você, não é?".

"Eu queria que não tivesse nada a ver comigo. Droga". Ele ficou em silêncio.

Algo ainda estava perturbando Dean, no entanto. "Como você sabe o que eu sei, Malfoy?".

Algo nessa pergunta fez com que Draco sentasse pesadamente numa poltrona. Ele inclinou a cabeça para trás num gesto de exaustão, e passou uma mão por seu cabelo. "Snape. Snape pode usar Legimência. Ele leu seus pensamentos. Quando percebeu o que você sabia, veio com um plano para tirar você de lá. Você não podia ser questionado sob Veritaserum. Muitas coisas estavam em jogo".

_A qualquer custo,_ então, ele pensou.

Draco não tinha terminado. "Mas o que nós não entendemos foi como você manteve a informação segredo da primeira vez que foi questionado com Veritaserum".

Dean sorriu pela primeira vez no que pareciam anos. "Eles nunca me deram. Eu disse a Bryce que os outros já tinham me dado, e ele acreditou".

Isso surpreendeu ambos Malfoy e Seamus. "Muito esperto", Seamus disse, e Malfoy adicionou, "Bryce era um idiota sem cérebro. Uma coisa boa veio disso - eu não vou mais precisar agüentar a estupidez dele". Dean percebeu que Malfoy excluiu Goyle da censura - provavelmente por lealdade a um amigo antigo. Podia entender esse tipo de lealdade, mesmo que parecesse não praticá-la.

"Por que não?", Seamus perguntou.

Isso enfureceu Malfoy novamente. "Por que não? O que você acha, imbecil?". Ele encarou Seamus como se quisesse amaldiçoá-lo com um Crucio ali mesmo. "Você acha que eu posso reaparecer na Terra dos Comensais depois do que eu fiz? Ajudando dois prisioneiros a escaparem? Como se eu pudesse voltar lá, dizendo _desculpe__-não-sei-o-que-deu-em-mim_?". Ele virou o rosto novamente em nojo. "E eu achei que Bryce era estúpido".

Isso explicava o tamanho da raiva de Malfoy. Ele tinha se desgraçado nos olhos dos Comensais da Morte - permanentemente - para libertá-los. As coisas começaram a fazer mais sentido.

Mais uma pergunta, porém. "E o beijo e, hum...".

"Ah. Ficou excitado com aquilo, não foi?". Malfoy forçou um sorriso. "Desculpe desapontá-lo, Thomas. Tudo atuação". Ele riu sem humor. "Finnigan parece aliviado, pelo menos".

"Mas por quê -".

"Disfarce para Snape, é claro. Não há motivos para sacrificar ambos. Obviamente seu protegido Malfoy tem uma paixão secreta com um dos prisioneiros e o ajudou a escapar. Tudo testemunhado por aquela pena-rápida e pelos dois guardas, é claro. Snape não será considerado responsável". Ele encarou Seamus com olhos cintilantes. "Você teve cinqüenta por cento de chances de aproveitar prazeres carnais, Finnigan. Mas eu imaginei que Thomas não iria gritar como um louco. Eu não tinha certeza quanto a você".

Seamus, em um tom muito mais respeitoso do que o anterior, perguntou com uma voz baixa, "Por quanto tempo você tem sido um espião, então?".

Malfoy suspirou. "Desde o quinto ano. Então, três anos. Tudo desperdiçado agora, é claro". Ele levantou uma sobrancelha a Seamus, e então a Dean. "Surpresos? Não fiquem. Eu aprendi a mentir e enganar com o melhor".

"Com o Snape".

"Com o Snape". Malfoy concordou. "Apesar de ser meu pai quem começou as lições. Você poderia dizer que eu nasci pronto, na verdade".

De repente, exaustão ameaçou engolfá-lo, e ele esticou as costas, sibilando. "E agora?" Dean suspirou.

"Agora eu mando vocês embora. Sua sorte".

"Alguma chance de você lançar alguns feitiços de cura antes?", ele conseguiu perguntar. "Nossas varinhas sumiram".

"Ah, quase esqueci. Eu estive um pouco ocupado, me perdoem", Malfoy disse, retirando duas varinhas sumidas e as jogando com um elegante movimento do pulso. "Legal da parte dos patrulheiros noturnos de não terem as destruído, vocês não acham?".

"Uma surpresa". Ele concordou. "Uma entre muitas, na verdade".

Malfoy, mais calmo do que antes, passou alguns instantes curando as piores feridas de Dean. "Isso deve ajudá-lo a chegar aonde está indo".

"E aonde estamos indo?", Seamus perguntou.

Malfoy o olhou sarcasticamente. "Aonde gostaria de ir? Algum adorável lugar para as férias? Paris, talvez? Taiti?". Eles estavam se levantando agora. "Ou apenas de volta à rotina diária?".

Dean tomou uma decisão. "Largo Grimmauld?".

"É claro. Sempre popular com nossos viajantes nessa época do ano".

"Você virá conosco?".

"Acho que não. Apesar de não saber para aonde irei. Para dizer a verdade, eu não acordei essa manhã esperando ser descoberto antes da hora do almoço. Parece que não viverei mais isolado. Nesse momento, Taiti está parecendo cada vez melhor".

Dean tomou uma decisão rápida e estendeu sua mão. Malfoy a aceitou com surpresa aparente. "Obrigado, Malfoy. Por tudo. Sinto muito pelo jeito como as coisas terminaram para você. Nós ficamos te devendo".

Malfoy concordou com um gesto da cabeça. "Pena que vocês só se lembrarão do favor por, ah mais ou menos 10 segundos".

Dean levantou a cabeça bruscamente com as palavras do outro.

"Vamos, Thomas, você não acha que estou preparado para deixá-los manter essa lembrança? Depois de tudo?".

Ele balançou a cabeça em resignação. "Não".

Malfoy tinha uma expressão de desagrado. "Certo, então". Levantou sua varinha, apontando-a a Seamus. "Obliviate". Jogou um pouco de Pó de Flu, então "Largo Grimmauld, número 12".

Seamus desapareceu. Os olhos de Dean brilhavam com o reflexo das chamas e deu um passo a frente. A última coisa que presenciou foram as palavras do feitiço de memória e a tristeza nos olhos cinza e pálidos.

* * *

"Meu Deus. De onde vocês vieram?". A recepção foi surpresa e direta. Dean entrou com menos graça do que o normal na sala de visitas do que reconhecia como Largo Grimmauld. Virou-se automaticamente na direção da voz, que era a de Remus Lupin. Seamus aparentemente tinha vindo de Flu antes dele, e seus amigos pareciam tão confusos quanto ele se sentia.

"Não tenho certeza", respondeu. "Eu me lembro -" A última coisa de que se lembrava era ter traído a localização de Seamus para os Comensais da Morte, mas não estava preparado para dizer isso. O que tinha acontecido? Como escapara? "Eu fui capturado. Não sei como fugi".

Com essas palavras, Lupin levantou-se abruptamente.

Seamus complementou, "Eu estava em Wentworth, dormindo. Não sei como vim parar aqui".

Dean estava são o suficiente para olhar para suas mãos naquele momento. Um simples truque da Ordem - se forem lançar o Obliviate em alguém, use o alfabeto criado por trouxas surdos para deixar uma pista.

Cada uma de suas mãos formou uma letra. Duas letras. D. M.

Seamus olhou para baixo. Suas mãos formavam as mesmas letras. D. M.

* * *

_Acordei de um sonho estranho, um gosto de vidro e corte.  
Um sabor de chocolate no corpo e na cidade.  
Um sabor de vida e morte.  
Com sabor de vidro e corte  
As horas não se contavam, e o que era negro anoiteceu.  
Enquanto acontecia, eu estava em São Vicente_

São Vicente - Milton Nascimento

* * *

Havia rumores de que a batalha final da Ordem levou meses para ser preparada. As primeiras seis semanas foram gastas debatendo se o plano poderia ser um sucesso, mas Dean não ouviu detalhes até muito depois.

O elemento chave, o único detalhe que não podia ser ignorado, era que a verdadeira batalha deveria ser entre Harry Potter e Voldemort. As razões para isso eram mantidas segredo; Dean não era curioso sobre isso, e nem queria ser.

Como qualquer bom plano de batalha, esse dependia de muitos espiões nos círculos do inimigo. Snape era um - ele não podia acreditar que seu antigo professor de Poções ainda estava entre os Comensais da Morte após quase dois anos. Ninguém na Ordem o havia visto por nove meses; foram necessárias três longas semanas e sete conexões para levar o plano até ele. Ouviu rumores sobre outro espião escondido - um para observar Snape, ele achava -, mas esse nome também era fortemente guardado. A guerra tinha se arrastado por muito tempo e a insatisfação era presente em um ou outro entre as tropas. Traidores poderiam existir no meio deles também. Então as preparações foram feitas sob o maior sigilo e com muitas distrações. Uma semana, ele e sua tropa treinaram quadribol - o qual nunca fora uma das suas coisas preferidas. A semana seguinte foi gasta preparando Poções, preparadas e então consumidas, para o desconforto de seu estômago. Eles treinaram para conseguir manter uma poção ativa por horas, mudanças nos seus ciclos de sono, rondas noturnas, brigas sem varinhas, pequenas aparições - tudo ou nada que pudesse vir a acontecer.

Após dois anos com os Comensais da Morte, Severus Snape não tinha perdido nada daquela elegante, mas gelada atitude que tinha mostrado como professor em Hogwarts, entrando na sala e fazendo uma reverência à figura sentada lá.

"Milorde", ele disse, com o máximo de respeito que pôde. "Harry Potter foi localizado".

Nada que fosse anunciar, ele sabia, excitava tanto o interesse do comandante como aquele nome. Tinha sido basicamente o maior objetivo deles no último mês, fazendo com que os Comensais da Morte ignorassem alvos mais estrategicamente importantes na esperança de encontrar o jovem bruxo sozinho e desarmado. Snape não era o único que sabia que essa era uma séria fraqueza, outros Comensais da Morte importantes duvidavam da sabedoria de seu mestre em se preocupar com uma tarefa tão pessoal. Mas Snape conhecia a profecia - Potter era a chave para acabar com a guerra, para o bem ou para o mal.

Ele tinha a atenção completa do Lorde das Trevas.

"Quais as novidades?". Foi a resposta do - homem ou criatura, Snape nunca sabia com certeza.

Até mesmo Lucius fora distraído o suficiente de outros assuntos para virar-se e ouvir, mesmo que não pudesse apagar o ódio em seu rosto. Não havia nenhuma simpatia entre eles desde que Snape voltara a trabalhar para o Lorde das Trevas, mais recentemente, havia manipulado cuidadosamente para que a culpa da traição de Draco caísse bem mais nos ombros de Lucius do que nos dele. Lucius o odiava muito por isso. Não importa, Snape pensou. Eu também não confio nele, e ele é sábio de não confiar em mim. Espero que nunca saiba por quê.

Conjurou todas suas habilidades de atuação para fazer esse pronunciamento, por ser tão importante para a batalha final. Uma última chance, uma janela de oportunidade. Se esse plano falhasse, sabia que seria morto.

"Potter foi locomovido a pé fora de uma pequena cidade chamada St. Vincent. Dumbledore teve de voltar ao Ministério, e Potter está sendo fracamente guardado - uma patrulha no máximo. Nosso time de vigilância o achou essa manhã e o tem observado pelas últimas três horas. Eles comunicaram que Potter parece estar se preparando para passar pelo menos uma noite lá". Snape retirou um pergaminho e o passou, certo de que sua mão não tremesse e traísse seu nervosismo.

Voldemort leu o comunicado sem emoções, então o entregou sem falar nada a Lucius. Snape assistiu em silêncio enquanto Malfoy lia o pergaminho com sua usual expressão de desagrado. Ele foi cuidadoso para não fazer mais nenhum comentário - sua tarefa aqui era apenas para entregar a informação. Qualquer outra tentativa de encorajar seria muito indesejada - seria suspeito. Outros planejariam o ataque sem sua ajuda. Tudo que podia fazer era esperar.

Mas a espera era interminável.

"Então, nós o temos agora", Voldemort finalmente anunciou, e Snape cuidou para não mostrar seu alívio. "Prepare o ataque, como planejamos. Nossos homens praticaram para essa oportunidade. É hora de libertá-los".

Os homens ao redor de Voldemort rapidamente se mexeram, soltando comandos com a certeza de que seriam obedecidos sem perguntas. A maioria deles com tarefas que estavam mais do que felizes em fazer - ou com muito medo de falhar para fazer. Snape ficou quieto ao lado de Voldemort.

"Severus. Nós esperamos muito tempo por esse momento. Logo, Harry Potter não será nada mais do que uma lembrança ruim. Com o garoto ícone derrotado, o resto dos amantes de trouxas de Dumbledore cairá como uma margem do rio sob inundação. Arrastados embora. E nós seremos finalmente vitoriosos".

"Finalmente vitoriosos", Snape ecoou, e acreditou em todas as palavras.

* * *

"Carmichael, David?".

O homem acenou a cabeça em resposta, e sua mão alcançou automaticamente para receber o pacote que o general estava oferecendo. Ordens dadas anteriormente deixaram claro que eles deveriam segurar, mas não abrir o pequeno pacote, e nem pensava desobedecer, embora ele fosse uma minoria. Semanas de preparação para _algo _deixou todos nervosos, mas apenas ele, pelo jeito, sentira a importância do que estava por vir naquela manhã.

"Franklin disse que o treino será de combate sem armas", o homem ao lado dele murmurou, mas não confiava em nenhum rumor criado num exército em guerra. Até aquele dia, ninguém tinha conseguido adivinhar os tipos de exercícios que seriam feitos; hoje não seria diferente. Nem se preocupou em responder.

Nas últimas três semanas tinha estado na companhia daqueles soldados, conseguiu manter-se vivo mantendo sua cabeça baixa e sua boca calada. Era uma rotina com a qual tinha se acostumado no último ano da guerra enquanto pulava de tropa para tropa, se misturando, mas nunca ficando muito tempo em um só lugar. É verdade que não tinha nenhum amigo nessas tropas, mas não tinha nenhum inimigo também, e para ele isso tinha mais crédito.

Naquela manhã, acordaram cedo, tomaram um café-da-manhã decente para as condições, escutado a alguns comandos, e tinham se acomodado na rotina de se-apresse-e-espere que era tão comum nos tempos de guerra. Conseguiu relaxar contra uma árvore, a qual oferecia um espaço seco entre os lugares úmidos naquela manhã molhada, contente em esperar e apreciar o silêncio.

Lucy Gallestino, a líder da tropa, marchou até eles - se é que se podia dizer isso, a mulher era muito baixa - com instruções de última hora para distribuir.

"Todos têm seus pacotes, certo?", ela perguntou bruscamente.

"O que tem nele?". Veio a pergunta de alguém no fundo, mas ela nem se preocupou em procurar a voz.

"Certo, agora eu preciso que vocês mostrem seus abdomens e pernas esquerdas". Ela comandou, num tom de voz que proibia mais perguntas estúpidas, como se a ordem fizesse perfeito sentido. E para um exército em guerra, provavelmente fazia.

Brinkley, normalmente o comandante da segurança, tinha um pergaminho e algo mais em sua mão que era muito grande para ser uma varinha.

Lucy estava falando. "Todos têm seu número. Como esse".

Brinkley checou algo no pergaminho, e então pegou o objeto na sua mão e marcou um número no abdômen e na perna, criando um contraste forte contra a pele. Ela estava marcada com o número 87.

Os comentários, insinuações idiotas, e nervosismo de sempre acompanharam Brinkley enquanto marcava todos no batalhão. David propositalmente não olhou para Brinkley enquanto era marcado com um mal-feito 114 em ambos os lugares, mas teve um tremor com a implicância do ato.

"Certo, podem cobrir, então. Eu vi o suficiente da pele de vocês para uma manhã" .Lucy declarou. "E venham até aqui, e eu contarei o que acontecerá hoje. Em pouco tempo, nós provavelmente estaremos em uma batalha crucial para a Guerra, então prestem atenção".

Os comentários cessaram tão rápido como se ela tivesse lançado um feitiço silenciador. Mais longe, outros grupos estavam igualmente atentos.

"Uma armadilha foi feita para atrair a elite de Comensais da Morte - até o topo". Apesar dos exércitos da Ordem serem encorajados a falar o nome de Voldemort, alguns ainda achavam impossível após anos o evitando. "A isca foi mordida pelo inimigo. Nós acreditamos que eles estejam se preparando para entrar na armadilha, e nós estaremos prontos".

O que se seguiram foram as explicações detalhadas que seguiam qualquer plano de batalha - como esses detalhes se aplicavam a eles em particular. Como entrariam, e mais importante, como sairiam. Aonde todos deveriam estar, e o que fazer caso não estivessem. Como as ordens seriam passadas à frente e como parar os rumores. E o que fazer se tudo fosse para o inferno rapidamente.

"Pela maior parte da batalha, nós esperamos mantê-los no céu em suas vassouras, porque os Comensais da Morte mostraram sua verdadeira fraqueza no ar. É como se eles não conseguissem pensar em três dimensões como nós fazemos. Parece que o lado da Luz ficou com todos os jogadores de Quadribol." Ela brincou, e algumas risadas gratas retornaram. "Certo, agora vem a surpresa que estavam esperando. Vão em frente e abram seus pacotes".

Ao seu redor, mãos estavam rasgando os pacotes. Ele tirou cada item com cuidado, identificando o que podia enquanto isso. Algumas roupas e sapatos. Um grande frasco, pesado e cheio com uma escura, opaca poção que ele reconheceu imediatamente - Polissuco. E no fundo, um item protegido com cuidado, o qual ele abriu e segurou em suas mãos, reconhecendo imediatamente: um par de óculos que eram quase tão reconhecíveis quanto seu famoso dono.

A ironia quase o fez rir alto. Ele iria tomar Polissuco para se tornar Harry Potter. Todos iriam - um exército de Potters.

"Escutem, colegas. Vocês tiveram treino suficiente com Polissuco, então vocês devem conseguir engoli-la, pelo menos. Acho que já adivinharam em quem se transformarão. E os óculos não são só uns enfeites - vocês precisarão para enxergar corretamente, então cuidem deles. Se perderem os seus, me procurem ou outro líder do batalhão e peçam por outro par".

Ao seu redor, os óculos eram a maior fascinação. Ninguém resistiu colocá-los. "Eu não consigo ver", veio uma voz petulante.

"Não seja um imbecil", Lucy respondeu. "Você não precisará colocá-los até virar Potter". Ela murmurou baixo, "_Idiota"._

O homem se desculpou sem jeito.

Ela continuou, sem se abalar. "Como sabem, Potter é um excelente voador, então vocês perceberão essa vantagem no ar. E por favor, não esqueçam de retomar a dose a cada hora". Ela segurou o frasco para enfatizar. "Lembrem um ao outro".

Uma mão hesitante se ergueu detrás da mulher ao lado dele. "Por que nós temos que virar Harry Potter? Não que eu ligue, é claro. Você pode nos dizer?".

"Sim, eu posso. Por razões desconhecidas, Potter se tornou o principal alvo dos Comensais da Morte. Eles o têm seguido por meses, e acham que o encurralaram agora. Estamos aqui para confundi-los e ao mesmo tempo quebrar o exército de Comensais".

Então Potter era a isca da armadilha. Ou será que não? Eles arriscariam o verdadeiro Menino-Que-Sobreviveu? Ou o mais provável, era Dumbledore esperando lá, transformado em Potter? Como o bruxo mais poderoso do lado deles, ele seria uma escolha mais óbvia para surpreender os Comensais da Morte. Se, como Lucy disse, essa batalha era crucial, isso só podia significar que eles esperavam que o Lorde das Trevas aparecesse. O lado da Luz traria os mais fortes, não um mascote de 19 anos com muita sorte.

"Nós teremos aproximadamente vinte minutos para nos acostumarmos com o corpo de Potter. Vocês devem colocar as roupas antes de fazer a mudança, a não ser que queiram arruinar as suas". O grupo respeitosamente virou as costas um para o outro enquanto se trocavam, evitando serem pegos enquanto olhavam alguém. "Todos prontos? Vamos lá".

Ele conseguiu engolir a poção sem a careta que seus colegas fizeram. Estoicamente, sofreu a tontura e a dolorosa transfiguração em um corpo que não era o seu. Não importa quantas vezes praticara, nunca se acostumaria ao horrível choque de se encontrar no corpo de outra pessoa, mas agora estava feliz pelo fato que ninguém tinha um espelho. Ele percebeu sua visão abafada e colocou os óculos. Pronto - melhor.

"Quinze minutos. Chequem suas varinhas. Peguem suas vassouras, então voltem aqui. Nós usaremos uma Chave de Portal em grupos".

"Ei, quem é você?", ele ouviu uma voz de um passado distante, e olhou rapidamente para cima em alarme. A visão de uma dezena de Harry Potters à sua volta era irritante e surreal.

"Eu sou Carmichael", ele respondeu na mesma voz familiar. "Quem é você?".

"Sou Bevell". Foi a resposta. "Isso é bizarro, não é?".

"Pra caramba".

"Isso explica os números", Bevell disse. "Para podermos dizer quem é quem. Mas sério, parece bobo. Nós podemos somente perguntar um ao outro, sabe?".

Bevell era muito devagar. "Não se estiver morto", respondeu irritado.

Bevell ficou visivelmente pálido, mas não teve o bom senso de calar a boca. "Ah, é". Ele mudou de assunto. "Isso deve ser muito estranho para as mulheres. Você sabe, ganhando novo equipamento. Eu mal posso agüentar. Quero dizer, se eu for mijar, lá estou com minhas mãos no pênis de outro cara. Faz eu me sentir uma bicha maldita".

Ele não tinha o menor desejo de discutir com um Harry Potter sobre nada, muito menos os assuntos óbvios que sempre eram mencionados por alguém - geralmente Bevell - sobre os aspectos sexuais de se transformar em outra pessoa. Ele não iria checar seu novo equipamento a não ser que necessário. Virando-se, pegou seus tênis e calçou-os nos seus agora maiores pés.

O corpo de Potter não era muito diferente do seu - um pouco menos gracioso, mas talvez esse fosse apenas uma desconexão inicial causada pela transformação. Ele praticou alcançar, ajoelhar, virar - nada muito estranho até agora.

E voar nesse corpo, na sua Firebolt, foi puro prazer.

* * *

Se Dean não estivesse exatamente do lado de Seamus quando a poção teve efeito, nunca o teria reconhecido.

"Maria e todos os santos, Dean. Olhe para você".

"Olhe para você, Seamus".

"Parece que eu fui dormir e acordei numa convenção do Harry Potter. É a coisa mais esquisita que eu já vi". Ele olhou ao seu redor com uma expressão pensativa em seu rosto emprestado.

Dean alongou seus braços e sacudiu suas pernas após a transformação dolorosa. "Então é assim que ele se sente".

"Droga. Eu nunca fui um metido a Potter em toda minha vida. Isso não vai mudar, entende?". Seamus riu, e não era a risada de Seamus, mas sim a de Harry. "Agora para alguém como Draco Malfoy, que sempre quis _ser _Harry, seria como um sonho erótico se tornando realidade".

Ele pensou em algo. "Escute, Seamus, como vamos nos reconhecer? No meio da batalha, sabe?".

Seamus pareceu preocupado. "Bem, eu não vou te mostrar meu maldito número a cada minuto, seu pervertido. Vamos inventar um código".

"Brincando de espiões de novo? Tudo bem. O que devemos usar?".

"Que tal os bairros em que crescemos? Isso é algo que os Comensais não vão entender".

"Certo. Então eu sou Barking e você é Finglas".

"Beleza".

Eles passaram os próximos vinte minutos se acostumando com o corpo de Harry, até que Dean começou a se sentir mais confortável com suas habilidades. O mais estranho foi a diferença de altura - ele era geralmente o mais alto em qualquer grupo, até mesmo ganhando de Ron Weasley. Ele se prometeu que nunca viajaria até os Estados Unidos, onde com certeza seria bombardeado com jogadores de basquete - já tinha escutado o suficiente sobre isso até mesmo em Londres. Sempre achou Harry baixo, mas com todos ao seu redor da mesma altura - inferno, o mesmo tudo - seu referencial havia sumido.

Era muito estranho.

O líder do esquadrão os alcançou e segurou uma Chave de Portal - um cachecol Corvinal parecendo muito usado, longo o suficiente para que todos pudessem tocá-lo.

"Vejo você do outro lado, Dean", ele ouviu, antes da sensação de puxo o envolver.

* * *

_Bayeza abafana bancane wema, Baphethe iqwasha, baphethe bazooka Bathi:  
"Sangena savuma thina, Lapha abazange bengena abazali bethu, Nabadala..."_

_Dois jovens estão vindo. Carregam armas feitas em casa e uma bazuca. Eles dizem:  
"Nós concordamos em entrar num lugar que nunca foi entrado antes por nossos pais ou por nossos ancestrais, e eles choram por nós..."  
_One Man, One Vote - Johnny Clegg (letras Zulu)

* * *

Dean já havia lido muito sobre cenas de batalhas em livros, e já sabia de tudo. Ao contar uma história de guerra, o autor sempre faz com que os planos básicos e estratégias, os movimentos importantes, a ação dos líderes ou outros jogadores importantes, a troca de posições feitas e refeitas, e a gloriosa e triunfante conclusão eram todos explicados de maneira lógica.

Estar na batalha de verdade era um caos.

_Se eu sobreviver isso, terei que ler o livro_, pensou em frustração. Sentia como se estivesse passando por imagens e entendendo pouco delas. Tudo era muito rápido e muito desesperado para dar tempo de entender o significado. Havia comandos, rápidos avanços e recuos, visões de inimigos atacando ou caindo, matando ou sendo mortos. Às vezes, ele ficava sozinho por longos minutos, apenas para ser rodado por violenta atividade, e então passando.

Ele parou por tempo o suficiente para tomar sua dose de Polissuco.

Perdeu Seamus de vista depois dos primeiros trinta minutos. Ele tinha repetido _Barking_ para tantos Harry Potters e recebido o mesmo confuso olhar em retorno que desistira. Nunca devia ter usado os bairros como códigos.

Não se deixou pensar na possibilidade de Seamus não retornar dessa confusão de barulho e calor. Ele mal tinha tempo para pensar.

A fadiga estava aumentando quando um, e depois mais Harry Potters passaram por ele com as novidades. "Você ouviu? Potter matou Voldemort. Os Comensais estão recuando".

Não todos os Comensais, infelizmente. Dean e seu grupo foram cuidadosos em deixar uma pequena saída para o grupo de Comensais perto deles - ninguém luta tão desesperadamente quanto quem acha que está cercado - mas os imbecis não viram. Um de seus oponentes praticamente o jogou em uma árvore. Um dos outros Potters percebeu seu problema, mas foi tarde demais. Dean escorregou de sua vassoura, sentiu seu joelho torcer num ângulo em que seus joelhos não deveriam estar, e então caiu. A última coisa que se lembrava era de um feitiço _Estupefaça_ ser lançado contra ele.

Um dos problemas dos efeitos da Poção Polissuco era que ela só se cancelava quando o usuário estivesse consciente. Senão, a aparência transformada continuaria por aproximadamente um dia, dependendo de quando a poção tinha sido tomada. O que significava que Hermione e os médicos estavam ajudando vítima seguida de vítima que se parecia como Harry Potter. Era um pesadelo psicológico, não saber quem estava machucado ou quem estava morto - todos pareciam com o Harry.

Quando Dean acordou, no entanto, quase todos, incluindo ele, estavam de volta em suas formas originais.

De seu ponto de vantagem, em uma cama perto da porta, assistiu aos médicos curarem seus pacientes, a tensão ao redor deles tão palpável que podia ser cortada com uma faca. Um por um, corpo por corpo, as mãos de Hermione alcançavam, levantavam uma camiseta para checar o número e congelava ali até que o nome fosse anunciado - seria um estranho ou um amigo? Dumbledore? Ou até mesmo o Harry verdadeiro?

"Número 114", Hermione disse ao jovem segurando uma lista.

"David Carmichael".

Todos relaxaram um pouco, mas então Dean sentiu-se um pouco culpado pelas reações. Carmichael era alguém com quem ele tinha lutado lado-a-lado pelas últimas três semanas. Era um jovem misterioso - tinha sotaque de alguém que nascera em Somerset - com cabelo loiro escuro e olhos escuros e cheios de ódio. Ele não dizia muito, não socializava, nunca mencionava nenhuma família, e era considerado um solitário. Mas tinha um ótimo olho para observação, nunca fugia de uma luta, e odiava Voldemort mais do que qualquer um que ele conhecia. Quase tanto quanto Harry.

Coitado.

"Morto?".

Hermione olhou para ele, e sorriu em reconhecimento. "Dean. Eu não te vi aí. Não, ele só está inconsciente. Conhecido seu?".

"Mais ou menos. Ele está em nosso grupo. Meio isolado. Que bom que ficará bem".

"E você - vai ficar bem?".

Ele retornou o sorriso. "Sim. Caí da minha vassoura quase no fim, e machuquei meu joelho. Provavelmente a razão por que não estou nos Chudley Cannons". Uma piada fraca, mas ela a aceitou.

"Mas aquele não era realmente você - você pode culpar o Harry, sabe". Ela brincou.

"Certo. Um pouco estranho, isso. Leva um tempo para se acostumar, ser tão pequeno. Sem mencionar ter que manter aqueles óculos o tempo todo. Inferno, agora entendo porque ele vivia batendo nas coisas". Ele ficou sério. "Hermione - alguém que eu conheça aqui?".

A boca dela se apertou com a pergunta. "Algumas, Dean. Acho que deveríamos estar agradecidos por termos tão poucas perdas, mas sim. Algumas".

As ordens dela devem ter sido para manter sigilo; ele teria que esperar para ver quem estava ali, então, mas não pode evitar de perguntar, "Seamus?".

Ela relaxou um pouco. "Não. Eu o vi enfiando o nariz aqui há pouco tempo, procurando por você, eu acho!".

O jovem com ela estava olhando para eles impacientemente, e Hermione voltou ao seu dever com um aceno. "Vejo você depois, se puder".

Ele relaxou no travesseiro, tentando absorver detalhes no meio da confusão em que estava, como o artista que era. Mesmo que nunca fosse desenhar essa cena.

O Harry Potter que era Carmichael estava se mexendo ao lado dele, mudando gradualmente no seu corpo normal. Com crescente curiosidade, ele se concentrou no outro homem, ficando imerso nessa etapa da poção. Pele começou a borbulhar e mudar, parecendo como se insetos repulsivos estivessem se mexendo embaixo dela. Sentia-se um pouco enojado, mas não podia desviar o olhar. O cabelo escuro começou a clarear e crescer, as feições estavam se acalmando e se tornando mais reconhecíveis. Mas algo estava errado. O queixo, o nariz, as bochechas - nenhum desses eram os que se lembrava daquelas noites de patrulha com Carmichael. As feições eram muito pronunciadas, muito angulares, o cabelo não era da cor de mel que devia ser. Ele estava quase chamando Hermione, para dizer que havia um engano, que ela devia ter visto o número errado. Mas essa urgência desapareceu.

"Não acredito!", O homem ao lado dele não era mais Harry Potter, mas ele não era David Carmichael também. Olhos se abriram por causa da exclamação e se fixaram nele. "Meu Deus. Draco Malfoy",

Por um estranho instante, a face que acabara de reconhecer mudou, ficando mais como a de Carmichael, dando a impressão que Dean estava olhando para duas pessoas ao mesmo tempo. Então acabou, e ele estava olhando novamente para o rosto de seu antigo colega.

"Estou muito fraco", Malfoy murmurou. "Não consigo mantê-lo".

Dean percebeu o que ele estava dizendo. "Algum feitiço de glamour então?".

"É. O que aconteceu comigo lá fora? Me sinto horrível".

"Não sei".

"E a batalha? O quê -"

"Voldemort está morto. Acabou".

Os olhos de Malfoy se fecharam, de ódio ou alívio, Dean não iria assumir. Então ele os reabriu e o olhou pensativamente.

"Então. Você não está gritando, Thomas. Por quê?".

"Não. Estou chocado, apenas".

"Não é seu dever reportar um Comensal da Morte espião?".

Ele demorou para responder, Malfoy o observando como uma águia o tempo todo. "Se você fosse um Comensal da Morte, eu o reportaria, sim. Mas eu não tenho certeza de que você o é. Eu não sei o que está fazendo aqui, mas eu - bem. Outra pessoa estaria gritando, eu acho". Ele estava ficando mais confiante. "Mas eu sei de algo que eles não sabem".

Malfoy não disse nada, embora seu olhar continuasse intenso.

"Eu não sei como, e com certeza não sei por que, mas de alguma maneira você salvou eu e o Seamus na noite em que fomos capturados pelos Comensais. Nós não lembramos do que aconteceu. Mas foi você, eu tenho certeza".

"Você não se lembra, mas acha que fui eu quem os salvei? Que maldito grifinório que você é".

Dean reconheceu o sarcasmo como uma forma de defesa. "É, eu sou. Um grifinório que sabe quem meus amigos são. Mas parece que você não irá me contar o que aconteceu, não é?". Ele encarou o outro homem com força, mas não recebeu resposta. "Você tem suas razões, eu acho. Talvez um dia isso mude. Mas eu sei o que eu sei".

Malfoy soltou um grunhido de irritação. "O que você sabe - bem, eu não colocaria meu dinheiro nisso".

"Eu conheço Carmichael? Ao menos existia essa pessoa?".

"Nenhum Carmichael. Só eu".

Intrigado, Dean trocou sua posição na cama para que estivesse encarando Malfoy. "Como conseguiu enganar a todos?".

"Você foi o mais difícil - você me conhecia. Glamour não faz muita coisa. E é exaustivo de se manter. Eu cuidava para nunca ficar muito tempo perto de você. Somente à noite, quando a luz estava ruim. Outras horas - bem, vamos dizer que eu o ajudei a acreditar no que queria acreditar. É um velho truque dos Comensais da Morte".

"Você mexeu com a minha cabeça?".

Malfoy não respondeu.

"Por quanto tempo fez isso? Você esteve com nosso grupo por duas semanas-".

"Tempo o suficiente. Eu mudo de grupos".

"Por quê? Por que está aqui? Por que se disfarçar?".

Malfoy o encarou. "Você vai me dizer que eu seria recebido de braços abertos? Eu? Filho de Lucius Malfoy? Por favor, Thomas".

Dean percebeu que Malfoy evitara a pergunta do por que tinha vindo, para começar, mas deixou passar. Ele provavelmente não teria ouvido a verdade.

"O que fará agora?".

"Não sei". Malfoy fez um eco fraco de seu sorriso irônico dos tempos de escola antes de fechar seus olhos, virar para o outro lado com um grunhido, e retomar a inconsciência.

Ele o observou por mais um momento. Então alcançou o cobertor e o puxou mais para cima, cobrindo o rosto e os cabelos loiros do outro homem, e o deixou dormir.

* * *

_Melhor seria ser filho da outra  
Outra realidade menos morta  
Tanta mentira, tanta força bruta_

Cálice - Gilberto Gil/Chico Buarque

* * *

_O que você veste para o julgamento e provável execução de seu pai?,,_ Draco pensou, enquanto examinava seu caro guarda-roupa com um olhar crítico.

Provavelmente algo que também servisse para uma educada aparição em um funeral, ele achava, e certamente tinha entre muitas roupas para escolher. Nas últimas semanas, ele havia feito, sem querer, um holofote de si mesmo, chegando sem ser apresentado em memoriais a membros da Ordem, recebendo olhares odiosos e comentários rudes de pessoas de famílias e amigos que não tinham aceitado o fato de que ele era um dos espiões que tinha traçado o rumo da guerra.

Aparecendo em funerais havia se tornado, parcialmente, outro ato de rebeldia, e, parcialmente, uma demonstração de suporte a Severus. Draco estava determinado em fazer com que as retribuições feitas por eles na guerra não passassem despercebidas. Ele não tinha pedido por esse papel, assim como Potter; nunca deixaria o Mundo Mágico esquecer disso.

O pior, é claro, foi o funeral de Dumbledore, um imenso evento que atraiu o que parecia ser o planeta inteiro. Após os primeiros cinco minutos de olhares e comentários perversos, ele tinha colado em Severus como uma sombra. Dumbledore, transformado em Potter através do Polissuco, havia lançado o feitiço mortal em Voldemort, sacrificando assim sua própria vida. Aparentemente, havia existido uma profecia dizendo que apenas Potter podia matar o Lorde das Trevas; na maneira irônica das profecias, o Dumbledore disfarçado parecia atender aos requisitos.

O verdadeiro Harry Potter tinha sobrevivido. Draco se surpreendeu de estar grato por isso. Mesmo assim, tinha deixado o funeral de Dumbledore antes que Potter e seus protetores grifinórios aparecessem.

Ele rumou pelo seu armário. Sua mãe queria que parecesse respeitoso, apesar do fato de ele não sentir nada perto disso. O que queria era aparecer na porta do Ministério vestindo o uniforme Lufa-Lufa, ou talvez farrapos de papel. Qualquer coisa para demonstrar ao mundo que ele e Lucius não eram da mesma linha, da mesma família. Do mesmo universo.

Descartou um conjunto preto de linho - esse iria enrugar muito e o julgamento prometia ser longo - em favor de um azul-marinho de algodão. Por um breve momento, ele pensou se deveria usar sua Ordem de Merlin, mas recusou a idéia como metida. Ninguém assistindo iria entender o gesto, de qualquer maneira.

"Mestre Draco vai visitar sua mãe antes de ir?", Sully perguntou.

"É claro", ele respondeu, sem se preocupar em se virar.

A recém-encontrada neutralidade de sua mãe e a flexibilidade sonserina vieram ao seu resgate depois da morte de Voldemort. Quando Lucius se foi, ela havia se livrado de qualquer afinidade com o lado perdedor facilmente. Sua natureza pragmática permitia que os dois vivessem juntos em educação, ou até mesmo verdadeiro afeto.

Mas seu pesar por Lucius era real o suficiente.

Ele entrou no quarto de sua mãe, e seus olhos se ajustaram ao ambiente mais escuro. Narcissa não estava dormindo, ela esperava na escuridão, assistindo ele se aproximar de sua cama com olhos pálidos e sem piscar. Todos concordaram que a presença dela não era necessária no tribunal - mesmo sem considerar que estava sob o efeito de uma poção que Severus a havia obrigado a engolir a dias. A poção parecia acalmá-la como mais nada - incluindo seu filho - podiam.

"Bom dia, mãe", ele disse, e beijou-a levemente na magra, pálida bochecha.

_"Lumus",_ ela disse em resposta, fazendo com que as luzes brilhassem gradualmente mais fortes . Ele quase desejava que ela tivesse deixado o quarto mal-iluminado, pois odiava vê-la tão desesperançada. "Você está muito bonito".

Ele não respondeu ao elogio. "Estarei fora o dia inteiro. Redmund enviará uma coruja assim que decidirem algo". Ele fingiu, por ela, que o resultado não era certo. Como se a única decisão a ser feita não fosse entre morte rápida ou o beijo dos dementadores.

"Desiree Crabbe prometeu vir até aqui e esperar comigo essa tarde se pudesse".

Ele esperava que a amiga-de-vez-em-quando fizesse o esforço, o que não era garantido. Sra. Crabbe estaria passando pela mesma situação na próxima semana quando seu marido teria o mesmo julgamento, e ela se encontraria precisando do mesmo apoio. Mesmo assim, Sully havia lhe contado que a outra mulher não estava sempre sóbria à tarde.

"É melhor eu ir. A rede de Flu no Ministério estará lotada se eu demorar mais".

Ela concordou com um gesto da cabeça, mas não disse nada.

Ele hesitou, não querendo, mas sentindo como se tivesse que dizer algo confortante. O que, teria de ser esquivo - palavras falsas de esperança estavam fora de questão. "Tudo acabará logo".

Ela levantou um pouco a cabeça. "Você não será chamado para testemunhar?".

"Não". Informantes mais do que necessários foram voluntários para testemunhar contra Lucius, e os Aurores estavam agindo estranhamente generosos com ele.

"Isso é bom, então". Ela desviou o olhar, e ele apertou a mão gelada dela mais uma vez antes de partir.

Notou o elfo-doméstico parado na porta. "Cuide dela hoje", ordenou quietamente enquanto passava.

Sully respondeu, "Sully vai, Mestre Draco. Mestre não se preocupa. Sully trazer chá para a Senhora Malfoy, e Sully sabe onde senhor Snape deixou a poção".

Draco já tinha estado na sede do Ministério para testemunhar tantas vezes nas últimas semanas que o guarda o reconheceu e o deixou passar. Tão cedo, multidões estavam se formando na esperança fútil de entrar na galeria para o que prometia ser um dos maiores julgamentos da década. Mesmo após expandindo o salão para acomodar as famílias das vítimas, uma loteria tinha que ser feita para as centenas de pessoas ansiosas para pegar os poucos lugares vazios.

Ele gastou alguns instantes para pisar em um canto escuro e lançar um rápido glamour em si mesmo. Eram semanas desde a última vez que posara como David Carmichael, e mesmo após meses usando o disfarce antes de a guerra acabar ele ainda achava estranho e desconfortável. Mesmo assim, para sua própria segurança, achou prudente não ser visto no salão lotado de bruxos e bruxas que talvez não vissem a diferença entre Lucius Malfoy e seu filho.

Multidões se aglomeravam nos elevadores, então decidiu esquecê-los e usar as escadas. Ele desceu sem ninguém perceber, grato pela oportunidade de esticar suas pernas antes do que prometia ser um longo dia de ficar sentado. Já estava muito tenso, e não queria pausas.

O barulho de muitas vozes o guiou até a parte mais baixa da sede do Ministério e até a grande porta de madeira do Salão de Julgamento 8. Entrou na fila que estava descendo o corredor.

A segurança tinha sido aumentada. Estava surpreso ao ver que varinhas não eram permitidas no salão para esse julgamento, e muitos Aurores estavam presentes para confiscá-las e guardá-las. Enquanto se aproximava do Auror, o bruxo ao seu lado discutia com o Auror exigindo sua varinha.

"Isso é realmente necessário?", ouviu o homem perguntar em uma voz alta e grave.

"Varinhas não são permitidas", o Auror respondeu tensamente, e Draco percebeu que o homem tinha repetido aquelas palavras mais vezes do que queria. Mesmo assim, confiscações de varinhas eram raras, e a indignação do homem não era surpreendente.

"Essa varinha não esteve fora da minha posse por sessenta e três anos", ele insistiu.

"Se o senhor não quer entregá-la, têm muitas pessoas que estão muito felizes em usar seu assento no salão". O Auror o olhou bruscamente.

Finalmente, o bruxo entregou sua varinha sem mais uma palavra.

Depois que Draco passou sua varinha a uma bruxa que parecia muito alerta, ele teve sua mão pressionada firmemente em um pergaminho, o qual se enrolou em sua mão e dedos, se moldando como se fosse sua segunda pele. Sob o comando da bruxa, o pergaminho caiu gentilmente na mesa, e ela colocou a varinha dele no topo.

"Nome?", ela perguntou.

Ele tentou manter sua voz baixa. "Draco Malfoy".

Instantaneamente, o pergaminho fechou-se na varinha, e o pacote se levitou até uma barreira mágica aonde as outras varinhas estavam, e ainda mais Aurores as protegiam. Agora, apenas uma mão que fosse idêntica à impressão no pergaminho conseguiria pegar a varinha.

Ele conseguiu quebrar a rotina da manhã da bruxa, ele percebeu. Ela o estava encarando como se ele fosse um animal proibido, mas pelo menos ela não tinha alcançado por sua própria varinha. Ele provavelmente deveria estar agradecido.

"Eu terminei aqui?", eventualmente teve que perguntar, e ela voltou à pose de indiferença forçada antes de concordar brevemente.

Gastou um instante depois de entrar no salão, mantendo suas costas para a multidão e fingindo examinar um quadro de Earl de Duncastle, permitindo que seu glamour sumisse. Com todos desarmados, decidiu que sua segurança estava garantida - bem, a não ser que alguém decidisse atacá-lo com os punhos - e não queria gastar energia para manter aquele disfarce o dia inteiro. O Earl, vendo sua transformação, murmurou, "Boa performance, meu velho," e Draco levantou uma sobrancelha e sorriu no melhor estilo Malfoy.

Severus estava observando a porta e os olhos deles se encontraram quando Draco se virou. Draco fez um gesto de reconhecimento e traçou seu caminho ao redor de uma gorda bruxa que, pelo volume de sua conversa animada, estava antecipando o resultado do julgamento com entusiasmo visível.

"_Avada_ é bom demais para os tipos dele", ela dizia, acenando dramaticamente e quase batendo em Draco com um braço animado. Conseguiu desviar no último segundo, e ela felizmente não prestou atenção nele, tão presa em sua conversa que estava. "Ele assassinou meu filho e a esposa dele - ela era nascida de trouxas. Eles estavam tomando chá quando aconteceu...".

Percebeu que nem sabia qual família poderia ser. Havia muitas; misturavam-se em uma coleção sangrenta. Uma família trouxa desaparecendo aqui, irmãos órfãos ali, um soldado capturado e torturado, um estabelecimento queimado ao chão. Tudo em um dia de trabalho para Lucius Malfoy, o eficiente e temido Comensal da Morte.

Mas se Draco não podia se lembrar, o tribunal estava cheio de pessoas que podiam - todos os detalhes, todas as ações, todas as mortes - porque Lucius Malfoy tinha arruinado a vida deles. Estavam ali hoje para ter certeza que Wizengamot fizesse o mesmo com ele.

Com um suspiro, sentou no lugar ao lado de Severus em uma seção vazia. "Severus", ele cumprimentou. Como poderia dizer "bom dia", se ambos sabiam que o dia estava longe de ser bom?

"Draco. Como está sua mãe hoje?".

"Como o esperado". Com isso a discussão terminara.

O som da multidão aumentou, atraindo sua atenção para o grupo entrando no salão. Severus também tinha percebido a mudança, e ambos trocaram olhares. Nenhum dos dois tinha dúvidas do porquê de tanta animação.

Potter.

Estava rodeado de uma multidão de grifinórios - Granger, Longbottom, Thomas, Finnigan, e um exército de Weasleys. Eles o cercavam como guarda-costas, o que não estava longe da verdade. Pessoas perto dele se pressionaram mais perto dos recém-chegados, como se Potter fosse um imã e eles feitos de ferro.

Potter fora grande parte dos pensamentos e conversas de todos por tanto tempo, tanto durante a guerra como nas semanas desde a batalha final, que Draco percebeu assustado que ele não o tinha visto em pessoa - ignorando as centenas de pessoas transformadas em Potters - desde sua última noite em Hogwarts. A noite em que se beijaram. Nos anos seguintes, havia se convencido que seu comportamento inapropriado era apenas uma ridícula tentativa de se segurar no que restava de sua inocência infantil. Nem tinha pensando em por que Potter devolvera o beijo. Mas se isso era verdade, então por que seu cérebro estava enviando-lhe sinais nervosos à imagem de seu antigo rival? Por que estava se sentindo tão desconfortável e nervoso à mera visão dele?

"Vamos nos ajoelhar", Severus disse, apenas para Draco ouvir, com um tom de voz cheio de sarcasmo. "O Garoto de Ouro chegou".

Depois de tudo que acontecera desde que deixara Hogwarts, Draco percebeu que sua animosidade em relação a Potter tinha diminuído consideravelmente. Tinha superado a raiva infantil sem estar ciente disso, e julgava ser assim com todos também, então ficou surpreso pelo ódio na voz de Snape.

Potter não estava muito diferente daquela noite; talvez com os ombros um pouco mais largos, mais músculos desenvolvidos por causa da guerra. A maior diferença era o olhar sério e a expressão cuidadosa.

O grupo avançou no tribunal lotado, até que Draco percebeu que estavam rumando até a seção quase vazia em que estavam. Potter saiu de trás de seus protetores para ficar diretamente na frente dele. Sentindo-se em desvantagem, levantou-se para encará-lo nos olhos e ficou grato em perceber que era um pouco mais alto que o outro. Por pouco, mas o suficiente.

Potter estendeu uma mão e disse, "Malfoy".

Draco percebeu uma multidão de repórteres ajeitando suas câmeras, prontos para capturar esse momento histórico. Sentindo-se um pouco inseguro, ele respondeu da única maneira possível, esperando que sua mão não estivesse suando de nervosismo. "Potter".

Do lado dele, Severus fez um som de ultraje.

Potter não retirou a mão tão rapidamente quanto Draco imaginava, prolongando o contato por um longo momento. Ele se perguntou se era apenas em consideração aos fotógrafos.

"Sinto muito", foi tudo que Potter disse, apesar de não especificar pelo que - a atenção de toda a multidão neles, o trauma do julgamento de seu pai, ou talvez a história feia entre eles.

"Eu sei", respondeu, embora não fosse sua intenção dizer isso.

Potter liderou seu grupo pelos assentos, parando para oferecer um breve aperto de mãos a Severus também. Severus não se preocupou em levantar. Dean Thomas sentou-se na cadeira ao lado de Draco, e o cumprimentou calorosamente.

Sua resposta foi cortada pelo alto eco da porta do salão sendo fechada, o que atraiu a atenção de todos no local e fez com que o barulho diminuísse a meros murmúrios. Ao mesmo tempo, duas portas - uma à esquerda da plataforma e uma à direita - se abriram. Da primeira porta, os membros elegantemente vestidos do Wizengamot entraram, silenciosos e sérios, sentando-se atrás das mesas. Havia alguns lugares vagos entre eles - percebeu que os membros mortos na guerra ainda não tinham sido substituídos, provavelmente como uma demonstração do motivo de estarem ali hoje.

Da outra porta, viu quatro Aurores ao redor da figura alta de seu pai; marcharam vagarosamente até o centro do salão e pararam embaixo dos juízes. Os advogados vieram a seguir. Draco sentia como se todos no local pudessem ouvir seu coração batendo, tão afetado que estava pela primeira visão de seu pai em meses. Mas a atenção da platéia estava fixa em Lucius, e eles reagiram com variados sussurros e xingamentos baixos, até que uma voz mais alta declarou.

"Comensal da Morte assassino e nojento".

A voz solitária logo foi ecoada por outra, e outra, até que gritos eram dados a todo o redor. Seu pai, congelado entre os guardas, não mostrava sinais de ouvi-los.

"Silêncio", veio o alto comando de um dos bruxos mais poderosos, obviamente o novo chefe do Wizengamot.

Draco tentou lembrar do nome do homem - Eurybiades Tabernash. Draco lembrava-se dele de alguns planos de ação na guerra em que ambos estavam presentes, embora não soubesse de sua posição na época.

Lucius foi escoltado até uma cadeira no meio do salão. Enquanto seu pai sentava, fortes tiras de couro se amarravam em seus pulsos e tornozelos, prendendo-o à cadeira. Convenceu-se de que não iria olhar na direção de Lucius, mas agora não podia olhar para mais nada. A última vez m que o vira fora na noite em que salvou Dean e Seamus, e nunca puderam se despedir. O destino fizera com que não pudessem agora também.

Um dos membros do Wizengamot - uma bruxa com voz melodiosa - começou a ler as acusações contra seu pai. A duração do pergaminho mostrou a ele que ela leria por muito tempo. O imenso volume de acusações era inacreditável. Algumas delas Draco havia visto, algumas apenas ouvido falar, e outras eram novas. Cada ofensa sozinha era suficiente para condená-lo.

Seu pai não tinha a menor chance.

A bruxa finalmente terminou, e Tabernash perguntou ao seu pai diretamente. "Você é Lucius Malfoy?".

Houve uma longa pausa, feita para provocar, tinha certeza. "Sim".

"Você tem algo a declarar em relação às acusações contra você?".

Sem resposta. O advogado de seu pai, Lysander Redmund, levantou-se de onde estava sentado um pouco atrás de Lucius e respondeu. "Senhor Malfoy não deseja testemunhar em seu favor".

"Muito bem", Tabernash disse, com alívio. Isso fazia com que o julgamento fosse mais fácil, embora não muito mais rápido.

Um pequeno bruxo deu um passo à frente e levantou a tampa de uma caixa na mesa. Draco reconheceu os pequenos frascos de Veritaserum, uma pequena dose para cada testemunha. Esse dia prometia ser longo.

O Ministério escolheu começar com o testemunho dos poucos sobreviventes dos ataques de Lucius, falando também de seus entes queridos que não tiveram a mesma sorte. As testemunhas mais eloqüentes tinham sido escolhidas, mas depois de muitas horas, as palavras começaram a ficar idênticas.

"Antes que pudéssemos nos abaixar, ele mirou uma maldição letal na direção do meu marido e eu vi a luz verde...".

"… E então ele apontou sua varinha para mim e eu o ouvi dizer, 'Crucio'...".

"… Ele gritou '_Incendio_', e o quarto todo ficou em chamas, mal consegui sair com vida...".

"… Depois que ele assassinou todos os dez enquanto dormiam…".

"… Então me torturou por horas, e ele estava…".

"… Sorrindo o tempo todo, como se gostasse...".

"… Havia sangue em tudo…".

"… Eram apenas crianças, mas ele…".

O único som diferente era o abrir e fechar da porta do salão quando alguém descobria que as imagens eram muito gráficas para seus estômagos e escolhiam sair discretamente.

Potter era a próxima testemunha, para a adoração da platéia. Sob Veritaserum, recontou sem emoções o papel de Lucius na ressurreição de Voldemort e suas atividades no Ministério na noite em que Sirius Black morreu, dois eventos que Draco nunca tinha escutado da perspectiva da Ordem. Potter havia ficado mais articulado nos últimos anos, e seu testemunho deixou todos na ponta de seus assentos. Após quase uma hora de narração, ele foi dispensado, mas Draco imaginava que o _Profeta Diário_ recontaria aquela história por semanas.

"O Ministério convida Severus Snape para dar seu testemunho".

Pela primeira vez naquele dia, Lucius reagiu a uma testemunha, dando a Severus um olhar de puro nojo e dizendo, "Traidor de sangue". Severus não reagiu, nem olhou na direção do outro homem. Ele engoliu seu Veritaserum sem uma palavra.

"Qual era seu dever na Ordem da Fênix?", Tabernash perguntou.

"Eu era um espião infiltrado entre os Comensais da Morte. Tive sorte de não ser descoberto até a batalha final".

"A Ordem era consciente de suas ações?".

"Sim, é claro. Eu comunicava as atividades dos Comensais da Morte freqüentemente".

"E você ajudou a montar a armadilha que levou à batalha final entre Harry Potter e Voldemort?".

"Ajudei, sim".

"E por serviços prestados ao Ministério você foi condecorado com a Ordem de Merlim, certo?".

"Sim".

Tabernash fez algumas perguntas relacionadas aos testemunhos passados, e encontrando confirmações das ofensas acusadas a Lucius. A atenção de Draco começou a se dissipar, até que ouviu Tabernash perguntar, "Você conhecia outros espiões entre os Comensais?".

"Sim".

"Quem?".

"O primeiro era o filho de Lucius Malfoy, Draco".

Seu coração começou a bater mais rápido, e ele queria ter prestado mais atenção. O que tinha levado o Wizengamot a perguntar sobre outros espiões? Tinha esperado - em vão, parece - que qualquer coisa relacionada a seu serviço não fosse mencionado. Cabeças viraram na sua direção.

"Quando Draco Malfoy começou a trabalhar para a Ordem?".

"Ele veio a mim enquanto ainda era um estudante em Hogwarts. Tinha acabado de fazer dezesseis anos na época. Eu trabalhei com ele e o treinei por vários anos antes que seu pai o chamasse para se tornar um Comensal da Morte, antes que a guerra começasse".

Draco estava consciente da dos olhares surpresos dos grifinórios, mas se recusou a levantar sua cabeça e encará-los.

"Draco conseguiu ficar infiltrado no meio dos Comensais por aproximadamente um ano". Severus acrescentou. "Nós servimos juntos entre os Comensais da Morte".

"Por que ele partiu?".

"Foi uma decisão que pedi que tomasse. Dois membros da Ordem foram capturados, e um deles tinha informações que iriam levar à captura de Harry Potter. Draco ajudou-os a escapar antes que fossem interrogados, expondo-o como espião. Por seu trabalho contra os Comensais da Morte, o Ministério o condecorou com a Ordem de Merlim".

Severus estava sendo muito longo em suas respostas, ao contrário do treinamento deles com Veritaserum. Aparentemente, não achava que os feitos públicos de Potter fossem o suficiente para mostrar que Draco não era Lucius. Não que seu testemunho fosse de muito uso - a reputação de Severus era apenas um pouco melhor do que a de Draco.

Enquanto isso, Dean Thomas estava queimando um buraco nele com a intensidade de seu olhar, mas Draco ainda se recusava a olhar para ele.

"Havia outros com os Comensais da Morte trabalhando para a Ordem?".

"Mais um. Gregory Goyle".

Era a vez de Draco ficar surpreso - Gregory não era um Comensal o tempo todo?

Aparentemente não. "Goyle veio a mim depois que Draco partiu. Ele descobriu que Draco estava trabalhando para a Ordem e queria substituí-lo como pudesse".

"Onde ele está agora?".

"Está morto. Não teve treino em espionagem e não era muito bom nisso. Foi descoberto um pouco antes da batalha final. O pai dele o matou".

Draco sentiu uma onde de fúria dentro de si, e foi necessário todo seu controle para permanecer neutro. Com os punhos cerrados no seu colo, sentiu suas unhas cortando sua pele. Sua raiva violenta deveria estar direcionada aos Comensais - ele sabia -, mas, ao invés disso, mirou-a contra todos os outros - raiva de Severus por não tê-lo informado sobre Goyle antes, raiva de Dumbledore por não ter forçado Gregory a ficar em Hogwarts, e especialmente raiva de si mesmo por não poder proteger seu amigo de longa data, o menino que queria ser como Draco, e que pagava por sua lealdade com a própria morte pelas mãos de seu pai.

Justo naquele momento, Lucius virou sua cabeça e o encarou nos olhos com um sorriso brutal. Estava de grato que sua varinha tivesse sido confiscada, porque poderia tê-lo matado naquele momento enquanto seu pai sentava lá sem nenhum remorso.

Mas teria que se contentar em deixar o Ministério fazer isso por ele - é claro, se fossem caridosos. Senão, levá-lo-iam a Azkaban e o entregariam aos dementadores.

O Wizengamot levou cinco minutos para retornar com sua decisão contra o famoso Comensal da Morte Lucius Malfoy. Não foram caridosos. Seu pai foi condenado a passar o resto de sua vida como uma concha vazia, sem alma. Beijado.

Draco se aproveitou da celebração do resultado para correr à porta, pegar sua varinha e sair do Ministério antes dos repórteres, da multidão, e de Harry Potter, que estava tentando alcançá-lo.

Não sabia por que passara pela rede de Flu, deixando seus pés o carregarem até a porta do Ministério e pisar na rua. Conseguiu fugir de Potter, mas, conhecendo a natureza do outro homem, não por muito tempo. Tinha a necessidade de manter-se em movimento - qualquer coisa para afastar as horas de inatividade e o choque do veredicto.

Ele parou quando viu uma coruja mensageira o perseguindo na rua. Era muito raro para uma coruja procurar alguém em lugares públicos, e pegou a carta com certo medo.

_Nós faremos com que sua traição seja punida. Narcissa e Lucius não ficarão separados por muito tempo._

Seu corpo parecia estar dormente. Por um longo instante, conseguiu ficar parado e olhar para o vazio, ignorando os olhares curiosos de quem passava.

Potter o alcançou eventualmente - será que acabara de chegar ou estava parado ali há algum tempo, seus olhos solidários e curiosos atrás de seus óculos ridículos? Sem dizer nada, entregou-lhe a carta e aparatou, de volta à Mansão Malfoy, onde sabia com certeza que era tarde demais.

Sully – viva, mas inconsciente, ele rapidamente verificou - estava deitada no corredor fora do quarto de sua mãe, e ele a deixou ali pelo momento.

Abrindo a porta, conseguiu dar alguns passos no quarto antes que sua força o faltasse.

Narcissa estava morta, isso era certo.

Era uma mensagem carregada, sem dúvidas, no estilo dos Comensais da Morte. Seu assassinato fora planejado para causar o mínimo sofrimento à vítima - ele podia ver que ela morrera instantaneamente, e por isso era grato -, a maior dor direcionada para quem a encontrasse.

Completamente previsível. Não queriam punir Narcissa, é claro. Certamente não tinham nenhuma animosidade contra ela; provavelmente até gostavam da hospitalidade em alguma festa dos Comensais. Era apenas uma ferramenta conveniente, um talento que tinha aperfeiçoado durante seu casamento com Lucius; uma perda mínima para os assassinos que queriam mandar essa mensagem a ele.

Draco correu até o banheiro e vomitou na pia.

Todo membro vivo da Ordem que o conhecia, não importando quão distantemente - e alguns que ele nunca conhecera - foram ao funeral de sua mãe. Acreditava que tinha que agradecer a Severus pelo público ato de apoio, mas não mencionaria nada. Severus não gostaria que ele o fizesse.

* * *

**N/T:** Aaah, não acredito que não tinha deixado nenhum recadinho pra vocês ainda! Desculpem! Bem, tenho algumas coisas para explicar. Este site está com uns problemas, e eu não consegui atualizar isso aqui no formato .doc, ele só aceitou no .txt, ou seja - bloco de notas.

Desculpem então pela falta de negritos, itálicos e etc. Mas era isso ou demorar para atualizar. Quando a crise passar, eu posto direitinho.

Reviewers, amo vocês. Muito obrigada pelos comentários! E não nos abandonem! Eu garanto, ainda fica muito melhor!

_Mila Crazy_

**N/B:** A beta metida quis dar uma ajudinha e deu uma acertada nos problemas que o ff . net criou. Se ainda restarem outros, nos perdoem. A culpa é desse _maravilhoso _site! Mas a gente arruma depois, assim que ele deixar.

_Serim_


	4. Capítulo Quarto

**Mil Coisas Belas **por _Duinn Fionn_

**tradução: **Camila Merlin Gesser  
**betagem da tradução: **Serim

* * *

Capítulo Quarto

_Sharing the same cold cell, betrayer and betrayed,__  
An island with two frightened castaways_

_Dividindo a mesma cela fria, traidor e traído,  
Uma ilha com dois rejeitados assustados_

Warsaw 1943 (I Never Betrayed The Revolution) - Johnny Clegg

Dean tinha encontrado o apartamento perfeito. Bem, talvez _perfeito _fosse uma palavra muito generosa para descrevê-lo, mas o quarto que seria seu estúdio - era perfeito.

Era localizado em um bairro sem grandes atributos na Londres trouxa. Não que Dean tivesse algo contra o Beco Diagonal, mas o distrito bruxo em Londres era muito pequeno para acomodar todos que queriam morar lá. O aluguel também era mais barato do lado errado do Caldeirão, embora ainda fosse diminuir um pouco suas economias. A maioria de seus amigos também morava por ali e se misturavam - virando nativos, eles diziam.

Mesmo assim, esperava fazer um nome entre os artistas da Londres Trouxa, e um endereço não-mágico era um importante requerimento.

Tinha chamado Seamus para ajudá-lo na mudança. Não que eles planejassem levantar muitas coisas - na verdade precisava que Seamus vigiasse enquanto ele lançava feitiços de levitação nas caixas e móveis.

"Acha que posso arriscar um _Impervio?_", ele perguntou a Seamus, enquanto eles saíam de um caminhão alugado na rua molhada. "Eu odiaria encharcar minhas coisas. Por que teve que chover justo hoje?".

Seamus afirmou com um gesto da cabeça. "Provavelmente seguro. Duvido que alguém nos veja entre aqui e a porta, com medo de pedirmos ajuda nesse tempo".

Dean concordou e lançou um feitiço de impermeabilidade nos conteúdos do caminhão. "Desculpe, mas não podemos lançá-lo em nós mesmos. Seria estranho - dois caras secos no meio da chuva".

Eles guiaram mais do que carregaram as caixas através da rua e dentro do apartamento. Vários de seus novos vizinhos estavam andando pelos corredores, então era necessário que ao menos parecesse que estavam carregando tudo do jeito trouxa. Haviam se tornado bons em fingimento ao longo dos anos - Dean tentou se lembrar quantas vezes eles se mudaram desde a guerra. Sete ou oito, achava, a última sendo quando Seamus conseguiu convencer sua noiva e se mudou com ela. Seamus teve que prometer uma data de casamento firme para isso, e o caro planejamento do dia o estava deixando louco.

"Lydia já mandou os convites"?, ele perguntou educadamente.

"Depois de três visitas à gráfica, sim, finalmente", Seamus disse detrás das almofadas que carregava. "Aceite meu conselho, Dean, e fuja com sua amante se puder".

"Por que você não foge então?".

Seamus riu. "Eu escolhi a família errada para me juntar. A mãe de Lydia nos mataria se não nos casássemos na igreja".

"Ah, como se ela não fosse te matar se descobrisse que estão morando juntos".

Seamus cruzou os dedos em forma de cruz, fazendo com que as almofadas flutuassem por um instante. "Não diga isso. Se ela descobrir, eu estarei implorando por uma morte rápida".

Dean o empurrou de onde estava bloqueando a porta do apartamento. "Então por que arriscar?".

"Porque ela vale a pena, amigo". Ele parou no meio do caminho. "Droga, Dean, esse lugar é muito pequeno! Para onde?".

"Quarto. Ali".

Seamus derrubou as almofadas sem cerimônia. "Então o que houve com aquela garota que estava vendo? Debby? Dana?".

Dean rolou os olhos. Quando eles se encontravam, Seamus sempre perguntava de sua vida amorosa. "Dária. Faz um tempo que não a vejo".

"Seu destruidor de corações. Você passa por mais mulheres do que qualquer um que eu já conheci. O que havia de errado com essa?".

"Nada".

Seamus franziu suas sobrancelhas, e Dean se preparou para a versão peculiar deles das vinte perguntas. "Ela era bonita?".

"Sim".

"Trouxa, então?". Significando, _ela sabe da guerra?_

"Não. Americana, no entanto". _Ela sabe, mas não foi parte dela._

"Dean, quando vai aprender? Veja, essa é a razão porque eu e Lydia somos perfeitos um para o outro. Nós conseguimos conversar sobre as coisas que aconteceram com a gente. No nosso primeiro encontro, conversamos sobre onde estávamos durante a batalha final. Ótima maneira de quebrar o gelo, amigo".

E assim, a camaradagem relaxada que Dean estava se forçando a construir sumira, deixando-o com a culpa que sempre sentia perto de seu melhor amigo. Seamus podia contar calmamente sobre o que acontecera na guerra, porque sua pior lembrança havia sido apagada. Se ele soubesse do que tinha acontecido, com certeza não estaria ali com Dean.

Pela milésima vez, arrependeu-se das lembranças parciais que tinha da noite em que foram capturados. Nunca sabia o que era pior - as coisas de que se lembrava, ou o que imaginava que tinha sido apagado. Repetia a cena em sua mente todas as noites, ouvindo-se dizer as palavras que condenariam Seamus à morte com ele. Seguido disso, iria se agonizar pelos seus crimes, os que não sabia - de que outras maneiras traíra seu melhor amigo?

E como eles tinham escapado?

Seamus ainda estava falando de garotas. "...Encontrar alguém que tenha algo em comum com você".

"Sabe, eu realmente não quero discutir isso", ele disse, mais duramente do que pretendia.

A mágoa nos olhos de Seamus mostrou que ele havia ido longe demais, mas era muito tarde para voltar atrás. "Sabe, Dean, a gente costumava falar sobre tudo. Melhores amigos, lembra?".

Dean se esforçou para ignorar a grande distância que havia crescido entre eles. "Sinto muito". E ele sentia. Sentiria muito para sempre, mas não podia nem começar a contar Seamus por quê.

"Tudo bem", Seamus respondeu, mas parecia estranhamente quieto.

"Pronto para outras caixas?".

"É".

Dean esperou para ouvir o humor normal de Seamus, algum comentário engraçado que fosse aliviar a tensão entre eles. Nunca veio.

* * *

_Two dozen other stupid reasons why we should suffer for this,__  
Don't bother trying to explain them, just hold my hand while I come to a decision on it._

_Duas dúzias de outras razões estúpidas de por que devemos sofrer por isso,  
Não se preocupe em tentar explicá-las, apenas segure minha mão enquanto tomo uma decisão._

Save It For Later - English Beat

Infeliz, Draco xingou os negócios que o levaram ao Beco Diagonal hoje entre todos os dias - as ruas estavam cheias de crianças, adolescentes, e famílias em suas excursões de compras anuais, antecipando a ida a Hogwarts. Ele tentou ignorar as lembranças de suas próprias excursões ali, a felicidade que sentiu quando cheirou seus novos livros na Floreios e Borrões, os pequenos pacotes de doces que sua mãe sempre comprava, o confortável, rico toque dos uniformes feitos sob medida.

E sua aparência hoje não passou despercebida. Olhares frios dos estudantes mais velhos, bocas abertas em choque dos mais novos, mãos rapidamente alcançando as crianças para afastá-las dessa pessoa sinistra no meio deles. Ele não precisava ler o _Profeta Diário _para saber o que corria pelas mentes da sociedade bruxa - Draco Malfoy era alguém cujo caminho você não queria cruzar.

Irritado, quase decidiu aparatar novamente para a Mansão Malfoy e esperar por um dia melhor, mas era muito urgente. Ao invés disso, apressou o passo, vendo as multidões se abrindo na frente dele como se fossem servos amedrontados abrindo espaço para seu lorde. Foi cuidadoso de não olhá-los nos olhos.

Seu primeiro destino era o Gringotes. A porta da eminente instituição financeira dos duendes abriu invisivelmente quando se aproximou antes que sua mão alcançasse a maçaneta. Lá ele foi recebido e levado a uma sala de reuniões, onde o gerente bancário da família Malfoy, Royashk, cumprimentou-o com respeito.

Respeito que apenas muito dinheiro trazia.

Ele relaxou um pouco. Honestamente, não tinha certeza de seu status econômico naquele momento. Tinha certeza de que as contas dos Black estavam abertas por ser o herdeiro legítimo de sua mãe. Mas os milhões dos Malfoys eram outro assunto - que não estava legalmente resolvido.

Royashk estava tão cauteloso e prudente em relação à fortuna Malfoy quanto ele.

"Sr. Malfoy. Nós discutimos o assunto que nos pediu, e não conseguimos chegar a uma conclusão definitiva. Os promotores bruxos ainda não chegaram a uma decisão".

É claro que não - Lucius ainda estava legalmente vivo. Tinha esperado problemas vindos disso. Respondeu com a mesma formalidade do bancário.

"Eu irei contatar meus advogados assim que nossa reunião estiver concluída".

"É claro", o duende respondeu. Ele passava um fino, peludo dedo sobre os vários anéis que usava.

Draco o observada cuidadosamente, sabendo que estava na presença de uma mente muito calculista.

Royashk continuou. "Você tem acesso irrestrito às contas Black para seu uso imediato. Assim, a não ser que circunstâncias apareçam que o façam necessitar de maiores fundos, nós preferimos deixar as contas Malfoy restritas por um tempo. Se você precisar dessas contas, no entanto, por favor, me contate e nós poderemos reconsiderar essa posição".

Draco aceitou esse acordo com um gesto da cabeça. Gringotes estava jogando com ele muito cuidadosamente - eles não podiam aliená-lo caso, como ele esperava, virasse o herdeiro legal. Por outro lado, eles tinham que considerar o Ministério, o qual já tinha lançado a primeira tentativa de colocar as mãos no dinheiro de seu pai. Não foi uma surpresa que a vingança dos bruxos do Ministério não acabasse com o beijo do dementador. Não com um alvo tão tentador como a fortuna Malfoy na frente deles.

Ele passou pela tarefa tediosa de transferir as contas Black para seu nome e logo se encontrou no fundo de uma rua iluminada fora do Gringotes. Inspirou profundamente e, devagar, soltou o ar. Estava mais tenso do que imaginava e o ar fresco e o sol o ajudaram a melhorar seu humor. Para sua surpresa, viu uma garota atrevida, talvez do sétimo ano, tentando trocar olhares com ele. _Ah, o charme do garoto malvado, _ele pensou, segurando um sorriso. _Desculpe, querida, você não faz meu tipo, _ele refletiu, divertindo-se, _mas você tem um irmão mais velho por aí?_

Ele subiu a rua em direção a Redmund, Hall e Strongfellows. Enquanto passava pelos últimos modelos de vassouras arrumadas na vitrine de uma loja de quadribol, não pôde resistir a uma longa, e boa olhada. Merlim, foram mesmo apenas alguns anos atrás que ele estava ali, com o rosto colado no vidro como esses estudantes de hoje? De repente, sentiu-se muito velho para sua idade.

* * *

Lysander Redmund, o parceiro mais velho, parecia já ter as tropas legais para a batalha pelo seu dinheiro. Draco não reconhecia os outros dois bruxos na conferência, apresentados a ele como Fontinelle Green e William Wolcott.

"O Ministério nos mandou uma coruja essa manhã com o objetivo oficial de confiscar a fortuna Malfoy", Redmund começou.

Mesmo que seu advogado já o tivesse avisado disso antes, ainda doía de ouvir. "Malditos," ele murmurou, e podia ter dito muito, muito mais, mas para que gastar palavras? Dessa vez, todos os bruxos da sala estavam batalhando do lado dele.

Fontinelle Green, uma mulher pequena de idade considerável - e experiente, ele esperava - falou. "O status legal das vítimas do Beijo dos Dementadores ainda é ambíguo, Sr. Malfoy. Especialmente no seu caso, a pergunta fica: você pode receber herança nesse momento?".

Ele percebeu que ela estava sendo cuidadosa para citar os fatos sem ferir seus sentimentos, e ele estava agradecido por seus modos. O que ela estava dizendo era, na verdade, a pergunta: Lucius Malfoy está vivo ou, para fins legais e práticos, morto?

Ela continuou. "O fato é que o, han, _relacionamento _do Ministério com os dementadores é tão novo que cria um vácuo legal. Eu acredito tenha vivenciado isso depois do julgamento de seu pai".

Ah, sim. Uma má lembrança. Em sua pressa de julgar Comensais da Morte e administrar essa nova, mas não exatamente mortal, forma de punição - e não era a noção de ser beijado poética? - o Ministério havia criado alguns problemas para si. Em primeiro lugar, essas conchas vazias e desafortunadas tinham que ser guardadas em algum lugar. Mas após várias reuniões, ficou decidido que as famílias nunca deveriam ver os prisioneiros novamente. No entanto, os que foram beijados continuavam tendo as necessidades básicas para sobreviver - comida, abrigo, manutenção - e deixá-los morrer sem ajuda, famintos, era visto como muito bárbaro para o então chamado lado da luz. Definitivamente má publicidade. Então o Ministério levou-os até um instituto perto de Bath, em uma pequena cidade bruxa chamada Wellow - fora da visão e fora da mente dos outros.

Draco se forçou a prestar atenção em Wolcott, que estava especificando o que exatamente o Ministério queria. "As contas no Gringotes, é claro. As propriedades em Sussex e no exterior, o apartamento em Londres, os armazéns em Hogsmeade. A Mansão".

Ele congelou quando percebeu seu erro. Até aquele ponto, tinha se permitido se concentrar nas contas do Gringotes. Por que tinha ignorado a chance de irem atrás da Mansão? Era pensamento positivo ou plena estupidez? Naturalmente, essa seria a primeira coisa que atacariam - o símbolo visível da anteriormente poderosa família Malfoy.

Redmund aparentemente notou sua resposta de choque, porque foi rápido em dizer, "É claro que o que o Ministério deseja e conseguirá são duas coisas completamente diferentes. Nós não deixaremos o Ministério ter sucesso. Mesmo que digam que estão agindo contra Lucius e não você, o fato é que somente você é prejudicado por essas ações. Perdoe-me por dizer isso, mas seu pai não terá punição maior. Somente ele era um Comensal da Morte, enquanto você é um veterano da guerra que lutou contra seu pai. Nós iremos lembrá-los disso quantas vezes for possível. Às vezes, a opinião pública é persuasiva para balançar o Ministério".

Pensou nas expressões de desgosto que viu na rua, e desejou ao seu time boa sorte. A dura realidade era que ninguém gosta de um traidor, mesmo que o traidor esteja do seu lado. Qualquer obrigado que tivesse recebido do mundo mágico foi, com certeza, mera obrigação.

Fontinelle Green retirou um pergaminho da grande pilha na frente dela. "Eu fiz uma lista de membros da Ordem que sabem do seu serviço para eles e, conseqüentemente, para o Ministério. Nosso plano é pedir apoio público para preservar sua herança de ser retirada dessa maneira antipatriota".

Ele olhou para ela com interesse. Quais nomes ela reunira?

Ela começou a ler. "Severus Snape. Dean Thomas. Seamus Finnigan. Hermione Granger. Ronald Weasley". Draco segurou uma risada quando ouviu o nome - o inferno iria congelar no dia em que Weasley concordasse em testemunhar a seu favor. Ela pausou, olhou para ele sem nenhuma expressão, e disse, "Harry Potter".

Potter? Ele abriu sua boca para protestar, mas Redmund o interrompeu.

"Não há espaço para animosidades, Sr. Malfoy. Um testemunho positivo de Harry Potter seria um benefício enorme no seu caso".

Se fosse positivo, pensou sardonicamente. Poderia acreditar que Potter tinha enterrado todos os anos de animosidade por causa dos eventos da guerra, quando lutaram pelo mesmo fim? Será que Potter sequer estava ciente dos feitos dele durante a guerra? Sim, Potter tinha o cumprimentado publicamente no julgamento de Lucius, e tinha expressado algumas palavras de consolo no enterro de sua mãe que pareciam sinceras. Mas o que faria? Potter o ajudaria agora? Ou seria convencido de que nada que o Ministério fizesse contra Lucius era justificado?

E será que Draco tinha coragem de pedir por tudo isso?

Os outros na sala estavam olhando para ele em expectativa. Decidiu-se, como sabia que faria, como sabia que tinha que fazer. "Façam o que for necessário. Eu não ligo para o dinheiro. Ou o resto. É só - Eu não posso desistir da Mansão. Eu -". Ele não conseguiu terminar.

Isso parecia ter sido recebido como ordens, porque Redmund e os outros arrumaram seus papéis e se levantaram.

"Nós o informaremos de qualquer progresso em corujas diárias, Sr. Malfoy. Deixe-nos saber de qualquer informação útil para esse caso".

Draco Malfoy estava novamente em guerra.

* * *

_Beneath the trees we slumbered; and in the wings of Azrael, slowly, we faded to black._

_Embaixo das árvores, nós dormimos; e nas asas de Azrael, vagarosamente, nós desaparecemos no breu._

Scarlet Seraph

Draco leu os papéis daquele dia enviados por seus advogados enquanto se dirigia ao seu escritório. No final de sua correspondência diária, estava irritado e questionou por que seus advogados o torturavam com tantos detalhes - não era por isso que eram pagos, e generosamente, então? Enquanto as semanas passavam e via como seu caso estava sendo construído argumento por argumento, havia ficado primeiramente curioso e finalmente absorvido nas etapas para esclarecer sua posição, lidando com os argumentos fortes e fracos. Às vezes até podia imaginar um resultado positivo. Se não fosse tão importante, poderia facilmente se fascinar pelas posições cuidadosamente construídas, os argumentos bem pensados, as idéias logicamente apresentadas para que _isso _siga necessariamente _aquilo, _levando a um julgamento satisfatório.

Nada era certo. Ainda havia uma possibilidade de ele perder tudo para o Ministério - eram teimosos e estavam se preparando para uma longa luta. No entanto, ao contrário de suas tendências sonserinas, e porque era tão importante, ainda preferia ter esperanças.

Distraiu-se de seu caminho por brilhantes raios de sol iluminando a grande escadaria. Era familiar o suficiente com a mansão para saber que esse tipo de intrusão só ocorria nessa época do ano. Raios de sol tão repetidos e previsíveis como as estações, desde quando a mansão fora construída, e continuando no futuro até um dia em que ele não estivesse mais ali para apreciá-los. Parou, então foi até o espaço iluminado e se sentou, sentindo os raios rapidamente esquentarem sua calça e camisa preta.

Instantaneamente, teve uma lembrança – quando conheceu Gregory Goyle.

* * *

Sua primeira impressão de Gregory foi a de um menino tímido espiando por trás da montanha que era seu pai. Sr. Goyle estava cumprimentando Lucius e limpando de suas roupas as cinzas da lareira em que acabara de chegar. Draco só podia encarar - não tinha conhecido nenhuma criança além de Pansy Parkinson, que era sua melhor amiga - e Gregory havia encolhido um pouco sob o olhar fixo. Lembrava-se de ter gostado da sensação de poder que o desconforto de Goyle havia lhe dado. Assistindo-os de perto, Lucius tinha feito as primeiras apresentações. Então ambos os homens se dirigiram ao escritório, deixando claro que os dois garotos deveriam se divertir em outro local.

Pegou a manga de Gregory e o puxou insistentemente, apenas dizendo "Vamos, você". Não estava surpreso - talvez devesse estar - quando Gregory seguiu-o sem jeito, como se a transição entre seguir as ordens de seu pai e as de Draco fosse um talento natural. Draco estava se dirigindo a um dos cômodos no primeiro andar - naquela época já guardava o santuário que era seu quarto de estranhos - quando notou os raios de sol na escada e mudou de direção. Gregory, apanhado nessa rápida mudança de rumo, quase tropeçou, mas Draco sentiu-o recuperar seu equilíbrio enquanto tentava esconder o fato de ter tropeçado. Como se agradar Draco fosse sua segunda natureza. Como se os desejos de Draco fossem mais importantes do que os dele.

Já gostava desse menino.

Sentou-se no terceiro degrau, sentindo o sol rapidamente esquentando sua pele pálida, e ainda mais rápido sua roupa preta. Gregory hesitou, então se sentou do lado dele, não muito perto, intencionalmente cuidadoso para não bloquear nenhum raio de sol. Se virasse sua cabeça um pouco, poderia ver Gregory observando-o, boca ligeiramente aberta, suas mãos apertando sua manga com incerteza. Draco inclinou sua cabeça na direção do sol, sentindo o calor dos raios vindos da janela, sentindo o olhar do garoto ao seu lado, sentindo a ligação entre eles. Estava feliz sabendo que poderia ter um amigo do sexo masculino, assim como seu pai. A idéia era confortante. Ele fechou seus olhos.

O garoto do seu lado tossiu, se mexeu um pouco, e finalmente falou, "Você é um anjo?".

Ele se virou, surpreso. "O quê?".

"Você é um anjo?", Gregory repetiu, com menos força, como se tivesse acabado de perceber que tinha dito algo estranho, talvez algo que tivesse ofendido Draco.

Não tinha idéia de como responder, então ficou quieto, olhos arregalados por causa da pergunta inesperada. Honestamente, não sabia o que um anjo era. Lembrava-se de uma figura que tinha visto há algum tempo de uma criatura vestida de branco, com enormes asas, envolvida por raios de luz. Mas aquele anjo era uma mulher, não um menininho de olhos cinza relaxando num degrau em suas roupas comuns.

Gregory se mexeu desconfortavelmente como se soubesse que tinha dito algo confuso, mas continuou. "Você é tão bonito. Você está brilhando. Eu já vi anjos, e eles são iguais a você. Brilhantes".

"Onde?".

Gregory parecia não conseguir conectar a pergunta com o que ele acabara de dizer, então Draco tentou novamente.

"Onde você viu anjos?".

"Ah. Nós temos uma janela, na nossa casa, uma janela colorida. Você sabe, aquelas que fazem uma figura. E tem anjos lá".

"Anjos são meninas".

"As nossas tem meninos e meninas. Meninos podem ser anjos".

"Com asas?". Ele já tinha esquecido que Gregory não era tão rápido como ele, então continuou. "Os anjos da sua janela têm asas?".

"Sim. Asas. _Sim"._

"Bem, eu não tenho asas".

"Não, Draco". O outro garoto espiou atrás das suas costas para ter certeza. "Ainda não".

Será que Gregory esperava que ele crescesse asas, então? Ficou mais animado enquanto pensava nisso. Poderia até gostar - não, com certeza iria gostar - de um par de fortes asas. Sabia que dragões tinham asas - tinha várias figuras de dragões, e ele sempre se imaginava, como o ser igual ao seu nome, subindo aos céus e voando livremente e tão longe quanto queria. Seus pais nunca disseram que ele iria crescer asas, mas então, sabia que seus pais mantinham muitos segredos dele. Talvez esse fosse outro.

Mas se era um segredo, ele não devia contar a Gregory. Não agora. Talvez quando fossem melhores amigos, então poderia. Asas como aquelas seriam difíceis de esconder, de qualquer jeito.

Gregory estava olhando para ele como se esperasse que crescesse asas naquele momento, tirá-las de um lugar secreto e as abri enquanto ele assistia. Parecia que o menino queria tocá-lo, mas Draco já sabia que não se atreveria, que já tinha registrado seus limites.

Gregory fez uma última tentativa de conversa. "Meu pai me contou, antes de vir para cá, que eu deveria ser muito cuidadoso perto de você. Ele disse que você é um menino especial".

_Ah. _Ele já tinha ouvido isso também, de seu pai, de sua mãe, de outros Malfoys. Não sabia que outras pessoas sabiam, também, e se sentiu aquecido com reconhecimento.

No fim das contas, Draco relutantemente desistiu da idéia de que era um anjo. Mas durante todo o tempo que conheceu Gregory, duvidava de que o outro menino tivesse feito a mesma coisa. Não do dia que se conheceram até o dia em que foi morto. Gregory sempre o havia tratado como se fosse uma criatura do céu, alguém de além do mundo que conheciam, até além da magia bruxa. Nunca entendeu, nunca conseguiu fazer Gregory parar de tratá-lo assim, tirava vantagem disso às vezes, mas respeitava do mesmo jeito. Parecia trazer conforto a Gregory, que seu melhor amigo fosse um anjo, mesmo que mais ninguém reconhecesse isso. Gregory sabia - uma simples crença para um simples menino - e era o suficiente.

Suficiente para seguir seu amigo, seu anjo, ao serviço do Lorde das Trevas. E depois, ao serviço da Ordem. Porque era aonde seu anjo o estava guiando.

Onde Draco o deixou para trás. Nem tentou tirá-lo de lá – deixou-o para trás para ser morto. Nem conseguia voltar para ver seu túmulo, e como se arrependia disso.

No final, pensou com ódio, Gregory estava certo. Ergueu-se dos degraus e desceu a escadaria, tremendo do repentino frio enquanto se afastava da luz do sol. Tinha sido o anjo de Gregory esse tempo todo. O maldito anjo da morte.

* * *

_Am I the witness or am I the crime,__  
A victim of history or just a sign of the times?_

_Eu sou a testemunha ou o crime,  
Uma vítima da história ou somente um sinal dos tempos?_

Woman Be My Country - Johnny Clegg

Dean sabia que as coisas finalmente chegaram no limite. Por meses estava tentando lidar com a noite em que traíra Seamus, mas toda vez em que se encontravam, ele era novamente reduzido a um silêncio desconfortável. Seamus começou a perceber que havia algo de muito errado entre eles, e Dean sabia que ele suspeitava que tinha algo a ver com a noite em que foram capturados e com a escapada inexplicável. E sem saber o que tinha acontecido, Dean não podia falar sobre o assunto ou acalmá-lo.

Mas isso estava acabando com ele.

Sabia que Draco Malfoy tinha a chave. Evitava pensar em Malfoy, mesmo sabendo que um dia, não conseguiria mais ignorá-lo e teria que procurá-lo, para confirmar seus maiores medos.

Tinha traído Seamus, seu melhor amigo, e Seamus não se lembrava de nada. Um homem menos digno teria agradecido às estrelas e continuado sua vida como se nada tivesse acontecido. Mas Dean não era assim.

Era perseguido por pesadelos. Seus dias eram repletos de arrependimento. Não conseguia mais carregar sua própria culpa, a de aceitar o tipo de pessoa que realmente era. A imagem que tinha de si mesmo antes da guerra - o mito de que era digno de pertencer a grifinória - tinha sido uma farsa, não testada. Porque quando finalmente confrontou seus piores medos, não teve coragem moral suficiente para superá-los. Para salvar sua própria pele, ele covardemente jogou fora a única pessoa que deveria proteger. Não era melhor do que qualquer Comensal da Morte.

Afastou-se de seus amigos, mergulhou nos seus desenhos, tentou esquecer mais do que sabia que tinha sido apagado. Sem resultados.

Então ali estava, arrumando sua gola contra o vento em uma manhã fria de março em Wiltshire, aparatando nos portões da Mansão Malfoy assim que sua carta foi respondida com um educado convite.

Os portões pretos de ferro se abriram e ele se dirigiu pelo jardim. Pássaros cantavam sua chegada como se fosse uma celebridade. Alcançando a porta, levantou um batedor e o soltou, fazendo um alto barulho.

Instantaneamente, a porta se abriu e ele foi recebido por uma elfa-doméstico.

"Sr. Thomas", a voz aguda disse. "Você é bem-vindo aqui, senhor. Por favor, venha".

Ele retirou seu casaco, o qual foi rapidamente pendurado, e seguiu a elfa até um escritório. Malfoy já estava lá; o homem se inclinou, apertando sua mão, e perguntou, "Chá? Café? Algo mais forte, talvez?".

"Chá está ótimo".

Enquanto Malfoy dava instruções à elfa, Dean se permitiu olhar ao redor. Sempre imaginou seu colega de escola vivendo ricamente, e não estava desapontado. Mas tinha experiência limitada nesse departamento e não estava preparado para a escala impressionante do cômodo. Tudo que tinha visto até ali era elegante e belo, num nível intimidante. O artista nele apreciava tudo, mas o garoto do leste de Londres se sentia estranho e nervoso.

Assim que as perguntas educadas foram feitas, Dean foi direito ao ponto.

"Malfoy", ele começou em um tom de voz sério que havia praticado antes de chegar. "Eu tenho um grande favor para pedir".

Malfoy parecia intrigado, e levantou suas sobrancelhas, indicando para ele continuar.

"Eu quero - isto é, eu estou pedindo para você cancelar o feitiço de memória que colocou em mim".

Malfoy fingiu inocência, como Dean suspeitava que ele fosse fazer. Não seria desencorajado. Não agora. Depois de todo esse tempo, ele não agüentaria o fingimento educado de Malfoy.

"Eu me lembro do suficiente". Ele continuou. "Suficiente para saber que você nos ajudou a escapar. Snape disse isso no tribunal de seu pai". Não vendo uma negação do outro, continuou. "Eu sei que traí Seamus naquela noite. Eu sei disso. Eu aceito isso. Mas eu preciso saber do que aconteceu depois". Estava implorando agora, suas palavras eram baixas e intensas. "Eu não consigo viver comigo mesmo sem saber de tudo. Você entende isso?".

"Por que você tem tanta certeza que eu tive alguma coisa a ver com seu feitiço de memória?". A voz aristocrática era calma e distante.

"Eu sei. Seamus e eu sabemos. Seamus não se lembra de nada a não ser o pouco que concluímos juntos. Mas eu lembro. _Eu lembro"._

Ele podia ver que a resistência de Malfoy estava sendo destruída, mas continuou sem falar nada.

"A guerra acabou. Isso realmente importa agora?".

Dean fez com que sua voz não ficasse mais emocional. "Eu... Eu realmente preciso saber. Malfoy. Por favor". Ele disse tudo que podia. "_Por favor"._

"Eu entendo".

"Não, eu não acho que você entenda. Sobre traição, eu quero dizer. Como poderia? Você nunca -".

O tom polido desapareceu em um instante, trocado por raiva e ultraje. "Como você se atreve a me dizer o que eu entendo ou não entendo? Você se acha especial, Thomas? Acha que os sentimentos dos outros não chegam nem perto dos seus?".

Envergonhado, ele conseguiu dizer, "Não. Não foi o que eu quis dizer".

Malfoy estava olhando para ele friamente. "Como você pode dizer isso para mim, de todas as pessoas? Não é como se você soubesse o que eu era. O que eu fiz. Você não imagina quão sujas minhas mãos estão".

Arrependido, percebeu como suas palavras tinham sido ofensivas. "Desculpe. Eu não pensei quando disse aquilo".

Sua desculpa parecia acalmar Malfoy um pouco. "Thomas, todos nós estamos a um passo de trair alguém que é próximo de nós. Nós gostamos de pensar que somos nobres, mas até aparecer algo que desafie essa ilusão, nós nunca vimos nossa feiúra. A maioria das pessoas nunca teve a chance".

"Conte-me". Ele disse com uma voz baixa.

"Por que eu deveria?".

Ele respirou fundo. "Porque eu estava errado. Você me entende".

Malfoy o olhou sem dizer nada por um longo momento, então deu um suspiro. "Não há razões para não contar, eu acho. Você se lembra de Gregory Goyle?".

Dean concordou com um gesto da cabeça. Goyle tinha sido um de seus interrogadores naquela noite.

"Gregory era meu melhor amigo, durante anos, até mesmo antes de Hogwarts. Ah, eu sei que vocês grifinórios achavam que era apenas um guarda-costas contratado. Todos pensavam pouco de Gregory. Ele não era o melhor aluno em Hogwarts, ou o mais inteligente. Mas eu tenho que dizer que era o mais leal". Malfoy estava não estava olhando para Dean, e sim para um canto do quarto.

"Eu nunca falei com Goyle, a não ser durante aulas. Eu sei que ele andava com você". Dean admitiu.

"Ele tinha poucos amigos, mas eu era um deles. Não existia algo que ele não fizesse por mim. E quando eu me juntei aos Comensais da Morte, me seguiu. Não por lealdade ao Lorde das Trevas ou por simpatia à causa. Nem um pouco. Gregory não era assim - ele não pensava muito em ideais abstratos".

Dean nunca tinha visto Malfoy sem jeito antes, mas agora ele estava nervosamente passando seus dedos pela xícara de chá.

"Gregory nunca soube que eu era, e eu nunca arrisquei meu pescoço para contar. Estava muito ocupado salvando minha própria pele. Nem tentei falar sobre o que ele queria. Quando eu fui descoberto, tive que deixá-lo para trás".

"Mas ele escolheu estar lá-". Dean começou, mas foi rapidamente interrompido.

"Não, ele não escolheu estar lá. Escolheu estar comigo, e eu o abandonei. Tem uma diferença". O rosto de Malfoy não traía seus sentimentos. "Mas fica pior. Depois que eu fui embora, Gregory conseguiu descobrir que eu já trabalhava contra os Comensais da Morte. Finalmente foi ver Severus, que decidiu confiar nele. Gregory trabalhou contra os Comensais então. Mas eu nunca soube".

Agora Dean entendia por que Malfoy parecia tão chocado no julgamento de Lucius, depois que Snape disse que Goyle era um espião. "Eu nunca suspeitaria dele".

"Bem, pena que você não era um Comensal da Morte, então. Porque eles acabaram pegando-o. Nunca teve o treinamento que eu tive, e não era muito astuto. Severus conseguiu perceber os rumores bem a tempo. Tudo estava frágil por minha causa também - Severus conseguiu se livrar de ser culpado por todo o fiasco. Mas transferiu a culpa da minha traição para alguém mais... Merecedor".

"Ele teve sorte".

"Não, ele foi oportunista. Convenceu todos que meu pai era mais culpado, e foi Lucius que acabou sob Cruciatus. Justiça irônica, não?".

Dean não respondeu. Não tinha nada que podia dizer.

"Naquele ponto, Gregory estava perdido não importava o quê. E Severus não podia ter dois espiões descobertos em seu círculo. Então fez o que tinha que ser feito naquelas circunstâncias - ele o denunciou".

"Então Snape o traiu. Não foi você".

Malfoy franziu as sobrancelhas e negou com um gesto da cabeça. "Gregory só estava lá por minha causa. Ele se tornou um espião para a Ordem por minha causa. Se não fosse por mim, a mãe dele o teria levado até Durmstrang antes do sétimo ano com Vincent Crabbe, e ele nunca seria envolvido nessa confusão. Severus o traiu, mas eu o traí antes".

Dean queria confortá-lo; Draco só tinha feito o que tinha que fazer. Mas sua própria situação provava que as coisas não eram tão fáceis. "Sinto muito".

"Eu sinto muito também. Por Gregory. Mas ele não foi o único que eu tive que trair. Eu já tinha feito coisas muito piores anteriormente". Ele se levantou. "Vou mostrar a você".

Dean seguiu Malfoy fora do escritório. Nenhum dos dois falou enquanto atravessavam o corredor, os passos ecoando ao redor. Malfoy parou na frente de uma porta fechada, murmurando algo para destrancá-la. Eles continuaram.

Encontrou-se em um largo salão sem janelas de algum tipo, e pelas aparências, esse cômodo nunca era usado. Escuridão jazia em todos os cantos, a única luz vinda da varinha de Malfoy.

"_Lumus", _ele ouviu, e tochas se acenderam nas paredes, iluminando a mobília pesada e os tapetes caros.

Do centro do salão, ele podia ver uma galeria de retratos bruxos – de Malfoys até onde podia ver. As figuras pareciam desacostumadas a serem perturbadas, e houve um murmúrio enquanto acordavam. As palavras eram inicialmente indistinguíveis, então ele começou a entender o que estavam dizendo. O barulho ficou mais alto.

"Como se atreve a mostrar sua cara para nós", ele ouviu. "Traidor de sangue".

"Você não é digno de ficar perante nós. Saia dessa casa".

"Traidor sujo".

"Assassino. Você praticamente matou seu pai. Sua mãe morreu pagando por sua traição".

"Você é indigno do nome Malfoy".

"Nós o repudiamos".

"Traidor".

"Traidor".

"_Traidor_".

Dean estava em choque enquanto o barulho ficava tão alto ao redor deles que ele queria tampar suas orelhas. Todos os ancestrais Malfoy estavam jogando insultos ao seu único descendente. Já Draco ficou impassível, com a cabeça erguida, aparentemente não afetado, mas Dean sabia que isso era fingimento - como alguém conseguiria ouvir aquele ódio bruto sem senti-lo em todo seu ser? Até mesmo Dean, que não conhecia nenhum desses bruxos e bruxas, sentiu a feia, pesada emoção nas palavras. De repente, era demais.

Ele cutucou Malfoy. "Vamos embora". Por um momento, sentiu-o resistir ao seu pedido, mas, para seu alívio, assentiu, e saíram do cômodo. Antes de chegar à porta, pararam na frente de um grande retrato - Dean reconheceu Lucius e Narcissa. O casal estava se comportando igual aos outros retratos - _traidor, traidor, traidor _- e Dean observou Malfoy assentir com um gesto da cabeça e fechar seus olhos. Então, graças a Deus, finalmente, eles voltaram ao corredor. Malfoy fechou a porta atrás deles levemente, cortando as vozes no meio de seus xingamentos.

Dean ainda estava muito chocado para falar.

Malfoy virou-se na direção dele com uma expressão neutra. "Então veja, se algum dia eu tiver alguma dúvida sobre quem sou e o que fiz, sempre terei quem me lembrar".

Ele não podia acreditar que Malfoy escutava àquele veneno por vontade própria. "Você não é assim. Eles não sabem da verdade - como _poderiam _saber?".

"Eles sabem que eu traí Lucius. Isso é um fato, Thomas - eu traí. Eu achava que era necessário, mas isso não muda nada. Não para eles".

Eles retornaram ao escritório, onde Dean se jogou em uma cadeira. "Posso perguntar uma coisa?".

Malfoy o olhou com um sorriso distante. "Essa parece ser uma tarde de confissões. Vá em frente".

"Por que você fica aqui? Para que viver sozinho? Não traz muitas lembranças ruins? Quero dizer, os encontros dos Comensais, sua mãe...". Ele não queria ser insensível e mencionar o assassinato da mãe dele naquela casa. "E aquela multidão de agora há pouco…".

"Bem, eu não os visito muito, para dizer a verdade".

"Mas por que você fica aqui?".

O olhar sério de Malfoy continha um ar estranho de perplexidade. "Por que eu não ficaria aqui? É minha casa".

"Sim, mas deve haver outros lugares para você viver. Essa não pode ser a única propriedade que você possui".

"Não, é claro que não. Tenho um apartamento em Belgravia e uma casa em Marseilles. Uma mansão fora de Praga. Uma pequena vila em St. Petersburg, eu acho. Uma cabana na Mongólia".

"Você está brincando".

"Bem, sim, na verdade. Mas só na parte da cabana". Malfoy sorriu ironicamente. "O que você acha que significa extremamente rico? Os Feijões de Todos os Sabores que eu quiser e um servo dedicado a tirar os ruins para mim?".

Dean riu. "Eu acho que nunca pensei nisso. Sendo que não é algo que eu tenha que lidar".

"Que pena, então. Bem, deixe-me contar, corrupção é uma atividade muito lucrativa. E os Malfoys estão nela por gerações". Ele franziu suas sobrancelhas. "E ainda tem os Black...".

"A família de Sirius?".

Malfoy concordou com um gesto da cabeça. "A família da minha mãe também. Potter nunca te contou? Ah, bem, ele deve ter vergonha de nossa conexão. Mas já mencionando isso, se Sirius Black não tivesse deixado o Largo Grimmauld a Potter, eu seria o dono de lá também. Ah, bem, não posso ter tudo, eu acho". Sua expressão ficou mais séria. "Mas eu pertenço a Mansão Malfoy. É o local em que cresci. Eu amo estar aqui".

"Você ama?". Dean achava isso incompreensível, mas é claro que não tinha sido criado como parte da aristocracia bruxa. Não tinha afeição por nenhum dos inúmeros lugares que chamou de casa. "Para mim, as pessoas que fazem um lar. O local, os quartos - nada disso importa muito".

"Eu sei que me considera fútil, Thomas, mas eu não posso evitar sentir afeto por essa casa - minha herança, minhas tradições, minhas memórias - e sim, eu tenho algumas lembranças boas daqui". Sua resposta dura fez Dean perceber que ofendera seu anfitrião com o que dissera, e tentou consertar.

"Eu nunca estive em uma casa mais bonita, Malfoy. Você sabe que eu cresci em um bairro pobre e isolado - ou talvez não soubesse. Nós nem tínhamos os Feijões de Todos os Sabores, muito menos um servo. É apenas diferente. Eu não quis dizer que era ruim".

Malfoy o olhou curiosamente. "Isolado? Como os trouxas sabiam que você é um bruxo?".

Ele riu em frente à confusão de Malfoy. "Não, não assim. É claro que eles não sabiam de nada. Nós vivíamos em um bairro com outros imigrantes. Um bairro de negros".

Malfoy não parecia muito esclarecido. "Um bairro de negros?".

"É. Eu sou negro. Você não percebeu?". Ele riu nervosamente, então de repente percebeu: "Você não sabe do que estou falando, não é?".

Malfoy balançou a cabeça em forma negativa.

Dean se encontrou em uma posição difícil, tendo que explicar racismo para a pessoa mais racista que conhecia. Malfoy absorveu sua explicação sem uma palavra.

"Então é igual à situação de sangues-puros e trouxas que os Comensais acreditavam", ele terminou.

"Mas cor de pele? Isso é estranho. Não diz nada sobre que tipo de bruxo você é".

"Não. Mas nascer puro-sangue ou de pais trouxas também não, não é? Assim que você é um bruxo, você é talentoso ou não. O resto é circunstância de nascimento. Como ser negro".

"Eu não sei".

Dean o olhou intensamente. "Bem, do meu ponto de vista, eu não percebi diferença alguma entre ser odiado por ser nascido de trouxas e ser odiado por ser negro".

Malfoy parecia avaliar aquilo, e eles ficaram em um breve silêncio. Após um momento, Dean retornou ao seu assunto original.

"Concordamos que é importante não enterrar o passado. Acho que você entende porque preciso que retire o feitiço de memória".

Ele viu as últimas resistências de Malfoy desaparecerem. "Tudo bem. Não estou muito surpreso por seu pedido. E está certo - não importa mais. Eu o fiz para proteger Severus, mas a guerra acabou. Pelo menos é o que eles me dizem". Sem mais hesitação, Malfoy retirou sua varinha e disse as palavras que Dean tanto esperava. "_Finite incantatem"._

Ele fechou os olhos e sentiu a memória voltar, se abrindo e finalmente liberando sua história enterrada. Ele viu, como se pela primeira vez, a corrente de eventos levando à sua escapada: o questionamento de Bryce e Goyle, a observação silenciosa de Snape, os beijos enganosos de Malfoy - uma surpresa, isso - sua escapada, e o final.

E finalmente, após meses tentando e falhando em se lembrar da sua traição a Seamus, podia se lembrar dos dedos pressionados contra os seus enquanto estavam presos à parede da cela, as palavras sussurradas de Seamus, o perdão oferecido e prontamente aceitado.

Ele devia ter imaginado. Os sentimentos de dúvida e culpa que estava carregando por meses desapareceram, substituídos por uma leveza bem-vinda, uma alegria libertadora.

Estava esperando para recuperar a crônica da escapada deles, mas o que tinha descoberto, o que era totalmente inesperado, foi a detalhada revelação das ações de Malfoy enquanto arriscava sua própria vida e os salvava.

Sentou-se em silêncio por um longo tempo, absorvendo a informação, tentando entendê-la.

Finalmente disse, "Obrigado, parece que devo minha vida a você. Mas por que se preocupou em se esconder de nós mesmo depois que a guerra acabou?".

Malfoy levantou um ombro delicadamente. "Quem sabe? Parecia uma boa idéia na época, sabe?".

Ele só podia rir. "Acho que sim. Quero dizer, nenhum de nós esperava que isso acontecesse, para começar. Foi muito azar ser capturado sabendo tanto naquela noite. Mais um dia, e a informação teria sido apagada e nada disso teria acontecido".

"Destino", Malfoy murmurou. "Tinha que acontecer, eu acho".

"Mmm. Então aonde você foi? Depois que nos salvou?".

"Grécia, acredite ou não - ah, esqueci, temos uma vila em Thessalonica -, mas por um curto tempo. Então tive que voltar". Ele olhou Dean severamente. "Do lado dos anjos, é claro. Eu nunca poderia voltar aos Comensais depois da fantástica virada de eventos".

"É claro, _Carmichael"._

Malfoy desviou o olhar, envergonhado. "É, tá bom. Eu precisava voltar à ação das coisas. E para dizer a verdade, eu não me arrependi por muito tempo de ter deixado os Comensais, embora estivesse muito bravo com vocês na hora. A Terra dos Comensais da Morte não era o mais agradável - ou mais seguro - lugar para se estar. Mesmo para um Malfoy".

Dean sorriu em simpatia genuína. Definitivamente havia mais em Malfoy do que ele deixava as pessoas verem em seus tempos de Hogwarts. Ele não cometeria o erro de julgá-lo novamente.

"Quer saber - se sua oferta ainda estiver de pé, eu acho que gostaria de _algo mais forte _afinal de contas".

Malfoy o olhou com mal disfarçada surpresa. "Claro, Thomas".

Ele disse rapidamente. "Ei, me chame de Dean. Agora que já me beijou, acho que tem essa permissão".

Antes da tarde acabar, eles tinham bebido muito mais do que ambos estavam acostumados. A conversa tinha se aquecido a cada momento que passava, encorajada pelo álcool, a isolação, e a afinidade crescente entre eles. No final dessa festa particular, tinha forçado uma promessa de Draco - _Draco, _imagine só, refletiu - para posar para ele no seu estúdio no próximo dia. Mas não muito cedo na manhã, estavam de perfeito acordo.

* * *

_Come as you are, as you were, as I want you to be,__  
as a friend, as a friend, as an old enemy._

_Venha como é, como era, como que quero que você seja,  
Como um amigo, como um amigo, como um velho inimigo._

Come as You Are - Nirvana

Uma única dose de poção para ressacas não estava funcionando nessa manhã, Dean percebeu. Era uma surpresa ele não ter se matado quando aparatou da Mansão Malfoy. E Malfoy - Draco, ele mentalmente se corrigiu - tinha prometido posar para ele hoje. Imaginou se o outro apareceria, ou se era uma promessa feita sob licor, feita para ser educadamente quebrada.

Ele se preparou para a visita de qualquer jeito.

Surpreendentemente, uma batida forte o interrompeu de seus pensamentos, e a porta se abriu sob seu comando. Draco colocou a cabeça para dentro tentativamente - nada de elfos-domésticos ali - e o cumprimentou.

"Oi, Draco", ele respondeu, feliz por ter se lembrado de usar o primeiro nome do outro. "Pode entrar".

O apartamento de Dean era um compromisso não balanceado entre um local decente para se viver e uma ótima iluminação de estúdio, e a iluminação tinha ganhado. Ele estava mais ciente de suas condições depois que visitou a casa de Draco no dia anterior. O apartamento inteiro cabia no quarto de retratos com muito espaço de sobra.

Vendo, tarde demais, que deveria ter arrumado um pouco, ele chutou uma pilha de roupas sujas e abriu um caminho para o sofá. "Estou fazendo café. Você quer?".

"Sim, obrigado". Draco hesitou por um instante, então retirou uma pilha de revistas e se sentou, mas não parecia relaxado. Suas costas estavam um pouco retas demais, suas mãos arrumavam uma imperfeição invisível em sua camisa, e seus olhos percorriam o quarto, olhando para tudo menos Dean.

"Já volto". Alguns passos o levaram até a porta da sua pequena cozinha. Enquanto terminava de servir duas xícaras de café, tentou controlar seu próprio nervosismo. Ele estava um pouco inclinado a pegar o álcool novamente, para tentar reafirmar a camaradagem do dia anterior, mas seu estômago se revoltou com a idéia. Até mesmo o cheiro de café não tinha seu efeito natural nele.

"Como você gosta do seu?", ele perguntou.

"Com leite, por favor".

Ele retirou o leite, verificando a data de validade e cheirando hesitantemente o conteúdo. Parecia bom. Ele pôs um pouco em ambas as xícaras. No ultimo segundo, agarrou um pote de biscoitos, então parou. Não podia colocar o pote nas mãos de seu hóspede e fazer com que ele enfiasse a mão ali - precisavam estar em um prato. Colocando tudo na mesa novamente, ele procurou por seu melhor prato, e gastando mais tempo arrumando os biscoitos para não parecerem tão desorganizados. Só que agora, ele não conseguiria carregar tudo. Ele ao menos tinha uma bandeja?

Virando muito rápido para checar, bateu a cabeça na porta do armário que deixou aberta.

"Droga".

"Você está bem?".

"Sim... eu só -". Só me dei uma acordada. O que estava pensando, tentando impressionar alguém como Draco Malfoy com uma xícara de café barato e uns biscoitos? Ele era um artista tentando fazer um nome, e devia parar de agir como se não fosse. Não tinha aperitivos delicados em prataria de heranças, não tinha um elfo-doméstico devotado a servi-lo, e com certeza não tinha um escritório para receber seu hóspede.

Mas então, não tinha um quarto cheio de retratos que o odiavam.

Ele finalmente conseguiu segurar duas xícaras em uma mão, o prato na outra, suspirou, e entrou na sala.

"Vamos para o estúdio, está bem?".

Seu estúdio era a melhor parte do apartamento, e ele o arrumava mais do que o resto da casa. Sentiu sua tensão dissipar-se enquanto olhava em volta, finalmente confortável.

Draco entrou vagarosamente, olhando os desenhos, a maioria incompletos, que estavam pendurados nas paredes. "Esses são bons", ele disse, e riu. "Para ser honesto, eu não sabia o que esperar".

"Mas eu desenhava na escola".

"Mmm, foi o que ouvi. Mas eu nunca tinha visto algo seu".

"Dumbledore organizou uma galeria para os estudantes no último mês de escola. Você não -".

"Deve ter sido depois que fui embora", Draco disse em voz baixa, e Dean se sentiu como um idiota.

"Certo. Desculpe".

"Quero dizer, eu não esperava cachorros e gatinhos, mas me ocorreu depois que você foi embora que eu não fazia idéia se você era sério em relação a desenhar. Que bom que estou em boas mãos".

"Obrigado".

"Mas eu tenho que confessar. Eu nunca fiz algo parecido antes. Isso é completamente novo, então você terá que me dizer o que fazer".

"Sem problemas. Todos meus modelos são amadores".

Draco se virou para olhar os desenhos mais perto dele, um retrato que Dean estava fazendo da filha de sua vizinha, como forma de pagamento de aluguel. "Eles não se mexem".

Dean sorriu. "Não. Eu só desenho retratos trouxas. Quando eu desenho, eu gosto de capturar apenas um momento, e eu preciso definir esse momento. É mais... Eu não sei, honesto, talvez. Retratos bruxos mudam muito, para mim parece que eles têm muito poder. Eu não gosto disso. Como um artista, eu quero estar no controle".

Draco deu um pequeno sorriso. "Eu queria que os artistas que pintaram os Malfoys se sentissem assim".

"Eu imagino. Bem, eu posso garantir que esse retrato Malfoy nunca dirá nada".

Draco riu, e Dean percebeu que ele finalmente relaxara.

"Venha se sentar". Ele colocou sua mão no ombro de Draco, um primeiro toque que fazia a maioria dos seus modelos encolherem, mas não houve reação. Ótimo.

Ele o levou a um ponto onde a luz estava mais fraca. "Essa é a parte que todos ficam com vergonha. Eu vou olhar para você em ângulos diferentes. O que estou procurando é a maneira que a luz cai, as posições mais expressivas, idéias sobre o que quero mostrar com esse retrato".

"Tudo bem".

"Sinta-se livre para falar. Coce seu nariz, se alongue quando precisar. Eu vou avisar se estiver trabalhando em alguma parte em que preciso que fique parado, mas isso vai demorar um pouco." Ele pegou as mãos de Draco e balançou um pouco para relaxar seus ombros.

"Você vai me desenhar inteiro ou só a cabeça?".

"Não sei ainda. Deixe-me ver o que vem na minha cabeça. Vire sua cabeça para a esquerda… Isso, aí".

Dean nunca podia olhar outra pessoa sem imaginar automaticamente como ela ficaria no papel. Como desenharia suas feições, sua postura, sua expressão para evocar um certo humor. Quando ele podia, iria observar o máximo que pudesse. Mas nunca se permitiu olhar para Draco desse jeito, nunca. Quando eram mais novos, ele era intimidado pelo jeito de Draco - desafio e ódio. Ninguém arriscava encará-lo com medo de apanhar dos outros sonserinos. Dean tinha observado de certa distância, sabendo que Draco estava fora de sua liga.

"Mexa sua cabeça devagar da direita para a esquerda, então para cima e para baixo. Ei, está ótimo."

Ele percebeu imediatamente que Draco era o sonho de um artista. O jeito que a luz definia sua face com luz pálida e sombras contrastantes - os ângulos de suas bochechas, seu queixo pontudo e longos cílios, sua boca voluptuosa - faziam os dedos de Dean doer por um lápis. Cada virada da cabeça de Draco revelava outra expressão, outra pessoa. Ele podia sentir animação crescer sobre o prospecto de capturar até mesmo algumas delas, e forçou-se a continuar observando.

"O que você vê quando eu me mexo dessa forma?", Draco perguntou.

"Estou observando luz e sombras, na maioria. E como suas feições mudam de um ângulo para o outro".

"Tem luz suficiente em mim para isso?".

"Para começar, sim. Mas deixe-me tentar algo". Ele pegou uma lâmpada de perto e a ligou. "Eu posso criar muito com isso. Quando eu a coloco aqui -" ele a posicionou no chão "- eu posso fazê-lo parecer misterioso e sinistro. Daqui de cima, você parece angelical. Ainda mais se eu a colocar atrás de você, assim... A luz brilha através do seu cabelo e você parece positivamente etéreo".

Draco riu. "Essa é uma novidade".

Dean colocou a lâmpada no chão e a desligou. "Venha para essa cadeira e vamos ver o que o sol faz com você".

"Coisas ruins. Queimaduras, sardas. Dê-me uma bela masmorra a qualquer dia". Ele se levantou graciosamente e andou até a cadeira.

Dean estaria satisfeito só de olhá-lo andar - ele tinha uma graça e elegância natural quando se movia. A maioria das pessoas levava horas para ficarem à vontade, mas Draco nasceu com confiança inata.

"Agora eu irei ver como seu corpo fica na luz natural".

Draco fez mais exercícios, e perguntou sobre o que estava fazendo e por quê. Todos os sinais de nervosismo haviam desaparecido.

"Sente-se de lado, incline para frente, e abrace seu joelho. Bom, sim. Coloque sua cabeça no seu joelho. Aham. Agora vire e olhe para mim. Feche seus olhos".

Depois de um minuto, Draco disse. "Eu vou dormir assim. Acho que a noite passada está tendo seus efeitos".

"Certo, então. De pé. De pé!".

Draco se levantou, esperando pela próxima instrução.

"Eu já sei o que vai mantê-lo acordado".

Ele olhou ao redor do estúdio e viu um pedaço de madeira jogado entre seus desenhos. Servia. Ele retirou sua varinha e transformou aquilo em uma espada, a passando a Draco com uma pequena reverência. "Aqui. _En garde"._

Draco olhou para a espada, então para ele, com desgosto. "Amador. Isso não dá". Retirando sua própria varinha, mudou a simples espada para uma típica de esgrima. "Essa é uma arma de verdade. _En garde". _Ele fez uma pose exagerada.

Dean não pôde deixar de rir. "Vá em frente. Divirta-se".

"Eu não tenho um oponente". Ele olhou para Dean, esperançoso.

"Ah não. Sem chance. Sou horrível com objetos pontudos e afiados. Você terá que imaginar".

E foi isso que Draco fez. Ele atacou e lutou contra um inimigo invisível, virando sua espada com fogo e intensidade genuínos, enquanto Dean observava, se divertindo. Finalmente, respirando profundamente e suando, Draco terminou a solitária batalha.

Dean pegou um copo d'água para ele.

"Obrigado", Draco disse, ainda respirando pesadamente. "Eu não sabia que posar seria tão ativo".

"Não é. Eu fiz uma exceção especial para você".

Draco abaixou seu copo e sorriu ironicamente. "Vingança por causa da escola? E eu achava que éramos amigos".

"Eu vou tentar pegar leve com você, então", disse, surpreso e feliz que Draco tivesse brincado casualmente.

"Você pode começar me tirando desse maldito sol".

"Claro. Eu quero você de volta na cadeira em que começou".

Draco se jogou nela com exaustão fingida, e Dean ficou com pena dele, lançando um feitiço refrescante.

Draco fechou os olhos e suspirou quando o ar gelado o atingiu. "Mmm. Obrigado".

"Estou pronto para começar a desenhar. Você pode ficar como está". Sua mente estava tão ativa quanto o corpo de Draco há alguns minutos atrás. Por hoje, uma sobrancelha relaxada, um olho fechado, uma bochecha. Ele começou.

Eles passaram o resto da tarde papeando - quem tinha se casado com quem, onde todos terminaram, o que estavam fazendo agora - interrompidos pelas instruções de Dean e as perguntas de Draco.

Finalmente, Dean parou. "Relaxe, soldado". Ao olhar confuso de Draco, disse. "Terminei por hoje".

"Posso ver?".

"É claro". Ele virou o painel para Draco ver seu trabalho e tentou não se preocupar com o que o outro diria.

"Ah. Está bom. Eu nunca me vi desse lado. Eu realmente fico assim?".

"Sim. Você fica diferente dependendo do ângulo. Mais do que todos que já desenhei, na verdade".

"Isso é bom?".

"Muito bom. Significa que há várias maneiras para eu te desenhar". Ele ia descrever algumas de suas idéias, quando percebeu que Draco só tinha prometido um dia.

"Você terminará esse primeiro?".

Ele assentiu com a cabeça, agradecido que Draco sugeriu. "Se você puder voltar e sentar, eu vou".

Draco olhou para ele surpreso. "Ah. Eu achei que você iria querer que eu viesse. Você quer?".

Dean sorriu. "Com certeza. Eu estava com medo que _você _não quisesse".

"Não, é interessante. Aprender como é feito".

"Já é interessante por estarmos fazendo isso juntos. Quem adivinharia isso?".

"Bem, nós vivemos em tempos interessantes".

Dean estava guardando seus lápis, mas parou para olhar para cima. "Engraçado que você tenha dito assim".

Draco levantou as sobrancelhas em pergunta silenciosa.

"Essa é uma maldição Chinesa dos trouxas... _que viva em tempos interessantes"._

Draco deu um pequeno sorriso. "Eu não sabia que trouxas têm maldições".

"Ah, claro que têm. Eles apenas não têm poder para torná-las realidade".

"Hmm. Eu acho que isso é bom. Eu acho que vivi meu limite de tempos interessantes. Depois desses últimos anos, estou pronto para um feitiço de tédio".

Talvez, Dean pensou, Draco só quisesse um tipo diferente de maldição.

* * *

_So I live, that's about all I can say; I breathe nearly every day._

_Então eu vivo, é só o que posso dizer; eu respiro quase todo dia._

I Live - The Fixx

Draco amava o labirinto na Mansão, era um dos seus lugares favoritos para relaxar. Entre as antiguidades do resto da casa, o labirinto era novo em folha, construído com as instruções de sua mãe. Ele ocupava um pedaço baixo do terreno cercado de cedros. Pequenos arbustos delineavam os caminhos, sugerindo um não confinamento, e sim guia para aonde os pés humanos quisessem levar. O caminho tinha inumeráveis curvas, todas levando ao centro. Ele foi feito para contemplações relaxantes.

Hoje era o lugar perfeito para se andar e descarregar suas emoções. Ignorou a leve chuva que começou a cair, apenas apertando mais seu casaco. A conexão do labirinto com sua mãe o ajudava a se acalmar - apenas um mês havia se passado desde seu assassinato. Nenhum suspeito tinha sido reconhecido, mas não estava surpreso. Ele sabia quem seus assassinos eram - qual Comensal da Morte tinha feito o trabalho sujo não importava.

Eles não estavam atrás dela, é claro; não particularmente. Nada que sua mãe fazia tinha sido de importância para os Comensais. Ela era uma criatura concentrada apenas nos prazeres materiais da vida - visões, cheiros, toques e gostos. Esse labirinto era puramente Narcissa - um luxo civilizado longe da atmosfera de Comensais que ela ignorava.

Não, a verdadeira vítima era Draco. Sem Lucius para protegê-la, Narcissa havia se tornado dispensável. Os Comensais da Morte apenas viam nela uma maneira de chegar a Draco e exploraram isso. As barreiras ao redor da Mansão não foram feitos para manter fora os amigos de Lucius; Draco percebeu tarde demais que a entrada estava aberta aos seus inimigos.

E ele sentia falta de sua mãe, mais do que achava que iria levando em conta a história deles. O único retrato de Narcissa na Mansão era o dela com Lucius, e ele se recusava a visitá-lo. Ele achava que tinha outro dela no Largo Grimmauld - de tempos em tempos pensava em pedir a Potter para ver, mas não tinha a coragem. Ele não queria ter a conversa com Potter que esse pedido requereria.

Enquanto andava, percebeu como sua vida havia se tornado igual a esse labirinto. De um lado para o outro, de dentro para fora, andando sozinho até chegar ao centro - um destino falso, porque nada o esperava no fim de seu caminho. Ele só podia virar e voltar para onde começara.

"Draco". Ele levantou sua cabeça com a chamada inesperada, e viu Severus andando até ele em uma das entradas no cedro.

Ele parou no caminho e observou sua visita andar pela grama molhada.

"Severus". Seu antigo professor não estava ignorando a chuva como ele; já estava começando a parecer um cachorro molhado, e seus sapatos estavam completamente encharcados.

Severus o observou com uma expressão cômica. "Eu achava que apenas grifinórios não tinham o bom-senso de sair da chuva".

Ele sorriu. "E eu achei que apenas sonserinos tinham o bom-senso de usar roupas com feitiços de impermeabilidade nesse tempo". Ele se virou, indo na direção de uma das saídas. "Vamos entrar para uma xícara de chá?".

Severus parecia aborrecido na subida à Mansão.

Ele percebeu a expressão, e riu levemente. "Não se preocupe, Severus, nós podemos aparatar daqui".

* * *

Sully trouxe chá para eles na sala de visitas, onde o fogo estava queimando na lareira. Ambas as cadeiras foram arrastadas para mais perto, e os dois homens olharam silenciosamente o fogo, permitindo que o calor tirasse a umidade de suas roupas.

"Os duendes de Gringotes reconsideraram sua herança?", Severus perguntou. Draco estava mandando novidades para ele que achava necessárias, não entrando em detalhes, mas pedindo conselhos quando precisava.

"Não há motivos para reconsiderarem. Para ser honesto, eu acho que eles gostam da ambigüidade. E até ter um túmulo onde eu posso cuspir, não há nada que eu possa fazer",

Silêncio.

"Apenas desembuche. Você é horrível em conversa fiada",

Severus franziu as sobrancelhas. "Talvez porque nunca consigo praticá-la",

Ele riu. "Poupe-me! Eu sei que você não veio de Hogwarts para discutir o andamento da minha herança. E eu tenho certeza que não veio aqui para discutir política de duendes",

"É claro que não. Um amigo não pode mais visitar sem ser detido na porta? Ou você já colocou Veritaserum no meu chá, e está esperando fazer efeito?",

Ele apreciou a maneira casual com que Severus o lembrava das conversas deles depois do Veritaserum. Ele só podia rir - agora - lembrando-se da sua vergonhosa admissão sobre querer beijá-lo - felizmente, eles haviam superado a paixão de estudante e desenvolvido uma amizade verdadeira, baseada em temperamentos iguais e experiências em comum.

"É claro que coloquei. Veritaserum, como um velho e sábio professor um dia me disse, é a poção mais comum no mundo mágico",

"Velho?",

"Bom, sábio, pelos menos. Talvez não tão velho, pensando nisso",

"Com essa descrição revisada, eu acho que conheço o professor, então",

"É claro que conhece", Ele deu um pequeno sorriso irônico. "Agora, me diga tudo sobre sua vida amorosa clandestina, Severus. As fofocas nunca chegam até aqui. A não ser quando eu ouvi que uma nova professora de Estudos Trouxas está em Hogwarts. Uma professora muito sozinha. É o que dizem",

Severus franziu as sobrancelhas. "Quem, se depender de mim, continuará assim. E como está a sua vida amorosa nesses dias, Draco?".

"Maravilhosamente inexistente".

"Você me surpreende. Um bruxo atraente e rico como você?".

"Não é tão difícil de entender. Primeiro, tem o assunto problemático de eu ser gay. Tende a reduzir os candidatos dramaticamente. Então tem a reputação de filho-de-um-horrível-Comensal-da-Morte que eu tenho. Seguido da reputação de espião-de-lealdade-indeterminada que eu mesmo inventei. Então qualquer peixe foi assustado para fora d' água".

"Sinto muito. Mas o mar é muito pequeno em Wiltshire para começar. Talvez você devesse procurar em águas mais distantes".

"Severus, por favor. Daqui a pouco você estará publicando anúncios anônimos no _Profeta Diário _para mim. _Bruxo solitário procurando por outro. De reputação terrível e chocante sem prospectos de melhora"._

"Você está mesmo solitário aqui?".

Ele balançou a cabeça, sem acreditar. "Entendo. Então você veio aqui se aproveitar da minha hospitalidade com o objetivo de descobrir meus segredos mais obscuros? Você está espionando o espião? Tenho que lembrá-lo, aprendi com o melhor".

Severus ergueu sua xícara em reconhecimento. "Fico feliz que admita".

Ele mudou de assunto. "Não que eu não esteja feliz pela sua companhia, mas por que está aqui?".

Severus abaixou sua xícara antes de responder. "Estou aqui para convencê-lo a vir visitar Hogwarts".

Ele escondeu sua surpresa pelo convite, e fez sua resposta neutramente. "Hogwarts? Por quê?".

"Eu achei que você gostaria de sair daqui por um tempo".

Draco, não preparado para a sugestão, não respondeu. Severus era a última pessoa que ele esperava mostrar estar preocupado pelo seu estado mental.

"Você está cercado de antigas lembranças e fantasmas aqui, apenas com corujas de seus advogados. Não é saudável para um jovem".

"É minha casa", ele disse baixo.

"É um maldito caixão vertical, Draco!".

Ele finalmente deixou sua irritação sair. "E o que é Hogwarts? Apenas uma viagem no passado. Diga-me qual é pior".

"Então vá a Londres. Ou Paris. Ou para o maldito Timbuktu. Não importa". Severus se inclinou para frente, seu olhar intenso. "Só não se deixe virar um dos fantasmas aqui. Nós já vimos vidas desperdiçadas o suficiente na guerra. Não se deixe ser mais uma casualidade por ficar aqui e ver sua vida passar".

Ele não sabia o que dizer em sua defeca; sentia como se tivesse perdido os argumentos antes mesmo de começar. "Eu não estou -".

"Você _está. _Eu posso ver. O que você faz com seus dias? Você não vê ninguém, você vive nessa casa gigantesca sozinho. Você passa as horas conversando com retratos? Joga paciência e bebe uísque? Pensa em maneiras de irritar seu elfo-doméstico -".

"Eu entendi".

"É mesmo?". O olhar de Severus era muito intenso para ele encarar por muito tempo.

"O que você quer que eu diga?". Ele relaxou na sua cadeira, derrotado. "Eu não sei o que devo fazer agora. Eu nem terminei a escola. E francamente, não há muito para um ex-espião. Você tem sorte por já ter um emprego". Ele sorriu fracamente. "Então me dê seu melhor conselho de carreia, Severus. Estou ouvindo".

Severus se permitiu um pouco de conforto, respondendo com sua própria tentativa de humor. "É mesmo um Malfoy. Procurando um servo para o trabalho pesado". Ele relaxou e sentou na cadeira, satisfeito por ter sido escutado. "Até mesmo meus estudantes mais novos iriam olhar para você agora e dizer _procure uma vida, _como eles falam hoje em dia".

"Eu tenho uma vida. Só que ela não é muito grande no momento". Draco permitiu que sua frustração se mostrasse em sua voz. "E você pode falar. Você mora em uma maldita masmorra. Desde quando virou um especialista em como ter uma vida social ativa?".

"Calma, Draco. Só quero ajudar".

"É. Muito obrigado". Draco estava tenso, e finalmente olhou para Severus. Algo na discussão deles de repente parecia muito engraçado - o cego liderando o cego - e ele deu um pequeno sorriso. "Desculpe".

"Draco, não se preocupe tanto. Não importa o que você fará agora. Vá trabalhar na Floreios e Borrões. Sirva sorvete no Fortescue. Limpe o Corujal do Ministério. Apenas faça algo. De preferência longe daqui".

"Eu - eu vou pensar".

"Isso. E depois comece. Mais cedo do que tarde".

"Tudo bem". Ele esperava que isso fosse o suficiente.

"Honestamente, eu não acho que ninguém da sua geração teve a chance de ser um adolescente idiota. Como você poderia? Olhe para você - criado com nada mais do que anos da influência de Voldemort em sua casa, então forçado a ir para a guerra antes de completar dezoito anos". Severus se inclinou, para provar seu ponto. "Isso pode parecer estranho vindo de mim, mas você precisa aprender a ser infantil e bobo, enquanto ainda é jovem. Meu Deus, Draco, você tem vinte e um anos. Você vive como se tivesse oitenta".

Ele hesitou, e Draco imaginou o que adicionaria nesse discurso que o faria desconfortável. "Sabe, não foi coincidência que os membros da Ordem apareceram no funeral de sua mãe. Tem pessoas que se preocupam com você. Deixa-as mostrarem isso. Não erre pensando que está sozinho no mundo". Sua voz era tão baixa que Draco quase não ouviu o que disse. "Não cometa os mesmos erros que eu".

* * *

**N/T:** Finalmente capítulo betado! Não estava antes por causa de sérios problemas (¬¬') no hotmail, mas aí está!  
Esperam que tenham gostado!  
Obrigado pelas reviews e obrigada Serim (beta)!

Bjs!

_Mila Crazy_


	5. Capítulo Quinto

**Mil Coisas Belas **por _Duinn Fionn_

**tradução: **Camila Merlin Gesser  
**betagem da tradução:** Serim

* * *

Capítulo Quinto.

_The past is never dead. __It's not even past._

_O passado nunca está morto. Ele não é nem passado._

Requiem for a Nun - William Faulkner

"O que você quer? Eu tenho cerveja ou cerveja".

"Não consigo me decidir… Ah, bem, ficarei com a cerveja", Dean disse a Harry enquanto tirava seu casaco e o jogava em uma cadeira como fazia toda semana.

"Ei, Dean", Ron gritou da cozinha. "Você deveria experimentar a cerveja, amigo".

Ele ouviu o som de vidro batendo quando Ron entrou na sala, carregando quatro garrafas de cerveja. "Uma para você, uma para você, aqui está a sua Seamus, e uma para mim".

Ele abriu o pacote de salgadinho que trazia toda semana e o colocou na mesa na frente do sofá, de onde Seamus olhou para ele e sorriu. "Já era hora de você chegar. O jogo já vai começar".

Harry deu um leve tapa no seu ombro. "Pego um pote para o salgadinho?".

Seamus fez um gesto de impaciência. "Você pergunta isso toda semana, Harry. E nós dizemos sempre a mesma coisa. Não, inferno".

Dean riu. "A não ser quando você fala, 'Não, droga'".

"Grossos", Harry disse, com irritação fingida.

Dean não ficou nem um pouco surpreso quando Harry comprou um apartamento na parte trouxa de Londres depois da guerra, apesar de passar a maioria do seu tempo no lado bruxo do Caldeirão. Harry valorizava sua privacidade e não a encontraria em nenhum lugar perto do Beco Diagonal. E ninguém esperava que ele chegasse perto do Largo Grimmauld.

Mas o apartamento na Londres trouxa de Harry, com sua televisão de tela grande era uma ótima atração para todos seus amigos. Criaram um hábito de se reunirem todo sábado de tarde para assistir futebol americano juntos.

Ron já tinha ligado a TV na partida de aquecimento, e Dean ouviu a voz do narrador. "Newcastle United enfrenta Norwich City nesse jogo de hoje - os Canaries estão com uma onda de sorte desde o jogo da semana passada, mas os Magpies certamente são pássaros com as asas quebradas nessa tarde...".

Dean estava torcendo para os Magpies, decidindo que seria um adversário melhor para o Hammers na próxima partida.

"Recebi uma coruja de Neville essa semana", Harry contou.

"Onde ele está agora?". Seamus tinha colocado muita cerveja em seu copo, e estava bebendo rapidamente a espuma para não transbordar.

"Hum. Áustria. Não, espere, isso foi semana passada. Bélgica, eu acho. Eu deveria me lembrar dessa parte. É a única coisa que eu entendi na carta. Eu precisaria de um NEWT em Herbologia para entender o resto".

"Como estamos colocando os assuntos em dia – ainda nenhum sinal do bebê, Ron?". Dean perguntou educadamente.

A esposa de Ron, Nancy, estava para dar luz alguns desses dias.

"Ron? _Ron!"._

Seamus chutou levemente o ruivo. "Ron, responda quando falam com você".

Ron desviou o olhar da televisão, surpreso. "O quê? Ah, desculpe. O quê?".

Dean riu. Era uma piada entre eles, quão facilmente Ron ficava absorvido pela TV. Como sempre, sentou-se no sofá, sua atenção rapidamente dirigida à televisão de Harry com a animação de alguém que ainda não tinha se acostumado com o aparelho. Comerciais, programas - qualquer coisa o sugava como um buraco-negro. Dean repetiu sua pergunta.

"Qualquer dia agora, eles disseram".

Harry lançou-lhe um olhar divertido. "E ela deixou você vir assistir futebol?".

Ron passou a mão casualmente pelo seu cabelo enquanto respondia, "Eu acho que ela estava feliz por se livrar de mim. Não consegue mais me ver encarando-a".

"Ah, melhor você do que eu, amigo". Seamus riu.

"Considerando que você ainda não está casado, eu acho que concordarei com você", Ron respondeu sarcasticamente.

"Pelo menos eu tenho uma namorada, o que é mais do que outras pessoas podem dizer".

Dean fingiu estar ofendido. "Eu ando ocupado".

"Não ocupado o suficiente, eu diria".

Harry colocou a conversa novamente em assuntos seguros. "Bem, nós sabemos que Dean serve seu amor, a arte. Como estão indo os desenhos?".

Ele aproveitou a mudança de assunto como um cão se lança a um osso. "Ótimos, na verdade. Eu fui convidado a exibir meu trabalho mês que vem. Em uma galeria trouxa. Haverá uma recepção de abertura, e tudo mais, então todos estão convidados". Ele olhou diretamente a Seamus. "Álcool de graça, também, mas você tem que prometer que vai se comportar. Melhor ainda, traga Lydia, e ela fará com que você se comporte".

"Qual é, Dean, você não confia em mim? Não responda".

Dean ficou feliz quando Harry finalmente parou de agir como um anfitrião nervoso e relaxou na cadeira onde os casacos estavam, não percebendo quando eles caíram no chão. Ninguém se preocupou em avisá-lo. "Ainda desenhando pessoas?", Harry perguntou.

Ele hesitou por um momento. Não estava animado em contar quem ele estava desenhando ultimamente - exclusivamente também -, mas decidiu que pareceria suspeito se mantivesse segredo. "Estou trabalhando com um antigo colega nosso agora. Hum. Draco Malfoy".

Ele se perguntou quanto tempo levaria para Seamus quebrar o silêncio. Mais do que esperava.

"Você está brincando". Seamus fez uma careta. "A doninha? Está desenhando vida selvagem agora?".

Até mesmo Ron desviou o olhar da TV com o comentário, e riu mais alto que Seamus. Dean sentiu uma enorme vontade de defender Malfoy.

"Eu não vejo graça. Ele está disposto a posar para mim quando eu quiser, e é ótimo para se desenhar". Seu olhar desafiava-os a contradizer suas palavras.

Seamus ignorou a defesa. "Mas Malfoy? Como você agüenta ficar perto dele? Quero dizer, você é um sangue-ruim para ele - ele não te insulta constantemente?".

"Ah, como mencionar a minha falta de namorada toda vez que me vê?", Dean perguntou sarcasticamente, e então teve que desviar do salgadinho que Seamus jogou nele. "Isso pode ser uma surpresa, mas pessoas mudam. Quero dizer, olhem para nós. Não somos mais os idiotas que éramos na escola".

"Graças a Deus", Harry murmurou baixo.

Ele continuou. "E ele também não é. Ele cresceu também, sabem. E todos os julgamentos dos Comensais da Morte - bem, ele provou que estava do nosso lado na guerra, não? Não é justo tratá-lo com as pessoas o tratam por causa de uma pessoa que ele fingia ser".

Seamus não desistiu. "Pra mim parece que você está ficando amigo dele, Dean. Por favor, me diga que estou errado".

Ele olhou para o outro tranquilamente. "Sim. Estou. Nós nos damos muito bem. Ele não tem mais ninguém, na verdade. Se vocês querem saber, eu acho que ele é solitário. Então ele vem posar para mim, e nós conversamos. E não há nada de errado com isso, e se disser mais alguma coisa, Seamus, vou te bater".

Seamus, ele sabia, podia reconhecer aquele tom de voz, e trocou as acusações pelo humor. "Sim, chefe. Escuto e obedeço".

Ron estava mexendo em uma pilha de artigos do _Profeta Diário _espalhados na mesa. "Engraçado você mencionar o Malfoy hoje. Eu li essa manhã que o pai dele morreu". Ele finalmente encontrou o que estava procurando na bagunça. "Vejam, aqui está. _'Lucius Malfoy, condenado Comensal da Morte e segundo em comando... blá blá blá... foi encontrado morto em sua cela em Azkaban no começo da manhã' _. E só diz isso. Não haverá um funeral, aposto".

"E com bons motivos".

"Sem discussão da minha parte quanto a isso", Dean disse. "Lucius era um miserável". Mesmo assim, ele sabia que Draco seria afetado pela morte de seu pai - mesmo depois de presenciar alguns de seus feitos.

"Então Malfoy receberá sua herança agora?", Harry perguntou.

Todos os detalhes da batalha de Malfoy contra o Ministério eram publicados no _Profeta, _o qual reportava obsessivamente cada novidade legal.

"Acho que não. Draco me contou quer ele achava que o Mistério continuaria a lutar mesmo depois que Lucius morresse".

Harry franziu as sobrancelhas, confuso. "Por quê?".

"Muito alto o prêmio, acho. Além de que ainda há muito ódio ligado ao nome Malfoy no Ministério".

"Mas esse era Lucius. Como você disse, Draco estava no nosso lado", Harry disse.

"Essa linha é muito fina para algumas pessoas. Eles gostam de manter as coisas simples. Malfoys são ruins, certo? E enquanto o Ministério afirmar que só quer punir Lucius, todos ficam contentes".

"Menos Draco", Harry murmurou.

Dean continuou. "E quantas pessoas se preocupam com o que acontece com Draco Malfoy? Um minuto atrás eu estava sendo interrogado por tê-lo como modelo". Ele acrescentou friamente.

Seamus teve a inteligência de parecer envergonhado.

"Não está certo", Harry disse.

"Não, não está". Ele concordou. "E Draco está gastando uma fortuna em advogados para provar seu ponto. Se isso continuar por muito tempo, talvez não haja mais uma herança pela qual lutar".

Ron parecia atordoado. "Eu posso entender lutar pelo dinheiro, mas por que ele quer aquela velha Mansão? Imagino que deve ser horrível viver lá sozinho no meio de Wiltshire. Aposto que é cercado de Magia Negra. Dizem que Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado ficava muito lá".

Seamus acrescentou. "E a mãe dele foi assassinada lá, e eu ouvi dizer que não foi uma cena bonita. Não há nada lá a não ser lembranças ruins, eu acho".

"Mas ele diz amar o lugar". Dean contou. "Você imagina que não, mas ele ama. Diz que é parte dele". Ainda achava estranha a emoção com que Draco falava de sua casa ancestral.

"Deve ser por isso que ele é tão estranho. Casa estranha - lorde estranho. Faz sentido", Seamus disse.

"Mas não é uma casa estranha - nem um pouco. É linda. Nada perto do que eu esperava".

"Você já foi lá?", Harry perguntou, surpreso.

"Bem, algumas vezes". Admitiu. "Eu esperava que ela fosse toda escura e gótica e assustadora, mas não é. É maravilhosa".

"Maravilhosa?". Seamus ecoou. "Bem, com aquela casa maravilhosa e a herança maravilhosa, eu suspeito que nosso maravilhoso Draco não ficará sozinho por muito tempo. Acho que haverá mulheres de sobra batendo na porta da Mansão".

Escondeu um sorriso, sabendo das verdadeiras preferências de Draco, mas não falando nada, pois sabia que nunca se livraria daquele assunto. Então percebeu que Harry estava fazendo a mesma coisa. Tinha descoberto as preferências de Draco, também? Bem, poucas coisas passavam despercebidas por Harry.

"Shh, galera, vai começar". Ron ordenou, e Dean estava grato pelo fim da discussão.

---------------------------------------------------

A partida tinha sido mais longa do que o normal, com o ponto final dos Magpies, e a tarde rapidamente se tornou noite.

"É melhor eu ir". Seamus anunciou. "Prometi a Lydia que sairíamos para jantar".

"É, eu também". Ron concordou, e então parou. "Engraçado pensar que essa pode ser meu último sábado aqui sem ser um pai. Ainda é difícil de acreditar".

Dean começou a pegar as latas vazias de cima da mesa, e seus braços estavam cheios.

Harry olhou Ron estranhamente, como se não tivesse pensado muito na idéia de seu amigo como pai. "Bem, Ron, então eu acho que você finalmente terá algo que não é de segunda-mão".

Dean achou que isso era mais sem tato do que engraçado, principalmente vindo de Harry, que era cuidadoso com suas piadas. Era mais do perfil de Seamus fazer algo assim e seguir com várias risadas altas. Mas Harry não estava nem sorrindo.

Ron parecia surpreso também, conseguindo um sorriso fraco, mas não respondeu.

Mas Harry nem parecia ter notado. "Quero dizer, até mesmo sua esposa já foi usada, não é?".

O silêncio no quarto era absoluto. Os três encararam Harry, sem palavras diante dessa falta de etiqueta, e Ron estava ficando cada vez mais vermelho com cada segundo que se passava. Nancy já tinha sido casada com um Lufa-Lufa que morrera na guerra três meses depois do casamento.

Ron finalmente conseguiu rosnar uma resposta, "Não é engraçado, Harry".

Harry o encarou sem expressões como se não tivesse dito nada ofensivo. "Eu não estava tentando ser engraçado. Apenas apresentando um fato".

Ron o olhou friamente. "Ah. Como o fato de que você está sendo um completo idiota?".

Harry parecia um pouco surpreso com a resposta, mas parecia não estar preocupado com a reação de Ron.

Dean estava com uma sensação estranha em relação ao comportamento de Harry. Ele devia ter perdido algo importante, pensou; até agora Harry não parecia bravo com Ron de qualquer maneira, nem tinha bebido muito - menos do que o resto deles, na verdade. Nervosamente colocou as latas vazias na mesa, caso Ron começasse uma briga com Harry e ele tivesse que interromper. Apesar de Harry merecer, na verdade, depois do que dissera.

Ron parecia estar se controlando para ficar calmo. "Bem, estou surpreso. Eu não esperava que meu melhor amigo me traísse assim, Harry".

"Não, isso seria o tipo de coisa que Dean faria", Harry disse.

Sentiu um nó em seu estômago. Não queria ouvir o que Harry tinha a dizer.

Seamus se intrometeu. "O que quer dizer, Harry? Dean nunca -".

"Ah, não? Por que não pergunta, Seamus? Embora não esteja surpreso que ele nunca tenha te contado o que fez".

Ah, Deus. Por favor, não aqui.

Mas Harry não parou. "Eu não sei como ele foi parar na grifinória, sendo tão covarde. É claro que ele nunca contaria como te entregou para os Comensais da Morte. Eu acho que não é algo do qual ele tenha muito orgulho".

Dean tentou entender o que estava acontecendo. Por que Harry estava descontando neles, do nada? E mais importante, como Harry sabia de sua traição? Apenas algumas pessoas sabiam - Severus. Draco. Goyle e Bryce, ambos mortos antes que Harry pudesse falar com eles. Então como -

Seamus estava gritando. "De que merda está falando? Dean nunca fez nada assim. Como você saberia? Você não estava lá".

"Ele não precisa me contar", Harry respondeu. "Eu sei. Eu posso ver. Ele até te contou quando você foi capturado, implorou por perdão naquela cela, e você o perdoou. Porque você é tão estúpido quanto ele".

Estava chocado. Era quase impossível que Harry soubesse do que acontecera naquela noite. Mas ninguém mais sabia daquela conversa privada entre ele e Seamus. Seamus não se lembrava. E Dean não podia falar sobre o assunto. Então como Harry sabia? Não dava para imaginar.

Ou era Magia Negra.

"Cala a boca, Harry", ele disse fortemente. "Não é da sua conta".

A reposta que saiu da boca de Harry foram vários insultos raciais que eram nojentos de se escutar.

Seamus correu na direção do outro, tentando defender seu melhor amigo, mas Dean segurou seu braço, não o deixando avançar.

"Seu maldito", Seamus gritou, tentando em vão se livrar dos braços de seu amigo.

"Seamus. Pare. Esse não é Harry. Alguma coisa está errada".

"É, isso é óbvio", o outro homem disse, tentando se libertar mais uma vez.

"Não. Quero dizer _muito _errada. Como um feitiço".

Harry os encarava como se os intimasse a desafiá-lo, como se não estivesse sendo provocativo por vontade própria. Ron, que até momento estava imobilizado por causa do choque, retirou sua varinha depois do que Dean disse e gritou, "_Finite incantatem"._

Harry o olhou com raiva, e lançou mais insultos, dessa vez direcionados a Seamus.

Dean tentou outro feitiço. "_Silencio", _ele disse firmemente. Isso deveria deixá-lo quieto até decidirem o que fazer.

Mas para a surpresa deles, Harry não se silenciou nem por um segundo, continuando sua tirada como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Alarmado, Seamus repetiu o feitiço, mas acabou tão ineficiente quanto Dean. Ron, também, tentou, e então todos juntos, mas todas as tentativas fracassaram. Em pânico, Ron gritou, "_Estupefaça!__"._

Poderia ter lançado o feitiço em uma estátua e o efeito seria o mesmo. Harry não podia ser parado.

Confuso, teve que gritar para ser ouvido sobre os gritos de Harry. "Que tipo de feitiço é esse? Torna todos os outros inúteis. Nunca ouvi falar de algo assim antes".

Ron hesitou, e respondeu, "Talvez se o deixarmos sozinho, ele se acalme e volte ao normal".

Harry se jogou em cima de Ron e gritou, "Nem tente fugir, seu imbecil. Vocês não podem ir embora. Vocês têm que ficar aqui até eu terminar com vocês".

Seamus respondeu, irritado, "Quer apostar nisso, Potter?".

"Seamus, não deixe ele te afetar. Eu acho que ele não sabe o que está fazendo, e provavelmente não consegue parar".

"Então vamos embora". Ron sugeriu. Ele parecia miserável, e Dean não podia culpá-lo.

"Vamos, a gente espera do outro lado da porta e vemos o que ele faz quando não estivermos aqui".

Dean concordou. Seria bom fugir do crescente nível de insanidade de Harry, quem continuou a ameaçá-los caso seguissem com o plano de ir embora. Os três rapidamente saíram do apartamento, gratos por escapar da loucura de seu amigo. Ron fechou a porta com um estrondo.

Mas o alívio foi pequeno. Pela porta, Dean podia ouvir o barulho de vidro quebrando - provavelmente das garrafas abandonadas - e altos sons de batidas que ele não queria identificar.

"Isso não é bom", Ron disse, e abriu a porta.

"Merda", Seamus exclamou. "Puta merda".

No pequeno tempo que ficou sozinho, Harry conseguiu destruir a pequena mesa e tudo em cima dela, e sangue corria pelos seus braços devido aos pequenos cortes.

"Eu avisei vocês". Harry riu sem humor, e o som era sinistro. "Eu avisei para não saírem".

"É melhor tirarmos a varinha dele", Ron disse, com voz baixa. "Dean, você e eu vamos ter que segurá-lo, e Seamus, você pega a varinha. Ele a guarda -".

"É, eu sei", Seamus respondeu. "No três. Um, dois -".

Harry lutou como uma fera selvagem, mas os três homens conseguiram pegar sua varinha, dando uma nova razão a Harry para xingá-los no topo de sua voz. Dean curou os cortes nos braços do outro quietamente, mas o sangue estava em todo o lugar, e ele não se preocupou com um feitiço de limpeza.

"Vamos colocar um feitiço silenciador no apartamento, senão os vizinhos vão chamar a polícia a qualquer minuto".

Para a sorte deles, conseguiram lançar os feitiços. Foi um alívio descobrir que alguns feitiços ainda funcionavam.

Mas não conseguiram lançar um feitiço em si mesmos para ficarem temporariamente surdos, sendo obrigados a ouvir os insultos, que só estavam piorando. E, de tempo em tempo, Harry se lançava contra um deles em um breve ataque.

"Vamos amarrá-lo", Seamus disse. "Ele vai se machucar desse jeito". Um feitiço de aprisionamento não funcionou, apenas o deixando mais raivoso, então fizeram da maneira trouxa, com cordas. Assim que o último nó foi dado, Harry começou a gritar, tão alto que os deixou arrepiados. Longos minutos se passaram, e Harry não mostrava nenhum sinal de cansaço.

"Eu não acho que consigo aturar mais isso", Ron disse fracamente. "Temos que soltá-lo de novo".

"Temos que pedir ajuda", Dean gritou.

Os nós foram soltos, e os gritos de Harry cessaram - mas não suas palavras, que continuaram igualmente insultantes.

"Eu vou chamar a Hermione", Ron respondeu. "Ela saberá o que fazer".

Ele esperava que sim, pelo bem deles. Estava cansado fisicamente de repelir os ataques físicos de Harry, e emocionalmente devastado assistindo Harry nesse estado tão dramático.

Vu a cabeça de Hermione na lareira, que quase não conseguia ouvir a explicação de Ron por causa dos gritos de Harry.

"Ela vai chamar ajuda", Ron disse quando Hermione finalmente desapareceu. "E vai avisar Lydia e Nancy que estamos aqui, caso isso demore um pouco".

Dean não queria nem pensar em quanto tempo isso poderia durar. Isso acontecer com qualquer um já era horrível; acontecer com Harry era duas vezes mais trágico. Mas parecia que não importava o quê, tudo acontecia com Harry. De novo e de novo. Não tinha dúvidas que fora um alvo por causa de quem era. Esperava - diabos, todos esperavam - que o fim da guerra e a morte de Voldemort trouxessem um fim aos problemas de Harry. Mas então, a guerra não tinha acabado tão limpa como todos pretendiam. Alguns Comensais ainda se encontravam em esquinas escuras, o suficiente para manter os Aurores ocupados muito tempo após o fim da guerra.

Mas seus planos não haviam obtido sucesso até aquela noite.

* * *

A noite havia trazido ajuda, mas nenhuma solução. Hermione trouxe todos em quem conseguiu pensar - Remus Lupin, Olho-Tonto Moody, Tonks, Arthur Weasley - todos vieram com pressa e com feitiços inúteis. A maioria foi embora novamente, de volta à biblioteca ou ao Ministério, ou quem sabe aonde, para procurar informações do que estaria acontecendo com Harry. Seamus finalmente desistiu e foi embora algumas horas depois, cansado e com sinceras desculpas. Dean estava feliz em vê-lo, pelo menos, escapar por um tempo.

Ele checou seu relógio - 2:30. Harry tinha começado a respirar profundamente até que finalmente - _finalmente - _caiu no sono no sofá cerca de uma hora atrás. Ron tinha cochilado em uma cadeira, seus longos braços e pernas desconfortáveis no pequeno espaço. Lupin tinha sentado na cama de Harry com instruções expressas de acordá-lo ao menor sinal de mudança.

Dean estava tentando se livrar da adrenalina ainda correndo pelo seu corpo. A inesperada revelação feita por Harry, de sua captura e traição, ainda o perturbava imensamente. Depois que Draco restaurou sua memória, estava decidindo a melhor maneira de contar Seamus sobre o episódio. Mas era tão difícil. Seamus o tinha perdoado uma vez, e ele não sabia se teria a mesma sorte novamente. Tinham se tornado ainda mais dependentes um do outro durante a guerra, e não queria que nada destruísse essa ligação. Queria contar a Seamus mais cedo do que tarde; o que Harry fez foi inevitável.

Sons do sofá o alertaram que Harry estava acordando. Viu os olhos dele, tão vulneráveis sem os óculos, abrirem e analisarem a situação estranha. Harry parecia mais calmo, e Dean ficou mais esperançoso.

"Harry", ele disse cuidadosamente.

"Dean", Harry respondeu com uma voz rouca. Suas mãos procuraram por seus óculos, e Dean se inclinou, entregando-os.

Ele os colocou e então se virou na direção de Dean.

"Ai, meu Deus, Dean. Eu...".

Dean podia ver o terror passar pelos olhos dele.

"Harry. Está tudo bem. Como se sente?".

Harry se sentou na cama. "Horrível. O que aconteceu? Eu…". Ele viu o olhar preocupado de Dean, e derrubou sua cabeça em suas mãos. "Não foi um sonho, não é? Eu realmente disse aquelas coisas, não foi?".

"Está tudo bem, Harry". Ele repetiu, tentando parecer calmo, aliviado de Harry voltar ao normal.

"As coisas que eu disse. Ai, Deus, Dean, eu não sei por que disse aquelas coisas. E então...". Ele olhou para seus braços sem acreditar. Traços de sangue sujavam suas mangas. "Ai, droga. Desculpa".

"Você se lembra de tudo?".

Harry parecia tão horrorizado que Dean sabia da resposta antes de ele falar.

"Eu queria não lembrar. Eu me lembro de todo maldito minuto. Ai, Dean -".

"Bem, nós raciocinamos que tinha alguma coisa errada". Ele interrompeu, tentando tranqüilizar Harry como podia. "Alguém lançou um feitiço em você. Mas acabou agora. Vá com calma".

Ron acordou com as vozes, levantando-se com um susto. "Harry".

"Ele está bem, Ron", Dean disse rapidamente. "Acabou".

Ron estava ao lado de Harry em um instante, colocando uma mão confortante nas costas do outro. "Droga, Harry, você me assustou. O que foi tudo aquilo, hein?".

Harry deu um pequeno sorriso. "Não faço a mínima idéia. Eu sinto muito, muito mesmo. Vocês têm que acreditar que eu não acredito em nada do que eu disse".

"Eu sei disso, amigo. Esqueça".

"Então o que você acha que aconteceu?", Dean perguntou.

"Eu nem sei. Quero dizer, nós estávamos sentados ali, vendo o jogo, quando eu tive essa sensação - eu não sei, odiosa, eu acho." Ele limpou a garganta, que ainda estava doendo por causa dos gritos da noite anterior, e desviou o olhar. "Eu queria dizer as coisas mais horríveis que podia, para me vingar de - bem, eu não sei de quê. E eu não pude me conter. Só saiu". Ele olhou Ron primeiro, então Dean. "Mas eu não estava dizendo coisas que realmente acho, mas escondo de vocês. Eu não acho aquelas coisas de forma alguma!".

"Eu sei disso", Ron disse.

"Mas era como ser possuído, sabe? Como Imperius. Oh, Deus…". Ele parou, ainda horrorizado pela lembrança de suas ações.

"Harry, escuta", Dean disse, e então hesitou. "Aquilo que disse sobre Seamus e eu. Sobre a traição". Era difícil falar disso na frente de Ron, mas era necessário. "Como você sabia daquilo?".

Harry passou a mão pelos cabelos, enquanto tentava se lembrar da memória. "Eu podia ver. Um quarto, pequeno, sem janelas, só com você e Seamus, e vocês estavam presos na parede por um feitiço de aprisionamento. Eu podia ver Seamus, mas não você. Podia escutar o que ambos falavam, no entanto. Você contou como o traiu, e ele te perdoou. Mas não foi real, não é?".

Harry tinha lido sua mente. Dean não podia pensar em uma combinação pior - sob esse feitiço, parecia que Harry podia descobrir os piores segredos das pessoas ao seu redor e lançar os piores insultos. Dean estava horrorizado por ter seus segredos abertos tão abruptamente.

"Eu acho que vou chamar Remus, para avisar que você está bem".

E ele estava bem, pelo resto da noite, e no dia seguinte. Seus amigos passavam de vez em quando para se reafirmarem de seu estado, encorajando-o a descansar e ir com calma. Ele os obedeceu, e foi um exemplo de bom paciente.

E então, um pouco depois do jantar, para o horror de todos, começou tudo de novo.

* * *

Após uma semana, a maldição de Harry não mostrava nenhum sinal de parar. Os insultos começavam à noite, e Harry xingava qualquer um próximo a ele até que, depois de longas e difíceis horas, ele dormisse de exaustão.

Seus amigos tinham que se preocupar em ter alguém com ele todas as noites - uma tarefa que ninguém queria ter - e ao mesmo tempo manter tudo fora do _Profeta Diário._

Hermione servia de ponte entre Harry e os especialistas do Ministério. Depois da primeira terrível noite, todos concordaram que era necessário procurar alguém especializado em Magia Negra. Com certa dificuldade, ela conseguiu formar um time.

"Faz sentido que o Departamento de Mistérios trabalhe nisso", ela disse a Dean. Tinha sido recentemente promovida a chefe do departamento e brincava que podia contar o que fazia lá, mas então teria que matá-lo. Ele meio que acreditava nela.

"Quem mais está na missão?", ele perguntou.

"Bem, os Aurores, é claro. E o grupo de Percy Weasley no M.U. - o grupo que procura os Comensais da Morte".

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Eles acham que os Comensais fizeram isso?".

Ela concordou. "Faz sentido, não acha? Nós estamos falando de Harry Potter".

"Certo".

"De qualquer jeito, o M.U. queria ter essa missão, até que nosso chefe foi mais rápido que o chefe deles e foi até Tabernash. Resumindo, nós temos o caso agora".

Ele a olhou, suspeito. "E você não teve nada a ver com isso?".

Ela riu. "Bem, não que eu admita. Deus, Dean, política de escritório - você não tem idéia. Esteja feliz por trabalhar para si próprio".

Até o momento, a procura do time de Hermione não tinha trazido nenhum resultado. Ninguém sabia de uma maldição com aqueles efeitos, nenhum livro, nada.

Dean achava que a pior parte era que Harry se lembrava de tudo que falou e, é claro, ele sempre estava miseravelmente arrependido. Depois de nove dias, os dispostos a ficar com Harry tinham se reduzido a uns cinco amigos.

Tinha ido na noite passada e ainda estava se recuperando da experiência. No final das contas, decidiu, foi um dia ruim o que escolheu para pedir que Malfoy retirasse o feitiço de memória de Seamus, mas planejava terminar logo com isso.

Malfoy não teve nenhuma resistência à idéia, para sua sorte. E depois que Harry leu a mente de Dean, era algo que tinha que ser feito logo.

Ele ouviu Malfoy chegando pela lareira em sua sala, e foi recebê-lo.

Depois dos cumprimentos, Dean disse, "Seamus não virá por mais uma hora, então eu achei que a gente podia trabalhar um pouco antes".

Malfoy deu um pequeno sorriso. "Malandro, não é? Para um grifinório, pelo menos". Mas ele seguiu Dean até o estúdio. Não era a primeira vez que Dean se perguntava por que Malfoy continuava a posar para ele, sem recompensa ou reconhecimento. Quando ainda estavam na escola, não achava possível que pudessem ser... Bem, amigos, achava. Ficava cada vez mais confortável na presença de Draco, e achava que o outro se sentia da mesma maneira.

Eles tinham um temperamento em comum. Ficou surpreso quando descobriu que Draco era calmo, disposto e composto, muito diferente do menino briguento que costumava ser. Não que estivesse completamente irreconhecível - Draco ainda era muito centrado de vez em quando. Mas os anos de guerra, as perdas, tinham-no acalmado.

Apreciava a compostura do outro, o humor um pouco obscuro, e a óbvia inteligência. Suspeitava que Malfoy fosse - diabos, talvez sempre tivesse sido - basicamente solitário e isolado. Bem, ele não era o único veterano de guerra que acabou assim.

Então passavam longas horas juntos, com suas conversas quietas e o som do lápis quebrando o silêncio. As discussões deles iam desde políticas do Ministério, fofocas de seus antigos colegas e discussões de seus conhecidos em comuns, incluindo o famoso colega - Harry Potter.

Draco não usava mais os apelidos que dava a Harry na escola - idiota-que-sobreviveu, Potty, testa partida - e perguntava dele sem animosidades. Dean tentou ser o mais factual que pôde ao contar os acontecimentos recentes.

"As coisas não estão boas no momento".

"Como assim?".

"Algum tipo de maldição foi lançada nele". Não pôde deixar de perceber como Draco endureceu com a notícia. "Uma maldição estranha. Faz ele criticar os amigos".

"O que você quer dizer? Criticar seus amigos - como?".

"Bem, até agora foram só insultos. Acho que você poderia dizer que ele só fala besteira. Coisas horríveis, no entanto. De alguma maneira ele parece atingir onde dói mais".

Draco franziu as sobrancelhas. "Continue".

"A pior parte é que ele não pode ficar sozinho. Alguém tem que estar com ele quando isso acontece, porque ele fica violento. É bem difícil. Cada um fica uma vez".

"Você sabe por que… quero dizer, você fica com ele também?".

"Às vezes. É difícil, isso. Quero dizer, nós sabemos que não dá para evitar. Quando acaba, ele se sente horrível, sabe. E não é culpa dele. Entre todas as pessoas tinha que acontecer com ele - depois de tudo que já enfrentou. Por quê?".

"Por que eu posso", Draco disse com voz baixa.

"O quê?". Ele percebeu que Draco estava se segurando para não mudar de posição.

"Parece ruim".

"Pelo menos ele não fica daquele jeito o dia inteiro. Noites, até agora".

"Por quanto tempo isso tem acontecido?".

"Uma semana e meia. Alguns especialistas do Ministério estão pesquisando, é claro. Hermione está envolvida também".

"Já tiveram alguma sorte?".

"Não. Ainda não. Mas esperamos achar algo logo. É horrível, Draco. É como estar com um dementador humano - suga toda a felicidade de você. E quando tudo acaba, ele se lembra de tudo e se sente como merda".

Draco não disse mais nada.

Mas quando a hora acabou, ele percebeu, que tinha desenhado um retrato de Malfoy que era quase devastador em sua tristeza.

* * *

A chegada de Seamus foi quase anti-climática. Draco o cumprimentou educadamente, e Dean explicou brevemente sobre o feitiço de memória lançado tanto tempo atrás. Um curto _Finite incantatum _depois, Draco se despediu rapidamente, deixando Dean e Seamus sozinhos.

Seamus estava estranhamente quieto.

"Malfoy me devolveu as memórias cerca de três semanas atrás". Dean começou. "Quero dizer, a gente sabia que ele estava envolvido, até mesmo naquela época, mas algo estava me incomodando em todo o episódio. Ele não tinha apagado todas as minhas memórias daquela noite. Eu sempre me lembrava da minha traição".

Seamus não disse nada.

"Mas finalmente eu decidi que queria que você se lembrasse de tudo também. Eu sei que andou tendo suas dúvidas ao meu respeito ultimamente. Diabos, durante meses, na verdade. Eu não me sentia confortável com você achando que eu era seu grande amigo. Eu... Bem, eu me sinto uma fraude. Agora você sabe o que eu fiz com nossa amizade".

_"Não". _Interrompeu.

Dean ficou tenso, esperando Seamus continuar, mas parecia que era só isso.

Ele respirou fundo. "Desculpa, Seamus. Eu sentia muita culpa lá, e eu sinto ainda mais agora. Eu não tenho desculpas pelo que fiz com você. Eu te traí completamente".

Seamus inclinou a cabeça para o lado e o olhou diretamente nos olhos. "Olha, Dean. Eu já te perdoei uma vez. Você não entendeu isso, seu mané? Você acha que eu vou me arrepender agora?".

"Bem. Sim", ele conseguiu dizer.

"Por quê? Você me disse suas razões. No seu lugar eu provavelmente teria feito a mesma coisa".

"Não, não teria -".

"Dean". O nome foi dito com tanta força que ele parou para escutá-lo. "Eu nunca fui testado. Tive sorte nisso. Não sou mais nobre do que ninguém. Quem sabe o que eu teria feito no seu lugar? Você fez o que achava que tinha que ser feito naquelas circunstâncias, e você se desculpou, e eu te perdoei. Eu te perdôo".

E naquele momento Dean se sentiu a pessoa mais feliz do mundo.

* * *

_They've got a name for the winners in the world; I want a name when I lose._

_Eles têm um nome para os vencedores do mundo; Eu quero um nome quando eu perder._

Deacon Blues - Steely Dan

Draco declinou a sugestão de Sully para o jantar. Seu apetite havia sumido, pensamentos de comida desapareceram. A lembrança da revelação sobre Potter o substituiu- sobre a esquecida maldição, palavras ditas em uma tarde de outubro anos atrás que fizeram tanta diferença em sua vida. Como ele pudera esquecer?

_Porque eu posso._

Naquela época, só se preocupou com o resto da discussão com seu pai. O que aprendeu naquele dia o levou a Severus, e à Ordem, tudo resultando em sua espionagem. A maldição - como era chamada? - era apenas uma nota de rodapé em assuntos mais importantes, algo facilmente esquecido. Algo com o que não teria que se preocupar até que Lucius morresse, uma eternidade no futuro. Pelo menos naquela época.

Mas a mágica nunca esquecia tão facilmente como bruxos. Previsível, inescapável, destinado, o feitiço havia sido lançado como um câncer secreto. Escondido até o dia em que Lucius não pudesse mais batalhar com o vazio de sua alma, e ele escaparia para sempre. Morto. Então as palavras venenosas do feitiço viriam à ativa.

E Draco sabia - tão certamente como sabia de seu lugar no mundo - o que iria acontecer com ele. As mentes mais brilhantes, os melhores quebradores de maldições, o poderoso Ministério que já estavam trabalhando para ajudar seu símbolo - o Homem que Sobreviveu e Derrotou Voldemort. Logo alguém conectaria a maldição de Potter ao seu pai. Alguém reconheceria o encanto. E com Lucius morto e ninguém para culpar, Draco sabia com certeza quem seria culpado por tudo. E de quem iriam querer vingança.

Ele foi até seu bar e abriu uma garrafa de uísque, servindo uma generosa quantidade em um copo. Naquelas circunstâncias, não estava interessado em comer - beber era bem mais tentador.

Seus advogados continuavam a assegurar que o apoio no Wizengamot estava crescendo. O Ministério poderia falhar em suas tentativas de retirar a Mansão se pessoas o suficiente o apoiassem - sendo o último respeitado Malfoy desde muito tempo. Mas por causa da guerra, ele seria obrigado a usar Veritaserum, e seria fácil fazê-lo confessar que sabia da maldição e não fez nada para impedi-la.

E não seria isso perfeito? _Sim, senhor, eu ouvi meu pai, Lucius Malfoy, lançar uma maldição das trevas em Harry Potter. Não, ele não queria destruir o salvador do mundo mágico, ele só estaca se mostrando para mim. Potter só estava passando por ali._

_Por quê? Porque é isso que os Malfoys fazem, não é? Porque nós podemos._

E com essa admissão, perderia a Mansão. E se perdesse a Mansão, ele estava sob grande risco de perder a si mesmo.

Mas não sabia o que fazer.

Seu copo já estava vazio. Sabia o que fazer quanto a isso, pelo menos.

Sentou em silêncio, vendo o fogo queimando na lareira, nunca diminuindo. Permitiu que as chamas levassem seus pensamentos àquela noite no escritório de seu pai. Tinha prestado muita atenção nos feitiços que seu pai estava estudando naquela noite. Não era necessário dizer que eram maldições das trevas. Mas naquela noite em particular, estava explorando feitiços estrangeiros.

Ele abruptamente se lembrou da história que Lucius inventou para ilustrar a maldição. Sobre amantes. A Maldição do Amor Rejeitado, era isso. E os amantes eram chamados Juan e Maria e Consuelo. Uma maldição espanhola.

Precisava achar o livro que seu pai usara. Tinha que estar na casa, provavelmente no escritório de seu pai. Repentinamente impulsionado, levantou-se e se dirigiu à porta. Hesitou e se dirigiu ao bar, pegando a garrafa. Detestava ir ao escritório de Lucius, um lugar muito saturado com a presença de seu pai, e o evitava o máximo que podia. A garrafa ajudaria.

Teve um calafrio quando abriu a porta. _A__calme-se, _pensou. _É só um quarto vazio._

_"Lumus", _ele disse, um pouco alto demais. As luzes se acenderam.

Tudo estava exatamente igual da última vez em que seu pai estivera ali. Seus olhos foram automaticamente na direção da cadeira em que Lucius passara tanto tempo sentado, e se forçou a desviar o olhar. Quase podia sentir o aroma distinto do outro, a combinação única de colônia refinada e couro, com um pouco de tabaco que fumava ocasionalmente. Até as sombras pareciam ecoar a forma de seu pai.

Admitiu que talvez o uísque tivesse sido uma idéia ruim, no final de contas - estava ficando muito temperamental. Melhor achar o livro e sair dali. Tinha uma boa razão para evitar o lugar.

"_Accio _livro de feitiços de maldições espanholas", disse cuidadosamente, e se preparou para pegar o que viesse na sua direção.

Viu três livros saírem da prateleira e vir na direção dele. Conseguiu pegar os dois primeiros e uma mão livre para pegar o terceiro antes que batesse na sua cara. Que bom que seus reflexos de apanhador não servissem só para o quadribol.

Ele se recusava a examinar os livros ali. Um rápido "_Nox" _e o bater de uma porta, e estava novamente no corredor, tentando não suspirar em alívio. Foi novamente ao seu quarto.

Não se lembrava de ter olhado para o livro nas mãos de seu pai, então qualquer um dos três poderia ser o certo. Todos estavam em espanhol, então lançou um feitiço de tradução, optando por um mais complexo para ter certeza das palavras.

O primeiro livro se concentrava em poções e remédios, então o descartou. O segundo parecia mais velho e frágil. Abrindo a capa, ele encontrou as páginas em branco, mas isso não o desencorajou. Todo Malfoy sabia pelo menos dez feitiços para destrancar livros de Magia das Trevas. Lançou o correto em sua quarta tentativa.

Havia menos feitiços do que esperava, então achou o correto rapidamente. Listado em "Maldições de Vingança", estendia-se por muitas páginas. Pelo que se lembrava, as palavras da maldição não eram muito longas, e a descrição também não, então estava curioso pelo tamanho do capítulo. Continuou a ler.

_**Os efeitos desse feitiço terrível na vítima amaldiçoada.**_

_O feitiço voltará toda noite, começando com o pôr-do-sol e acabando com a exaustão da vítima.  
A vítima quererá dizer as coisas mais abomináveis para todos.  
A vítima ganhará a habilidade de descobrir os piores segredos e culpas das pessoas ao seu redor.  
Se deixada sozinha, a vítima causará sérios danos a objetos e então a si mesma.  
Feitiços silenciadores não terão efeito próximo da vítima.  
Feitiços atordoantes não terão efeito próximo da vítima..  
Feitiços de aprisionamento não terão efeito próximo da vítima.. _

Tinha uma ilustração de alguém amaldiçoado pelo feitiço, uma mulher gritando a um grupo de pessoas horrorizadas. Um deles estava vindo por trás da mulher com um machado. Enquanto olhava, a figura trouxe o machado para baixo com um golpe repentino, abrindo a cabeça da vítima e jorrando sangue por toda a figura. Enojado, teve que desviar o olhar, grato de que a imagem não tivesse som.

Então essa era a maldição que Potter sofria todas as noites. Não era surpreendente que o Ministério tivesse se envolvido.

Seu coração se acelerou quando leu a próxima linha.

_**Como quebrar a maldição.**_

_A maldição faz com a vítima não pare de falar. Para quebrar o feitiço, alguém tem que fazer um voto de silêncio secreto pela vítima. Apenas então a maldição encontrará um fim._

_Quem romper a maldição deve anunciar ao mundo que ele ou ela não irá mais se comunicar, mas não deve mostrar nenhuma razão pelo voto de silêncio. As últimas palavras desta pessoa devem ser as do feitiço para quebrar a maldição._

_A maldição permite apenas uma tentativa para quebrá-la. Se o quebrador da maldição falhar, a maldição continuará até o fim da vida da vítima. _

Então a quebra da maldição envolvia mágica de troca. Nada muito diferente, até mesmo em magia que não era das trevas. Uma ação por outra ação. Ele continuou.

_O voto deve ser mantido por seis meses, cinco semanas, quatro dias, três horas, dois minutos e um segundo._

Que poético. Reconhecia o poder dessa ordem das suas aulas de Aritmancia. Trabalhava em padrões numéricos como este naquela noite que fugiu de Hogwarts.

_**Uma lista parcial de ações proibidas ao quebrador da maldição:**_

_Você não pode falar.  
Você não pode escrever.  
Você não pode fazer gestos com sua cabeça ou mãos.  
Você não pode formar palavras com seus lábios.  
Você não pode assinar seu nome.  
Você não pode contar a ninguém o porquê de não estar se comunicando._

_**Uma lista parcial de ações permitidas ao quebrador da maldição:**_

_Você pode sorrir  
Você pode rir.  
Você pode chorar.  
Você pode tocar.  
Você pode beijar._

Draco riu dessa última frase. Não conseguia imaginar um quebrador de maldição tendo uma grande vida social sem a habilidade de se comunicar. Virou a página.

A lista continuava página depois de página, com pontos detalhados. Cada item descrevia o que podia e o que não podia ser feito sob o voto de silêncio. Ele não se preocupou em ler todos os pontos em detalhe, mas uma coisa estava clara: qualquer tentativa de se comunicar com qualquer um iria levar ao fracasso e fazer o feitiço continuar até a morte da vítima.

Queria poder ver Potter sob o feitiço pelo menos uma vez.

Percebeu que estava examinando as condições como se estivesse realmente considerando quebrar a maldição de Potter. E esse era um passo sério. A ironia da situação não passou despercebida por ele - metade do mundo mágico iria carregar contente qualquer peso por seu ídolo. Os amigos grifinórios de Potter iriam felizmente fazer o voto por ele.

E Draco era a última pessoa, na mente dele e de todo o mundo, que iria ser um voluntário para quebrar a maldição.

Mas se queria ficar com a Mansão, era o único que podia. Porque tanto a maldição quanto a cura deviam permanecer em segredo - o envolvimento de Lucius nunca deveria ser exposto. E o voto de silêncio não podia ser explicado. De certa maneira, ele achava tudo intrigante. E desafiador.

Mas se recusava a se comprometer. Pensaria por uma semana, decidiu. Uma semana para considerar todas as implicações do que estava pensando em fazer. Bem, não era como se tivesse como se tivesse uma vida social. Quase não via ninguém - Severus era seu contato mais forte, e não era do tipo sociável. Mas Draco precisava usar palavras para comandar seu elfo-doméstico. E mais importante ainda, para fazer quase toda mágica.

Mas pela primeira vez desde que Dean Thomas o contou da maldição de Potter, tinha uma pequena esperança de não perder tudo que importava para ele.

_Porque eu posso.

* * *

_

_Meeting on the road to Basra, You half blind in a blood soaked coat__  
Me, I'm a fallen angel, Fallen from the burning tree of doubt_

_Encontrando na estrada para Basra, você meio cego em um casaco encharcado de sangue  
Eu, eu sou um anjo caído, Caído da árvore flamejante da dúvida_

God's Alibi - Capercaillie

Draco teve seu desejo de observar Potter sob a maldição atendido mais cedo do que esperava.

Estava novamente posando para Dean em um final de tarde, casualmente conversando como sempre faziam durante as longas sessões. Nunca iria admitir ao outro homem, mas sentia como se sua vida tivesse sentido novamente. Não importava que ele fizesse quase nada ali; o que importava era que alguém precisava dele.

Nunca tinha passado tanto tempo com alguém tão diferente de si. Pela primeira vez, permitiu-se olhar além dos rótulos - nascido de trouxas, pobre, grifinório -, costumava ser fechado com estranhos, mas se deixou conhecer esse homem diferente. Dean não era tagarela como seu amigo Seamus, mas não se importava em dividir histórias do passado com Draco. E, ao mesmo tempo, não pressionava Draco a falar de seu passado também.

Nessa noite, estavam discutindo os pais de Dean. Draco estava intrigado pela descrição de uma vida familiar feliz e íntima que ele e seus amigos sonserinos nunca tiveram.

"Minha mãe e meu pai não sabiam nada do mundo mágico, sabe", Dean disse. "Mas eles sempre souberam que eu era diferente, com coisas estranhas acontecendo o tempo todo. Então veio a carta de Hogwarts. E Arthur Weasley veio na nossa casa para explicar tudo".

Draco sentiu seu interesse crescendo. Nunca tinha pensado em como deveria ser para uma família de trouxas ouvir sobre Hogwarts pela primeira vez. "Por que Weasley?".

"Ah, ele era muito bom para explicar as coisas. É pouco intimidante, para começar. Foi algo muito surpreendente na nossa família, e todos tínhamos muitas perguntas. Ele fez tudo parecer muito especial - de uma maneira boa".

"Você estava assustado?".

Dean franziu as sobrancelhas enquanto pensava antes de responder. "Não muito, eu acho. Nós estávamos felizes por finalmente ter uma explicação para as coisas estranhas que aconteciam perto de mim. Eu estava tão animado. Era o quarto de seis crianças - eu sempre era esquecido no meio daquela multidão. Eu me senti único. Você pode apostar que meus irmãos e irmãs ficaram com bastante inveja de mim depois disso". Ele sorriu. "E admito que gostei".

"O que eles acham de você agora?", ele perguntou, mas nunca recebeu uma resposta. A lareira de repente acendeu, e a cabeça de Granger apareceu. Estava falando alto e rápido no segundo em que estava sólida o suficiente.

"Dean, eu preciso de ajuda com Harry. Pode vir agora?".

Dean já tinha colocado seu desenho de lado. Ele não perdeu tempo perguntando detalhes. "Estou indo. Nós iremos já para lá".

Draco, percebendo a palavra "nós", o olhou com surpresa.

"Draco, você se importa? Nós talvez precisemos da sua ajuda, também. Mas olha, se você não quiser vir -".

"Não, eu vou com você", ele respondeu, tentando não parecer muito curioso sobre a condição de Potter.

Alguns minutos depois, estava limpando suas roupas no que parecia ser a sala de estar de Potter. Levou alguns segundos para se acostumar com o lugar. Gritos altos vinham da sala ao lado, junto com o som de alguma coisa - muitas coisas – se quebrando. Ouviu a voz de Granger também, gritando _Wingardium leviosa _repetidamente. Dean correu até lá e Draco o seguiu.

"Harry. _Harry. _Pare com isso", Dean gritou.

Da porta na cozinha, Draco viu Potter se virar abruptamente na direção da nova voz. O olhar de alívio de Granger era palpável. Ao redor deles, cacos de vidro estavam no chão; muitos levitando no ar por causa dos feitiços de Granger e pairando como estranhas aves.

"Graças a Deus que você chegou", ela disse. "Eu não o agüentava hoje".

O ataque de ira de Potter parou com a chegada de Dean. Draco assistiu à face de Potter se transformar de um olhar raivoso a um sorriso mais calculista e maldoso.

"Dean Thomas. Meu Judas preferido. Que legal de você passar por aqui".

Tanto Potter quanto Granger viram Draco ao mesmo tempo. O alarme de Granger era óbvio, mas ela não disse nada. Potter, no entanto, cobriu seu choque inicial com uma expressão mais perturbadora - antecipação, talvez, ou animação maldosa.

"Ora, ora. Draco Malfoy. Que surpresa". Ele ignorou Dean e andou até a porta onde Draco estava sem se mexer. "Eu não vejo você desde o tribunal de seu pai. Não, espere - acho que foi o funeral de sua mãe".

"Potter". Ele cumprimentou, mas não se mexeu, excluindo qualquer emoção de sua face.

"Veio ver a aberração, não é? Sentiu a necessidade de me lembrar de como os grandes caem?". A tom de voz de Potter baixou, até que ele parecia quase ameaçador. "Apenas se lembre, Malfoy, é apenas uma das _inúmeras _coisas que temos em comum".

"Você está certo, é claro", ele respondeu calmamente.

"Como o fato de que nossos pais morreram por nós. Apesar de que no seu caso, é mais _por causa _de você".

Em outro momento, ele supôs, os comentários de Potter o fariam responder com punhos, mas estava clinicamente longe de responder com emoções. Ao invés disso, o comportamento de Potter era interessante.

Mas Granger não sabia disso. A ansiedade dela estava ficando pronunciada, até que ela finalmente disse. "Eu não acho que foi uma boa idéia você ter vindo, Malfoy. Harry não mede palavras, e fica pior".

Dean tentou interromper. "Ele estava comigo quando me chamou, Hermione. Eu achei que talvez precisasse de nós dois".

Granger parecia desconfortável. Draco sabia o que ela queria dizer, e estava curioso de como ela se expressaria sem ser insultante.

"Eu aprecio sua preocupação, Dean, mas - bem, sem ofensas, Malfoy - com a história deles, talvez essa não tenha sido uma boa idéia. Harry tem muita munição para usar contra ele". _E vice-versa._

Draco levantou uma mão. "Talvez eu seja uma melhor escolha do que pensa. Você não sabe que eu já ouvi tudo isso antes? Não há nada que Potter me diga que eu já não tenha ouvido centenas de vezes. Ele não pode falar nada que eu já não concorde. Não me afeta mais".

Isso fez Potter rir. "Meu deus, Malfoy, você não mudou nada. Você ainda é a maior fraude que já pisou em Hogwarts. E eu aqui achando que Hermione era a cadela mais convencida. Você vai fazê-la lutar pelo título".

Mas Draco apenas riu. Pegou o braço de Potter, e Potter o deixou. "Vamos nos sentar na sala de jantar", ele disse. "Deixe esses dois limpar sua bagunça enquanto nós dois contamos as novidades". Ele viu Dean e Granger trocando olhares duvidosos, mas não tinha tempo de convencê-los.

Pelo menos no momento, Potter o estava achando divertido. "Mas é claro. Você pode me contar como foi transar com todo mundo para subir entre os Comensais da Morte".

Draco conduziu-os ao sofá. Deixando Granger e Dean sozinhos para limpar o desastre na cozinha.

Os olhos de Potter estavam brilhantes e selvagens, e seu sorriso era sinistro, uma combinação que, para sua surpresa, Draco achava sedutora. Talvez porque ele entendesse dessa maldição, diferente dos outros, e não estava nem um pouco com medo - estava fascinado.

Potter falou. "Então aqui estamos, dois garotos órfãos. Bem, a não ser pelo fato de que seu pai não esteja realmente morto ainda - ou está? É difícil saber. De qualquer jeito, eu acho que deveríamos criar laços ou algo assim". Ele sorriu sarcasticamente, uma expressão que lembrava a Draco dele mesmo. "Mas eu odiaria interferir na relação que você tinha com seu pai".

Ele reconheceu a provocação, mas deixou passar. "Desculpe, Potter, está errado. Dos muitos pecados que já cometi, incesto não foi um deles".

Potter o encarou por alguns segundos. "Não. Eu posso ver agora. Você estava muito ocupado tentando foder o Snape. Mas infelizmente para você, ele te rejeitou. Sorte sua, ele é hétero e não queria nada com você". Potter fechou os olhos por um momento, e quando os abriu novamente, seu olhar estava mais frio. "Isso foi na noite que você me beijou no corredor. Cristo, Malfoy, você estava maluco pelo pau de qualquer um, não estava? E nem estava escolhendo muito. E todo esse tempo eu achava que tivemos um momento especial naquela noite".

Só então Draco se lembrou que a maldição permitia que a vítima olhasse na mente dos outros. Rapidamente ergueu seus escudos - uma defesa familiar durante a guerra, mas algo que nunca mais havia usado.

Potter reconheceu suas defesas recém-erguidas. "Malfoy, você está se escondendo".

Ele sorriu. "Sim. Nunca te contaram que olhar na mente dos outros é falta de educação?".

"Não importa. Tem o suficiente escrito sobre sua vida patética no _Profeta Diário. _Nosso herói recluso e solteiro. Sem família, sem amigos, sem sexo".

Não estava surpreso ao perceber que Dean e Granger não estavam com pressa de se unirem a eles na sala. Potter manteve seus ataques pelo resto da noite. Draco não sabia qual era pior: escutar Potter sob a maldição ou escutá-lo depois, cheio de pedidos de desculpas.

Mas quando foi embora, sabia o que tinha que fazer.

* * *

Pelo resto da semana, Draco estudou o feitiço e decorou as restrições, até o ponto em que se sentiu confortável com as regras sem precisar pensar muito nelas.

Depois, se desafiou a ficar sem falar, simplesmente para explorar sua habilidade de fazer magia. Era frustrante, mas não impossível. Ele ainda podia aparatar, então locomoção não era um problema. No entanto, quase todos os outros feitiços que conhecia precisavam de palavras, e era impulsivo dizê-las. Sua primeira tentativa durou vinte minutos. No fim do primeiro dia, ele conseguiu aumentar para quase três horas, mas queria ter certeza de que estava preparado, já que só teria uma chance.

Sully parecia enormemente confusa pelo comportamento dele. Percebeu que ela poderia ser seu vínculo com a magia. Começou a especular como fazê-la entender sem dar razões para seu silêncio, e abriu o livro para analisar os riscos.

"Sully. O que você faz quando eu sento na mesa de jantar?", ele perguntou.

Ela olhou para ele sem expressões. "O que é Mestre Draco quer?".

Ele suspirou. Pensamento abstrato não era um traço dos elfos-domésticos. "Eu estava pensando o que você acha que eu iria querer, se eu me sentasse à mesa".

Ela não respondeu. Estava além dela, ele achava, com frustração.

"Venha aqui", ele disse. Ele a conduziu até a sala de jantar e se sentou à mesa. Ela o observou em alarme.

"Sully fez alguma coisa ruim?", ela perguntou, com a voz tremendo nervosamente.

"Não, Sully. Eu quero mostrar algo. O que geralmente acontece quando me sento aqui?".

Ela deu um passo para trás. "Mestre pede sua comida".

"Certo, eu peço. Mas seu eu não pedisse, Sully? O que faria?".

"Esperar até Mestre pedir?", ela tentou.

Ele suspirou. "E se eu nunca pedisse, Sully? Você me deixaria morrer de fome?".

Os olhos dela se arregalaram. "Ah, não, Mestre Draco. Sully nunca deixar você morrer de fome. Sully está cuidando bem de Mestre Draco". Ela parecia patética, com as orelhas caídas e o olhar no chão.

"Sim. Você cuida bem de mim. Certo". Paciência, ele pensou. "Então se eu nunca pedisse nada, e sentasse aqui, e fosse hora de comer...".

"Sully traria Mestre Draco algo para comer?".

"Exatamente. Está exatamente certa. Você me traria algo para comer".

Ela olhou orgulhosa para ele, que respirou fundo.

"Você me traria o que geralmente traz - comida de café da manhã na manhã. E..."

Houve um longo silêncio. Então, finalmente. "Comidas de jantar à noite?".

Ele sorriu. "Certo de novo. Muito bom. Qualquer coisa que já tenha preparado antes. Pode escolher algo, não?" Seriam sete meses muito longos se ela servisse sempre a mesma comida, e ficou encorajado quando ela concordou. Ele se levantou e disse, "Siga-me".

Ele a levou até o fim do corredor até seu escritório. "Tudo bem, está escuro aqui. O que você faz?".

Ela sorriu. "Eu acendo as velas". Sem problemas ali; ela fazia isso como regra.

"E se eu estivesse com frio, e fosse perto do fogo...".

"Acender fogo para Mestre Draco".

Ele sentou em sua cadeira. "E quando eu sento aqui e coloco essa mesa um pouco mais perto, eu devo estar pensando que quero..."

"Chá!", ela disse, animada.

"Muito bom, Sully. Você está indo bem".

Pela primeira vez, ele estava feliz por ter uma vida tão previsível. Rapidamente trabalharam em um método de identificar tarefas e decidindo o que fazer com elas, e ficou feliz em ver que Sully era treinada facilmente. Ela entrou em seu jogo com bom espírito, ficando mais animada quando era elogiada. Começou a ter mais esperanças. Ela conseguiria fazer isso, não é?

Conseguiu ficar três dias, quatro horas, e alguns minutos de silêncio antes de murmurar um rápido "_Lumus" _uma tarde, seguido de "Porra, porra, _porra," _quando percebeu o que fizera. Isso não estava nem perto do suficiente. A maldição não permitia _quase. _Apenas uma palavra na hora errada, e a maldição se tornaria permanente e Potter nunca ficaria livre dela. Melhor ainda, o Ministério descobriria de sua tentativa e o prenderia em Azkaban. Mais especificamente, se o Ministério descobrisse sua tentativa falha, seria sortudo se um lugar permanente em Azkaban fosse o único resultado.

Naquela noite, teve seu primeiro pesadelo com a maldição. Ele e Potter estavam andando pelo campo de Quadribol em Hogwarts. A boca de Potter estava se movendo, dizendo algo, mas Draco não entendia o que era.

Irritado,virou-se e gritou, "_O quê?", _mas quando abriu a boca, dezenas de flechas saíram de sua boca, empalando Potter na parede de madeira. Draco acordou tremendo. _Oh, Deus._

A inspiração veio na manhã seguinte. Ele fez uma pequena visita à Londres trouxa e retornou como o orgulhoso, sem dizer doloroso, dono de um piercing de língua. Tinha mexido nele desde então, não estando acostumado com o invasor. Mas precisava de um lembrete para manter-se quieto. Quando Severus descobrir, ele pensou com divertimento, ficará louco. A dor vai valer a pena só para ver a reação dele.

Nove dias, sete horas, e quatorze minutos, e ele ainda não tinha quebrado o voto de silêncio.

Estava pronto.

Uma coruja da Mansão foi enviada ao seu advogado, Redmund com instruções. Ele enviou uma longa, detalhada carta com tudo que achava necessário avisar a firma em relação à sua luta com o Ministério. Hoje, estava escrevendo um anúncio para o _Profeta Diário. _Selando cuidadosamente, deu um doce à coruja antes de soltá-la.

Agora que tinha se decidido, encontrou-se cada vez mais apreensivo. Decidiu escolher um quarto mais confortável para começar a quebra da maldição, e não sabia o que escolher. Percebeu com alarme que a lista de cômodos que não visitava estava crescendo. Nenhum freqüentado por sua mãe ou Lucius. Nenhum que o lembrasse das antigas reuniões de Comensais da Morte ou algum evento social entre eles. Nenhum com algum retrato Malfoy. Sem opções, ele escolheu seu próprio quarto.

Carregou seu livro de feitiços com ele, sentindo o peso e poeira de anos na capa do livro que estava em sua perna. Abrindo-o na página necessária, sentou-se e começou o feitiço que iria o levar em uma jornada para quebrar a maldição sobre Harry Potter, o tempo todo percebendo a ironia de tudo.

Se tudo ocorresse de acordo com o plano, essas seriam suas últimas palavras em meses. Para ser específico, seis meses, cinco semanas, quatro dias, três horas, dois minutos e um segundo.

* * *

"Ei, Severus, o que seu garoto Malfoy está aprontando?", perguntou Flitwick durante o café-da-manhã em Hogwarts.

A pergunta o deixou alerta - Flitwick era sempre quieto durante a refeição matinal, preferindo ler o _Profeta Diário _ao invés de conversar com seus vizinhos. Snape não tinha problemas com isso; na verdade, era uma das razões que ele sentava ali todos os dias.

"Para começar, ele não é _meu garoto. _E em segundo lugar, eu não faço a mínima idéia do que está falando".

Aparentemente Flitwick havia dito o seu máximo naquela manhã, porque simplesmente passou o _Profeta _sem mais uma palavra.

Ele teve que olhar a página por longos momentos, porque não sabia o que estava procurando. Olhou pelos artigos - _Empregado do Ministério pego mudando o clima para uma partida de Quadribol - George e Luna Weasley pais orgulhosos de trigêmeos - _ah, Merlim nos ajude - _Primeiras reuniões do Conselho de Lobisomens começa. _Nada sobre Draco. Finalmente, notou o anúncio formal de Redmund, Hall, e Strongfellows. Leu:

Sr. Draco Malfoy, da Mansão Malfoy, Wiltshire,  
Gostaria de anunciar que  
Está fazendo um voto de silêncio  
E não irá se comunicar de maneira alguma.  
Ele se desculpa por qualquer inconveniência que possa surgir dessa ação  
Maiores perguntas podem ser mandadas para

Redmund, Hall, e Strongfellows  
Beco Diagonal

Simples assim, teve que ler muitas vezes antes que conseguisse absorver tudo.

Flitwick o estava observando curiosamente. "Concluo que isso o pegou de surpresa também", disse.

Nem conseguiu formar um comentário sarcástico em resposta, para sua grande perplexidade. "Eu não sei nada sobre isso".

"Muito estranho". Se ele se referia ao artigo ou à ignorância de Severus, não ficou claro.

Severus ficou em silêncio, e Flitwick parecia contente em terminar a discussão ali.

Não fazia idéia do que trouxera esse comportamento bizarro de seu protegido. A última vez em que o vira fora depois da morte de Lucius. Não houve um funeral, é claro, mas os dois sentaram na Mansão e beberam em memória ao homem que Lucius costumava ser a muito tempo atrás. Não tinha visto nada de estranho no comportamento de Draco. Tinham trocado cartas algumas vezes nas últimas semanas desde então - Draco ainda estava muito isolado, na opinião dele, mas mencionou que estava passando tempo com Dean Thomas, posando, entre todas as coisas.

_Ele se desculpa por qualquer inconveniência... _Severus segurou uma risada quando contemplou a tão educada escrita. Draco acharia as conseqüências dessa estranha conduta mais do que inconvenientes, disso tinha certeza.

Não havia nada mais a fazer a não ser confrontá-lo, e decidiu ir a Wiltshire no dia seguinte. Até lá, deveria mandar uma coruja para Redmund e tentar chegar ao fundo dessa história.

Percebeu que Flitwick o estava olhando com desagrado, até que percebeu que ainda estava segurando o jornal do outro homem. Com rápidas desculpas, deu um último olhar descrente no artigo antes de entregá-lo ao seu colega.

* * *

_Como é difícil acordar calado  
__Se na calada da noite eu me dano _

Cálice - Gilberto Gil/Chico Buarque

No fim do primeiro dia depois que Draco disse suas últimas palavras, preocupou-se com o estresse de não querer jantar. Sully não o deixaria, entretanto.

"Mestre Draco precisa sentar à mesa", ela disse teimosamente. "Mestre morrer de fome se não comer".

Ele decidiu sentar, e tentou não sair correndo quando viu o gigante banquete que ela trouxera.

No segundo dia, Severus veio visitá-lo.

"Redmund não pôde me explicar o que está acontecendo", ele disse. Sully estava parada na porta, e Draco colocou sua mão na mesa. Em um instante, ela foi buscar as bebidas.

Severus a observou desaparecer sem comentar. "Mais uma vez, você se tornou a nova fofoca do _Profeta Diário. _A última edição diz que uma linda e misteriosa bruxa quebrou seu coração e que você se recusa a falar até que ela retorne seu amor eterno". Ele franziu as sobrancelhas e olhou para Draco. "Grande precisão jornalística".

Sully servia chá, observando o visitante ansiosamente. Severus a deixava nervosa; hoje ela estava mais do que o normal quando percebeu sua irritação. Em seu estado atual de proteção e preocupação, era uma surpresa que ela ainda não tivesse espirrado o chá por todo o lado.

Observando-a de perto, Severus perguntou, "Então, Sully, você sabe por que seu mestre se recusa a falar?".

"Não, senhor. Ele não conta Sully".

"Não. Não estou surpreso. Ele não conta Severus, também. Ele não conta nenhuma maldita pessoa o que está fazendo".

Ela franziu as sobrancelhas, pareceu que iria dizer algo, hesitou, e finalmente disse. "Sr. Snape precisa ser mais gentil com Mestre Draco", ela disse, para a surpresa dos dois homens. "Ele esforça muito para não falar. Você deveria estar sabendo que ele está muito triste com isso. Sr. Snape não devia fazer Mestre Draco mais triste".

Draco não conseguia olhar Severus nos olhos depois dessa declaração.

No fim do quinto dia, a língua de Draco estava toda ferida de mordê-la tanto, não começando a sarar até o décimo quinto dia.

Surpreendeu-se no fim do décimo nono dia quando percebeu que passou seu primeiro _dia sem problemas_ em semanas. Seu silêncio forçado o estava levando a um período de introspectiva e calma aceitação, o que não tinha esperado de jeito nenhum.

No começo da quarta semana, sentia-se confiável o suficiente - ou desesperado o suficiente - para ter companhia humana, e bateu na porta de Dean.

"Ah, meu deus, Draco. Entre. É bom te ver". A porta foi aberta, e Dean o mandou entrar com entusiasmo. "Como tem estado?".

Silêncio, então, "Ah, droga. Foi mal".

Draco sorriu, tentando não parecer tão estranho como Dean.

Dean respirou fundo e tirou seu cabelo dos seus olhos. "Olha, eu já vou te avisando que eu provavelmente vou falar com você até me acostumar. Não se ofenda".

Como deveria acalmar seu anfitrião? Talvez ir até lá fosse um erro. Seria muito rude virar e desaparecer trinta segundos depois de chegar, entretanto. Ele teria que ficar.

Depois de dez minutos, pensou por que não tinha vindo antes. Até o café horrível de Dean, forte como sempre, estava bom hoje.

"Eu terminei o último retrato que fiz de você, Draco. Venha ver".

Quando entraram no estúdio, Dean pareceu aliviar o resto da tensão. Com um sorriso de antecipação, ele retirou um desenho e o passou a Draco, o observando, um pouco nervoso.

Quando viu o desenho, percebeu o porquê: Dean o havia desenhado cercado por filhotes de cachorros e gatos. Pela primeira vez em semanas, ele se dissolveu em gargalhadas. A sensação era maravilhosa.

Dean limpou as lágrimas com sua mão enquanto ambos se acalmavam. "Fique com ele. É seu. Draco".

Draco alcançou e guardou o presente, cuidadoso para não amassá-lo.

"Bem, posso inspirá-lo a trabalhar para mim, Draco?".

Draco nem hesitou, indo até o banco já familiar. Posar para Dean era algo que podia fazer facilmente sem se preocupar.

Na quinta semana, estava novamente visitando Dean quase diariamente.

Potter e Granger passaram lá para ver Dean no fim da sétima semana quando Draco estava posando no estúdio. Eles nem tentaram esconder a surpresa de vê-lo ali. Draco estava feliz que por continuar posando para Dean, ele pôde demonstrar uma indiferença que não sentia. Conseguiu dar uma boa olhada em Potter, no entanto. Ele parecia cansado.

Draco sabia que seu silêncio não era segredo para ninguém, e Potter falava com ele como se as coisas estivessem perfeitamente normais.

"Dean tem sorte por ter você como modelo, Malfoy", ele disse. Draco tentou fazer com que sua pele, que corava muito facilmente quando estava envergonhado, não reagisse, com pouco sucesso. Potter estava espiando o desenho de Dean. "Vai ficar legal".

"Como você sabe?", Dean perguntou. "Eu mal comecei".

Granger cobriu por Harry dizendo. "Você está deixando eles nervosos, Harry", ela disse, e Draco estava irritado com a suposição.

"Não, está tudo bem", Dean disse. "Olha, por que vocês não nos dão uns dez minutos, e a gente faz um intervalo. Por que não fazem café?".

"Se for chá eu faço", Granger disse, e Dean concordou. "Você quer chá ou café, Malfoy?".

Demorou mais do que Draco esperava para ela perceber seu erro. "Ah. Ah, droga. Eu não quis -".

Dean respondeu. "Não se preocupe, Hermione. Eu faço isso o tempo todo e ele ainda não me bateu. Faça os dois, aí ele pega o que quiser".

Depois de dez minutos, Draco foi em direção à cozinha enquanto Dean terminava de sombrear o rascunho, quando ouviu Granger mencionando seu nome. Parou para espionar.

"... livros na Mansão Malfoy. Provavelmente trancados com milhares de feitiços Negros, para ninguém tocá-los".

Com a palavra _livros, _seu coração acelerou. Oh, droga.

"Não que eu vou perguntar se posso olhar lá. Eu não receberia uma resposta".

"Isso parece te incomodar bastante, Hermione", Potter disse.

"Não _incomoda._ Quero dizer, eu só acho estranho, você não acha?".

"Eu não pensei muito nisso. Ele deve ter suas razões. Só porque não sabemos quais são não significa que são assustadoras".

Ela fez um som de irritação, e Draco podia imaginar a expressão de arrogância que sempre acompanhava.

"Eu nunca gosto de coisas que não posso explicar".

Potter riu. "Há tantas coisas que não posso explicar nessa vida que eu não posso me preocupar com todas elas".

Draco ouviu Dean vindo do estúdio atrás dele. O som aparentemente chegou à cozinha, porque a conversa parou. Dean veio e colocou um braço amigável pelos seus ombros.

"Vamos lá, Draco. Talvez Hermione faça um café melhor que o meu. Para o seu bem, eu espero que sim".

* * *

**N/T:** Eeeeee! Capítulo quinto pra vocês! Vai começar a ficar perva agora, hahaha. XD  
Obrigada pelos reviewers, YOU ROCK! X)  
E obrigada a Serim, por betar tão rápido esses capítulos!  
Bjs!

_Mila Crazy_


	6. Capítulo Sexto

**Mil Coisas Belas **por _Duinn Fionn_

**tradução: **Camila Merlin Gesser  
**betagem da tradução: **Ivich Sartre

* * *

Capítulo Sexto.

_Se eu tivesse palavras, diria todas as coisas belas que vejo…_

Dindi - Jobim/Oliveira

"Você é o artista, então?" Dean escutou pela décima vez naquela tarde, e tentou não fazer uma careta.

Apesar de ser sua a foto que aparecia no panfleto amassado em forma de cone que o cara segurava com mãos rudes. Ou então a foto dele na entrada, acompanhada de uma breve, parcialmente inventada biografia dos últimos sete anos de sua vida. Ou ainda considerando que ele era o único homem negro por perto. Resistiu à resposta que queria dar - _Não, eu sou o irmão gêmeo malvado - _e forçou sua expressão a ficar mais cordial e sua voz mais suave, impotente e passível, dizendo, "Sim, esse seria eu. Dean Thomas. Obrigado por vir."

Isso parecia esgotar todos os assuntos de conversa em mão. O visitante saiu com um olhar metido de quem conseguiu falar com o artista. Dean percebeu que a maioria das pessoas presente evitava contato visual com ele, para não ter que então ir cumprimentá-lo. Tentou não parecer muito visível - difícil com sua altura privilegiada - ou exótico - novamente, difícil com seus dreads no cabelo que iam até os ombros. Se ele tivesse que participar de mais eventos como esse, decidiu que deveria parecer mais um _agradecido-caso-de-caridade-graduado-em-Oxbridge._

No geral, tinha que admitir, estava honrado. Estava lisonjeado. Estava tudo que um artista iniciante deveria estar em sua primeira exibição em uma galeria. E também todas as coisas que um artista não tinha que estar, mas estava mesmo assim - nervoso, cheio de expectativa, irritado, muito esperançoso, cauteloso.

Observou o homem sozinho que estava lá há mais tempo do que o necessário para uma visita feita por obrigação à amizade com a dona da galeria. Ele se permitiu fingir por um divertido minuto que o homem careca, de uns quarenta anos andando vagarosamente no salão muito luminoso, mãos em seus bolsos, era um crítico incógnito do _ArtForum. _Mas a atenção cuidadosa do homem no modesto buffet, onde comeu alimentos com proteínas e não carboidratos e escolheu o copo de vinho mais cheio entre todos para pegar - bem, Dean reconhecia essa atitude como a de um colega artista.

Ele deu uma consultada rápida em seu relógio - mais duas horas.

Em seu desconforto, encontrou-se virando na direção, não pela primeira ou até mesmo quinta vez, de Anne, a diretora da galeria.

"Tudo indo bem?". Ela sorriu com encorajamento.

"É. Tudo bem". Como os visitantes, ele se sentia estranho, apesar de estarem no mesmo time.

Naquele instante, para seu alívio, as pesadas portas de vidro se abriram para mostrar várias faces amigáveis e, naquele momento, as mais bem-vindas. Hermione liderou o caminho, retirando seu casaco com um gesto elegante. Atrás dela vinham Seamus, carinhosamente de mãos dadas com sua namorada Lydia, seguido, para sua surpresa, por Harry. Eles trouxeram o ar frio de fora com eles quando entraram, tirando casacos, luvas e cachecóis enquanto entravam na galeria aquecida.

"Oi, Dean", disse Seamus, tipicamente muito alto para o local, mas naquele momento Dean não se importava.

"Oi, amigos, obrigado por virem". E dessa vez era sério.

"Tem outra coisa para beber que não seja esse vinho barato?". Seamus continuou, ignorando as expressões das pessoas por perto.

"Tem. Maldita e barata água mineral", respondeu, mais quietamente, mas com o mesmo tom de voz.

Seamus fez uma careta para expressar exatamente o que achava daquela sugestão. Pediu um copo de vinho para ele e o resto do grupo, passou um para Dean, que quase recusou, mas acabou pegando. Seamus então começou o que fazia de melhor - alegrar a festa com sua conversa boba, sua risada, e sua presença. Dean sentiu a tensão sair de seu corpo com cada palavra, e se sentiu relaxado pela primeira vez naquele dia.

Depois dos cumprimentos educados e conversa furada, percebeu que Harry saiu sozinho para olhar as pinturas mais de perto. Harry estava em um daqueles humores quietos que se lembrava tão bem da escola e, mais ainda, durante a guerra. Percebeu, pela primeira vez, quão isolado e cansado ele parecia. A luta de Harry com a maldição estava tendo seus efeitos. Ainda não tinham boas notícias. Não precisava saber disso de ninguém - podia ver nos olhos de Harry.

"Então quem são esses caras sortudos que foram desenhados pelo próximo-super-famoso Dean Thomas?", Seamus perguntou.

Entendeu isso como uma pista para começar a excursão pela galeria, apesar de Harry já estar muito à frente. "Bem, essa é Danielle, minha vizinha. E seu gato. Gatos. O marido dela, Bernard". Havia mais de seis desenhos nesse grupo.

"Estou surpreso de que ela tenha um marido com tantos malditos gatos", Seamus disse com um sorriso sarcástico, e Lydia o empurrou levemente.

"Alguns homens gostam de gatos. _Eu _gosto de gatos", ele respondeu, recebendo um sorriso de Hermione.

"Quem é esse, então? Parece um Flitiwick mais chique".

"Gordon McAda. Trabalha na mercearia na esquina da casa de Ron".

"Bem, estou com inveja. Por que não me desenhou, Dean? Não sou bonito o suficiente para você?".

"Seamus, vamos, caia na real. Você nunca conseguiria sentar parado para eu desenhar três cílios seus, seu mané". Ele rosnou em divertimento à imagem de Seamus posando para ele. "Mesmo quando estávamos na escola, você nunca estava parado. Eu acho que consegui um rascunho seu no Salão Comunal em todos os anos que ficamos lá".

"Bem, então está combinado. Venha sábado à noite e você poderá ter uma série inteira: Seamus em repouso".

"Eu acho que a Lydia tem idéias diferentes para passar os sábados à noite, seu idiota".

"Obrigada, Dean", Lydia respondeu levemente. "Bom saber que pelo menos um de vocês tem bom-senso".

"Bem, então você pode desenhar a Lydia. Ou a Hermione, também. Como pode você não ter nada do que fez em Hogwarts? Cara, eu me lembro de um que fez da Ginny Weasley que era de matar".

"Eu não tenho nada da escola aqui", Dean disse simplesmente. "É tudo recente".

"Eu acho que você tem que nos mostrar então - _puta merda -"._

Todos olharam para Seamus, então para o retrato que causou a reação explosiva.

"Draco Malfoy", Hermione disse suavemente.

Ninguém disse mais nada. Então Lydia, percebendo a mudança de humor, cuidadosamente perguntou, "Então, quem é ele?".

Seamus ignorou a pergunta, decidindo desafiar Seamus. "Você disse que eram recentes".

"Eles são. Você sabia que eu estava trabalhando com ele". Ele colocou uma mão no braço de Seamus, então se virou para Lydia, respondendo, "Draco Malfoy foi um colega nosso".

"Posso entender porque você o desenharia", Lydia disse, e se assustou com os olhares que recebeu de Seamus e Hermione. "O quê?". O tom dela era um pouco defensivo. "Quero dizer, olhem para ele. Ele é lindo".

"Bem, ele sabe como ficar parado por longos períodos de tempo, pelo menos", Dean adicionou.

Seamus parecia ter se recomposto. "Ele é quieto também, te digo isso".

Dean viu o olhar de realização em Lydia.

"Ah. _Ah", _ela disse. "Ele é de quem vocês estavam falando, então. O que desistiu de falar, não é?".

Hermione voltou à realidade. "Sim, Lydia, é ele".

"Seamus me disse que esse Draco salvou a vida dele. Durante a guerra e tudo mais. Dele e de Dean".

"É verdade", Seamus murmurou, mas resolveu não elaborar. Lydia percebeu a aura tensa do outro e não falou mais nada.

"E ele foi convidado hoje, então você poderá vê-lo ao vivo".

Eles continuaram a observar em silêncio os desenhos de Draco Malfoy que estavam expostos.

O pequeno grupo alcançou Harry, que estava parado na frente de uma figura que parecia capturar todos que visitaram naquela tarde. Era a figura Draco, e ele a tinha desenhado na semana depois que o rapaz fizera o voto de silêncio. Começou como um rascunho normal, mas então optou por uma abordagem mais realista. Cabeça, ombros, e um chapéu. Mas eram os olhos que atraiam todos, na verdade; aquele olhar intenso que Draco tinha adotado quando parou de falar. Penetrante como se olhasse seu passado, ou seu futuro, ou como se estivesse tentando avisá-lo de algo, ou confortá-lo, ou de alguma maneira fazer você uma parte dele. Dean nunca tinha desenhado nada que chegasse a essa intensidade.

Harry se retirou de sua profunda contemplação do retrato. "Seu trabalho é brilhante, Dean. Você sabe disso, não?".

"Valeu, Harry".

"O que eu tenho que fazer, então, se eu... Bem, eu gostaria de comprar esse".

Ele estava chocado. Se era do pedido de Harry em comprar um de seus retratos, ou do pedido de comprar _esse _retrato, ele não podia dizer. Pelos olhares de Seamus e Hermione, sabia que não era o único com essa reação.

"Você não precisa comprar nada. Não se sinta obrigado -".

"Eu não me sinto. Eu gosto dele, e gostaria muito de comprá-lo".

Seamus riu. "Precisando de um alvo para jogar dardos, Harry?".

Harry não mordeu a isca, apenas dizendo, "Talvez eu apenas queira comprar as coisas boas agora, antes que Dean fique tão famoso que eu não tenha mais dinheiro para comprar nada".

Ele sentiu a defensiva de Harry, de sua oferta honesta de comprar o primeiro retrato em sua primeira exposição. Se Harry não queria explicar seus motivos - mesmo que Dean quisesse saber dos motivos, ainda mais por ser _esse _retrato -, não precisava. Sabia que dinheiro não era um problema para Harry. Então apesar de ter definido o preço daquele retrato mais alto do que o normal - não queria se separar dele -, dinheiro não era um problema. Por um lado, estava feliz de que Harry ficaria com ele - assim sempre saberia onde o desenho estava.

"Valeu, amigo", ele disse. "Eu vou te passar para Anne, e ela pode te ajudar com os papéis. Se estiver tudo bem, eu queria deixar ele pendurado ali por um tempo, e então eu o mandarei para você".

O grupo se fragmentou naquele ponto, com Harry indo atrás da gerente da galeria, e Seamus e Lydia vendo o resto dos retratos de Draco, deixando Hermione com Dean.

"Isso foi… interessante", disse. Ela não parecia querer aprofundar, mas então, lembrou, sempre fora a mais educada entre eles.

Ele tomou uma decisão repentina.

"Sabe, Hermione". Ele começou, "Eu gostaria de desenhar você. Quero dizer, se puder achar tempo".

Ele reconheceu interesse na expressão dela, revelado antes que pudesse escondê-lo. "Ah, Dean. Eu não sei. Quero dizer, eu não sou uma modelo, não como Malfoy, sabe".

Mas aquela primeira reação o encorajou a insistir. "Por favor. Eu não estou perguntando só para ser educado. Há muitas coisas que eu poderia fazer com você". E não é mesmo que os artistas podiam se livrar dizendo as frases mais absurdas? "E eu gostaria de tentar. Por favor".

"Bem…".

"Por favor". Ele sempre tivera certo interesse por Hermione. Com o tempo, assistindo das laterais, começou a valorizar as qualidades que garantiam tantas brincadeiras no salão comunal. Com o passar dos anos, não tinha tentado nada, guardando qualquer sentimento por ela, achando que estava destinada a Harry ou Ron. Quando nenhum deles passou da amizade, ele ficou surpreso. Mas agora, concluiu, já tinha esperado demais.

"Tudo bem". Ela sorriu. "Mas nada de nudez. Eu sei tudo sobre vocês artistas".

"Combinado".

"Combinado". O sorriso dela aumentou.

"Mas tem uma coisa". Ele adicionou, com sinceridade falsa.

"Hmm?". Ela olhou para ele, curiosa, uma expressão que ele achou inesperadamente adorável.

"Na verdade, eu realmente tenho alguns rascunhos que posso te mostrar".

A risada dela era relaxada, deixando Dean mais alegre do que quando fez sua primeira venda.

* * *

O horário estava ficando perigosamente tardio para Harry continuar por ali, e seus amigos já haviam se despedido. Dean estava de volta ao jogo de especulação em relação às pessoas no salão. O casal mais velho bem-vestido demais - matando tempo quando perceberam que estavam muito adiantados para seu jantar e teatro a uma quadra dali. Dois estudantes de uma escola ali de perto, com outros amigos, provavelmente fazendo um trabalho escolar e essa sendo a primeira exibição em que iam, julgando pela expressão quando perceberam o vinho grátis _olhem isso, galera. _Seus amigos sorriam - _acredite, já vimos._

Um homem que estava passando um grande tempo examinando a parte dos retratos de Draco parecia promissor. Nos seus trinta anos, casaco de couro impecável, cabelo bem arrumado para trás, exibindo os vários brincos em ambas as orelhas.

Antecipação ansiosa cresceu em seu estômago quando viu o homem pegar sua carteira e retirar um cartão. Feito isso, ele procurou ao seu redor pelo artista - cara esperto - e se dirigiu até ele.

"Dean Thomas?", perguntou com um sotaque americano, mas com o tom de quem já vivia no Reino Unido por um tempo. O homem passou seus longos dedos pelo cartão e o passou a Dean elegantemente. "Jake Knightley", o homem pronunciou em sua voz firme e agradável. "Fotógrafo chefe no Estúdio JayKay".

"Como vai?", ele respondeu, tentando manter o nervosismo em sua voz a um nível mínimo.

"Trabalho impressionante, Sr. Thomas". O outro homem elogiou, "E aquele modelo em particular. Um amigo seu?".

"Um antigo colega de classe", ele respondeu suspeitosamente. "Chama-se Draco Malfoy". Observou o outro cuidadosamente quando disse o nome. Nenhuma reação. Com certeza trouxa, então.

"Tenho certeza de que não sou o primeiro a dizer que ele é muito atraente. Sempre estamos procurando por caras novas. Bem, sem surpresas para você aí, com certeza". Knightley disse em um tom de voz de quem fala de artista para artista. "Alguma chance de conhecê-lo hoje?".

"Ele foi convidado", Dean disse, tentando esconder o desapontamento que o invadiu. Sua fantasia não incluía a possibilidade de Knightley estar mais interessado no modelo do que no artista, e tinha que admitir que doeu.

"Estou muito interessado em falar com ele. Eu poderia usá-lo. Belo. Boas mãos, também, algo que não é tão comum".

Dean queria contar que não tinha nada de _comum _em relação a Draco Malfoy. Ele lutou para repreender a inveja que ameaçava engolfá-lo. Forçou seus pensamentos ao dia em que Draco o libertou dos Comensais de Morte, e sua inveja foi retrocedendo.

Knightley, parecendo perceber seu desapontamento - bem, se ele trabalhava com modelos regularmente, deve ser fácil perceber essa emoção - estava fazendo questão de elogiar seu estilo, técnica, e humor. Deliberadamente evitou mencionar o distinto modelo por vários minutos, mas o assunto era aparentemente muito importante para o homem de negócios.

"Você acha que ele se interessaria em posar para nós?".

Pensou na idéia por um momento. Sua primeira reação tinha sido, "Nem por um minuto", mas decidiu que agora, com as circunstâncias diferentes e futuro incerto, ele não podia ter certeza de nada.

"Para dizer a verdade, eu não tenho certeza". Ele tentou. "Ele posa para mim como amigo," - até aquele segundo não tinha apreciado o ato - "Então eu não sei o que ele diria. Você terá que perguntar pessoalmente".

"Tudo bem".

Então ele se lembrou. "Bem, a não ser por um problema. Bem. Ele não fala com ninguém". Tentou explicar com o menor número de palavras possíveis. "E eu digo isso literalmente. Em um estilo 'voto de silêncio'. Nós achamos que é algo religioso, na verdade". Ele tentou explicar de maneira que um trouxa pudesse entender.

Após seu olhar inicial de choque, Knightley sorriu. "Um modelo que não reclama? Já gosto ainda mais dele".

Por alguma razão, ele achou essa fala irritante. "Bem, Sr. Knightley, você deve entender que isso tornará os negócios com Draco um pouco... difíceis? Se você me entende".

O outro homem fez uma careta quando entendeu o problema. "Ah. Eu, hum. Sim. Bem, como você faz, então?".

Ele pensou sobre seu sistema de trabalhar com Draco. "Eu peço para ele vir posar para mim um determinado horário e local. Se ele puder, ele virá. Se não, ele não vem".

Knightley parecia pensar nisso por um tempo. "Isso funcionaria", ele murmurou, mais para si mesmo do que para Dean. Olhando para o outro, adicionou, "Eu vou esperar então, se estiver tudo bem, caso ele apareça. Não se sinta na obrigação de me distrair, no entanto".

Ele apreciou esse último comentário. Seu público exigente, ou o que se passava por ele, ainda estava lá, e ele era requerido em outros lugares para afirmar que era de fato o artista talentoso e não o gêmeo malvado.

Não pôde deixar de perceber, no entanto, que Knightley foi até a dona da galeria para discutir mais. Surpreso, ele retornou o sorriso triunfante que ela tinha algum tempo depois, e ela levou uma plaquinha de "vendido" até um dos quadros em exposição na parte de Draco. Pelo menos, ele percebeu, ali estava um homem que sabia trocar favores.

* * *

_Words are just another violence,__  
Nothing rings as true as silence_

_Palavras são apenas outra violência,  
Nada soa mais verdadeiro do que o silêncio._

Sorry - English Beat

Ficar em silêncio no meio de outras pessoas era educacional, no mínimo.

Draco tinha esperado que seu silêncio fizesse com que as outras pessoas se comportassem estranhamente. Estava certo em relação a isso. Observaria as mesmas reações em cada rosto - sempre a mesma expressão surpresa, seguida de um olhar nervoso, então a tentativa de não encarar. Estranhos tinham o hábito irritante de tratá-lo como se fosse surdo também, fazendo comentários para todos menos ele. Os poucos conhecidos com que se encontrava ficavam ainda mais nervosos, e observava enquanto eles tentavam reconciliar seus comentários frios com seu recém adquirido silêncio. Como se ele estivesse agora desarmado, mas ainda perigoso.

Mas não estivera preparado para como esse silêncio o afetaria. Agora que sua mente não estava tentando se adiantar a conversas para pensar numa resposta, encontrou-se escutando o que era dito. E especialmente percebendo o que fora deixado de ser falado. Estava fascinado por expressões que nunca percebera antes, as emoções escondidas e sempre presentes nas interações humanas.

Dean, por exemplo, era uma pessoa de tato. Gostava de tocar coisas para se situar. Quando incerto, esfregaria as pontas de seus dedos umas nas outras. Quando feliz, passaria suas mãos pelos seus braços. Relaxava com as mãos nos bolsos, e enfatizava conversas com pequenos gestos e acenos.

Jake Knightley também usava muito suas mãos, só que mais deliberadamente: para controlar, ou às vezes, para seu divertimento, até excitar. O fotógrafo era um operador respeitado nesse campo. Acostumado a comandar com sua voz e seu toque, o fotógrafo estava perdido quando o conheceu. Draco sabia que o homem suspeitava que ele fosse algum tipo de fanático religioso, talvez até mesmo um monge. No seu primeiro dia no estúdio, ele pôde ver que Knightley já estava reconsiderando todo o acordo.

"Ah. Draco, sim, entre. Olha, eu pensei em você apenas observar essa sessão e ver como as coisas são feitas. E então...".

_E então você vai odiar e ir embora, e eu não terei que lidar com isso, _Draco mentalmente terminou por ele. Ele sorriu em resposta.

Knightley mal conseguia esconder seu entusiasmo quando eles se conheceram dois dias atrás na exibição de Dean. Draco ficou impressionado com o fotógrafo, que parecia saber exatamente o que dizer para atiçar seu interesse para trabalhar com ele. Mas o dia seguinte trouxe contratos e advogados e muitos detalhes que provavelmente agravaram Knightley. Trabalhar com Draco e seus advogados trouxas, mesmo com Dean agindo como um intermediário, tinha diminuído o entusiasmo inicial de Knightley.

Mas a vida pós-guerra de Draco estava muito monótona, e suspeitava que sua batalha contra o Ministério não fosse muito construtiva também. Queria tentar algo novo. Então decidiu canalizar seu lufa-lufa interior e agradar Knightley com sua sinceridade e trabalho duro.

"Draco, esse é Levon. E sim, a mãe dele _era _uma grande fã de Elton John". O outro modelo o cumprimentou sem emoções. Talvez ele estivesse com inveja - estaria competindo com esses outros modelos, percebeu pela primeira vez. Não que ele se importasse.

Achou a seção interessante. Era completamente diferente de posar para Dean - era total atividade e conexão, movimentos suaves de Levon e direção encorajadora de Knightley, até criar-se o que pareciam ser duas mentes controlando um só corpo. Eles se comunicavam com gírias que o deixavam um pouco perdido, mas percebeu que certos comandos indicavam certo movimento. De tempo em tempo, Knightley parava para explicar o que estava fazendo, ou procurando, ou imaginando. Draco prestava o máximo de atenção. Quanto mais rápido aprendesse essa língua, provavelmente menos pareceria um idiota.

"DiBartolo é nosso cliente - o estilista italiano, é claro. A imagem deles é um pouco mais sombria, indomada, sabe, e definitivamente mais sexy". Explicou enquanto trabalhava. Ele se inclinou para desabotoar a camisa do modelo, arrumando o material com mãos competentes. Levon parecia entediado. Então a câmera estava novamente em ação, e abruptamente ele reviveu, com movimentos graciosos e olhares intensos.

Pena que os retratos trouxas não se mexessem, pensou. _Bruxa Semanal _teria um dia cheio com Levon e seus movimentos sensuais. Como Knightley sabia quando capturar a pose do modelo? Ele decidiu que o número de fotos que Knightley tirava deveria garantir que pelo menos algumas delas fizessem o esforço valer a pena.

Agora, a camisa era quase uma sugestão, retirada completamente e torcida no tórax de Levon. Confuso - afinal de contas, DiBartolo não queria mostrar suas roupas nas fotos? -, ele então percebeu o que exatamente estava sendo vendido. Seu pensamento foi confirmado quando Knightley chamou um assistente, que desabotoou a calça de Levon e abaixou o zíper até um grau perigoso. Então, para sua surpresa, ele casualmente acariciou o pênis do modelo pelo material até que a ereção estivesse um pouco visível através da roupa. Levon não parecia perturbado pelos acontecimentos.

"Sexo vende, Draco", o fotógrafo disse, e parecia quase envergonhado.

Levon olhou para ele como se o desafiando a dizer algo. Será que estava irritado em ter que dividir a atenção com um amador? Invejoso? Ameaçado? Draco o olhou nos olhos, com uma expressão tranqüila, e o momento passou.

Depois de certo tempo, Knightley perguntou, "Está pronto para tentar?".

Ele se levantou e esperou.

"Hum. Vou considerar isso como um sim. Marcy, você pode arranjar uma camisa branca? Calças pretas... não, brancas também, acho. Descalço".

Ele foi levado embora, onde foi atendido com o mesmo tanto de cuidado como se estivesse em um quarto cheio de elfos-domésticos. Nada diferente, então. Bem, com exceção da maquiagem, a qual achou estranha. O cabeleireiro também estava animado, penteando e mexendo no seu cabelo sem calar a boca por um segundo.

"Draco? Que tipo de menino britânico tem um nome desses? Hum. Você não é americano, não é? Eles nomeiam seus filhos como coisas velhas. Carros, na maioria. Você não pode ser italiano, sua pele é muito clara. Então eu vou ter que nacionalizar seu nome. _Dragão"._

Tentou não fazer uma careta.

"Veja meu nome - Daniel - um nome britânico sólido e chato. Assim como eu. É, certo. Deus, amor, você tem o cabelo macio de todos. Quero dizer, mulheres matariam para ter cabelo assim. Ou matariam para ter você, qualquer um. Mmm, bom".

Ele deu uma pequena risada. Até mesmo no mundo trouxa, ele percebeu, não era incomum para cabeleireiros serem obviamente gays.

"Ah, então você pode rir? Isso é bom. Jake nos avisou que você não é do tipo tagarela. Mas está tudo bem. Eu posso falar por nós dois".

Seu pequeno exército o escoltou até Knightley, todos parecendo orgulhosos com o resultado final.

"Vá em frente, Dragão, amor, você vai ser um natural", o cabeleireiro disse. "Boa sorte".

Knightley o analisou com óbvia aprovação. "Bom trabalho, todos". Ele se virou na direção de Levon. "Vá em frente e descanse, então, mas eu quero fotografar vocês dois juntos daqui a pouco".

Levon se levantou, vestindo a camisa abusada, e partiu sem olhar para ninguém. Ninguém comentou em sua saída.

"Beleza, Draco, você viu como as coisas são feitas. Eu vou te direcionar; tente acompanhar. Se não entender, apenas espere e eu explicarei melhor. Ah, e os modelos de DiBartolo nunca sorriem, então pense no pior momento de sua vida".

Draco deu um passo para trás em surpresa e choque. A afirmação descuidada de Knightley abruptamente o levou do estúdio para seu passado. Memórias sombrias o bateram tão forte como se fossem o Expresso Hogwarts. Quais piores momentos ele poderia pensar? A morte de seu pai ou de sua mãe? Espionando em Voldemort e nos Comensais da Morte? A batalha contra o Ministério pela sua casa e fortuna?

As emoções deviam estar óbvias em seu rosto porque Knightley então disse, "Foi mal. Ai, droga. Eu não quis ser tão literal. Apenas não sorria. Como você o faz é da sua conta".

Ele conseguiu uma expressão neutra, então foi até a frente da câmera. A princípio, estava tenso e nervoso, mas sua graça natural assumiu o controle e ele se encontrou absorvido no ritmo e movimentos da direção de Knightley. Ser modelo era mais difícil fisicamente do que parecia - ficar em poses estranhas, parando e começando, mantendo sua mente concentrada para ouvir a próxima instrução. Levon parecia tudo parecer muito fácil, ele concluiu; apreciava sua força.

As luzes eram quentes em seu corpo, e não podia ver muito além delas. Ouvia as vozes da equipe, no entanto, e sabia que todos o estavam observando. Julgando-o. E por alguma razão, não queria desapontá-los.

"Levon, está pronto?", Knightley perguntou. Ele ouviu uma resposta murmurada; então o outro modelo estava do lado dele, olhando-o indiferentemente.

"Agora, Draco, isso será mais difícil. Você não quer que sua pose seja muito diferente, mas não quer copiá-lo, também. Levon, talvez você pudesse seguir Draco primeiro, porque tem a experiência", Levon concordou, acenando a cabeça. "Daniel o cabelo - solto, você acha?",

O cabeleireiro foi até eles. "Ah, eu _acho". _Ele retirou o elástico que prendia o cabelo de Levon - longo e escuro - em um rabo-de-cavalo baixo, o penteando enquanto comentava incessantemente.

"Deus, amor, você é lindo. E vocês dois juntos, todo esse belo, belo cabelo preto e aquele brilhante loiro, todo em branco, ai meu Deus, muito sexy para se expressar com palavras...". Ele virou e passou a escova pelo cabelo de Draco também. "Ah, sim". Ele suspirou.

Encontrou os olhos de Levon e ofereceu um pequeno, simpático sorriso. Levon estava momentaneamente surpreso, então visivelmente relaxou e ofereceu um sorriso também. Draco achava que o sorriso fazia seu rosto ficar muito mais interessante.

Eles começaram novamente. O momento entre eles diminuiu a tensão, e Levon se esforçou para ajudá-lo, murmurando direções e pequenos comandos. Draco estava preso em toda a ação - levantar, sentar, mudar de camisa, retocar a maquiagem, virar, inclinar, tocar. Tudo era intensificado pelas luzes, barulhos das câmeras, vozes, pessoas se movimentando. Tudo era novo, era estimulante.

"Certo, tirem as camisas, então. Draco, coloque as suas em seu ombro, como uma toalha, sabe? Levon, a sua ao redor do seu pescoço. E as calças". Ele ouviu aquele tom de voz nervoso de Knightley de novo. "Hum. Botão e zíper". Percebeu que teria que fazer algo para retirar qualquer noção que Knightley pudesse ter dele se fosse fazer esse trabalho direito. Ele não era um monge. Bem longe disso.

Abriu seu botão e desceu o zíper antes que Levon se mexesse. Quando o outro modelo foi alcançar suas calças, Draco o parou. Surpreso, Levon o observou enquanto delicadamente desabotoava e abaixava o zíper das calças do outro homem. Cuidadosamente, levemente, e deliberadamente - mantendo seus olhos presos nos de Levon -, ele massageou o volume embaixo da fina camada de roupa e sentiu a reação desejada. Os olhos de Levon se arregalaram, mas ele sorriu em resposta. Com a outra mão, Draco se massageou vagarosamente, mas já estava ereto devido ao contato íntimo.

"Ai meu Deus, chamem os bombeiros". Ele ouviu o cabeleireiro dizer. "Está muito quente aqui".

* * *

_I need some distraction, beautiful release, memories seep from my veins,__  
Let me be empty and weightless, and maybe I'll find some peace tonight_

_Eu preciso de distrações, belo alívio, memórias se infiltram em minhas veias,  
Deixe-me ser vazio e leve, e talvez eu encontre um pouco de paz hoje à noite_

Angel - Sarah McLachlan

Draco logo aprendeu que a equipe no JayKay não era reunida sem método. DiBartolo costumava manter os mesmos modelos de anúncio para anúncio - construindo uma imagem corporativa, foi o que Knightley disse - então ele viu Levon bastante nos dias que se seguiram. E a equipe que os circulava era maior do que a do primeiro dia, também. Estava se acostumando aos poucos com a atividade intensa de se preparar para uma sessão. Até começou a se acostumar à maquiagem, embora ainda se encarasse no espelho em surpresa antes de cada sessão.

Outros modelos também se juntavam ocasionalmente às sessões, mas ele e Levon pareciam compartilhar uma afinidade especial depois do primeiro dia deles juntos. Levon continuou a encorajá-lo e o instruir, e cada vez mais ficava no estúdio só para ver suas sessões individuais. Draco estava intrigado em relação a ele, definitivamente atraído por sua aparência e confiança, e tinha a impressão de que a atração era recíproca. Levon tinha até mesmo se acostumado com seu silêncio, e tinha criado um hábito engraçado de criar respostas para ele quando estava a fim de conversar. Era fofo. E ao contrário da opinião popular, ele gostava de _fofo, _mesmo que só pelo romance. De algum modo, a idéia era de que os Malfoys gostavam de dor sexual. Talvez um trouxa, pelo menos, não pegasse as correntes e chicotes no primeiro encontro.

"Quer sair para tomar um drinque, Draco?", Levon perguntou após uma tarde de trabalho, algumas semanas depois de se conhecerem. Ele então respondeu à sua própria pergunta. "Eu adoraria, Levon, eu estive morrendo esperando você perguntar. Minha casa ou a sua?".

Draco sorriu para ele, o divertimento alcançando seus olhos. Não estivera exatamente morrendo para sair com Levon, mas certamente estava interessado. Desde sua estranha conversa com Severus sobre seu isolamento, tentou fazer um esforço para melhorar sua vida social. Tinha que admitir que sair em um encontro com um trouxa era melhorar sua vida social de maneira drástica. Honestamente, estava solitário e cansado disso - a maioria de seus amigos da escola estavam mortos ou o odiavam, e, com a exceção de Dean, a Ordem não era exatamente sua amiga, também.

Eles estavam retirando a maquiagem, lado-a-lado, e ele não pôde evitar lançar vários olhares na direção de Levon. Quando terminaram, Levon estendeu uma mão. Draco sorriu da maneira mais encorajadora que conseguiu, e entrelaçou seus dedos com os de Levon.

Já fazia muito tempo. Tempo demais.

Levon sorriu também e o levou até a porta e fora na confusão que era Londres. Draco estava contente em segui-lo.

Uma longa e silenciosa hora depois, ele foi convidado ao apartamento de Levon, indo pelo metrô. Draco estava feliz por ser guiado, já que se perdeu na sua primeira tentativa de usar o método de locomoção de Londres. Até o conceito de rotas indiretas era estranho a ele - a idéia de mapas urbanos era um mistério total e um que ele não iria dominar logo. Francamente, a confusão e multidão da Londres trouxa o intimidavam. Ele os evitava quando podia, e estava contente em deixar Sully cuidar das necessidades da casa e lidar com o mundo exterior.

Mais uma rua e eles estavam na porta de um prédio de tijolos. Levon mal conseguia esconder sua animação. Draco sentia, também.

"Ainda interessado?", ele sussurrou, e Draco sorriu.

Levon acendeu as luzes de seu apartamento e esperou nervosamente pela reação de Draco. Era sempre a mesma coisa - pessoas queriam que você gostasse da casa delas e eram inseguras até acharem que você gosta. Felizmente, Levon nunca tinha visto a Mansão Malfoy - aqueles que viam estavam sempre mais ansiosos quando Draco ia conhecer a casa deles, embora Levon não precisasse se preocupar com isso. Era curioso sobre a casa das pessoas, não importava quanto humilde fosse. Bem, ele lembrou tarde demais, provavelmente tinha sido sofrivelmente esnobe algumas vezes. Os comentários em relação à Toca de Weasley vieram a sua mente.

O apartamento de Levon era entulhado de livros, do chão ao teto, em estantes que pareciam feitas à mão. Draco não conseguiu esconder sua surpresa.

"Eu gosto de ler. Na verdade, eu me formei em filosofia". Levon riu nervosamente. "Ninguém me avisou que filósofos não têm trabalho".

Ele foi até uma das estantes, passando a mão pelos livros. Vagarosamente leu os títulos, inclinando a cabeça para vê-los, enquanto Levon acompanhava seus movimentos. Seus dedos cuidadosamente retiraram um livro - _A Biografia de John Adams. _Folheou pelas páginas sem dar importância às palavras, apenas apreciando a textura do papel em suas mãos.

Uma mão firme retirou o livro dele e o devolveu à estante.

"Eu não te convidei aqui para ler, Draco", Levon disse. "Eu tenho outra coisa em mente, e eu espero que você tenha, também". Ele correu os olhos por Draco apreciativamente. "Ou estou totalmente errado. Espero que não".

Percebeu que Levon estava pedindo para ser reconfortado. Tinha que lhe dar crédito por chegar até ali - comunicar-se com ele não era fácil, mas aqui estava, em seu apartamento. Os olhos deles se encontraram. Ele se aproximou e correu uma mão pelo braço de Levon.

Sorrindo, Levon pegou a mão de Draco e o levou até a modesta cozinha. "Vinho?". Pegou um saca-rolha quebrado e conseguiu de alguma forma abrir a garrafa de Cabernet com apenas alguns resquícios de cortiça flutuando na taça.

Lucius teria lançado um _Crucio _em qualquer elfo-doméstico que fosse tão descuidado.

Draco aceitou o copo de vinho e o toque que o acompanhou.

"À beleza". Levon brindou, brincando. "Senão eu nunca teria te conhecido".

Ele não conseguiu se lembrar se retornar um brinde era permitido, então não arriscou. Esperava que Levon não se ofendesse. Queria que a noite continuasse a ser sociável. Queria…

De repente, decidiu que cansara de bancar o inocente. Abaixando seu copo, aproximou-se de Levon, aconchegando-se nos braços do outro, e levantou a mão até o rosto dele, acariciando sua mandíbula com dedos pálidos.

Levon inalou rapidamente e se inclinou no gesto provocativo. "Oh, Deus, Draco", ele murmurou, e escondeu seu rosto nos cabelos de Draco.

Draco passou seus dedos pelo rabo-de-cavalo de Levon, retirando o elástico e soltando seus cabelos em uma sensual cascada negra.

Levon gemeu suavemente em sua orelha, então se virou e correu sua língua vagarosamente pelo seu pescoço, até seu queixo, e finalmente conectou seus lábios e línguas e dentes. Era quente, macio, molhado, intenso, tudo que ele precisava e queria naquele instante.

Levon não estava parando por nada. "Deus, como eu te quero..." ele murmurou. "Eu quero sua boca. Eu quero seu pau. Eu quero tudo, Draco. Você me deixaria tê-lo?"

Ele deixaria. Pressionou seu corpo contra o outro, sentindo sua ereção pela calça, e puxou o cinto que estava no caminho.

"Pare. Espera um pouco," Levon disse, respirando profundamente. Ele se separou e começou a retirar seu cinto, camisa e calça desesperadamente, enquanto Draco fazia o mesmo. Não teria jogos de sedução, ele sentiu; apenas a intensidade de desejo imediato e necessidade. E ele estava excitadamente indo na mesma direção. Qualquer sedução já tinha acontecido no estúdio, ambos cuidadosamente observando o outro e planejando essa noite.

Nu e livre, ele tomou uma pausa deliberada para assimilar a beleza de seu parceiro. Nunca estivera com alguém tão atraente e sedutor antes, e não deixaria de apreciar. Eles pararam juntos, sem ar, obviamente excitados, então voltaram a satisfazer aquela fome.

Sem tempo para quartos. Eles afundaram juntos no sofá, e era o suficiente. Ele sentiu dedos quentes, macios ao redor do seu pênis, e quase teve um orgasmo ali mesmo pelo toque tão esperado. Forçou-se fortemente no quadril e na coxa de Levon, perdendo sua concentração antes que pudesse evitar. Levon estava tão próximo, mais próximo do que o ar ao seu redor, e a mão de Draco o manuseava: molhado, duro e pronto sob seus dedos. Ele ouviu os gemidos do outro homem, gritos incoerentes para Draco e para Deus ou talvez para os dois juntos, e pressionou sua boca na do outro, alcançando-o e o saboreando em êxtase. Sentiu a repentina mudança de ritmo do corpo embaixo do dele, e então Levon gozou em sua mão, em sua pele, molhado e quente, e Draco concentrou tudo naquele momento e o segurou ali.

A mão de Levon parou por um segundo, perdido em seu próprio prazer, então levemente reajustou sua mão e acariciou, levando Draco a um lugar onde apenas sensações importavam. Sua mente estava repetindo uma série, _sim sim sim sim, _e ele abriu seus olhos para ver os de Levon presos nele, chocado por um momento ao perceber que aqueles olhos eram castanho-claros, e então estava perdido novamente, caindo em seu próprio orgasmo com o que parecia ser seu último suspiro.

Levon estava rindo levemente em seu ouvido. "Ah, sim, Draco. Tudo que eu imaginava que você seria". Ele esperou por certo tempo, então se respondeu, "E você é tudo que eu queria, também, Levon".

Ele só podia sorrir sua concordância.

Mas naquele momento, além do fogo de seu alívio sexual, Draco podia sentir os lobos da solidão começarem a circulá-lo, seus olhos famintos o observando.

* * *

Severus tinha que admitir que estava um pouco curioso quando Hermione Granger o visitou naquela tarde. A coruja dela havia sido breve e direto ao assunto, o que ele achava ser a maneira com que ela controlava a situação. Era um truque inútil. Ele já sabia que o interesse dela era Draco Malfoy, seu trabalho no Ministério quase garantia isso. As fontes dele no Ministério confirmaram que o grupo de Granger era responsável por algo importante que estava acontecendo e que tinha a ver com Draco. Ele se sentiu tentado a mandar uma coruja respondendo - _Eu sei menos do que você-, _mas resistiu. Ele lutou com ela na guerra; devia-lhe alguma cortesia agora.

Uma batida forte o alertou de sua chegada. Abriu a porta silenciosamente, e ela ofereceu um curto cumprimento e aceitou um chá. Ele esperava que ela estivesse um pouco nervosa, mas foi desapontado. Estava ali somente para negócios.

Permitiu que ela iniciasse a conversa - eles estavam ali por pedido dela, afinal de contas.

"Professor Snape, eu acho que você tem certa idéia do motivo de minha vinda. O Ministério está interessado na razão porque Draco Malfoy fez um voto de silêncio".

Ele manteve sua voz mais leve do que o normal - Granger não fazia decisões políticas no Ministério, e não podia ser culpada por suas ordens. Mesmo assim, ele estava irritado com alguém no Ministério por ser se meter onde não era chamado.

"Há alguma razão para esse interesse?".

Ela concordou com um gesto da cabeça. "Eu contarei tudo que eu sei sobre o assunto - mas se não se importa, poderia responder minha pergunta primeiro?".

A curiosidade dele tomou conta. "Tudo bem".

"A pergunta mais óbvia é: você sabe por que ele está fazendo isso?".

Bem que ele queria saber a resposta. "Senhorita Granger, mesmo que Draco tivesse me contado seus motivos eu não os passaria a você, não importa quanto o Ministério me ameace. Mas a verdade é que ele não me contou por quê. Eu li sobre suas ações no _Profeta Diário, _assim como o resto do mundo mágico".

A expressão dela caiu. "Entendo. Achei que se ele fosse contar para alguém, seria você".

"Você me lisonjeia. Mas não".

Ela suspirou. "Então acho que ninguém saiba a razão por trás do silêncio. Se ele não disse nada a você, aposto que não disse para mais ninguém".

Isso era provável, ele pensou, mas disse, "Talvez os advogados dele tenham mais informações". Ele sabia que não tinham.

Ela franziu as sobrancelhas. "Não, eles estão no escuro, como todos. E bem chocados, também, por causa da preparação do julgamento. Deram a entender, em uma linguagem bem forte, que ele não está ajudando em nada no caso com esse comportamento, e as preparações deles estão sofrendo".

Ele podia imaginar a irritação de Redmund, algo que não gostaria de enfrentar pessoalmente. "Eu sinto muito, mas não posso ajudá-la nisso, então sua visita foi em vão."

"Bem, eu esperava que pudesse partilhar seu conhecimento mágico". Ele permitiu que ela o bajulasse um pouco. "Talvez você conheça de algum feitiço ou ma-" Ela parou, mas ficou certo que diria maldição. "Um feitiço que use silêncio como componente".

"Novamente eu sinto muito em desapontá-la, senhorita Granger. Nenhum feitiço em minha coleção usa um voto de silêncio". Ele a observou cuidadosamente antes de adicionar, "Na verdade, um voto de silêncio é mais comumente ligado a um ato religioso".

Ela sorriu. "Obviamente, mas nós não encontramos sinais de que seja isso. Na verdade, Malfoy tem um novo emprego que é distanciado da vida religiosa".

Ela o estava observando de perto para ver se a notícia era chocante para ele. Era, mas ele não deixaria que ela percebesse. E também não se rebaixaria perguntando qual era a profissão de Draco. Ele meramente esperou, observando-a até que ela quebrasse a tensão.

"Ele é um modelo. Na Londres trouxa".

Bem, isso era inesperado. Não a parte do modelo - Draco era atraente o suficiente, ele achava, e imaginou que esse era um grande requerimento à posição -, mas ouvir que ele estava trabalhando com trouxas era incrível. Não teria preço vê-lo tentando se acostumar com o jeito trouxa.

"Não é uma vocação muito espiritual, eu concordo".

"Não. E ainda mais, ele começou a fazer isso depois de fazer o voto de silêncio. Conheceu o fotógrafo através de Dean Thomas. Nós concluímos que os dois eventos não têm ligação".

Granger parecia ter acabado com suas perguntas, e sua xícara de chá estava quase cheia.

Estava alisando as pontas de sua blusa com unhas feitas, e ele estava feliz em notar que conseguiu deixá-la nervosa, afinal de contas.

"Professor Snape, eu prometi que contaria porque o Ministério está interessado no silêncio de Malfoy. Sei que não preciso pedir confidência sobre o que estou prestes a dizer".

Ela pausou para permitir-lhe assentir com um gesto da cabeça.

"Harry Potter está sob os efeitos de uma maldição não-identificada". Ele ouviu com interesse enquanto ela descrevia os efeitos da maldição. Quando terminou, o chá tinha acabado, e ele a ofereceu mais.

"Obrigada. Então me diga, Professor, você já ouviu falar dessa maldição? Ou até mesmo de uma parecida?".

Ele tinha que admitir que não. Nada nem perto daquelas manifestações peculiares de Potter. "Não. Certamente nenhuma poção teria causado esses efeitos".

Ela parecia desapontada. "O mais perto que chegamos foi algum tipo de maldição _Pondera - _uma maldição de troca controlada por um bruxo que mantém o feitiço".

Os pedaços se encaixaram. "O que explica seu interesse em Draco".

"Sim. Seu voto de silêncio parece coincidir com o início da maldição".

Ele congelou. É claro que o Ministério procuraria em Draco primeiro. Estava surpreso de não estarem investigando seu próprio comportamento também; mas então, provavelmente estavam.

Ele nunca ajudaria o Ministério nisso. Sentou-se em silêncio, determinado a não oferecer nenhuma informação.

Granger parecia perceber a mudança de atitude. "Professor, eu sei que trabalhou com ele na guerra. Mas pessoas mudam. Se há alguma possibilidade de que Malfoy esteja por trás da maldição de Harry, eu espero que nos ajude".

Ele se controlou para não responder com raiva. "Tudo que o Ministério tem nesse ponto é uma coincidência, Senhorita Granger. Eu não participarei disso".

Ela tomou um gole de chá. "E nem precisa. Não é apenas o voto de Malfoy que nos preocupa"; Ela pausou, mas ele não a interrompeu. "Harry não pode ser deixado sozinho quando está sob a maldição. Nós nos organizamos para passar as noites com ele - cada um tem sua vez. Mas ultimamente, Malfoy tem passado a maioria das noites com Harry, sozinho. Ele se tornou seu principal guardião quando a maldição mostra seus efeitos. E para dizer a verdade, nenhum de nós está resistindo muito - não é fácil escutar ao Harry quando ele está daquele jeito".

"Você está dizendo que Potter e Draco são amigos?". Ele imediatamente se arrependeu de mostrar sua óbvia ignorância.

"Na melhor das hipóteses, amigos. No pior - bem, vamos dizer que o Ministério está segurando o julgamento".

Ele sinceramente duvidava disso. Sabia exatamente o que o Ministério achava de Draco, porque era o mesmo que pensaram de Severus pela maioria de sua vida. Redenção em seus olhos era um estado temporário, algo que podia ser rapidamente esquecido ao primeiro sinal de algo estranho e inexplicável que precisava de um culpado.

"Entendo".

"Então mais uma pergunta, Professor: você acha que Malfoy é confiável?".

Granger nunca diminuiu sua ousadia; apenas a disfarçou sob uma camada muito fina de civilidade.

"Sim, eu acho. Mas sei que minha opinião não é levada muito em conta pelo Ministério".

"Mas o Ministério o condecorou com uma Ordem de Merlin; certamente isso conta algo".

O sorriso dele era frio. "Talvez devesse perguntar ao Sr. Malfoy sobre isso - eu me lembro que ele recebeu uma, também".

* * *

_Change the truth until it's worth money; it's a joke but it's not that funny._

_Mude a verdade até ela render dinheiro; é uma piada, mas não é tão engraçada._

Cheated - English Beat

A coruja de entrega do _Profeta Diário _chegou ao apartamento de Draco um pouco mais cedo do que o normal, observando-o com olhos críticos e penetrantes. Ele automaticamente pegou o pote de doces e passou um por fazê-la esperar. As penas sob seus dedos eram macias e quentes enquanto desamarrava o jornal, abrindo-o eficientemente enquanto se afastava da janela. Ele parou em choque quando leu a notícia.

_Maldição lançada em Menino-Que-Sobreviveu  
Espião Malfoy suspeito_

Merda.

Ele refez seu caminho até a janela e a fechou com força, sem terminar de ler o artigo. Qualquer minuto agora, os Berradores chegariam sem parar. Ele precisava de um bom café-da-manhã e muito café antes de poder enfrentar essa situação.

Era apenas uma questão de tempo até que alguém o conectasse com a maldição de Potter. Ele deveria estar agradecido que tivesse quatro meses para isso ocorrer.

Na cozinha, ele se serviu antes de terminar de ler o artigo. Colocou o jornal embaixo de seu prato e ficou atento em fazer sua torrada, seus ovos mexidos, adicionar leite em seu café e tomar um gole. Quando terminou essa atuação de uma manhã normal, Draco terminou de ler.

_Fontes nos informaram que Harry Potter, o herói mais famoso do mundo mágico - _ele pulou os superlativos que sempre estavam presentes em artigos sobre o Garoto de Ouro - _foi atingido com uma maldição não-identificada._

Quis saber quem essas fontes eram. Depois de anos de abuso e acusações do Profeta, seguidos de anos de exageros e adulações, nenhum dos amigos de Potter pensaria em contar até mesmo a marca da paste de dentes de Potter para um repórter.

O artigo continuava com uma série de feitos e heroísmos passados de Potter. Então o principal:

_Draco Malfoy, filho do Comensal da Morte condenado Lucius Malfoy (recentemente falecido e sem lutos), têm sido visto perto do Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, cujos amigos estão fazendo o possível para protegê-lo do espião._

Culpado por insinuação - a especialidade do _Profeta. _Percebeu que não se preocuparam em mencionar que ele era um espião para a Ordem. E ele não tinha fé que os leitores do _Profeta _se lembrariam desse pequeno detalhe.

_Mas o Profeta Diário recentemente descobriu que Malfoy começou um misterioso silêncio no mesmo período em que a maldição começou, e ele se recusa a falar, escrever, ou se comunicar com qualquer pessoa de qualquer maneira._

Incríveis habilidades investigativas, pensou, considerando que meus advogados postaram isso em um maldito anúncio no seu jornal dizendo a mesma coisa. Talvez seus outros anunciantes devessem saber que você não lê seu próprio jornal.

_Draco Malfoy está controlando essa maldição horrível que aflige nosso herói Potter? E como está fazendo isso?_

Maravilhoso. Basicamente lançaram um preço na cabeça dele. Com sorte, se limitaria a Berradores em seu apartamento, e obscenidades murmuradas no Beco Diagonal, e o ocasional objeto lançado e o cuspe bem-mirado em público. Não apenas do fã-clube de Potter, também, embora eles fossem o maior contingente na cruzada peguem-Malfoy. Qualquer Comensal da Morte restante ou simpatizante iria acreditar nessa droga e iriam oferecê-lo seus serviços.

Merda.

_Uma fonte bem localizada no Ministério que é ligada diretamente com Harry Potter confirma que pesquisas intensas estão sendo feitas por alguns dos melhores especialistas para descobrir qual é a maldição e como retirá-la. O oficial do Ministério, que não deseja ser identificado, está preocupado que a conhecida gentileza do Menino-Que-Sobreviveu permitiu esse incidente. "Harry não acredita que Malfoy seja uma ameaça para ele. Eu não posso provar, mas todos sabem quem ele é e do que é capaz. Por que esse repentino interesse em Harry? Por que não fala com ninguém? É tudo muito coincidente", a fonte afirmou._

Ele imaginou quem essa fonte misteriosa poderia ser. Nenhum dos amigos de Potter, ou o artigo mencionaria isso. Não que importasse, na verdade. Ele achava mais interessante saber que Potter não achava que ele estava por trás de tudo. Ainda não, pelo menos. Mas quanto tempo demoraria para ele suspeitar?

A batida na janela estava ficando mais insistente. Ele julgou que mais ou menos doze corujas já estavam ali. Suspirando, ele esperou até que Sully reaparecesse e se aproximou da janela, relutantemente a abrindo. Felizmente, todo elfo-doméstico dos Malfoys sabiam como desarmar Berradores. Estava antecipando que Sully ganharia muita prática hoje.

* * *

As corujas não eram mais bem-vindas na casa de Harry, onde estavam circulando há horas. Nenhum Berrador, mas sinceros desejos de melhoras e mensagens de preocupação das centenas de bruxas e bruxos para quem Harry era o símbolo vivo de sua vitória. Dean foi até lá assim que viu o artigo, e foi logo acompanhado de Hermione, que tirou o dia de folga para ajudar a controlar as corujas. Eles sabiam como fazer depois de anos sendo amigos de Harry.

"Mas com quem eles falaram? Quem disse toda essa porra sobre o Malfoy?", Harry perguntou pela décima vez naquele dia.

Dean sabia de experiências passadas que Harry considerava isso uma séria traição - infringir sua privacidade para permitir que o mundo visse - uma grande ofensa.

Uma batida interrompeu sua tentativa de resposta, e ele estava feliz pela distração. Era Percy Weasley.

"Eu esperava conversar com você antes que o Profeta Diário publicasse a história, Harry", Percy começou, e Dean percebeu imediatamente a agitação dele. "Mas eu estava ocupado no Ministério essa semana, e -".

"Foi você", Harry disse, em um tom de voz perigoso. "Você é a maldita fonte do Ministério".

Em Hogwarts, Dean se lembrou, Harry já estaria respondendo nos punhos agora, mas ao invés disso ele meramente cerrou suas mãos em punhos e encarou com ódio seu visitante.

"Deixe-me explicar, Harry". Percy começou nervosamente.

"Nem tente. Apenas saia. Eu não quero ouvir suas desculpas".

Ele tinha que dar créditos a Percy por não correr para longe dali naquele momento em frente da crescente raiva de Harry.

"Olhe, o Ministério está preocupado com você e essa maldição. Ninguém descobriu o que ela é ainda - mas vamos, Harry, vamos. Mesmo assim, o fato que Malfoy está andando com você, e sem falar nada. Bem, é suspeito no mínimo".

"Ninguém tem provas -".

"Harry, escute. Sabemos que é algum tipo de Magia Negra, tá bom? Quem sabe mais de Magia Negra do que Malfoy?".

Harry cruzou seus braços e franziu as sobrancelhas, mas não respondeu. Percy entendeu isso como o máximo de aceitação que receberia. Continuou.

"Achamos que ele está alimentando uma Maldição de Troca de alguma natureza. Você sabe, desistindo de algo, como falar, e recebendo poder em troca para mantê-lo sob o efeito de algum feitiço que lançou".

"Eu sei o que uma Maldição de Troca é, Weasley, não sou estúpido".

Dean e Hermione trocaram olhares. Ela tinha uma expressão pensativa, obviamente ponderando o que Percy acabara de dizer. Ele considerou a possibilidade de alguém que não conhecesse Draco de pular a essa conclusão, mas algo nisso tudo não estava se encaixando.

E Harry não estava acreditando, também.

"Não. Merda, ninguém se lembra que Malfoy estava no nosso lado? Não apenas no fim, mas desde o início. Dean, diga a ele. Ele parece ter esquecido".

"Bem, é verdade, Percy". ele concordou. "Ele salvou a minha vida e a de Seamus Finnigan no começo da guerra, e lutou nos últimos meses conosco disfarçado. Mas o Ministério sabe disso. Por que essa história agora?".

"Talvez porque Lucius faleceu", Hermione disse. "Eles precisam de um novo Malfoy para culpar".

Estava orgulhoso dela, e sorriu seu encorajamento. Ela estava momentaneamente corada pela atenção, mas conseguiu retornar seu sorriso.

"Mas ele te odiava na escola. Quero dizer, todo mundo sabe disso", Percy disse.

Harry franziu as sobrancelhas. "Por que as pessoas não conseguem perceber que isso foi há anos. Meu Deus, eram apenas briguinhas de meninos. Nós crescemos. Nós não nos socamos mais por causa de quadribol. Essa fase passou".

Percy percebeu que estava perdendo argumentos naquele momento, e se protegeu na maneira que praticava mais - conversa burocrática. "O Ministério acredita ser sábio nos mantermos no lado da precaução". Ele começou em sua voz mais metida, a qual irritava Dean e provavelmente enraivecia Harry. "Eles me mandaram para explicar -".

Mesmo com o discurso de Percy, eles ouviram uma voz do outro lado da porta.

"Quem é esse?", Harry perguntou suspeitamente, mas não esperou por uma resposta. Ele foi até a porta e a abriu, assustando o homem do outro lado. Não era ninguém que Dean conhecia e obviamente ninguém que Harry conhecia, também.

"Sr. Potter". O homem começou, então viu Percy e direcionou seu próximo comentário a ele. "Ele esteve aqui, Sr. Weasley, e eu disse ele não é permitido aqui. Ele já foi embora".

"Quem esteve aqui?". Harry exigiu. Ninguém respondeu. "Quem esteve aqui?", ele repetiu, mais quietamente e muito mais ameaçador.

"Draco Malfoy, senhor". O homem admitiu.

Com um nó em seu estômago, Dean sabia que as coisas iriam ficar feias. Quão feias dependia de quão rápido Percy Weasley percebesse que estava na frente de um aparentemente inofensivo, mas na verdade muito poderoso - e agora muito irritado - bruxo.

Hermione sabia, também.

"Harry, se acalme". Ela começou. Harry a ignorou, virando-se na direção de Percy.

"Você o mandou embora. Ele veio para me vigiar hoje, e você o mandou embora como se fosse nada".

Percy encolheu.

"Talvez isso não signifique muito para você, mas eu preciso dele aqui. Ele é o único que agüenta essa merda toda noite, e você o trata como se fosse nada".

Dean pôde ver que Hermione ia interromper, e pegou o pulso dela gentilmente. Harry estava apenas irritado; Dean sabia que ele estava agradecido por eles. Hermione se controlou e fez um gesto com a cabeça.

"Você acha que eu vou deixar o maldito Ministério mandar na minha vida e dizer quem eu posso e não posso convidar para minha própria casa? Minha casa particular, ainda mais? Pelo que me lembro, eu não trabalho mais para o Ministério".

"Harry, por favor, escute -".

"Não, escute você. Você tem dez segundos para sair da porra da minha casa, e levar seu cachorro com você antes que eu te amaldiçoe daqui até a Toca. E você pode avisar o maldito Ministério que eu não preciso da ajuda deles, se isso é o melhor que podem fazer!".

Percy não precisava ser dito duas vezes. Ele olhou para o homem atrás dele e ambos desaparataram.

Harry soltou um longo suspiro. "Inacreditável", ele disse finalmente.

Hermione deu um tapa confortante em seu braço. "Às vezes, inimigos não são o maior perigo. Às vezes são amigos que fazem o maior dano".

"Amigos. Acho que não". Ele se atirou no sofá e passou as mãos pelo cabelo em desespero.

"Percy nunca foi amigo de Harry", Dean disse.

Harry sorriu com a demonstração de apoio. "Por que Weasley está se metendo nisso, Hermione? Eu achava que seu grupo estava controlando esse _projeto". _Ele disse a última palavra com nojo.

"Hum. Nós estamos. Na maioria dos dias, pelo menos. Ah, vamos lá, Harry, você sabe como políticas de escritório são. Políticas de escritório do ministério são dez vezes pior. Percy está tentando criar um nome, só isso. E o chefe dele o encoraja - debaixo da mesa, é claro, então ele não tem que lidar com meu chefe".

Harry parecia enojado. "Ele fará um nome, com certeza. Na primeira página do Profeta - _Maldito Percy Weasley provoca Menino-que-sobreviveu a cometer assassinato"._

"Harry!". Hermione avisou, mas tinha um pequeno sorriso em seu rosto.

"As coisas não estavam ruins o suficiente, não é?", ele disse com uma careta. "O que eu faço agora?".

"Eu não sei", Dean respondeu.

Harry levantou a cabeça, parecendo mais derrotado do que estivera em meses. "Malfoy está provavelmente pensando que eu coloquei o guarda ali para mantê-lo longe. Que eu acho que ele está por trás da maldição. Mas eu não acho. _Não _acho".

Ele sentou ao lado de Harry no sofá. "Nós o avisaremos".

"Como? Ele não está mais vivendo na Mansão. Você sabe onde ele vive em Londres?".

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Mas você pode enviar uma coruja. Chegará até ele aqui na cidade".

Harry já estava de pé e indo até sua mesa. "É melhor eu me apressar. O sol está quase se pondo".

"Nós ficaremos com você, Harry". Hermione o reconfortou.

"Com certeza". Dean ecoou. "Não se preocupe com hoje à noite".

"Não que eu não aprecio. Vocês sabem que sim. Obrigado", Harry disse quietamente. "Mas é menos ruim quando Malfoy está aqui. Eu não me importo com o que o Ministério acha ou o que o Profeta diz. Eu preciso dele aqui".

Essa era a segunda vez que Harry admitira precisar de Malfoy, e Dean percebeu um tom de desespero em sua voz. Ele imaginava o que estava por trás disso.

Harry rapidamente escreveu uma mensagem, e preparou Edwiges para a entrega. Eles observaram a coruja branca desviar as várias corujas do lado de fora e voar para longe.

"Uma coruja não é o suficiente. Eu preciso me encontrar com ele e me desculpar em pessoa", Harry finalmente admitiu. "Você acha que conseguimos achá-lo amanhã? Você sabe aonde ele vai?".

Ele ainda tinha o cartão de Knightley em algum lugar - o estúdio seria o lugar mais provável de se ir se Harry estava tão insistente. "Acho que conseguimos encontrá-lo, sim".

"Amanhã, então. Obrigado".

E essa foi a última coisa decente que Harry disse a eles. O sol se pôs.

* * *

Draco estava em um breve intervalo, desaparecendo das luzes quentes e barulho frenético da sessão. Ele encontrou um sofá desocupado e se jogou nele. Ele queria fechar os olhos por um instante para recuperar o sono que perdera na noite passada.

Ele ainda não conseguia enterrar tudo que aconteceu no dia anterior. Acusado pelo Ministério antes do café-da-manhã, escondendo em seu apartamento até a hora do jantar. E então, finalmente, ser expulso da casa de Potter por um de seus guarda-costas - Potter nem se incomodou em fazer o trabalho sujo. "Você não é permitido aqui". Foi dito tão facilmente. Foi ao mesmo tempo inesperado e tudo que deveria ter antecipado. Como um Malfoy. Sempre um Malfoy, primeiro, último, e antes de tudo.

Ele ouviu passos se aproximando, e fingiu estar dormindo - não queria ser incomodado hoje.

"Você acha que ele está dormindo?". Ele ouviu uma voz dizer. Dean Thomas. O que ele estava fazendo ali?

Abriu os olhos, e rapidamente descobriu que Dean não estava sozinho. Potter o estava espiando com uma expressão que quase tirou seu fôlego de tão ansiosa.

"Olá, Draco", Potter disse quietamente. "Edwiges voltou noite passada com o bilhete que te mandei. Nós deduzimos que não está recebendo nenhuma coruja. Por causa do artigo".

Ele rapidamente sentou, balançando suas pernas até estar reto, mas se sentiu muito abalado para tentar se levantar.

"Eu te mandei uma coruja na noite passada para te avisar que não fui eu", Potter disse, atravessando palavras em sua urgência de se explicar. "Eu não tive nada a ver com o guarda na minha porta. Foi tudo o maldito Percy Weasley e o Ministério. Eu os mandei embora e eles não vão mais voltar, se eles souberem o que é bom para eles. Se eu soubesse -".

Potter teve que parar para recuperar seu fôlego. Aparentemente as pernas dele não estavam muito firmes também, Draco concluiu, porque ele abruptamente se sentou do lado dele. "Desculpa. Eu nunca te mandaria embora daquele jeito. Eu não acredito em nada que estão dizendo no maldito _Profeta. _Qualquer um com metade de um cérebro perceberia que é tudo besteira, sabe. Malditos repórteres".

Fazia muito tempo desde a última vez que viu Potter fazendo um discurso assim sem estar sob a influência da maldição. Ainda estava um pouco surpreso pela aparição dele ali, e o número de palavras e desculpas fizeram ele se sentir como se estivesse preso em um vento forte - mas era bom. Muito bom.

Potter não tinha terminado, tampouco. "E nós queremos te levar para jantar quando terminar aqui. Para o Beco Diagonal. Deixar todos saberem o que achamos dessa merda, sabe? Quando pode sair? Você virá? Ai, Droga, eu sei que não pode responder, mas eu espero que saiba que eu sinto muito. Eu só quero deixar tudo melhor, entende?".

Ele entendia. É claro que entendia. Potter era o típico grifinório que queria deixar tudo melhor para todos, e que ficava muito infeliz quando não conseguia.

Mas Draco deixaria ele tentar.

Dean interferiu no monólogo de Potter. "Eu vou conversar com alguém para descobrir os horários de Draco. Eu vou pedir para ficarmos aqui, se não atrapalharmos". Ele saiu em direção à multidão de pessoas.

A intensidade de Potter estava de volta, ele percebeu, deixando as palavras o engolfarem.

"Eu sei que você não me amaldiçoou. Eu sei que estava no nosso lado. Eu só queria que todo mundo se lembrasse disso. E eu não sei por que você parou de falar, e eu gostaria de saber, mas está tudo bem".

Ele quase podia sentir Potter queimando com a necessidade de ser entendido, de ser perdoado, e Draco inexplicavelmente queria fazer tudo isso. Alcançou uma mão, correndo-a pelo braço do outro homem, mandando o máximo de reconforto e aceitação que pôde com apenas um movimento.

Potter respondeu em seu típico estilo exuberante, lançando seus braços ao redor de Draco e o puxando para um abraço. "Desculpa. Pessoas são tão idiotas, sabe?", ele murmurou no ouvido dele.

Draco apertou com mais força em resposta, e teria classificado o abraço como amizade masculina - a não ser por que os dedos de Potter estavam fazendo uma exploração, correndo pelo seu pescoço, seu cabelo, e finalmente sua orelha.

Ele se afastou em surpresa, e Potter parecia momentaneamente envergonhado.

"Hum. Eu…". O que for que Potter iria dizer, esqueceu, e ao invés disso ofereceu, "Você está usando maquiagem".

Draco não pode deixar de rir com esse comentário abrupto.

"Ah, é claro. Estúpido", Potter murmurou. "Você é um modelo". Então ele adicionou, "Fica muito bem em você".

"Ei, garoto Dragão". ele ouviu alguém chamar. "De volta ao trabalho".

Os olhos de Potter se arregalaram. "Meu Deus, ele te chamam de garoto Dragão? E ainda têm todas as partes do corpo unidas?".

* * *

Dean estava fascinado com a diferença entre desenhar um modelo e fotografar um. A atenção dele estava capturada pela atividade, pelas pessoas, o movimento. Ele e Harry estavam discretamente observando o processo, quietamente conversando apenas quando necessário. Dean observou o máximo que pôde - os modelos, os assistentes, o fotógrafo, as luzes, o barulho. Harry observou Draco.

Uma voz insistente interrompeu o estudo dele.

"Eu ouvi que você dois são amigos do nosso misterioso dragão. E você, pelo que me contaram...". Ele apontou um dedo para Dean. "...Foi quem o descobriu. O artista, certo?".

Ambos viraram na direção do interlocutor.

"Sou Daniel, um dos cabeleireiros". Ele olhou firmemente para Harry. "É alguém que corta e estiliza cabelos. Eu achei que você talvez precisasse de uma explicação". Ele acrescentou em divertimento.

As mãos de Harry foram automaticamente tentar arrumar seu cabelo bagunçado.

"Ah, nem tente, amor. Esse visual desarrumado é fashion hoje em dia".

Ele estendeu sua mão. "Dean Thomas".

Harry fez o mesmo, ainda surpreso com o outro. "Harry Potter".

Daniel os cumprimentou como se fossem a coisa mais interessante que acontecera a tarde inteira.

"Então me digam, queridos, qual de vocês Dragão deseja?".

Chocado pela pergunta, Dean tentou responder, mas Daniel o cortou. "Ah, não percam seu tempo com negações. Quero dizer, eu sei que nosso silencioso modelo é o sexo andante até mesmo em um dia ruim, mas alguém o deixou especialmente quente e perturbado hoje. Deus, eu queria que fosse eu, sabe? Quero dizer, olhem para ele. Ele é tão intenso, vejam, como se ele quisesse ser fodido forte e repetidamente. E eu sei com certeza que não é por causa da mulher com quem ele está posando. Então digam".

"Não é nada disso", Harry disse. "Somos amigos, só isso. Fomos à mesma escola. Hum. Escola pública".

Daniel sorriu maliciosamente para rivalizar os de Draco. "Ah, _amigos. _Escola pública. Ooh. Festas à meia-noite depois que as luzes se apagam. Estou entendendo".

Ele achava os comentários de Daniel engraçados, mas pôde ver que Harry estava um pouco irritado. Daniel percebeu, também.

"Ai, droga, já vi que criei estrago. Desculpa, amor, você não me conhece ainda. Demora para se acostumar comigo. Sou inofensivo. Infelizmente".

"Tudo bem".

"Nós adoramos nosso Dragão, sabe. Embora ninguém saiba nada sobre ele. Nós apenas inventamos coisas para preencher nossa ignorância. E ele nunca nega nada".

"Bem, ele é bem normal", Harry disse, e Dean quase engasgou com a mentira.

Daniel também não estava acreditando. "Tão normal quanto qualquer extremamente rico, muito gay pode ser, você quer dizer".

Isso fez Harry parar, e ele ficou ali, piscando em choque. "Como você sabia que ele é-".

"Gay?".

"Hum, não. Rico".

Daniel sorriu. "Minha resposta é a mesma nos dois casos. Eu percebo as coisas".

Dean riu, e disse a Daniel, "Bem, ele sempre foi rico. Eu não sei da parte gay, mas o silêncio dele é novo. E antes que possa perguntar, _não, _nós não sabemos do que se trata. Ninguém sabe. E isso é tudo que temos a dizer sobre Draco".

"Tudo que _têm _a dizer, ou tudo que _vão _me dizer?", Daniel perguntou teimosamente. "Ah, bem. Não importa. Isso me dá mais liberdade para minhas fantasias. Se ele é como os outros modelos que conheço, ele é provavelmente muito burro, também".

"Não", Harry disse. "Ele era um dos primeiros da classe. Tinha as maiores notas do nosso ano em, hum, química".

"Interessante. Mas me deixe dar um conselho". Ele abaixou sua voz e se inclinou na direção de Harry. "Seria sábio de vocês se ficassem fora do caminho de Levon se pretendem roubar o Draco dele". Deu um discreto aceno na direção de um modelo de cabelo preto, que parecia estar encarando-os com irritação. Aparentemente, Daniel não era o único que percebia as coisas.

Dean tentou não encarar, mas Harry foi particularmente horrível em disfarçar seu choque, e Dean o deu uma cotovelada.

Uma voz chamou Daniel. "Ah, estão me chamando. A voz do mestre. Devo obedecer". Ele beijou o rosto de Dean antes, passando a mão pelos dreads no cabelo dele. "Eu quis fazer isso desde que chegou aqui, querido". Ele confessou. Ele virou na direção de Harry e fez a mesma coisa, ajeitando várias mechas. "Você deveria me deixar fazer algo com isso".

"Acho que não", Harry disse. "Ninguém iria me reconhecer".

"Com essa cicatriz sexy sua? Nunca, amor".

Pela segunda vez, Dean quase se engasgou em risadas.

* * *

**N/T:** Antes de tudo: DESCULPA! Era para eu ter postado isso aqui ontem, eu sei... Mas eu viajei quinta-feira e só voltei domingo... E realmente não deu para traduzir isso tão rápido! Mas (finalmente), aqui está!

Um pouco de lemon, espero que tenham curtido! E os momentos H/D estão começando... Hahaha.

Essa fanfic vai até o cap. 9, ou seja, mais 3 para acabar!

Review! X)

_Mila Crazy_


	7. Capítulo Sétimo

**Mil Coisas Belas **por _Duinn Fionn_

**tradução:** Camila Merlin Gesser  
**betagem da tradução: **Serim

* * *

Capítulo Sétimo

_Angel; angel or devil; I was thirsty and you wet my lips._

_Anjo; anjo ou demônio; eu estava com sede e você molhou meus lábios._

Trip Through Your Wires - U2

Alguns dias depois do fiasco no _Profeta Diário, _Draco aparatou no beco abandonado do lado de fora do apartamento de Harry, um lugar tão afastado dos olhos trouxas, que as chances eram poucas de ele ser visto. Ainda se sentia desconfortável usando Flu com essa destinação. Embora após ser expulso da porta por Percy Weasley, devesse seriamente reconsiderar sua relutância.

Nessa noite, estava curioso sobre como Harry o cumprimentaria depois da visita inesperada em seu estúdio no dia anterior. Será que tinha apenas imaginado a atração da Harry, ou havia algo por trás daqueles toques que sinalizavam - bem, interesse, talvez?

E o que aconteceria? Ou, melhor ainda, o que _poderia _acontecer? Será que conseguiriam ver além do antagonismo escolar? Ele queria? E quanto a Harry?

Ótimas perguntas, admitiu. Pena que não tinha respostas.

Bateu na porta e esperou.

Harry atendeu quase imediatamente, como se estivesse esperando por perto. "Draco. Oi. Pode entrar. Você chegou cedo".

Draco achou que ele estava estranhamente nervoso.

Passou pela entrada e jogou seu casaco graciosamente na cadeira mais próxima.

"Ei, que bom que apareceu. Tenho que dizer, eu não tinha certeza de que viria, depois do que aconteceu no outro dia". Ele assistiu com divertimento disfarçado enquanto Harry tagarelava nervosamente. "Estou feliz de que esteja aqui. Deixe-me pegar algo para você beber. Vinho está bom? E se estiver com fome, apenas pegue o que quiser da cozinha. Você vai, não é? Quero dizer, por favor, pegue".

Ele seguiu Harry até a cozinha, onde o outro se atrapalhou para abrir uma garrafa de vinho que parecia muito sofisticada, certamente melhor do que já tinha sido oferecido ali antes. Harry apanhou dois copos e serviu o vinho tinto com mãos que tremiam levemente. Draco achou o nervosismo dele charmoso, de certa maneira.

"Então, estou feliz que aceitou minhas desculpas e veio hoje. Bem, eu não estou feliz que você tenha que estar comigo enquanto..." Harry lhe passou o copo abruptamente. "Aqui."

Levantou o copo e gentilmente levou-o aos lábios enquanto mantinha os olhos fixos no outro. Harry desviou o olhar depois de alguns segundos, parecendo não agüentar a observação naquela noite, e tomou um grande gole de vinho.

Imaginou o que diria a Harry se pudesse falar. Como uma pobre segunda opção, alcançou e gentilmente tocou o braço de Harry com dois dedos. Assustado, Harry se afastou e continuou como se nada tivesse acontecido.

"Ah é, na última vez que esteve aqui você esqueceu seu cachecol. Eu acho que coloquei no meu armário", Harry disse, guiando-o até o quarto.

Draco nunca tinha visto o quarto dele antes, e escondeu sua curiosidade de maneira polida. A decoração era simples, masculina, com linhas claras e estilo moderno. Várias figuras estavam nas paredes, e percebeu que nenhuma se mexia. Retratos trouxas, mesmo que os assuntos não fossem. Reconheceu uma de Granger segurando o gato dela, uma foto familiar dos Weasleys, uma pintura de seu primo Sirius Black. Perguntou-se por que Harry evitaria retratos comuns dos bruxos, que se movessem; então percebeu que talvez Harry levasse trouxas aqui, em seu quarto. Era ciúmes isso que acabara de sentir?

Então viu algo muito familiar. Era um dos desenhos de Dean Thomas - dele.

Oh.

Quando viu a figura, escondeu sua expressão de surpresa com uma neutra, estudando-a como se fosse um visitante entediado em um museu. Dean era um bom amigo de Harry; provavelmente o quadro tinha sido comprado como um gesto de educação. Estava pendurado no quarto porque combinava com os outros retratos, apenas isso. Não significava nada.

Pensou ter visto o rosto do outro homem corar. "Ah. É um dos melhores desenhos de Dean, eu acho". Houve uma pausa desconfortável, então acrescentou, em uma voz que fez Draco duvidar da intencionalidade da afirmação, "Mas não tão atraente quanto o original".

O elogio o aqueceu assim como o surpreendeu. Tomou um gole de vinho para esconder seu próprio desconforto, enquanto pensava que talvez esse retrato significasse algo, afinal de contas.

Havia um canto no apartamento que os permitia observar o pôr-do-sol, e Harry arrastou duas cadeiras até lá e se sentou em uma. Após um momento de hesitação, Draco sentou-se na outra, girando o copo em seus dedos longos e esguios.

Harry parecia estar finalmente relaxando - devido ao vinho ou ao silêncio, não pôde dizer.

"Os dias estão ficando mais longos. O que significa que a maldição se atrasa um pouco mais a cada dia. Não é muito, mas já ajuda, eu acho". Ele não parecia feliz, apenas derrotado. "Mas ninguém está mais próximo de descobrir o que é essa maldição. Sabem muitas coisas que ela _não _é. Mas não o que pode ser".

Eles se sentaram lado a lado sem dizer mais nada. O céu ficou rosado, então enquanto o crepúsculo tomava conta do céu, indo de leste para oeste, encontrou-se atento estudando as crescentes sombras. Esperou no quarto escuro, mas sem nenhum medo - como poderia temer Harry e o pouco que podia dizer contra ele? Sua maior preocupação era manter sua mente fechada às intrusões de Harry com Legimência.

"Está muito escuro aqui", ouviu Harry dizer finalmente, "Eu não confio em você no escuro".

Draco se levantou e acendeu uma lâmpada próxima, então mais algumas.

"Então você apareceu de novo? Acho que Percy estava certo em relação a você. Ele não confia em você também. Nem um pouco. Ele está certo, Malfoy?".

Silêncio. Ele olhou Harry com firmeza; isso parecia acalmá-lo mais do que ignorá-lo, o que geralmente o levava à fúria.

"Sem resposta. Nunca diz uma palavra. É bizarro, você sabe disso, não é?".

Harry geralmente ficava um bom tempo falando de seu silêncio contínuo, então Draco se preparou para isso.

"É claro que sabe. É ótimo para chamar a atenção, certo? Você sempre foi um puto por atenção na escola. Tudo tem que ser sempre sobre você, não é?". Harry riu amargamente. "Não, nem responda. Seu merda maldito".

A maldição não ajudava muito na criatividade de alguém, pensou, enquanto Harry repetia os mesmos xingamentos de sempre. Após uma hora, ele se acalmou. Draco estava aliviado que Harry não estava muito bravo. Ainda.

"Quer saber o que eu acho? Acho que você está pensando em uma nova casa. Sabe, para depois, quando perder a Mansão. E todo o dinheiro do papai. Onde isso o deixa, Malfoy? Afinal de contas, ser um recluso rico tem certo charme. Ser um recluso pobre é patético".

Harry parecia ter ficado muito animado para ficar sentado, e começou a andar de um lado para o outro.

"Então eu acho que está ma bajulando, para eu sentir pena de você e te abrigar. E bajulação é outro talento dos Malfoys, não é? Você quer que eu seja grato por ter vindo aqui - _oh, Draco, ele tem sido tão bom para o Harry, ele não é maravilhoso? _E eu estou pensando: _não, ele só está cuidando de si mesmo. _Quando você não foi assim?".

Ele percebeu com alarme crescente que Harry estava ficando agitado demais - o que significava que essa noite seria mais estressante do que a maioria.

"O _Profeta Diário _diz que você é quem está mantendo essa maldição em mim. Mas você já sabe disso. Não parece te preocupar muito. Eles dizem que esse maldito silêncio seu que está mantendo isso. E agora você espantou todos os meus amigos, e é o único que vem aqui à noite. Você tem controle total sobre mim, não tem?".

Raivoso, ele lançou seu copo voando pelo quarto, espirrando vinho e cacos de vidro na parede branca.

"Estou cansado disso, Malfoy", ele gritou. "Quero saber por que está aqui. Porque não consigo pensar em nenhuma razão, a não ser de que você queira me ver sofrer. Bem, eu já tive o suficiente. Quero que vá. Então _vá. _Porra, saia da minha vida".

Ele não percebeu quando se levantou para ficar face a face com Harry, mas observou e esperou, preparado para qualquer coisa.

Harry avançou nele, agora furioso. Draco começou a se afastar, mas isso só parecia aumentar a fúria de Harry, então parou. Um segundo antes que Harry pudesse alcançá-lo, ele aparatou para o outro lado do quarto.

Harry parou, confuso por esse sumiço repentino, mas então percebeu sua nova localização e correu na direção dele, chutando a mesa que estava em seu caminho. A mesa quebrou, espalhando seus conteúdos pelo chão, e Harry continuou a correr.

Dessa vez, ele aparatou no corredor fora do quarto. Levou um pouco mais tempo para Harry encontrá-lo.

"Pare de brincar, seu bastardo", Harry gritou. "Sai daqui".

Nunca tinha visto Harry tão bravo, e pensou em como pedir ajuda. O Flu não adiantava - ele não podia falar para se conectar com Dean ou Hermione. E não se atreveria a deixar Harry sozinho. Feitiços de proteção estavam fora de questão. Também não queria ficar aparatando a noite inteira, mas parecia ser a única solução, pelo menos até Harry cansar. Mas ele teria que ir até os cantos mais separados da casa para cansá-lo rapidamente.

Do corredor ele aparatou até o canto mais distante da cozinha. Dessa vez, Harry conseguiu derrubar uma das cadeiras em que eles estavam sentados anteriormente, e ele não foi atingido por centímetros. Continuou a retroceder até a parede, mas tropeçou em uma das pernas quebradas da cadeira. Isso o atrasou o suficiente para permitir que Harry avançasse e agarrasse seu pulso. Quando aparatou no quarto, trouxe Harry junto com ele.

Harry rapidamente apanhou seu outro pulso, segurando-o com força, apertando tanto que sabia que haveria arranhões ali por dias. Isto é, se Harry o deixasse viver, percebeu abruptamente. Não havia mais garantias disso.

Harry estava respirando profundamente, como se tivesse corrido uma maratona, o que não estava muito longe da verdade. Mas o choque te ter finalmente o capturado parou Harry, pelo menos momentaneamente, e eles ficaram face a face, separados por centímetros, congelados no momento e com olhares trancados um no outro.

Ele tentou acalmar Harry com seu olhar, e parecia estar funcionando, porque o outro não se mexeu. Mas sabia que era um alívio temporário. Tentou pensar em outra solução. Harry o estava observando com firmeza, esperando ele fazer algo.

Então fez a única coisa em que pensou - o beijou.

Essa decisão acabou sendo muito oportuna.

Em primeiro momento, enquanto pressionava seus lábios com os de Harry, a única resposta do outro foi diminuir um pouco a força em torno dos pulsos de Draco. Por isso, já estava feliz pelo seu ato impulsivo. Sentiu a respiração dele se acelerar em contato com sua boca, então um relaxamento gradual enquanto Harry decidia seguir com o beijo. E assim que decidiu participar, Harry não deixaria Draco liderar. Ao invés disso, tomou áspera possessão da boca de Draco, forçando e mordendo e invadindo até Draco perder o fôlego também. Ele sentiu Harry descobrir, então explorar a sensação erótica de sua língua. Finalmente, Harry se afastou, o brilho malicioso em seus olhos pronunciado.

"Cuidado com o que pede, Malfoy", Harry disse firmemente. "Porque você pode acabar conseguindo o que quer".

Draco manteve-se decidido, encarando Harry nos olhos. Harry ainda o segurava pelos pulsos, então usou isso para empurrá-lo até a cama, com seus tornozelos pressionados no colchão.

"Fala", Harry disse, com uma voz que mais parecia um rosnado. "É isso que quer? Você veio aqui todas essas noite esperando que eu te fodesse?".

É claro, Harry entendeu tudo errado. Ele não vinha ali por sexo. Harry esteve certo em suas afirmações anteriores; ele só estava ali para salvar a Mansão da maneira como pudesse. Se isso significava ajudar Harry a sobreviver à maldição até que pudesse quebrá-la, que fosse.

Mas estava ficando cada vez mais difícil se convencer de suas razões egoístas quando estava tão perto do outro, quando podia sentir o calor irradiando de sua pele, quando podia cheirar a combinação única de suor e um cheiro que era puramente Harry, quando podia sentir o gosto dele em seus lábios.

Harry parecia ter sentido que algo estava mudando, também. Ele se acalmou consideravelmente, a violência selvagem tinha se dissipado, mas Draco não podia dizer com certeza se estava a salvo no momento.

"Você é mesmo um puto. Olhe para você, praticamente me implorando. Mas eu vou te dizer uma coisa, Malfoy. Eu sei que sou cheio de problemas, mas não sou um estuprador. Eu nunca me rebaixaria desse jeito". Então sorriu, "Bem, você só tem que me dizer _não. _Se puder".

Com isso, ele soltou Draco e deu um passo para trás, libertando-o para aparatar se quisesse.

Só levou um instante para se decidir. Diminuiu a distância entre eles, levando suas mãos até o cabelo de Harry, e o puxou para mais um beijo intenso. Dessa vez, pressionou-se tanto no outro que Harry pôde sentir a ereção de Draco em sua coxa.

Harry não hesitou. Toda a raiva que antes tinha direcionada a Draco parecia ter se transformado num desejo determinado, e não diminuiu sua exigência de que fosse satisfeito. Draco ainda não estava convencido de que sobreviveria à noite, mas o perigo escondido que Harry irradiava havia se transformado em um afrodisíaco.

Foi tudo rápido e forte e áspero, mas se encontrou excitado de uma maneira que nunca estivera antes. Havia um ar irreal os circulando - esse era Harry Potter, pelo amor de Deus, o Garoto Dourado do mundo mágico, ordenando-o a se arrastar e chupar e se abrir. E ele fez o que Harry ordenava: instintivamente, descobriu que queria responder aos comandos de Harry, àquela voz que fez parte de sua vida por muitos anos. E as palavras que o outro dizia eram todas abusivas e firmes e obscenas, mas Draco não estava realmente escutando as palavras. Ele ouvia apenas a urgência e desejo e necessidade atrás delas. E naquele lugar, naquele momento, com seu corpo embaixo do de Harry, sendo invadido como nunca antes, não pôde deixar de pensar que talvez estivesse esperando por isso durante anos.

Estava deitado de bruços, seu próprio cabelo o sufocando, e seus dedos agarravam os lençóis quando sentiu a pressão aumentando. Harry estava penetrando-o, suas palavras meros sons agora, a mão dele em seu pau, massageando, e sua mente ecoava _sim, __agora, Harry, oh Deus, isso, isso._

E seu orgasmo, intenso e de tirar o fôlego, chamou o de Harry, e eles caíram juntos, Draco pôde sentir, cada vez mais fundo, e era molhado e quente e perfeito. Harry gritou em prazer ou dor ou ambos, e finalmente caiu em cima dele, ainda mantendo aquela conexão íntima.

Na escuridão, não havia nada além da satisfação e os sons da respiração dos dois. Após alguns momentos, sentiu Harry se afastar e rolar do lado dele, deixando-o vazio e dolorido, mas não ouviu nada além de um feitiço de limpeza. Harry conseguiu enrolar os lençóis ao redor dele e Draco fez o mesmo. Os dois estavam dormindo em poucos minutos.

* * *

Draco acordou, sabendo que o sol ainda não tinha nascido. Estava surpreendentemente quente e confortável - em algum momento durante a noite, Harry colocou um cobertor em cima dele. No quarto mal iluminado, viu que Harry também estava acordado, sentado no colchão, abraçando seus joelhos, com sua cabeça apoiada neles. Ainda estava nu, e sua pele estava brilhando. Estava usando óculos, refletindo a luz e impedindo Draco de ver seus olhos, embora soubesse que Harry o estava observando.

Ele o viu ficar tenso quando percebeu que Draco tinha acordado, e sabia imediatamente que estavam prestes a ter uma longa conversa, com apenas Harry falando, é claro. E não queria ouvi-la.

"Draco".

Ele virou seu rosto na direção de Harry. O outro homem parecia miserável.

"Eu... Eu não sei nem por onde começar a me desculpar. Fiquei sentado aqui por horas pensando no que dizer a você... Como eu posso dizer como sinto muito pelo que fiz". Ele parou, obviamente lutando para manter o controle.

Malditos Grifinórios. Imaginou quanto tempo Harry iria ficar se mutilando verbalmente em cima do que, na opinião dele, tinha sido um ótimo sexo. Harry parecia ter esquecido que nada fora forçado.

"Você vem aqui por várias noites para ficar comigo e eu te traio da pior maneira possível. Oh, Deus, Draco, como você pode ficar aí e me olhar com tanta calma depois do que fiz? Por que não foi embora assim que pôde? Deus, eu sinto muito".

Sabia que teria que resolver isso agora se pretendia dormir mais nessa noite. Teria que repassar os eventos com Harry mais uma vez, e esperar que ele entendesse.

Levantou-se da cama quente, tremendo um pouco quando o ar frio bateu em sua pele. Colocou sua mão no braço de Harry até ter certeza que tinha a atenção completa dele, então o fez levantar também. Deliberadamente, moveu-os até a posição exata em que estavam antes de aparatarem para o quarto, até mesmo colocando seus pulsos nas mãos do outro homem. Eles ficaram face a face novamente, então se inclinou para repetir aquele primeiro beijo.

E o fez tão convincente quanto o primeiro.

Harry parecia entender, embora no começo estivesse indo muito devagar.

"Eu acho que disse, 'Cuidado com o que pede, Malfoy, porque você pode acabar conseguindo o que quer'", Harry disse com voz baixa.

Moveu-se novamente na direção da cama, arrastando Harry com ele. Parou, olhando Harry intensamente.

"Então eu disse umas coisas terríveis que espero que você não queira que eu repita".

Draco o encarou da mesma forma.

"Bem, eu te chamei de puto, acho, e mais umas coisas. Então eu disse que não era um estuprador, e tudo que você tinha que fazer era dizer não. Como se pudesse fazer isso. Eu sabia que não podia".

Mas Draco estava repetindo a dança de sedução deles inteiramente, e retirou seus pulsos das mãos de Harry e se afastou. De novo, olhou Harry intensamente,

"Tá bom, eu sei que você podia ter desaparatado nessa hora. Mas você tem que admitir, teria se sentido culpado se me deixasse sozinho sob o feitiço. Não era justo. Não foi uma escolha real".

_Oh, Harry, quanto preciso tentar convencer você? _Pelo menos essa parte da noite seria agradável de repetir.

Ele se moveu mais perto de Harry e o beijou com força. Como ambos estavam nus, sua ereção era óbvia, e os olhos de Harry se arregalaram em reconhecimento quando entendeu que Draco queria repetir tudo da noite anterior. Mas Draco não estava no humor para mais mal entendidos ou culpas fúteis. Da última vez, foderam como sonserinos. Então dessa vez, fariam como grifinórios.

Ele levou Harry até a cama e o deitou cuidadosamente, e Harry soltou um suspiro surpreso. Abandonou o rápido e forte e áspero e ao invés disso foi tudo que um grifinório entenderia. Ele beijou Harry por um longo tempo, gastando vários minutos em carícias gentis. A incerteza de Harry se dissolveu sob esse ataque persistente. E após muitos instantes concentrando no seu pescoço e tórax, seus mamilos e abdômen, a pele macia na parte interior de seu cotovelo, seus dedos e suas coxas, ele finalmente tomou o membro de Harry em sua boca, massageando-o com sua língua, e pôde sentir que Harry não duraria muito tempo.

O ar irreal que sentiu antes era igualmente forte dessa vez. Harry estava murmurando palavras fragmentadas e frases como tinha feito antes - ele parecia falar muito durante o sexo -, mas dessa vez as palavras combinavam com os sentimentos de urgência e desejo e necessidade que os alimentava.

"Espere", ouviu Harry murmurar, e se afastou, olhando-o com expectativa. "Eu quero dentro de mim. Como eu estava dentro de você. Por favor, Draco".

E como poderia recusar com pedido tão atraente? Alinhou seu corpo com o de Harry e foi descendo, adorando o contato de pele enquanto se movia. Harry levantou os ombros, começando a rolar para deitar de bruços, mas Draco o impediu, pressionando-o com força no colchão. Isso era sexo grifinório, e grifinórios fodiam se olhando nos olhos. Harry parecia ter entendido, e deitou novamente na cama.

Hmm. O sexo sonserino foi feito com saliva e a pobre tentativa de Harry com um feitiço lubrificante, mas suspeitava que sexo grifinório precisaria de algo mais refinado. Olhou na direção da escrivaninha e Harry alcançou-a para ele, abrindo uma gaveta. Draco saiu de cima dele para que pudesse procurar o lubrificante mais facilmente.

Ele sempre foi uma pessoa de visão, rápido para responder às cores e vistas e imagens. Observando Harry se preparar era inesperadamente excitante, descobriu, e seu desejo decolou quando os dedos de Harry massagearam seu próprio orifício e então o penetraram. Quando aqueles dedos quentes e molhados finalmente alcançaram o pênis de Draco, lutou pelos últimos vestígios de controle que tinha.

Vagarosamente e cuidadosamente penetrou Harry, encarando aqueles incríveis olhos esmeraldas o tempo todo, ouvindo os gemidos confusos de Harry o encorajando, sentindo aquele calor e aquela pressão incrível começar a levá-lo desse mundo. Pegou o membro duro que estava entre eles, e o masturbou, vendo Harry ter seu orgasmo quase imediatamente e ouvindo sua voz, perto de seu ouvido, murmurando, "Oh, Deus, Draco, por favor, eu quero você, eu quero você, eu quero gozar pra você...", ele transferiu sua atenção de seu próprio clímax que estava muito próximo e se concentrou no de Harry, trazendo-o ao ápice com toques firmes, traçando as sobrancelhas e lábios de Harry com a ponta de seus dedos. Quando sentiu o orgasmo de Harry, inclinou-se para capturar aqueles lábios com os seus, um último beijo, e se afastou.

Diminuiu seu ritmo enquanto Harry se recuperava, e observou-o ficar em silêncio sob seu peso, com os olhos fechados e um sorriso de êxtase em seu rosto. Nunca tinha visto uma expressão de pura felicidade relaxada em Harry antes. Entre a intimidade do momento e a emoção inesperada atrás das palavras do clímax de Harry, ficou tranqüilo, quase naquele lugar etéreo.

Harry percebeu quando acelerou o ritmo de suas penetrações, abrindo os olhos e sorrindo mais ainda quando viu Draco observando-o. "Goza para mim, Draco". Ele encorajou. "Eu quero que sinta isso tanto quanto eu".

E Draco não iria discutir.

Quando atingiu o clímax, ouvindo a voz de Harry o levando e o segurando lá, e então sentindo as mãos de Harry acariciando-o depois, pensou que talvez pudesse se acostumar ao sexo grifinório. Mas isso não significava que desistiria do sexo sonserino tampouco.

Descansaram nos braços um do outro, em silêncio. De vez em quando, Harry se inclinava e beijava sua pele, e Draco iria responder com um dos seus. Não queria pensar em nenhum momento a não ser o presente - não o passado, e definitivamente não o futuro -, mas sabia que algo havia mudado sem dúvida.

Finalmente, Harry disse, "Obrigado".

Draco tentou segurar uma risada. Esse era um aspecto do sexo grifinório que não antecipara.

Harry, no entanto, percebeu o tremor de seu peito, e o reconheceu pelo que era. Draco viu um sorriso surgir no rosto dele. "Não pelo sexo, seu mané. Tá, tudo bem, pelo sexo, mas não é o que eu quis dizer. Eu quis dizer obrigado por me deixar fazer isso depois... Depois da primeira vez".

Draco sabia que ele tinha apenas adiado a conversa deles, mas não se importava.

"Acho que nós dois sabemos que é melhor você não ficar mais sozinho comigo quando a maldição estiver surtindo efeito. Depois do que tentei fazer a noite passada... Bem, não é seguro. Você sabe que sinto muito por aquilo. Mas não posso me controlar, e você não pode chamar ajuda". Harry suspirou, então acrescentou, "Mesmo assim, eu quero vê-lo de novo. Desse jeito".

Os dedos de Harry estavam acariciando o cabelo de Draco ritmicamente. Virou a cabeça e capturou um dos dedos entre seus lábios e o beijou. Harry suspirou novamente.

"Tudo é tão complicado conosco, não é? Mas quando isso foi diferente? Quero dizer, quem imaginaria isso?".

Suas mãos saíram do cabelo de Draco e agora massageavam seu pescoço e seus ombros.

"Eu não acreditei que você me queria do jeito que eu queria você. E então, depois que eu te… Ataquei, tinha certeza que nunca mais iria querer me ver. Acho que viu como eu estava". Harry o encarou com intensidade revigorada. "E eu queria você. Eu quero você. Desde a noite que deixou Hogwarts - a noite em que me beijou no corredor -, eu imaginei como isso seria".

Draco ficou imóvel. Não esperava por nenhuma revelação, especialmente de Harry. Não desse jeito.

Harry entrelaçou seus dedos nos de Draco e disse, muito gentilmente, "Então se uma maldição foi necessária para te trazer aqui, talvez tenha valido a pena".

Estava grato por não poder responder, porque não tinha a mínima idéia do que poderia dizer. Pela primeira vez na longa noite, estava com medo.

Harry, contente em abandonar o assunto a essa altura, colocou o cobertor sobre os dois, cuidadosamente puxando Draco para perto dele. Beijou-lhe uma última vez, então deitou novamente com um suspiro e fechou os olhos. Poucos minutos depois, Draco ouviu a respiração regular que mostrava que Harry estava dormindo.

Mas demorou muito mais para que fizesse o mesmo.

* * *

Não demorou muito para Levon perceber as mudanças no comportamento de Draco. Ele o confrontou depois de uma longa sessão juntos.

"É aquele cara que veio aqui semana passada, não é? Aquele que Daniel disse que estudou com você?".

Draco queria dizer que sentia muito; que nunca quis machucá-lo. Mas descobriu tarde demais que Levon estava procurando por algo que Draco não podia dar. Levon era um cara legal, com certeza atraente, definitivamente bom de se olhar. Não era alguém de quem uma pessoa racional desistiria.

Mas ele não era Harry Potter.

Não estava surpreso que esse caso com Levon tivesse sido tão curto. Ia além de qualquer relutância infantil a considerar trouxas e bruxos iguais - havia reavaliado e abandonado esses conceitos muito tempo atrás.

Não, era mais do que isso, tinha a ver com tudo que acontecera em sua curta vida. Concluiu que precisava de um parceiro com quem pudesse dividir essas experiências. Isso basicamente o limitava a outros bruxos. Mas achar um - um que fosse gay - que conseguisse ignorar seu sobrenome parecia impossível. A não ser Harry.

Reconheceu algo naquela noite, deitado ao lado de Harry e o observando enquanto dormia. Desde aquele dia em que caminhou com Lucius em Hogwarts, sua vida havia se tornado estranha. Subconscientemente, queria voltar àquele conforto de sua infância. Com Harry, sentiu aquele desejo claramente, sabia o que estava procurando, porque pela primeira vez sentiu que pudesse satisfazê-lo. Naquela noite, Harry expulsou os lobos.

Levon cruzou os braços e olhou para ele com tristeza. "Isso é estranho, sabe. Ter que dizer adeus. Pelo menos não estamos discutindo, acho que isso é um beneficio".

Um grupo de colegas passou por eles e os distraiu por um momento. "Nós vamos até o Little Shangai almoçar. Vocês vêm?", um deles perguntou.

"Sim. Só um minuto, eu já alcanço vocês", Levon respondeu, com um aceno. Ele se virou na direção de Draco. "Tenho que te contar que surgiu algo. Ofereceram para mim uma chance de trabalhar para a Elite em Nova Iorque. Estive considerando pelas últimas semanas, e vou aceitar. Não há mais motivos para ficar aqui".

Draco suspirou e se moveu na direção de Levon, colocando seus braços em torno dele em um ultimo abraço.

"Não, Draco", Levon sussurrou em seus lábios, mas nenhum deles tentou impedir aquele beijo doce e triste.

* * *

_I've got no defense, I've got no attack, I can't leave, I can't stay, and I've got no way back,  
Hard to deal with the way things have been, I can't lie but the truth is so extreme._

_Não tenho defesa, não tenho ataque, não posso sair, não posso ficar, e não tenho como voltar,  
Difícil lidar com o jeito como as coisas estão, não posso mentir, mas a verdade é muito extrema._

Woman Be My Country - Johnny Clegg

A audiência sobre o futuro da fortuna de Lucius Malfoy parecia para Dean nada mais do que uma continuação do julgamento criminal do ano anterior. Muitas faces estavam novamente entulhadas no salão do Wizengamot, e Draco era um ponto pequeno perdido na multidão pressionada nele. Apenas a ausência do homem condenado o lembrou de que esse não era o mesmo julgamento que presenciaram anteriormente. Mas o sentimento continuava o mesmo, ele concluiu. Ao contrário, o sentimento de vingança só parecia ter aumentado.

Os membros da Ordem conseguiram bons assentos, circulando Draco. Andaram em conjunto, com Harry, é claro, causando a maior comoção. Admitia que Harry conseguia comandar autoridade quando precisava - e o fez hoje. Vestido em suas roupas mais formais, a Ordem de Merlim, Primeira Classe em seu peito, Harry irradiava poder. Marchou até Malfoy, fez questão de que todos os vissem apertando as mãos, pausando para o fotógrafo no _Profeta_, inclinou-se para sussurrar algo que ninguém ouviu, então sentou com o máximo de dignidade que sua idade permitiu.

Um minuto depois, Snape fez uma grande entrada e repetiu o ritual. Sua Ordem de Merlim brilhava em seu peito também.

Não querendo ser superados, os membros do Wizengamot entraram com o máximo de autoridade que conseguiram. Observou as faces nervosamente, tentando adivinhar suas inclinações no assunto, para estimar as chances de Draco na audiência.

O líder do conselho, sentado como juiz nesse caso, pediu silêncio. Hermione sentou ao lado de Dean, agarrou a mão dele em sua ansiedade, e ele a apertou, tentando acalmá-la apesar de estar longe da calma.

O representante do Ministério era uma mulher de idade chamada Droxa Aisengart, que Dean só tinha visto uma vez antes, embora não pudesse se lembrar quando e onde. Ela lançou um feitiço _sonorus _para que sua voz ecoasse pelo salão. Ele imaginou se ficaria tão irritado com ela se a mulher não estivesse contra seu amigo. Provavelmente, concluiu. Ela tinha um jeito pomposo de falar.

Todo leitor do _Profeta _poderia fazer a mesma introdução que ela usou no caso do Ministério contra os Malfoys. Lucius Malfoy era um traidor Comensal da Morte. Suas terras e seu patrimônio deveriam então ser confiscados. O Ministério havia trabalhado em tempo determinado para formar o caso contra os Malfoys. O caso havia tido muitos atrasos - e então encarou com ódio os advogados de Draco em uma indicação óbvia de quem ela considerava responsáveis por esse atraso. A morte de Lucius era irrelevante.

É claro, advogados sendo como eram, a introdução levou muito mais tempo do que o necessário para se elaborar.

O advogado de Draco foi o próximo. Novamente, a direção foi previsível - Lucius morreu com testamento válido, a fortuna pertencia a Draco Malfoy, e qualquer tentativa de confiscar o patrimônio de Lucius Malfoy era sem fundamentos. E todos sabiam que Draco não era um Comensal da Morte ou um admirador desses, e arriscou sua própria vida pelo Ministério e pela guerra. Não foi dito, mas obviamente implicado, que o Ministério era imensamente ingrato aos seus sacrifícios.

Na conclusão, o Ministério se recusou a retirar as acusações. A platéia murmurou entre si.

Então vieram as testemunhas. Começou com uma leitura do testamento de Lucius. Tudo para Narcissa e, caso ela viesse a falecer, para Draco. Essa parte, também, levou muito mais tempo do que Dean gostaria, e estava inquieto no seu assento.

Devido à necessidade de tomar Veritaserum para testemunhar, os duendes banqueiros do Gringotes se recusaram a fazê-lo, mas seus empregados bruxos testemunharam por eles. A leitura meticulosa do patrimônio Malfoy começou. Dean estava surpreso pela extensão dele. Uma coisa era saber que Draco era rico; outra era ter tudo lido em detalhes. Sentiu ressentimento crescendo na multidão - e inveja só ajudaria o caso do Ministério.

A advogada do Ministério chamou um nome que o surpreendeu.

"Nymphadora Tonks".

Hermione o olhou com preocupação. "Por que estão chamando Aurores?", ela sussurrou.

Assistiu a Tonks engolir uma dose de Veritaserum em apenas um gole. Alguns minutos depois, Aisengart começou seu questionamento.

"Você fazia parte do time de Aurores que procuravam por vários Comensais da Morte?".

"Sim".

"E era um desses Comensais o falecido Lucius Malfoy?".

"Sim".

"Então você é familiarizada com algumas das atividades de Lucius Malfoy?".

"Sim. Como testemunhei em seu julgamento".

"Diga-me sobre uma noite em particular. A noite do dia 17 de Junho, dois anos atrás, em uma pequena cidade chamada Bartstow".

O que se seguiu foi uma horrível descrição de torturas praticadas pelos Comensais em uma família de Trouxas. Isso foi seguido de mais noites, mais detalhes gráficos, todos entregados pela voz imparcial de Tonks.

"Por que ela está mencionando isso?", Hermione sussurrou novamente. Ela parecia um pouco pálida, e ele não podia culpá-la.

Preferiria não ter que ouvir os atos de Lucius em detalhes novamente.

"Provavelmente para mostrar quão horrível ele era, para justificar isso como punição".

Hermione fez um som de impaciência. "Todos sabem como ele era terrível. Mas essa não é a questão, certo?".

"Você está canalizando sua corvinal interior, Hermione. Acho que eles estão mirando na lufa-lufa. Sabe, tentando ganhar simpatia para o Ministério. Fazer o Wizengamot se concentrar em Lucius e fazer de conta que Draco nem está envolvido".

"É horrível". Ela insistiu.

Ele concordava, e queria dizer a ela, mas se distraiu pela respiração quente em sua bochecha enquanto ela se inclinava para falar.

A advogada do Ministério não mediu esforços para trazer ali o máximo de Aurores envolvidos no caso de Lucius Malfoy possível. Quando Olho-Tonto-Moody terminou seu interrogatório, Hermione não era a única que estava pálida e um pouco enojada.

Uma última testemunha descreveu os momentos de Lucius antes de ser beijado pelos dementadores. Dean viu Harry se inclinar e apoiar sua mão no ombro de Draco, mas Draco estava estudando a mesa em sua frente e permaneceu rígido.

"Coitado", Seamus, sentado ao seu lado, sussurrou com raiva. "Por que estão fazendo ele passar por isso? Malditos".

Ele concordou.

Droxa Aisengart caminhou até onde Draco estava sentado com seus advogados. Suas palavras eram direcionadas ao Wizengamot, mas seus olhos estavam fixados nele. "O Ministério convida Draco Malfoy a dar seu testemunho".

Dean e todos sentados perto dele imediatamente ficaram tensos. "Droga", ele ouviu Ron murmurar.

O advogado de Draco se levantou vagarosamente.

"Sr. Malfoy respeitosamente não deseja dar seu testemunho". Ele esperou ate o barulho previsível vindo da multidão cessou-se. "Como muitos sabem, Draco Malfoy, por razões pessoais, tomou um voto de silêncio, e nós pedimos que ele não tenha que quebrar seu voto, mesmo por esse assunto importante".

Aparentemente o Wizengamot já havia sido notificado, pois nenhum deles parecia surpreso. Mas pelo jeito, algumas pessoas na platéia ainda não sabiam desse fato.

Ele ouviu o juiz responder com a mesma formalidade.

"O conselho foi informado dos desejos do Sr. Malfoy, mas pedimos que ele ponha seu voto de lado por um pequeno período para que possamos ouvir seu testemunho".

O advogado de Draco nem olhou na direção de seu cliente. "Eu aconselhei o Sr. Malfoy a testemunhar em seu beneficio. Eu o convido a se levantar, se mudou de idéia". O local estava em silêncio total, mas Draco não mostrou sinais de sequer ter ouvido ao convite.

O advogado continuou. "Como disse, ele não irá testemunhar. Ele invoca seu direito de permanecer em silêncio".

"Muito bem".

Dean se perguntou se essa recusa iria prejudicar muito o caso de seu amigo.

"No entanto, temos muitas testemunhas para falar por ele".

O juiz levantou uma sobrancelha. "Sr. Malfoy tem sorte de ter pessoas que estão dispostas a defendê-lo quando ele mesmo não o faz". O qual, Dean imaginava, deixou a clara mensagem: o conselho não está impressionado.

"Severus Snape, por favor venha à frente". Ele quase riu da maneira com que Snape foi até a frente, com sua capa virando de maneira que chamava atenção.

Snape bebeu seu Veritaserum rapidamente, e começou a falar.

O que se seguiu foi sem dúvida o testemunho público mais completo já dado sobre as atividades de Draco Malfoy enquanto era espião pela Ordem. Dean achou tudo fascinante. Snape era um contador de histórias natural, dramático e intenso. Começou no quinto ano de Draco em Hogwarts, descrevendo seu treinamento clandestino sob a supervisão de Snape, o tempo passado entre Lucius e os Comensais da Morte, e descobrimento das verdadeiras lealdades de Draco - "As quais ouviremos em maiores detalhes em alguns momentos", o advogado assegurou a todos.

No fim de seu testemunho, Snape se levantou com a confiança de um rei, e voltou ao seu assento.

O coração de Dean se acelerou em antecipação. Ouviu seu nome sendo chamado; não se atreveu a olhar para mais ninguém em seu nervosismo. De alguma maneira conseguiu chegar até a mesa, pegar o copo, e beber sem tossir. Até agora tudo bem.

"Você é Dean Thomas?".

"Sim".

"E você foi capturado por Comensais da Morte na noite do dia 26 de Setembro, quase três anos atrás?".

"Sim".

"Você poderia descrever o que aconteceu naquela noite?".

Sentiu seu alarme crescendo. Havia antecipado perguntas mais diretas. Certamente não esse convite aberto para abrir sua mente ao público. Advogados não deveriam fazer apenas perguntas de que já soubessem as respostas?

Mas sabia que seu testemunho só podia ajudar Draco. Seamus já o havia perdoado duas vezes; não tinha o que temer nesse assunto. Não tinha orgulho do que fez naquela noite, mas não tinha mais a nada a fazer a não ser confessar agora, na frente de seus amigos, do _Profeta Diário, _do Wizengamot, e do mundo. Descreveu sua captura e escape com o mínimo de emoções visíveis, mas isso não significava que não sentiu o impacto de cada palavra.

Redmund perguntou a seguir sobre o serviço de Draco sob disfarce como David Carmichael, e Dean recontou tudo que havia visto naquelas últimas semanas da Guerra.

Quando terminou - e demorou mais do que imaginava -, não conseguiu encarar o desapontamento que seus amigos estariam fingindo não sentir. Olhou na direção de Redmund - bem, ele parecia feliz, pelo menos; Draco saiu dessa história o mais heróico possível. Dean, no entanto, pareceu um traidor e um covarde.

Graças a Deus, os advogados do Ministério resolveram deixá-lo em paz e não interrogá-lo. Retornou à sua cadeira, mas evitou os murmúrios de simpatia. Ele não os merecia.

Hermione se inclinou na direção dele, mas ele sussurrou, "Não diga. Por favor".

Ela o olhou com calma e respondeu, "Tudo bem. Por enquanto". Mas então ela pegou a mão dele e se recusou a soltar.

Seamus foi o próximo. Ele pôde acrescentar pouco à historia de Dean, mas gastou seu tempo o defendendo. "Eu entendo porque disse onde eu estava. Colocou a missão em primeiro lugar, como deveria ter feito. Não o culpo por nada. Eu o perdôo do fundo do meu coração. Você sabe disso, Dean".

Não merecia aquele perdão, não da primeira vez e nem da segunda. Mas sabia que foi oferecido de coração, e seria muito ingrato se não aceitasse com as duas mãos e segurasse com toda sua força. Seamus queria que ele deixasse sua culpa para trás, e em gratidão, ele tentaria.

Redmund, sabendo do teatro necessário nesse julgamento, deixou o melhor por último. Harry sentou-se à mesa, sorriu brevemente na direção de Draco, moveu a mão segurando o copo na direção de Draco como se estivesse fazendo um brinde, e tomou o Veritaserum.

Inclinou-se para ouvir às perguntas de Redmund, apesar do feitiço de extensão de voz que o advogado usou.

"Sr. Potter, você mais do que ninguém tem reclamações e ressentimentos em relação às atividades de Lucius Malfoy durante a guerra".

"Talvez", Harry respondeu.

"Então nos diga, você apóia as ações do Ministério contra o patrimônio de Lucius Malfoy?".

"Não, eu não apóio. Acho que é errado".

"E por que acha isso?".

"Porque Lucius Malfoy está morto. O Ministério não pode puni-lo, não importa o quanto gostem de pensar que podem. Ele está além de seu alcance. Pelo menos é o que eu gostaria de acreditar". Ele direcionou um pequeno sorriso à advogada do Ministério, que o ignorou. Houve risadas da multidão.

Harry continuou como se não tivesse dito nada de estranho. "Obviamente o único sendo punido é Draco. E nós acabamos de ouvir que ele foi um herói, e trabalhou contra o próprio pai sob grandes riscos. O Ministério está completamente errado em ir atrás de sua herança. Está sendo punido por ser um Malfoy. Não há outras razões".

Dean não poderia ter se expressado melhor.

"Obrigado, Sr. Potter".

Não gostou do olhar predatório na face de Aisengart enquanto ela se levantava para se dirigir à multidão. "Eu tenho algumas perguntas para o Sr. Potter".

"Muito bem".

"Por quanto tempo conheceu Draco Malfoy?".

"Desde os onze anos de idade. Em Hogwarts".

"E foram amigos por todo esse tempo?".

Harry sorriu. "Não, nossa amizade é mais recente".

"Foi divulgado recentemente que está sob os efeitos de uma Maldição das Trevas. Isso é verdade?".

O sorriso de Harry desapareceu com a mudança de assunto. "Eu não sei se é das Trevas. Mas há uma maldição de alguma natureza em mim, sim".

"Você pode descrevê-la para nós?".

Harry podia e o fez. Dean estava enojado pelos olhares ansiosos de todos enquanto se alimentavam dos detalhes da aflição de seu amigo. _Abutres._

"E ninguém sabe quem lançou essa maldição em você?".

"Não".

"Você tem alguma suspeita?".

"Não", Harry respondeu, parecendo bravo.

"Mas houve alguma acusação?".

"Houve algumas acusações. Nenhuma em que eu acredite".

"Houve acusações contra o Sr. Malfoy?".

"O _Profeta Diário _postou alguma coisa, sim".

"Eles mencionaram a relação entre o silêncio repentino do Sr. Malfoy com o início da maldição?".

Harry segurou sua resposta o máximo que pôde. "Eles mencionaram. Eu não acredito".

"Foi o que disse". Ela parecia estar adorando os olhares raivosos que Harry estava mandando a ela. "Sr. Malfoy é seu amigo. Você quer protegê-lo, não é?".

"Proteger não é a palavra correta. Eu quero que a verdade seja ouvida. Draco não lançou essa maldição em mim".

Ela sorriu maliciosamente, e lembrou Dean de Dolores Umbridge. "Você pode provar que ele não o amaldiçoou?".

"Não". Admitiu. "Mas eu também não posso provar que você não me amaldiçoou. Então talvez você devesse estar respondendo a essas acusações também".

Dean torceu silenciosamente pelo jeito com que Harry estava tentando ficar no controle.

Mas a advogada não estava surpresa. "Eu garanto, Sr. Potter, que não lancei nenhuma maldição em você. Além disso, estou disposta a dizer isso sob Veritaserum, o que é mais que o Sr. Malfoy está disposto a fazer".

Dean ouviu Ron murmurar algo obsceno.

"Mas você está disposto a testemunhar por ele, e espera que carregue o mesmo peso que os outros. Como uma declaração de uma testemunha objetiva. Estou certa?".

"Sim".

"E talvez seja. Se você for uma testemunha objetiva, quero dizer".

A pergunta parecia incomodar Harry. Incomodava Dean, também.

"Estou sob Veritaserum. O que mais você quer?".

"Estou curiosa, na verdade, sobre o que quer ganhar defendendo o Sr. Malfoy".

Harry parecia confuso. "Não entendo o que quer dizer".

"Qual é seu relacionamento com o Sr. Malfoy?".

"Já disse, somos amigos".

"O Sr. Malfoy é, talvez, seu namorado?".

O murmúrio no salão aumentou em volume, então parou enquanto as pessoas esperavam a resposta.

"Não, eu não diria isso".

"Ele diria?".

O sorriso de Harry projetava mais ameaça do que prazer. "Bem, você terá que perguntar a ele. Não posso responder por ninguém a não ser eu mesmo, é claro".

"É claro. Sejamos mais específicos, então. Você e o Sr. Malfoy tiveram algum tipo de relação sexual um com o outro em, oh, digamos na última semana?".

O silêncio no salão era demais. Harry parecia chocado - inferno, a maioria do Wizengamot e certamente todos na audiência estavam chocados. Pela primeira vez, Dean estava envergonhado do Ministério e horrorizado com o que estavam dispostos a fazer para ganhar.

Harry foi forçado a responder. "Sim. Eu não sei o que isso tem a ver com o caso do Ministério".

A resposta dela foi abafada pelos sussurros da multidão enquanto confirmavam que _sim, _era verdade, Harry Potter acabou de admitir ter transado com Draco Malfoy. O repórter do _Profeta Diário _parecia ter morrido e ido para o céu.

"Você sabia disso, Dean?", Seamus sussurrou.

"Não. Mas não me incomoda", ele respondeu. "Incomoda muito mais saber que o Ministério acabou de revelar a sexualidade de Harry para pegar o dinheiro do Draco".

"É". Seamus concordou. "Você acha que eles estavam seguindo o Malfoy? Deve ser isso ".

A advogada não tinha terminado. "Estou meramente sugerindo que talvez você tenha razões para defender o Sr. Malfoy tão veemente. O Wizengamot merece saber todos os fatos desse caso".

Harry parecia irritado agora. "Então talvez eles devessem saber que não me envergonho de nada que fiz com Draco. Ele é um herói de guerra, e não fez nada de errado a não ser ficar no seu caminho enquanto tenta roubar o dinheiro dele. Talvez o Wizengamot devesse saber que o Ministério acha que está no direito de falir Draco Malfoy porque ele é gay".

"Sr. Potter, esse caso é sobre Lucius Malfoy, não seu filho".

"Eu não acho que ninguém mais acredite nisso. Eu nunca esperei que o Ministério fosse tão baixo. Vocês devem ter posto uma câmara no meu quarto para nos espiar. Então me diga, conseguiu o que queria?".

Dean reconheceu o olhar raivoso de Harry; aquele que aparecia antes de ele perder o controle.

"O Menino-Que-Sobreviveu transou com Draco Malfoy. E continuará a fazê-lo, por falar nisso, se ele não estiver muito irritado comigo depois que eu declarei tão dramaticamente que ele é gay". Ele olhou para Draco com um sorriso de desculpa. "Desculpa, Draco. Eu não acho que poderíamos ter previsto isso, mas, mesmo assim...".

Dean - junto com todos no salão - viram Draco dar um fraco sorriso como resposta. A admissão da traição de Dean certamente iria viria um pequeno parágrafo no meio da história mais sensacional do caso de Harry e Draco.

Harry encarou os dois advogados sem um traço de remorso. "Já acabaram? Posso me sentar?".

Ele nem esperou por uma resposta e voltou ao seu assento.

* * *

O Wizengamot se retirou para deliberar. Os advogados de Draco os haviam liderado até um cômodo privado de conferências, longe dos repórteres.

Dean se jogou em uma cadeira, grato por estar longe do tumulto. Draco sentou-se em silêncio, parecendo vazio de emoções, enquanto Harry tinha energia suficiente para três bruxos. Ele e Snape estavam agitados, ganhando absolutamente nada.

"A única pessoa a quem devo desculpas é Draco", Harry disse com irritação ao professor. Ele virou na direção de Malfoy e falou diretamente. "Desculpe por ter piorado tudo. Eu não tinha idéia de que eles iriam perguntar sobre... Sobre nós. Inferno, só existe um _nós _por dois dias". Ele se dirigiu ao advogado de Draco. "Você acha que fiz muito dano?".

Redmund respondeu, profissional em cada palavra. "É difícil dizer, Sr. Potter. Por um lado, o Wizengamot é o grupo mais conservador da comunidade conservadora. Mas, por outro lado", ele hesitou, "é de _você _que estamos falando. Eles têm mostrado uma tendência recente de, como posso dizer, perdoar seus pecados".

Harry parecia horrorizado, mas conseguiu manter sua voz neutra. "Não estou envergonhado".

Redmund continuou como se Harry não tivesse interrompido. "E mantenha em mente que sua admissão, embora seja novidade para certa audiência, não tem relação com a validade do caso do Sr. Malfoy. Acredito que a maioria dos membros do Wizengamot são prudentes o suficiente para ignorar a relação de vocês, não importa o quanto a desaprovem".

Snape interrompeu. "Então você acha que nada realmente mudou no caso". Ele parecia enojado por Potter ter sido perdoado pelo seu testemunho, o que Dean achou que não estava longe da verdade.

"Provavelmente não. Mas ainda resta considerar quanto o Ministério precisa desse caso para causar um precedente de punições adequadas aos Comensais da Morte. Esse caso é apenas o primeiro, embora o mais importante, das tentativas do Ministério para apropriar patrimônios daqueles que consideram traidores".

"Então é tudo política". Harry praticamente cuspiu a palavra.

Redmund parecia surpreso. "É claro que é, Sr. Potter. Eu achei que entenderia isso".

Seamus tinha conseguido chegar até Dean, que estava sentado em um canto da sala. "Você está bem, cara?", ele perguntou, e puxou uma cadeira para sentar-se.

"Tô. Eu acho. O Veritaserum ainda está fazendo efeito".

O sorriso de Seamus aumentou. "Ei, Dean, talvez não devesse ter me dito isso. Vejamos, como posso usar isso ao meu favor? Eu poderia perguntar se você está transando com o Malfoy também - ou Harry, quem sabe -, mas eu realmente não quero saber".

"Cuidado, Seamus. Eu ouvi dizer que vingança é uma coisa sacana". Ele pausou deliberadamente, então acrescentou, "E a resposta é não. Para ambos".

Seamus riu. "Quanto tempo você acha que eles vão levar? Droga, odeio esperar".

"Não faço idéia. Eu nem sei se uma longa espera é boa ou ruim".

"Malfoy está com a aparência horrível agora, não está?".

"É". Dean concordou. "Nem consigo imaginar como ele está se sentindo. Já é ruim estarem atrás da casa e de todo o dinheiro dele, mas aí esse caso com o Harry vem à tona, também".

"E que notícia, hein? O _Profeta _vai ter que fazer uma edição especial. E então arranjar corujas muito fortes para entregar tudo. Todos que conheciam eles na escola com certeza vão ter um ataque cardíaco quando lerem o jornal amanhã".

Seamus parecia querer dizer algo mais, mas não disse.

"O que foi? Desembucha logo".

"Bem, eu só ia dizer que estou feliz que depois de toda essa história de Malfoy e Harry... bem, a nossa história não vai ser tão grande assim".

Ele pensou nisso por um minuto, e respondeu, "Eu sei. E a verdade é que o que eu fiz com você foi pior do que qualquer coisa que o Draco e Harry poderiam ter feito".

"Não diga isso. Já aconteceu e foi esquecido". Seamus sorriu, um sorriso que lembrava os que ele dava depois de uma noite difícil na guerra. "Vamos lá, Dean, nós somos amigos há muitos anos para deixar algo entre nós. A guerra faz coisas estranhas com as pessoas. E, se me lembro bem - e eu me lembro agora, muito obrigado -, você tinha acabado de levar a maior surra por um monte de Comensais. Então você não estava pensando tão claramente, certo?".

Ele concordou com relutância, mas estava grato. Pela primeira vez, sentiu-se convicto da sinceridade de Seamus ao perdoá-lo. Agora, Seamus estava estendendo uma mão a ele, e ele a pegou sem hesitação, puxando seu amigo para um abraço.

"Vá com calma, Dean. E pelo amor de Deus, não fique sentimental e comece a me beijar ou nós _vamos _parar na primeira página, afinal de contas".

Hermione tinha alcançado eles naquele momento; ela ouviu o último comentário e riu.

Seamus agarrou o braço dela e colocou ao redor dos ombros de Seamus, para a surpresa dos dois. "Rápido, ele precisa de um antídoto contra homossexualidade antes que as coisas saiam de controle".

Dean riu, mas secretamente gostou de estar tão perto de Hermione antes de se separarem.

"Eu estava pensando se você gostaria de ir comigo pegar um chá?", ela perguntou.

Ele estava com a boca seca por causa da poção, então concordou sem hesitação.

"Vão, vão. Tragam-me uma xícara - vocês sabem como eu gosto", Seamus disse.

Ele seguiu Hermione fora do quarto. Felizmente, os repórteres não perceberam a escapada e os dois conseguiram chegar até o fim do corredor sem serem molestados. Estava grato por Hermione saber a estrutura do prédio - ele brevemente imaginou onde seria o escritório dela nesse labirinto gigante. Ela o levou até um cômodo que funcionava como centro de refrescamento. Ela rapidamente fez um feitiço para preparar três xícaras de chá enquanto ele ficou afastado, admirando a eficiência. Entre outros atributos.

Ela não fez nenhum movimento para sair. "É bom estar longe daquela pressão. Não estou com pressa para voltar, e você?".

"Não".

"Seamus é um doce, não é?", ela disse, mudando de assunto abruptamente.

Torcia para ela se lembrar de que ele ainda estava sob o efeito do Veritaserum, "Sim, ele é".

Ela se inclinou na pia e tomou um gole de seu chá quente. "Olhe, eu sei que testemunhar para Malfoy foi difícil para você hoje. Eu não sabia do que tinha acontecido entre você e Seamus na guerra até essa tarde. Mas eu acho que te conheço. Bem, pelo menos um pouco. Posso dizer que você esta sofrendo por causa disso, e provavelmente tem sofrido desde que aquilo aconteceu. E eu sei como é isso".

Ele imaginou aonde ela estava levando essa conversa, mas já que ela não tinha perguntado nada, estava feliz em apenas escutar.

"Eu queria te dizer... Bem, eu iria contar alguma hora, de qualquer jeito. Assim você não iria ficar sabendo por fofocas. Eu não tenho certeza de quem sabe disso, mas quero que você seja uma dessas pessoas".

Ele sorriu, encorajando-a e tentando deixá-la confortável.

"Bem, você sabe que eu e Ron ficamos juntos por um tempo durante a guerra. Nenhum segredo. Eu acho que todo mundo já tinha adivinhado, de qualquer jeito". Ela sorriu rapidamente. "Pessoas sendo pessoas e tudo o mais".

"Ou grifinórios sendo grifinórios".

"Eu não sei se você imaginou o motivo da nossa separação. Mas foi feio. E tudo minha culpa". Ela suspirou e levou um minuto para se compor.

"Tenho certeza de que não foi _tudo _sua culpa, Hermione". Ele começou, mas ela o interrompeu.

"Você é gentil de dizer isso, mas me escute. Se você tinha alguma ilusão de que eu sou completamente nobre e virtuosa, elas estão prestes a serem quebradas. Eu sou tão humana quanto qualquer um". Ela olhou para baixo nervosamente antes de continuar. "Bem, o que aconteceu foi que eu traí o Ron. De uma maneira espetacular e arrasadora, também. Deus, ainda é difícil de falar nisso, sabe?".

Ele se aproximou dela e tocou seu braço gentilmente. "Você não precisa me contar se não quiser".

"Não, eu preciso. Deixe-me terminar minha história sórdida. Tinha sido uma semana horrível - não que isso sirva de desculpas. Foi na semana em que Lavender foi morta, você se lembra? Ron tinha sido chamado, e eu não o via há uma semana. E então eu encontrei o irmão dele, Charlie. Para encurtar a história, eu acabei dormindo com ele. Álcool estava envolvido, caso você se pergunte por que eu não bebo mais. E Ron descobriu. Chocante, não é?".

Ele foi forçado a responder. "Sim". Ele parou, então acrescentou, "Hermione, lembre-se que ainda estou sob Veritaserum. Eu não queria ser tão grosso".

Ela parecia ter esquecido. "Desculpe, Dean. Serei mais cuidadosa".

"Tudo bem".

"Então Charlie foi morto não muito depois, antes que ele e Ron pudessem se ver novamente. Ron ficou sofrendo por causa dele e ao mesmo tempo furioso, e qualquer reconciliação possível entre os dois estava perdida para sempre. Foi uma confusão terrível".

Ele disse a primeira coisa que veio à mente. "Sinto muito. Por todos vocês, na verdade".

Ela respondeu com um sorriso cheio de tristeza. "Obrigada. Não que eu mereça. De qualquer jeito, eu não queria transformar isso em algum tipo de competição - sabe, 'Você acha que é ruim, deixe-me contar como eu sou'. Nada disso. Mas eu queria dizer que eu entendo como é trair alguém que você gosta".

"Mas você e Ron são amigos agora".

"Sim, nós conseguimos salvar isso, pelo menos. E sou grata, não me entenda errado. Mas demorou muito, e nós dois tivemos que crescer, rápido. Ron me perdoou, mas foi difícil. Difícil para ele e para mim, ambos".

Ele não sabia o que dizer.

Hermione parecia perdida em pensamento. "Honestamente, olhando para trás, sabendo o que eu sei agora, eu acho que era uma questão de tempo para nos separarmos. Nós não éramos muito compatíveis como um casal. Como amigos, sim. Praticamente crescemos juntos, e Ron é mais como um irmão para mim. Eu não via isso naquela época".

Ele tomou um longo gole de chá. "Eu posso entender isso. Conhecendo vocês."

"Então ficar juntos foi provavelmente uma má idéia. Mas a separação poderia ter sido bem menos dolorosa se eu não tivesse traído ele daquela maneira".

"Então temos mais isso em comum".

Hermione sorriu. "Além de arte, você quer dizer?".

"Sim".

"Sabe, tem uma razão que eu queria que você ouvisse essa história de mim. Eu não preciso de nenhum fantasma me assombrando. Eu não quero começar a esconder coisas de você. Mas se puder me perdoar, eu acho - bem, para ser direta, eu acho que possa haver um futuro. Para nós - se você quiser". Ela virou a face para encará-lo. "E estou perguntado. Deliberadamente. Você quer, Dean?".

Ele nem tentou esconder seu prazer. "Bem, em primeiro lugar, você não fez nada que precise do meu perdão, Hermione. E em segundo lugar, _sim. _Eu quero. Na verdade, eu quero muito".

Ele estava olhando para baixo de sua altura avantajada. Colocando suas mãos na cintura dela, ele a ergueu para que ela sentasse na pia, e ele pôde encará-la diretamente nos olhos. Não disse nada, mas se aproximou, sentindo a respiração acelerada em seu rosto quando se inclinou para beijá-la gentilmente. "Eu quero _você _demais".

"Isso é tudo que eu precisava ouvir", ela respondeu, e se pressionou no abraço apertado. Ele entrelaçou seus dedos no cabelo dela, inalando o aroma, enquanto os lábios deles expressavam quanto exatamente eles queriam se tocar, sentir, dividir seus segredos.

Depois de um tempo, ele perguntou, "Por que não me disse como se sentia antes?".

Hermione riu enquanto olhava ao redor do cômodo de refrescamento. "Bem, ao contrário do que pensam de mim, eu não planejo tudo nos mínimos detalhes. Acho que me empolguei um pouco".

Ele sorriu. "Não estou reclamando".

"Nem eu. Estava tentando levar as coisas devagar. Mas eu me sinto confortável com você, Dean. Eu acho que pode dar certo".

Ele sentiu uma vontade imensa de capturar novamente a boca dela na dele, e eles relaxaram nos braços um do outro. Ele pegou o queixo dela, então massageou gentilmente a pele como se ela fosse um inesperado e delicado tesouro.

Ela finalmente separou com um suspiro. "Deus, esse foi um dia estranho - bom, mas estranho. Acho que as coisas acabaram de melhorar. Bem, para nós, pelo menos. Espero que melhorem para Malfoy, também".

Ele voltou à realidade daquela tarde, algo que parecia tão remoto um minuto atrás. "É melhor voltarmos".

Hermione se apoiou nos ombros de Dean e pulou da pia em um movimento gracioso. "Deixamos o chá de Seamus esfriar. Acha que ele vai perceber se o enfeitiçarmos?".

"Seamus? Está brincando? Você não acreditaria nas coisas que já vi ele beber".

* * *

Quase duas horas de espera do quarto estavam cada vez mais claustrofóbicas e Dean estava quase gritando. A maioria da conversa havia cessado; qualquer conversa era sussurrada como se estivessem em uma igreja.

Houve uma batida na porta e quase todos se assustaram com o barulho inesperado. Uma voz desconhecida disse do outro lado. "O Wizengamot chegou a uma decisão".

Seu coração acelerou e seu estômago deu reviravoltas. Pelo menos eles saberiam do resultado em alguns minutos.

Entraram no salão silenciosamente, e voltaram aos seus assentos. Eurybiades Tabernash, preparando-se para falar pelo Wizengamot, desenrolou um pergaminho impressionante e começou a ler em uma voz declarativa e alta. Houve a esperada introdução grandiosa, agradecendo as testemunhas, e então foram ao coração do assunto.

"Por serviços prestados ao Ministério e ao mundo mágico, nós recompensamos o apartamento em Londres e uma renda fixa a Draco Malfoy, cujos detalhes serão entregues ao seu advogado. No entanto" - com essas palavras, o coração de Dean afundou - "nós declaramos o patrimônio de Lucius Malfoy propriedade do Ministério da Magia".

Uma explosão de sons recebeu esse pronunciamento, e caos invadiu a platéia que estivera composta até aquele instante. Dean sentou chocado, incapaz de aceitar o que tinha escutado. No meio da confusão, ouviu Harry gritar obscenidades ao Wizengamot e o viu arrancar a Ordem de Merlim de seu peito e jogar na mesa dos membros. Mas era Draco que ele queria ver. Redmund estava segurando o braço de Draco com força, embora Draco não mostrasse sinais de movimento. Seu rosto era uma imagem de derrota; Dean nunca tinha visto alguém parecer tão perdido e chocado.

Anos depois, havia duas imagens que ele carregaria com ele desse dia - a expressão doce no rosto de Hermione quando ele a beijou pela primeira vez, e a desolação nos olhos de Draco Malfoy quando ouviu as palavras retirando a última coisa que mantinha sua vida de pé.

* * *

**N/T:** Gente, eu sei que não postei semana passada, mas tenho ótimas desculpas. Na verdade, eu estava em semana de prova, eu faço Direito e tinha milhaaaares de coisas para ler. Não deu tempo mesmo, sorry! Mas aí está o capítulo sétimo, atrasado, mas chegou! Espero que tenham gostado! ;D

Beijos e review! \o/

_Mila Crazy_


	8. Capítulo Oitavo

**Mil Coisas Belas **por _Duinn Fionn_

**tradução:** Camila Merlin Gesser  
**betagem da tradução: **Serim

* * *

Capítulo Oitavo.

_Hard to tell or recognize a sign to see me through, a warning sign._

_Difícil ver ou reconhecer um sinal que me veja por dentro, um sinal de aviso._

In a Lifetime - Clannad/Bono

Snape não pôde deixar de pensar que essa seria, com certeza, a última vez em que aparataria na Mansão Malfoy. As chances de que seu próximo dono - um bruxo com fortuna e prestígio suficientes para retirá-la das mãos do Ministério, por certo lucro, é claro - quisesse ter alguma conexão com alguém de sua reputação eram quase nulas. Com divertimento repentino, ele imaginou as possibilidades de um trouxa adquirir a Mansão - não seria essa uma justiça poética para a dinastia de Lucius Malfoy?

Desde a morte de Narcissa, ele era o único visitante que tinha permissão para aparatar diretamente na Mansão. Franziu as sobrancelhas, considerando a possibilidade de que Draco talvez tivesse estendido o privilégio a seu novo inconcebível amante.

Draco não parecia ter melhorado desde a última vez em que o vira há três dias na audiência.

"Eu nem vou perguntar se você andou comendo, porque posso ver que esse não é o caso". Colocou da maneira mais sensível que pôde. "E dormindo, também".

Snape chamou o elfo-doméstico de Draco, porque este não se mexeu para fazê-lo. A criatura apareceu, fazendo uma reverência exagerada.

"Mestre Snape, senhor", ela disse. "Sully esperando você vir aqui para ajudar Mestre Malfoy, senhor". Ela levou as duas mãos à boca pela admissão, e ele fez um som de irritação.

"Ele já almoçou, Sully?".

O elfo balançou a cabeça exageradamente.

"Café da manhã?"

Ela repetiu o movimento.

"Traga-nos algo aqui, então. Chá também".

Ela desapareceu instantaneamente.

"Morrer de fome não é a solução, Draco. Você precisará de suas forças nessas semanas que virão, para fazer todos os arranjos para sua saída da Mansão".

Draco o olhou sem emoções.

"Redmund e seus associados podem arranjar a maioria dos detalhes, mas você precisará identificar o que gostaria de levar para sua nova casa em Londres e o que gostaria de deixar para trás. Felizmente, eles podem assinar qualquer documento crítico para você". Ele lançou-lhe um olhar de irritação. "Eu já mencionei que imensa inconveniência seu silêncio se tornou?".

Ele pensou ter visto Draco encolher um pouco, e escondeu seu sorriso satisfeito. Draco transferiu sua atenção à xícara de chá que Sully trouxera, e estava adicionando creme e açúcar em sua tentativa de parecer despreocupado. O elfo o rodeava com um interesse protetor que Snape nunca tinha visto em tal criatura, e achou engraçado.

"Sully, eu não sei o que Draco fará sem você quando ele for embora", ele disse.

A reação dela foi instantânea e não o que ele esperava. Se ela arregalasse mais os olhos, eles iriam cair da cabeça dela, ele temia.

"O que você estar falando, Mestre Snape? Sully não deixa Mestre Malfoy".

"Não hoje. Quis dizer quando ele tiver que deixar a Mansão".

"Sully ir aonde Mestre Malfoy for", ela disse firmemente, como se qualquer outra solução fosse absurda.

Até mesmo Draco parecia surpreso com essa afirmação.

"O que está dizendo, Sully? Você não é ligada à Mansão Malfoy? Achei que você era obrigada a servir o mestre da casa".

"Então Mestre Snape pensa errado", ela respondeu, então pareceu alarmada pela crítica ofensiva. Por um segundo, pareceu considerar se punir, mas aparentemente ofender Snape não resultava em punição física. "Sully não serve Mansão Malfoy".

Ele esperou que ela continuasse e se irritou quando ela não o fez. "Explique o que quer dizer".

Ela o olhou como se fosse um aluno do primeiro ano que não sabia o caminho para o Salão Principal.

"Mestre Snape não acredita que Sully está ligada a uma casa? Mansão Malfoy feita de tijolos e pedras. Sully não pode servir tijolos e pedras. Elfos-domésticos servir bruxos, Mestre Snape".

Ela parecia estar adorando explicar algo para ele, embora parecesse que tudo isso era novidade para Draco também.

"Sully serve família Malfoy. Mestre Draco Malfoy. Ele sendo o único Malfoy, então Sully ir aonde ele ir. Sully surpresa que Mestre Malfoy não contou isso antes". E após essa revelação, repleta com reverências, ela desapareceu.

Ele encarou Draco gravemente. "Talvez porque Mestre Malfoy também não soubesse dessa pequena condição. E talvez porque Mestre Malfoy não esteja se comunicando com ninguém".

Draco evitava seus olhos deliberadamente.

"Eu tenho tido cuidado para não pressioná-lo nesse assunto, Draco, porque acreditava que, independente das razões por trás de seu comportamento, elas haviam de ser boas. Mas depois de ficar sabendo de seu recente caso com ninguém mais do que o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, estou tendo sérias dúvidas".

Ele esperou que Draco o olhasse nos olhos, mas para sua irritação crescente, ele parecia contente em deixar o silêncio se arrastar e se recusava a levantar os olhos de seu chá.

"Pelo amor de Merlim, se vai ficar só mexendo, faça um prato e coma". Draco esperou tempo o suficiente antes de alcançar o sanduíche para não parecer que estava cumprindo uma ordem.

"Acredito que a frase 'O que você estava pensando?' é apropriada. Não que eu antecipe uma resposta. Na verdade, mesmo que estivesse falando, suspeito que você não me daria uma resposta convincente. Talvez nesse ponto seu silêncio seja bom".

Estava determinado em atrair a atenção de Draco, e ficou satisfeito por conseguir.

"Não está um pouco tarde para rebeldia adolescente, Draco? Embora, se quisesse fama, não teria arranjado parceiro melhor".

Draco estava tentando esconder sua raiva, mas Snape pôde vê-la em seus punhos e na pele branca em seus lábios cerrados.

"O _Profeta Diário _se ocupou com mais nada a não ser esse caso desde o tribunal. Mal posso esperar até que a _Bruxa Semanal _comece o assunto. Mas sério, Draco. Harry Potter? Pensei que tivesse bom-senso. Provavelmente não há uma pessoa nesse planeta que lhe deseje sucesso nesse relacionamento".

Era o suficiente. Ele não fez nenhum comentário sobre o que os pais de Draco diriam se estivessem vivos - distinguiu essa linha de crueldade.

"Sobre outro assunto, acredito que Lucius esqueceu de me devolver vários livros que emprestou de mim nos últimos anos. Eu gostaria de procurar por eles na biblioteca, se não se importar".

Draco parecia grato por largar o assunto entre ele e Potter, levantou-se e liderou o caminho até a biblioteca de seu pai. Abriu a porta, mas ficou no corredor, recusando-se a entrar.

"Obrigado. Eu não demorarei muito".

Quando voltou ao corredor com seus livros, Draco não estava mais esperando por ele. Encontrou-o novamente no fundo da sala de visitas procurando pela pequena biblioteca de livros trouxas mantida ali, seu prato intocado.

Severus sempre achou a coleção de clássicos trouxas uma anomalia na casa dos Malfoy. Estiveram sob possessão do pai de Narcissa, parte de uma coleção muito maior. Quando ele morreu, Lucius insistiu que Narcissa pegasse sua parte simplesmente porque era dela por direito. Duvidava que sequer soubessem os títulos das obras nessas prateleiras. Os gostos de Lucius em leitura nunca se afastavam de estudos mágicos.

Não o surpreenderia, no entanto, descobrir que Draco lera muitos deles.

Curiosamente, encontrou alguns livros em cima da mesa que não estavam ali quando foi até a biblioteca de Lucius.

Inclinou-se para correr seus dedos pelas capas, virando-as para inspecionar os nomes mais atentamente.

_Bleak House_ de Charles Dickens. Um óbvio paralelo com a luta pela herança de Draco.

_Emma_ de Jane Austen. A história de uma mulher que tentou - mas não conseguiu - manipular a vida de seu amigo.

_Romeu e Julieta_ de William Shakespeare. Soltou um ronco de divertimento.

"Estarei em contato com Redmund caso eu possa ser de alguma assistência nessas próximas semana", ele disse. "E se você não se sentar e terminar sua refeição, ordenarei que Sully o amarre e o alimente ela mesma".

Draco sorriu um pouco, moveu sua cadeira e sentou-se com sua graça comum, pegou um sanduíche, e deu uma mordida deliberada.

"Muito bom. Obrigado. Eu descansarei melhor sabendo que você está pelo menos se cuidando". Ele hesitou, tentando formular palavras de despedida que não fossem muito sensíveis. Mas não pôde ignorar a dor tão aparente nos olhos do outro bruxo. "Draco, você passou por muitos julgamentos em sua curta vida. Eu me arrependo disso. Mas sei que você tem força o suficiente para passar por esse também".

Draco o olhou com gratidão, então desviou o olhar de vergonha.

Sentiu uma inesperada vontade de proteger Draco, e achou melhor aparatar para Hogwarts antes que suas emoções saíssem de controle.

* * *

_Words a__re weapons, sharper than knives..._

_Palavras são armas, mais afiadas do que facas…_

Devil Inside - INXS

Hermione tinha uma necessidade urgente de falar com Harry, mas Dean finalmente a persuadiu a esperar até sábado na reunião semanal na casa do amigo deles. Ele alcançou o pacote aberto de batatinhas e pegou a última, inclinando-se com um suspiro. "Já vi o West Ham jogar melhor".

Ron riu. "Já vi alunos de primeiro grau jogarem melhor. Seis a Zero. Nossa. Os Hammers se ferraram".

"Bem, tanto o Vaughan e o Lonmire estão machucados, e o Black Cats estão quentes nesse mês-".

"É, é". Seamus riu. "Você já disse, Dean".

Harry desligou a televisão com um gesto de nojo. "Lá se vão as chances para a taça da FA".

Ele tinha que concordar. "Tá bom, esse jogo foi estranho".

Ron concordou. "Para terminar uma semana estranha". Ele começou, então parou abruptamente. Dean não estava surpreso. Desde a confissão inesperada de Harry sobre suas… Atividades com Draco Malfoy, assuntos tinham desaparecido entre eles. Ninguém queria ser o primeiro a começar uma discussão baseada naquele assunto sensível. Ron tinha murmurado antes que qualquer informação seria categorizada na seção de Informação Demais.

Seamus, no entanto, nunca considerou um tópico fora de limites em sua vida. "Eu quase desmaiei na audiência". Ele deixou um silêncio inconfortável crescer antes de acrescentar, "Sabe, quando o Wizengamot anunciou que tirariam a Mansão e toda aquela adorável herança. Como o Malfoy está indo, Dean?".

Pelo menos Seamus tinha maneiras para direcionar a pergunta a ele e não a Harry, pensou. Mas mesmo assim…

"Não posso dizer, Seamus. Ele não disse nada".

Seu amigo o olhou com irritação. "Você sabe o que eu quis dizer, seu mané".

"Bem, o que você acha? Você viu a cara dele quando leram a decisão. Ele deve estar deitado lambendo suas feridas. Eu não o vi. O estúdio dele me telefonou, preocupado. Você falou com ele, Harry?".

Harry o olhou com calma. "Não desde o tribunal. Eu queria visitá-lo na Mansão, mas Snape estava lá quando fui. Deixe-me dizer que Snape não me recebeu com muito entusiasmo, então eu adiei, e Draco trancou o Flu desde então".

Seamus parecia surpreso. "Vocês acham que ele ainda está na Mansão? Ou já veio para Londres?".

Harry respondeu. "Eles deram um prazo de até o final do mês para ele sair. Eu enviei corujas, e elas não voltaram, então eu acho que ele anda lendo a correspondência".

"Bem, pelo menos deixaram ele ficar na casa em Londres e com dinheiro. Não é como se ele estivesse falido", Ron falou.

Dean se assustou, mas então percebeu que era instinto de Ron sempre comentar o preço das coisas. "Bem, para Draco nunca foi questão de dinheiro, na verdade. Ele tem a herança da mãe, afinal de contas. Ele sempre disse que a Mansão Malfoy é o centro da vida dele. Depois que perdeu tudo por causa da guerra, ele pensou que era tudo que lhe restava. E agora, nem isso mais".

Nesse momento, Hermione chegou pela lareira com o mínimo de poeira e confusão. Ele se levantou e a cumprimentou calorosamente, então disse, "Não importa o quê, não pergunte como o West Han foi".

Ela o encarou com divertimento. "Conselho recebido, Dean. Embora tenha que admitir, eu não ia perguntar".

Seamus riu. "Essa poderia ser uma diferença não consertável, sabiam. Mas dizem que os opostos se atraem".

"E você deveria saber", disse Ron. "Sendo que sua noiva é doce, educada, e um amor de se ter por perto".

Seamus o empurrou amigavelmente, derrubando-o do sofá. "Quieto, você".

Harry riu e pisou entre eles. "Comportem-se, vocês dois", ele disse. "Violência nunca resolveu nada".

"Bom conselho, Harry", Seamus respondeu. "Agora que você e Malfoy decidiram parar de se atacarem. Ou... espere. Não, vocês não pararam, não é?".

Um silêncio desconfortável se seguiu. Até mesmo Seamus parecia se arrepender de ter falado.

Hermione foi até o sofá e se sentou ao lado de Ron. "Como está o bebê?".

Isso tirou a tensão. Um Ron orgulhoso respondeu, "Ótima. Ela está crescendo como uma planta. Eu não sei por que nós compramos um berço, ela está sempre nos braços de alguém".

"O que você esperava?", ela perguntou. "Meninas são raras na sua família. Aposto que sua mãe esteva morrendo de vontade de mimar uma garotinha desde que Ginny ficou grande demais para isso".

"Ah, sim. Com certeza. O pai também. Mas quer saber que são os piores? Fred e George. Eles estão destruindo qualquer chance dela crescer normalmente". O sorriso dele os informou de que não estava muito preocupado.

Dean podia imaginar os titios. Ron falava sem parar de sua filha - achava que seu nome era Florrisant, mas ninguém a chamava assim desde a cerimônia de nomeação, ao invés disso usando Posie. Ele teve que se concentrar para parecer interessado. Já podia sentir o espaço entre eles aumentando, a nova filha de Ron o isolando mais de seus amigos de infância. Imaginou como seria ter filhos. Hum... Gostaria disso.

Falar em Posie parecia ter lembrado Ron de suas obrigações familiares. "Acho melhor eu ir para casa", ele disse. "Está ficando tarde".

Hermione tossiu para chamar a atenção deles. "Na verdade, eu vim aqui para contar as novidades sobre a maldição de Harry". Ela correu os olhos por todos eles. "Vocês são bem-vindos a ficar e ouvirem, também".

Ron voltou a se sentar. Seamus parecia indeciso entre sair depois de seu fora vergonhoso e satisfazer sua curiosidade. Mas eventualmente decidiu ficar.

Ela esperou até ter a atenção deles antes de começar. Observou com divertimento enquanto Hermione adotava uma pose para discursos que era tão familiar das tardes no salão comunal grifinório.

"As más notícias, primeiro, é que nós não conseguimos identificar a maldição precisamente". Ela começou.

Dean observou Harry afundar em sua cadeira.

"Mas achamos que é algum tipo de maldição _Pondera"._

"Uma maldição de Troca?", Ron perguntou. "Isso é o que o _Profeta Diário _disse."

Harry interrompeu. "Mas não é esse apenas um argumento circular? O Ministério acha que é uma maldição de Troca por causa do _Profeta _ou vocês tem mais informações?".

Hermione parecia desapontada, como se a evidência não fosse tudo que ela esperava. "Bem, não podemos dizer com certeza, mas há coisas que apontam nessa direção". Ela admitiu.

"Coisas como…". Harry a encarou com frieza.

Ela suspirou. "Eu quero que me escute, Harry, porque você não quer escutar isso. Você também, Dean".

Ele sabia imediatamente que ela estava se referindo a Draco, e pelo que parecia, Harry sabia, também. Ele franziu as sobrancelhas, mas não comentou. Por enquanto, pelo menos.

Hermione se apressou para dizer o que precisava em frente ao consentimento de Harry. "Um fato de que temos certeza é que o silêncio de Draco começou um pouco depois que a maldição começou. Talvez até antes".

"Não, foi com certeza depois", Dean disse. "Ele veio comigo na noite em que você pediu ajuda, lembra? Ele ainda falava, naquela época".

Ela concordou. "Sim, agora me lembro. Então, tá bom, as datas não batem exatamente. Mas ainda é perto. Perto demais para o conforto do Ministério".

A expressão de Harry não tinha melhorado. "O que mais?".

"Bem, tem também a rivalidade escolar de vocês - não discuta comigo, Harry". Ela acrescentou quando Harry abriu a boca. "Não estou dizendo que concordo. Só estou informando algumas coisas em que o Ministério está pensando".

"Seria esse o mesmo Ministério que fez minha vida miserável por anos? O lugar em que Fudge e Umbridge trabalhavam? O que mandou Sirius para Azkaban sem um julgamento? Esse Ministério?".

Ron se mexeu desconfortavelmente em sua cadeira. "Mas o que Hermione está dizendo pode explicar por que a maldição está em você. Nós sabemos que Malfoy odiava você naquela época".

A cuidadosa tentativa de Ron falhou quando Harry prontamente o ignorou. "O que mais?", ele rosnou.

Hermione parecia estar desconfortável por um breve momento, então continuou. "O mais novo fato é o que você contou ao Wizengamot na audiência nessa semana. O Ministério acha significativo que vocês fizeram sexo desde que a maldição começou".

Até mesmo Seamus ficou quieto. Dean sentiu que precisava ajudar Hermione nesse silêncio estranho. "Por que isso significaria algo?".

Ela virou sua atenção para ele com gratidão. "Bem, você sabe que há muitos feitiços das trevas que usam a magia do sexo. Então algumas pesquisas mostram uma correlação entre o silêncio e esse... Ah... Novo interesse sexual em Harry. Eles acham que há definitivamente uma conexão".

Seamus estava com a boca fechada, e o rosto de Ron estava virando um tom desagradável de vermelho. Dean estava sentindo uma curiosidade mórbida crescendo, junto com a profunda vergonha de ter Hermione discutindo a vida sexual de dois de seus amigos como se fosse algo com fins malévolos.

"Eles vão querer interrogá-lo sobre isso domingo, Harry", ela disse.

Isso foi a gota d'água para destruir a frágil compostura de Harry. "_Foda-se isso. _Isso não diz respeito a ninguém a não ser a mim. Não vou responder ao Ministério sobre quem eu fodo e por quê".

"Harry, escuta". Ela começou, soando como a Professora McGonagall quando mais severa.

"Não, Hermione, escute você. Não foi assim. Draco não tentou me seduzir. Eu fui atrás dele, tá bom? Foi minha idéia".

Dean sabia que Hermione podia argumentar que preto é branco se estivesse no humor - e parecia que ela estava.

"Ou talvez ele quisesse que você pensasse que foi idéia sua". Ela levantou uma mão em aviso. "E não, eu não estou pedindo por detalhes. Mas se ele realmente está por trás da maldição, então seria cuidadoso em manipulá-lo. Não é como se ele não tivesse um histórico de comportamento manipulador".

Harry explodiu. "Isso foi anos atrás. Droga, Hermione, ninguém se lembra que pelos últimos cinco anos ele foi um dos caras bons? Eu acho - sim, estou quase certo que eles mencionaram algo no julgamento. Ou ninguém estava escutando?".

"Harry está certo", Dean disse. "Draco é culpado por tudo que acontece na mesma cidade, desde alguma atividade dos Comensais da Morte até o tempo ruim nesse inverno. Só porque ele e Harry, hum...".

Harry continuou. "É, só por que eu e ele _hum _não significa que ele está tentando me machucar. Pelo menos sem que eu queira".

Seamus encolheu. "Harry, cara, informação demais".

Harry estava tão agitado que nem olhou na direção de Seamus. "O Ministério tem batido nesse ponto por semanas. E eu ainda não acredito que ele esteja por trás da maldição. Eu simplesmente não acredito".

Hermione o encarou nos olhos antes de continuar. "Você tem certeza absoluta? E você está disposto a arriscar sua vida, Harry? Porque algumas pessoas estão dizendo que esse pode ser o resultado".

Harry não respondeu. Ele correu o olho por todos antes de cair em sua cadeira com um suspiro exagerado.

"Olha, eu também não gosto muito dessa direção", ela disse. "Eu não sei se eu acredito ou não. E você está certo, Malfoy fez muitas coisas pela Ordem. Mas o comportamento dele tem sido tão estranho, eu tenho que imaginar o que está acontecendo. Você não se sente assim? Não é melhor se prevenir até descobrirmos mais sobre a maldição?".

A expressão de Harry ficou mais suspeita. "Qual é sua idéia de _prevenção? _Como se eu não pudesse imaginar".

"Bem, iria ajudar se você ficasse longe do Malfoy por um tempo".

"Ajudar quem, exatamente?", Harry respondeu com irritação.

"Você, é claro", ela disse, sua voz aumentando com sua raiva impaciente. "E Malfoy também, por falar nisso. Vamos encarar, todos estão falando dele e das possibilidades de que foi ele quem pôs essa maldição em você. Toda vez que ele é visto com você, a suspeita piora".

Dean interrompeu. "Eu acho que a suspeita é uma parte permanente da vida de Draco esses dias. Vem com o nome".

"Isso mesmo". Ron adicionou.

Dean tinha esperado mais apoio de Ron, e ficou surpreso quando não recebeu. Será que Ron ainda carregava seu ódio escolar por Draco, mesmo sabendo do que ele fez pela Ordem? Ou foi só para não se meter no caminho da Hermione?

"Escute, Harry", Hermione disse. "Eu não quero brigar com você. Estou pedindo, como um favor, e para sua própria segurança, apenas se afaste até sabermos mais".

"Por quanto tempo?", Harry perguntou, então rapidamente acrescentou, "Em caso de eu estar teoricamente considerando isso".

Ela parecia desconfortável novamente. "Bem, não é como se eu pudesse te dar um prazo, sabe".

"É claro que não".

Ela parou de repente, e olhou Harry com óbvia curiosidade. "Posso te perguntar uma coisa? Você está apaixonado pelo Malfoy?".

Harry não respondeu por um momento. "Não que seja do seu interesse, mas não. Não estou".

"Acha que ele está apaixonado por você, então?", Seamus perguntou.

Harry o encarou com sarcasmo. "Não sei dizer, Seamus. Ele não disse nada".

Seamus parecia estar em conflito. Nervosamente, olhou seu relógio, e Dean o fez, também. Estava ficando tarde. Ele e Hermione iriam ficar com Harry essa noite e ele suspeitava que Seamus e Ron estavam ansiosos para ir embora.

Harry mal percebeu o tempo. "Olha, não vamos resolver isso hoje. Eu sei que você está fazendo isso por mim, Hermione, e eu agradeço você me manter atualizado com os acontecimentos no Ministério. Mas eu não confio neles. Especialmente nessa semana".

Seamus e Ron conseguiram escapar, e Hermione foi até a cozinha preparar o jantar, deixando ele sozinho com Harry.

"O que você acha de tudo isso, Dean?".

Dean balançou a cabeça com tristeza. "Você tem que se lembrar que ele salvou minha vida, Harry. E a de Seamus. E desistiu de muita coisa para fazer isso, também. Eu já lidei com traições suficientes nessa vida e eu não posso fazer isso com ele. Mas você deve fazer o que acha que é melhor para você".

Era difícil não sentir pena de Harry. Parecia que toda vez em que ele achava algo que o fazia feliz - embora não conseguisse imaginar como ele e Draco eram felizes juntos -, circunstâncias sempre trabalhavam contra ele. Parte dele queria dizer a Harry para ignorar Hermione e fazer o que queria. Ele merecia isso.

Mas, observando Harry, pôde dizer que as suspeitas do Ministério já tinham começado, como um veneno, a entrar em sua mente. Não importava mais se Draco era culpado ou não - Harry tinha deixado o mínimo de dúvida entrar, onde certamente cresceria rapidamente. Dean sentia como se estivesse preso em uma grande tragédia de Shakespeare, na qual o destino de Draco nunca deveria ser confiado, e Harry nunca deveria confiar. E ali ele estava, um supérfluo grande ator, imponente para fazer algo sobre isso.

* * *

_See, my friend, you won't have time to change your destiny,__  
Everyone can see the choice you made was wrong, all wrong._

_Veja, meu amigo, você não terá tempo de mudar seu destino,  
Todos podem ver que a escolha que você fez foi errada, muito errada;_

It's All Over Now - Tania Maria

Depois do fato, Draco brigou com si mesmo, pensando que deveria ter imaginado.

Deveria ter imaginado que o Mundo Mágico nunca veria além de sua família, sua história, seu nome.

Deveria ter imaginado que não era uma boa idéia se meter no meio de um grupo de grifinórios que nunca deixariam alguém como ele dentro de seu círculo de amigos.

E definitivamente deveria ter imaginado que não podia confiar no maldito Harry Potter.

A primeira sensação de que algo estranho estava para acontecer veio quando bateu na porta de Harry em uma tarde, e Harry não abriu a porta vigorosamente, como sempre fazia, convidando-o para entrar.

Ao invés disso, enfiou sua cabeça numa pequena abertura, cumprimentando Draco com uma cordialidade falsa.

Pelo menos ele foi direto ao assunto.

"Draco. Eu, hum, eu não esperava você aqui. Olha, tem algo que preciso dizer. Hum. Talvez você devesse entrar". A maneira como disse isso era como se estivesse convidando Draco para um funeral.

Harry não conseguia olhar para ele por mais do que alguns segundos por vez. O coração de Draco caiu. O que quer que fosse, era ruim.

"Bem, é sobre nós, na verdade. Até onde vamos com essa, hum, situação". Harry não conseguia nem dizer _relacionamento. _Era muito ruim.

Harry estava ficando tão nervoso que parecia ia sair voando tentando dizer o que queria. "Bem, você sabe que eu estou passando por um momento muito ruim - o que estou dizendo, é claro que você sabe - e eu estava pensando que talvez com todo o stress dessa... maldição. Hum. Que nós deveríamos se afastar um pouco até que o Ministério descubra como quebrá-la".

Teve um repentino momento de iluminação - um _lumus _mental - quando percebeu qual era o problema de Harry. Era tão ridículo que ele mal podia acreditar - Harry estava _terminando._

Bem, puta merda.

E, sendo Harry Potter, o corajoso grifinório que nunca fugia dos seus problemas, estava tentando explicar no seu estilo mais inarticulado.

"Bem, é o seguinte, seu silêncio fez as pessoas falarem - você sabe o que estão dizendo, também, que você está por trás da maldição. Talvez se passarmos um tempo separados, os rumores parem".

Ele esperou Harry dizer que não acreditava nas fofocas. Quando isso não veio - quando Harry ficou silencioso no assunto -, sabia que descobrira a razão por que Harry estava terminando com ele.

Em algum momento na última semana, Harry começou a acreditar nos rumores.

Quem inventou a frase de que ações falam mais do que palavras não estava falando por experiência. Draco havia tentado, nos últimos dias, deixar suas ações mostrarem a Harry tudo que ele não podia falar. Tentou pressionar confiança em seu corpo, traçar fé em sua pele, colocar ternura em lugares íntimos que Harry abrira para ele. Mas Harry não ouviu as mensagens escondidas.

Mil coisas vieram à sua mente com essa realização, e ele estava tão tentado a gritar com esse ser egoísta que estava murmurando desculpas miseráveis na frente dele. Mas não iria ser tão baixo; iria ficar ali e enfrentar tudo.

Mas acontece que não queria ficar ali, queria ir embora. Nesse instante. Lançou mais um olhar incrédulo a Potter - sério, ele já deveria saber que Draco não era assim - e deu um passo para trás.

"Espere! Eu preciso explicar -".

_Que pena._

Um segundo antes de aparatar, sentiu a mão de Potter alcançar seu braço. Acabou transportando os dois para uma rua na frente do Caldeirão Furado, embora essa não tivesse sido sua intenção. Tinham sorte de terem chegado inteiros.

Aparatar uma séria distância com um passageiro era cansativo na melhor das hipóteses, e ele estava sem fôlego e chocado. Estava furioso, com raiva fervente direcionada a Potter, que não conseguiu entender que ele não queria ouvir seu absurdo discurso sugerindo que Potter estava fazendo um favor ao esfaqueá-lo pelas costas. Tudo um monte de besteiras.

Em seu ódio, nem percebeu a chuva, mas agora ela era difícil de se ignorar. O que era apenas uma pequena garoa no bairro de Harry era uma série tempestade ali. Os céus tinham se fechado e, só no pequeno tempo em que ficaram na rua, Draco já estava ensopado. Felizmente, o tempo ruim tinha expulsado todos, porque senão eles já teriam atraído uma multidão. Estavam sozinhos, no entanto.

Ele agarrou o outro braço de Potter e o empurrou para trás com força. Potter tropeçou, mas conseguiu continuar segurando nele, então ele repetiu o movimento. Depois de mais algumas tentativas para se soltar, Draco libertou um braço e o socou.

E então Draco estava novamente em seu terceiro ano, e ele e Potter estavam brigando novamente, pelo Pomo de Ouro, ou um insulto rude, ou um feitiço. Estava socando com pouco efeito - Potter estava simplesmente tentando se segurar, colocando toda sua força em segurar seus braços e não soltar. Até mesmo enquanto se debatiam, ele sabia quão ridículo tudo isso era, quão idiota isso parecia - como dois ratos molhados -, mas não conseguia parar. Após todos esses anos, ali estavam novamente como se o tempo não tivesse passado, os dois, brigando um com o outro como crianças por causa de coisas que não eram importantes. Mas, de alguma forma, agora eram importantes. Elas _tinham sido _importantes. E doía pra caramba.

Potter finalmente perdeu seu apoio na pele escorregadia e molhada de Draco, e Draco conseguiu se libertar, tropeçando para trás e quase caindo. Ele recuperou seu equilíbrio a tempo, e saiu do alcance de Harry antes de tentar desaparatar novamente.

Mas Potter estava parado na rua, seus óculos tão encharcados com chuva que ele os retirou em algum momento, e Draco podia ver seus olhos claramente, arregalados e chocados com a percepção do que acabara de fazer. A última coisa que ouviu foi a voz suplicante de Potter dizendo, "Sinto muito, Draco. Eu quero -".

Draco não tinha intenção de ficar para ouvir o que Potter queria. A única coisa que importava no momento era que Potter não o queria.

* * *

_Hope is your survival; __a captive path I lead_.

_Esperança é sua sobrevivência; um caminho perigoso eu levo. _

I Will Find You - Clannad

Três dias depois, Draco ainda estava tentando recuperar seu equilíbrio. Sua raiva por Potter tinha trazido sua atitude nessa noite, culminando em sua raiva.

As chamas morreram ao redor de Draco no escritório devastado de seu pai, paradas por Sully em sua intervenção desesperada¹. Queria nada mais do que queimar a Mansão inteira - consumir seu passado em uma fogueira espetacular -, mas tudo que restou de seus esforços foi o gosto ruim das cinzas. Sully o observou com nervosismo.

Destruir o escritório de Lucius não iria apagar seu legado doloroso. Ele sabia disso. A rebeldia de Draco havia satisfeito sua raiva naquele instante. Sabia que precisaria gastar o resto da sua vida tentando recuperar o que perdera.

Talvez sua decisão de não queimar a Mansão inteira era um pequeno passo na direção de aceitar seu destino.

Os retratos Malfoys chamavam Draco de traidor, mas esse título cabia a seu pai mais corretamente. Lucius tinha traído tudo que fazia o nome Malfoy ser respeitado. Seu pai arriscou tudo em troca da promessa de poder vazia de um homem louco, e perdeu. O enorme custo de sua aposta egoísta foi algo que todos tiveram que aturar, não apenas Lucius, mas Draco e sua mãe também. E todos aqueles que morreram na guerra, como Gregory e Dumbledore, e aqueles que viveram e tiveram que recolher os pedaços depois. Como Dean e Seamus, e até mesmo Potter -, mas pensamentos doíam muito, então ele os enterrou.

"Mestre Draco", Sully disse, assustando-o de volta à realidade. "Sully não sabe o que Mestre precisa".

É claro que não. Draco não tinha praticado nada tão insano com ela antes de começar seu silêncio. Ele deu uma risada curta, mas saiu parecendo mais uma tosse.

"Sully sabe que Mestre Draco está triste porque diz adeus para Mansão Malfoy. Senhor Snape não vê isso. Senhor Harry Potter não vê isso também. Mas Sully vê. Sully sabe".

Por um longo momento ela apenas o observou com olhos preocupados. "Talvez Mestre Draco precisa escutar algo. Algo que elfos-domésticos sabe por muito, muito tempo".

Ele a observou com curiosidade.

"Mestre Draco já imaginou por que nós servindo bruxos?". Ela balançou a cabeça, parecendo uma mãe lidando com uma criança desobediente. "Sully nunca contou ninguém antes. Nenhum elfo-doméstico contando bruxos, porque eles nunca perguntam".

A pergunta o atingiu com força - ele _nunca _tinha perguntado. Nunca nem imaginado. Era apenas um fato, como o sol nascendo toda manhã. Considerou aquilo uma garantia e não lhe deu mais atenção do que as interações diretas de mestre e servo. Elfos-domésticos sempre foram uma parte integral e nunca questionada de sua vida. Como a Mansão. Como seu pai. Ou assim ele achava.

A voz dela havia se tornado um quase-sussurro, como se estivesse dividindo um segredo de séculos. "Elfos-domésticos sabem que todo bruxo e bruxa, todo centauro e gigante, todo ser que tem pensamentos em sua cabeça - todos servem a alguma coisa. Anão serve dinheiro. Vampiro serve sombras. E elfo serve alguma coisa também. Humanos. Às vezes difícil de fazer, mas nós aprendemos tempo atrás que isso mantém nossos corações longe da escuridão. Enche nossos corações com ternura, e escuridão não acha lugar ali".

Que extraordinário.

Estava surpreso com sua própria ignorância. Tudo que ele pensava saber sobre Sully era vago e parcialmente formado, coisas que sempre ficou sabendo pelos seus pais ou outros bruxos. Ele sabia muito pouco sobre essas criaturas únicas com quem dividia sua vida. Estúpidos, imaturos seres, ele teria dito, que servem apenas como escravos para casas de grandes bruxos.

Mas essas idéias não poderiam ser de uma criatura estúpida e imatura. No seu jeito esquisito, ela estava descrevendo algo tremendamente profundo.

Ela sentou nos pés dele, perfeitamente calma, com o livro de maldições hispânicas em seu colo. "Isso é o que Sully conta ao Mestre Draco e Sr. Snape. Sully não serve Mansão Malfoy. Sully serve Mestre Draco. Você precisa de Sully, mas Sully também precisa de você".

Ela franziu as sobrancelhas, mas seu olhar nunca se desviou, e ele também não conseguia olhar para outro local.

"Humano, no entanto, serve nada. Nós elfos nunca entender por quê. Nada deixa eles vazios, e escuridão logo encontra seu caminho no coração deles. O pai de Mestre Draco aprendia isso. O coração dele preenchido por grande escuridão, porque ele servia Mansão e nome. Servindo _coisas. _Mestre Lucius pensava que aquelas coisas pertenciam a ele. Mas ele estava errado. Ele pertencia àquelas coisas".

Draco tinha procurado em sua mente mil palavras para descrever a tragédia da vida de seu pai, e nunca tinha chego perto de explicar tão bem quanto Sully acabara de fazer.

"Sully está com medo. Sully não quer ver Mestre Draco pertencendo a coisas e preenchendo seu coração com escuridão. Mestre está triste em deixar a casa de seus pais, mas Sully está feliz. Amanhã, Mestre Draco pára de servir a Mansão Malfoy, e então vai encontrar algo melhor para servir".

E essa era sua própria tragédia resumida, não é? Estivera procurando desesperadamente por algo para servir, mas se cansou e quase desistiu. Seria possível que ela estava certa? Ela parecia confiante de que ele encontraria algum significado longe da Mansão Malfoy. Talvez fosse hora de parar de servir a tijolos e pedras, e achar algo mais digno de seu serviço.

Ver o livro nos braços dela o lembrou novamente da maldição de Potter e suas próprias tentativas de quebrá-la. Pela primeira vez, começou a entender por que não tinha desistido, mesmo após as suspeitas de Potter os separarem. Sempre soube que não era um santo, não era virtuoso, ou humilde, ou gentil. O Chapéu Seletor tinha visto de primeira. O Ministério nunca iria honrá-lo pelas coisas que fizera, convites de desfiles para ele iriam permanecer não enviados, o _Profeta Diário _nunca iria elogiá-lo. Ele não se considerava uma pessoa boa, mas sabia o que era certo. E tentar apagar os danos que seu pai causara era certo. Sully diria que ele estava tentando manter a escuridão longe do seu coração, do único jeito que sabia.

No dia seguinte, deixaria a casa que achava que não conseguiria viver sem, encararia o ódio do Ministério, a suspeita da comunidade, e a traição de seu amante. Descobriria o que era importante para ele como o último Malfoy, sem o símbolo de sua herança de que sempre dependera.

Mas tinha a devoção de Sully, suas palavras sábias, e aquele simples otimismo. Talvez por enquanto isso fosse o suficiente para continuar sua vida.

Levantou-se e Sully o seguiu, ainda mantendo aqueles olhos escuros e imensos fixados nele. Ele estendeu sua mão para ela, e ela ficou imóvel por um instante, e então deixou seus longos dedos serem capturados na mão dele. Mão em mão, eles deixaram o escritório destruído.

* * *

Dean estava terminando os últimos detalhes de seu primeiro desenho de Seamus, quando ouviu alguém chegar pela lareira em sua sala. Sua primeira impressão era de que a pessoa fosse Harry. Desde que terminara com Draco, estava aparecendo em horários estranhos, procurando reafirmações de que tinha feito o certo para ambos. Dean sabia que era ruim em ajudá-lo - odiava ficar na posição entre um de seus amigos mais antigos e um de seus mais novos. E, para ser sincero, achava que Harry tinha cometido um grande erro.

"Dean?". Era a voz de Hermione, e ele percebeu uma nota de agitação nela.

Ele guardou seu lápis. "Aqui, Hermione".

"Ah, graças a Deus você está aqui. Eu preciso falar com você".

Ela apareceu na porta, ainda vestindo suas roupas do Ministério. Ele sentiu aquela preocupação no seu estômago que era tão familiar dos tempos de guerra.

"O que aconteceu?".

Ela hesitou. "Oh, Deus, Dean. Tudo. Nós encontramos a maldição de Harry".

O olhar devastado na face dela o deixou pior. "E -? Há como quebrá-la?".

"Bem, sim. Mas é muito mais complicado do que pensamos".

Bem, quando as coisas eram simples se tratando de Harry? "Então por que não me conta tudo enquanto tomamos chá? Isso é, se tiver permissão de me contar?".

"Sim. Não é segredo, apenas doloroso. E é tudo minha culpa".

Ele segurou sua curiosidade. Se havia uma contra-maldição, as coisas não eram tão ruins quanto temia. Hermione iria contar o que estava em sua mente quando estivesse pronta, e ele praticou paciência enquanto preparava chá na cozinha apertada e deixou ela sentar em uma cadeira, observando-o trabalhar.

Finalmente, ele colocou uma xícara na mão dela. "Então. Conte-me tudo".

"Bem, a razão porque não a encontramos antes é porque é uma maldição ilegal espanhola". Hermione sempre ficava mais confortável com fatos, então ele não se surpreendeu quando ela explicou os detalhes da maldição sem pressa.

"Parece horrível". Ele concordou. "Mas o que é doloroso?".

Ela suspirou. "Bem, quebrar a maldição".

Ele perdeu o fôlego. "Vocês vão conseguir quebrá-la, não vão?".

"Sim. Mais ou menos. Bem, o que eu quero dizer...". Hermione geralmente não era tão inarticulada. "Nós não precisamos. Malfoy já está quebrando".

"O que quer dizer?".

"Bem, com o voto de silêncio - ele está fazendo isso pelo Harry. Para quebrar a maldição, alguém tem que ficar em silêncio por seis meses, cinco semanas, quatro dias, três horas, dois minutos, e um segundo".

"Isso é…". Ele procurou a palavra mais apropriada. "...Bizarro".

"Bizarro". Ela ecoou gentilmente. "E muito altruísta".

"Mas por que Draco não disse nada antes? Se soubéssemos que ele ia-".

"Ele não podia. É parte da maldição - ele tem que manter suas razões em segredo".

Ele sentou em sua cadeira e soltou um longo suspiro. "Então Draco nunca tentou prejudicar o Harry. Exatamente o contrário".

Ela concordou, colocando sua xícara na mesa com mãos trêmulas. "E eu nunca percebi. Eu nem suspeitei. Estava tão preocupada em ligar os fatos que me esqueci do fato mais importante - que haviam pessoas envolvidas". Ela olhou para cima e ele viu lágrimas nos olhos dela. "Eu os machuquei, Dean. Muito, eu -". Ela não conseguiu terminar.

Ele estava do lado dela em um instante, envolvendo-a em um abraço confortável. "Hermione, você não podia saber. Você deu a Harry o melhor conselho que pôde, considerando o que sabia na época".

Ele podia dizer que ela não acreditava nisso. Ela limpou as lágrimas com uma mão impaciente, e ele passou a ela uma toalha limpa. "O que eu sabia? Eu não sabia de nada. Eu sei fatos e datas e coisas que posso procurar em livros. Eu sei como estar certa todo o maldito tempo".

"Essas são coisas boas para se saber, às vezes".

"Eu não sei as coisas importantes, Dean. Coisas como humildade, e sacrifício, e... E amor".

Dean a puxou para perto e a segurou. "Isso não é verdade, Hermione".

"Harry não concordaria. E Malfoy - oh Deus… Ele gosta do Harry. Ele está fazendo tudo isso por Harry... Deve ser tão difícil, sabe, o silêncio e o isolamento. O estresse de ter que pensar nisso todo minuto. E sem a voz, ele não pode fazer magia. Quero dizer, nós nos daríamos bem, mas Malfoy não está acostumado a isso. Eu não preciso te contar. Você o vê. Você sabe pelo que ele passa".

"Ele vai bem. Sully ajuda bastante".

Ela estava apertando os braços dele com tanta força que doía, mas ele deixou. "E o julgamento. Ele deixou o Ministério tomar a casa e a herança dele, deixou-os publicarem a vida dele nos jornais, sem nunca dizer uma palavra. Fez isso pelo Harry. E depois de tudo que sacrificou, eu fiz com que ele perdesse a única coisa boa que ele ainda tinha". Ela estava chorando agora.

Dean estava dividido entre confortar ela e o desejo de ser honesto. "Você só pode ser parcialmente culpada".

Ela lutou para ter o controle, e sua voz era trêmula. "Fala sério. Harry só terminou com o Malfoy depois que eu implorei para ele fazer isso. E Malfoy - eu nunca vou poder compensá-lo. Caí na mesma armadilha do que todo mundo - alguma coisa ruim acontece, culpe o Malfoy mais próximo".

"Hermione -".

"Não, não tente me dizer que não foi minha culpa. Porque foi. Você estava certo, Malfoy estava do nosso lado, mas eu não pude ver Draco além do pai dele. E, sim, ele era pentelho em Hogwarts. Mas isso não é a mesma coisa do que ser um traidor".

Houve um longo silêncio entre eles, e ele tentou consolá-la com toques gentis. Ela diminuiu seu aperto no braço dele, e Dean acariciou a mão dela até ela se acalmar.

"Então agora sabemos por que Malfoy fez um voto de silêncio", ele disse. "Eu imagino por que ele decidiu fazê-lo para começar? Vamos encarar, até a maldição começar, ele não tinha visto Harry desde Hogwarts, a não ser em multidões. Eles não eram amigos - na verdade, eu acho que todos nós acreditávamos que eles _nunca _seriam amigos".

Ela deu um pequeno sorriso. "Eu não vou nem tentar imaginar por quê. Já estraguei tanto a vida deles por assumir que tinha todas as respostas".

Ele sorriu e beijou a testa dela. "Oh, Hermione, eu sinto muito. Mas obrigada por vir até aqui e me contar tudo".

"Já é difícil te contar. Eu não quero nem pensar em quando contar ao Harry".

Dean estava surpreso. "Você ainda não contou a ele?".

Ela parecia diferentemente envergonhada. "Não. Que grifinória que eu sou. Vim direto para cá do Ministério".

Ele sentiu uma onda de carinho por ela. "Você sabe que Harry vai te perdoar".

"Por que deveria? Eu não mereço. Eu não acho que posso me perdoar".

"Escute-me. Isso é algo que sei por experiência própria. Pessoas não perdoam porque nós merecemos. Perdão é um presente que ninguém merece. E você irá se perdoar - eventualmente - porque é o único obrigado que você pode dar em troca".

Ela o puxou para perto e o abraçou. "Obrigada, Dean".

"Eu quero que acredite nisso, Hermione. Eu odeio te ver assim. Lembre-se, eu sei como é. Você acha que é ruim, espere até eu contar como eu sou".

"Mas eu não sou a única que precisa de perdão dessa vez. A pergunta mais importante é, será que Malfoy vai perdoar Harry por acreditar em mim? Vai que ele quebrou o voto e parou de tentar quebrar a maldição depois que Harry o rejeitou".

"Bem, se ele fez isso, um de nós vai quebrar a maldição no lugar dele".

Hermione franziu as sobrancelhas e balançou a cabeça. "Não podemos. A maldição só permite uma chance para quebrá-la. Se Malfoy falhar, a maldição vai ficar com Harry até ele morrer".

"Ai, merda".

"Eu sei. Arrisquei mais do que apenas uma amizade quando decidi brincar de Deus. Quem sabe se eu não destruí a vida de Harry para sempre?".

De alguma maneira, conhecendo Draco, ele duvidava disso, mas não seria o suficiente para convencer Hermione. "Nós precisamos avisar o Harry, e então achar Draco para ver se ele continuou o voto".

"Não. _Eu _preciso avisar o Harry. Eu causei esses problemas, então eu preciso contar tudo para ele. Hora de começar a agir como uma grifinória novamente".

"Tá bom. Tudo bem se eu for junto para dar apoio moral?".

"Sim. Eu agradeço muito, Dean. Mas tem mais um problema. Nós não conseguimos achar Malfoy. Harry disse que suas corujas estão voltando com as mensagens não lidas - ou recusadas - e ele não sabe onde ele mora em Londres. A não ser que -".

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Não, ele sempre vem aqui - eu nunca fui a outro lugar que não seja a Mansão. Mas eu sei quem sabe onde ele mora. Professor Snape".

"Oh. Certo".

Ele quase riu da expressão dela. "Não se preocupe, Hermione. Pelo menos deixe que eu falo com o Professor Snape. Pela honra dos grifinórios".

* * *

Dean observou enquanto Harry recebia a explicação de Hermione com um horrível senso de deja-vu - os olhos de Seamus tinham registrado a mesma negação chocada enquanto escutava como tinha sido tão brutalmente traído. Hermione nem tentou esconder a mortificação que sentia pelo dano que causara.

Harry sentou em silêncio por um longo tempo, sem olhar para nenhum deles. Finalmente, ele sussurrou, "Oh, meu Deus. O que foi que eu fiz?".

"Você só fez o que eu pedi para você fazer", Hermione respondeu com voz baixa. "Fui eu quem disse para você não confiar nele".

Ele a ignorou. "Eu preciso encontrá-lo".

Dean concordou. "Você já descobriu onde ele mora?".

"Não. Mas eu preciso encontrá-lo. Oh, Deus, eu fui tão horrível com ele. Eu deveria ter percebido".

"Harry, escuta -". Hermione começou.

Harry olhou para eles, e a expressão devastada em sua face dizia mais do que palavras poderiam. "Como eu pude machucá-lo desse jeito? Oh, Deus, não era minha intenção. Eu nunca dei a ele a chance de se defender. E todo esse tempo, tudo que ele fez foi por mim. Ele estava -".

Silêncio. Dean não conseguia pensar em nada para melhorar a situação para nenhum de seus amigos. Hermione estava puxando seus dedos nervosamente, sem se atrever a pedir perdão, mas sem querer desistiu da esperança que fosse oferecido.

Harry se levantou com nova determinação em seus olhos. "Eu preciso vê-lo. Eu preciso fazê-lo parar com esse voto ou seja o que for isso - ele não precisa mais sofrer por minha causa".

"Não, Harry. Você não pode fazer isso. Ninguém mais pode quebrar a maldição agora", Dean disse.

"Ele está certo. Draco é o único que pode -".

Harry se virou na direção dela. "Eu ouvi o que você disse sobre a maldição. Eu entendo. Mas eu preciso dar a ele uma escolha. Talvez ele ainda possa ir até o Wizengamot, dizer o que aconteceu, e fazer eles mudarem a decisão da Mansão. Talvez não seja tarde demais".

"Harry…".

"Hermione, por favor. Deixe-me fazer isso. Eu preciso fazer alguma coisa para ajudá-lo. Não há outra coisa que eu possa fazer. Eu já o machuquei demais".

Ela deu um passo para trás. "Eu sinto tanto, Harry. Eu não sei o que dizer para vocês saberem quanto sinto".

"Eu sei. Eu só… Bem. Eu sei".

"Nós achamos que Professor Snape saberia onde encontrar Draco", Dean disse. "Deixe-me entrar em contato com ele".

Harry insistiu em falar com Snape pessoalmente. Ele se recusava a chamar o professor, em vez disso viajando até Hogwarts para conversarem.

"Snape sabe que Draco está furioso comigo. Ele nunca vai me contar onde ele está a não ser que eu o convença. E eu não consigo fazer isso pelo Flu. Eu preciso vê-lo em pessoa".

* * *

_No matter where you go I will find you, If it takes a long, long time__  
No matter where you go, I will find you, If it takes a thousand years_

_Nachgochema Anetaha Anachemowagan_

_Não importa aonde você vá, eu o encontrarei, se demorar muito, muito tempo  
Não importa aonde você vá, eu o encontrarei, se demorar mil anos_

_Nachgochema Anetaha Anachemowagan_

I Will Find You - Clannad (letras moicanas)

A coruja de Potter alertou Snape de sua chegada. Ouviu a batida na porta de sua sala, mas demorou a responder. Ele não queria que Potter pensasse que estava esperando por essa visita. A batida insistente continuou, e brincou com a idéia de acrescentar mais um minuto às batidas antes de atender.

Ele observou seu antigo estudante dar um passo involuntário para trás quando ele finalmente abriu a porta.

"Professor Snape. Hum. Estou feliz em vê-lo".

Ele não retornou o sorriso inconfortável. "É mesmo, Potter?".

Potter teve o bom-senso de não responder ao desafio. Talvez tivesse finalmente aprendido algo em todos esses anos.

"Posso entrar?".

Ele não respondeu, mas se afastou um pouco. E Potter entendeu isso como um sim. Isso o deixou parado por um momento antes de apontar para uma cadeira vazia. Não ofereceu nenhuma bebida.

"Por que tenho a honra dessa visita, Sr. Potter? Certamente seus dias são cheios com banquetes e celebrações por suas várias conquistas. Ou você estava se sentindo particularmente nostálgico hoje e decidiu que precisava visitar seu antigo professor de Poções?".

Inesperadamente, Potter não se agitou.

"Hermione descobriu a maldição que está em mim. Pelo que parece, Draco está envolvido, mas não do jeito que pensávamos. Ele não está me mantendo nela - está quebrando-a".

Ele achou mais fácil ficar em silêncio enquanto Potter continuava. Absorveu os fascinantes detalhes da maldição, pensando em seu criativo uso das fraquezas humanas. Potter não fez especulações sobre o lançador da maldição, mas, para o olho esperto de Snape, tinha os dedos de Lucius Malfoy por todo o lado.

"Eu preciso encontrar Draco. Preciso me desculpar por duvidar dele. Mas eu não sei onde ele mora, e ele recusa todas minhas corujas".

"Com justa causa, eu acho. Agora entendo porque está aqui. Você quer que eu lhe informe onde pode localizar seu... Amigo".

Potter suspirou. "Olha, Professor Snape, se você quer me redimir pelo jeito que tratei Draco, vá em frente. Dessa vez, não discordarei de você. Eu me comportei como um idiota. Acredite, já sei disso".

"Sabe? Bem, não importa. Não é como se Draco não estivesse acostumado com comportamento assim do resto do mundo mágico".

Ele observou que esse comentário o atingiu em cheio. Potter parecia quase doente. "Eu já disse que sinto muito por não confiar nele".

"Oh, eu acredito em você, Sr. Potter. Você sempre foi ótimo em sentir muito por um fato. E você parece sempre ganhar prática nisso".

"Tá bom, eu mereci".

Potter estava sendo estranhamente submisso - Snape estava começando a achar que ele realmente estivesse arrependido. "E você concorda que Draco tem todo o direito de se sentir especialmente traído por sua suspeita dele? Ou talvez você nem se importasse. Ele era, como dizem, apenas uma transa?".

Esse comentário também atingiu em cheio. "_Não. _Não é isso. Draco não é só uma transa. Como pode dizer isso depois que -".

Ele levantou uma mão em aviso. "Por favor, evite dar detalhes. Eu aceito sua palavra no assunto. Então. Por sua admissão, você e Draco dividiam mais do que uma cama, mas você arruinou isso com suas suspeitas. Acertei tudo?".

"Sim. Mas você se esqueceu de acrescentar a parte em que eu sinto muito e preciso encontrá-lo para me desculpar".

"Verdade. Considere dito - e aceito, também", ele disse com a voz neutra. Sempre se considerou o tipo de pessoa que evitava chutar um homem quando ele está caído.

Ao invés disso, permitiu um silêncio inconfortável reinar entre eles e pôde perceber que estava perturbando Potter.

Bom. Deixe-o sofrer um pouco.

Estava muito tentado a recusar dizer o que Potter queria. O Santo Potter tinha ficado muito confortável e complacente depois de ter tudo entregue a ele em uma bandeja, era hora de lembrá-lo que suas ações também tinham conseqüências. Mas Draco estava sofrendo. Não disse nada a Snape, é claro; ele só sentou em silêncio na mesma cadeira em que Potter estava sentado no momento. Mas Snape já tinha ouvido as notícias. Não tinha demorado muito para essa fofoca - que Potter tinha abandonado Draco acreditando que Draco tinha lançado a maldição nele - chegar em Hogwarts.

E que Merlim o ajudasse, ele sabia que viveria para se arrepender, mas não podia negar a Draco essa felicidade, não importa quão pobremente escolhida ela fosse. Não depois de tudo que ele sofreu.

Mas gostou de ouvir Potter implorar. "Por favor, Professor. _Por favor"._

"Não se engane. Isso não é sobre você, Potter. É de minha opinião formada que você não merece nada mais do que a porta de Draco batida na sua cara. Mas contra meu melhor julgamento, eu lhe contarei onde Draco pode ser encontrado, mesmo que apenas para que ele possa fazer exatamente isso".

* * *

**¹**Releia o capítulo primeiro se não se lembra dessa parte!

**N/T**: Mais um capítulo e acabaaa! Já tenho a autorização para a minha próxima tradução! É uma fic q. eu amo, DM/HP, é claro, chamada "Gold Tinted Spectacles". É linda, mas bem cumprida. Os capítulos são bem mais curtos que esses, mas tem 40 deles. ' Fiquem atentos para a postagem dela, ok? Bjss e Review! XD

_Mila Crazy_


	9. Capítulo Nono

**Mil Coisas Belas** por _Duinn Fionn_

**tradução:** Camila Merlin Gesser  
**betagem da tradução: **Serim

* * *

Capítulo Nono

_The world was meant for you and me __  
to figure out our destiny (a thousand beautiful things),  
To live, to die, to breathe, to sleep;  
to try to make your life complete..._

_O mundo foi feito para você e eu  
descobrirmos nosso destino (mil coisas belas),  
para viver, morrer, respirar, dormir;  
tentar fazer sua vida completa..._

A Thousand Beautiful Things - Annie Lennox

Draco não deveria ter ficado em casa naquela tarde, mas Jake teve problemas com as câmeras a manhã inteira e liberou todos no estúdio mais cedo que o normal.

Então quando Sully anunciou em sua voz aguda que "Sr. Harry Potter está aqui para ver Mestre Malfoy e espera na sala de visitas", ele ficou surpreso.

Mestre Malfoy não queria ver Sr. Harry Potter. Mestre Malfoy ainda estava muito irritado com o Sr. Harry Potter e queria que o Sr. Harry Potter saísse de perto dele e o deixasse sofrer em paz.

Provavelmente foi o fato de não ter noção de para onde aparatar, combinado com a abrupta interrupção no que prometia - não mais - ser uma tarde tranqüila, que o fez alcançar impulsivamente sua nova Nimbus e ir até o terraço. E, ele admitiu enquanto montava na vassoura, suas tentativas recentes de aparatar para longe de Potter não tinham tido muito sucesso.

Sua escapada rápida não foi rápida o suficiente. Sully tinha deixado o grave grifinório entrar na sala no instante em que se preparava para decolar. Com reflexos de treino, ele se jogou do terraço em direção ao céu daquela tarde. Alarmado, percebeu que Potter, sempre pensando rápido e cheio de sorte, conseguira encontrar outra vassoura naquele pouco tempo e estava se jogando do terraço, perseguindo-o.

Ele acelerou no ar, indo em direção às nuvens antes de ser visto. Potter, montando a segunda melhor vassoura de corrida de Draco, já estava diminuindo o espaço entre eles.

A umidade das nuvens o engolfou como um cobertor encharcado. Ele voou dentro e fora das nuvens, balanceando a necessidade de se manter escondido com a de saber para onde estava indo. Atrás dele, Potter imitava sua performance, descendo e subindo, fazendo com que juntos parecessem dois golfinhos pulando nas águas de um mar cinza.

Estavam mais rápidos do que qualquer partida de quadribol em que jogaram, nunca saindo daquele caminho reto - onde? Quando optou por sair voando de vassoura, imaginara um vôo rápido antes que Potter se irritasse e voltasse para casa. Não planejou uma cena de perseguição que parecia ser retirada da última batalha da guerra. Já estava começando a ficar com frio em sua roupa leve - droga, ele nem estava calçando sapatos. Maldito Potter. O que ele queria dessa vez?

Podia ver Potter entrando no seu campo de visão pelo lado esquerdo, mas não achava que podia acelerar ainda mais. Ouviu Potter gritar algo, mas suas palavras ficaram perdidas em meio ao vento violento batendo em suas orelhas. Eles estavam lado a lado agora. Virou a cabeça para encarar sua sombra com raiva - não que encarar tivesse algum efeito com aquele idiota no passado - e assistiu assustado enquanto a figura voando ao seu lado se preparou para - não, ele não poderia estar pensando em pular a distância entre eles nessa velocidade? Com certeza não!

É claro que estava. Esse era o maldito Harry Potter, o bruxo com o mínimo de senso e o maior desejo de morte no planeta.

Em pleno terror pela vida de seu perseguidor, ele desacelerou significantemente. Estava praticamente mordendo fora sua língua para evitar a si mesmo gritar avisos inúteis para Potter. Sem acreditar, só podia observar enquanto Potter se aproximou dele até poder segurar em sua vassoura com uma mão, pulando atrás de Draco. O repentino aumento de peso fez com que a vassoura balançasse e, por um minuto, como ambos estavam inclinados para o chão, teve certeza de que iriam cair e morrer lá embaixo. Então Potter fez algo que retomou seu equilíbrio, e Draco gradualmente os fez parar por completo.

Encarou Potter, com os olhos arregalados e respirando pesadamente devido àquele fim quase desastroso, esperando ele dizer algo - _qualquer coisa _- que fizesse algum sentido.

Como o imbecil sem noção que era, Potter não fez uma cena, como se comandar a vassoura de outras pessoas durante perseguições na Belgravia fosse comum.

"Droga, essa foi por pouco". Foi tudo que disse.

Draco estava muito chocado para ficar furioso como sabia que deveria estar. Mas precisava fazer algo com toda a adrenalina pulsando em suas veias.

Então chacoalhou Potter o mais forte que pôde.

O jeito que estavam sentados colados na vassoura fez com que o ângulo entre eles fosse muito estranho para qualquer equilíbrio decente, e o movimento fez a vassoura se inclinar perigosamente.

"Que merda, Draco, está tentando nos matar?", Potter gritou.

Draco o encarou, surpreso e incrédulo com essa briga insana.

Potter piscou. "Bem, na verdade, talvez eu merecesse isso".

Draco apenas fechou os olhos em exasperação, imaginando como Potter conseguiu sobreviver nesses dez anos.

Potter se inclinou até poder ver Draco claramente e Draco pôde vê-lo sorrindo. "Eu vim falar com você. Mas aqui não é o melhor lugar para batermos um papo. Eu vou nos levar até sua casa, tá bom?".

Potter virou as vassouras e Draco o deixou. Agora que estavam viajando em uma velocidade racional, levaram muito mais tempo para voltarem ao apartamento, todo o tempo entrando e saindo das nuvens. Felizmente, o tempo nublado manteve os vizinhos dentro de suas casas, e os que estavam lá fora não tinham o hábito de andar olhando para o céu. Tentou ignorar os braços familiares em volta dele, e o calor pressionado nas suas costas.

Quando voltaram ao escritório, ele estava tremendo, mas tentando esconder, sem sucesso. Potter lançou feitiços aquecedores em Draco primeiro, então em si mesmo. Sully não podia estar mais ansiosa, passando-os chá como se fosse água benta.

"Obrigado, Sully", Potter disse. "Nós ficaremos bem agora. Draco e eu precisamos conversar. Err, isto é, tem algo que preciso dizer - a sós".

Ela finalmente se deixou convencer que, _sim, _Draco ficaria bem, e, _não, _não era culpa dela, e, _não, _ela não precisava se punir, e, _sim, _ela deveria se retirar. Agora.

Mas quando finalmente foi embora, Potter deixou o silêncio se estender por mais um pouco. Finalmente, ele limpou a garganta, e Draco sabia que estava prestes a ouvir o patenteado discurso Potter.

"Estou aqui para me desculpar, se já não percebeu isso. Eu acredito que depois daquele episódio...". Ele deu um pequeno sorriso. "...Eu não sou mais bem-vindo aqui. E eu entendo. Sério mesmo. Não fui nada mais do que um canalha".

Ele não teria discordado mesmo que pudesse.

"Eu ouvi outras pessoas quando deveria ter prestado atenção nos meus instintos. Você pensaria que depois de toda a confusão que já passei por causa disso... Bem. Você pensaria que eu aprendi a lição, mas estaria errado".

Potter podia fazer discursos apaixonados, ele se lembrava, mas sempre foi horrível em pensar antes de agir. Conhecendo-o, isso nunca iria mudar. Mas palavras bonitas nunca iriam apagar a feiúra do que Potter tinha feito com ele ou retirar a dor que causara.

"Eu estava errado. Eu sei disso agora. Estava errado e o machuquei terrivelmente. Estou implorando para que aceite minhas desculpas, mas não sei se você pode. Depois do que fiz, eu não o culparia se nunca mais quisesse me ver".

Draco se concentrou em preparar seu chá e nem olhou para ele.

"Tem mais uma coisa que eu queria dizer. Bem. Nós sabemos de tudo. Descobrimos porque você não fala mais. O que está fazendo". Seu olhar sério quase desfez Draco, cujo coração estava batendo mais rápido do que durante aquela perseguição. "Entende o que estou dizendo?".

Ele não podia desviar o olhar mesmo se estivesse sob _Imperio._

"Hermione encontrou a maldição".

Draco fechou os olhos em rendição.

"Aquela maldição espanhola. Ela encontrou o livro que descreve... Tudo. Eu sei que você não está mantendo a maldição. Deus, Draco. Isso é o que torna tudo tão horrível. Mesmo depois de estar com você - Deus, de todas as maneiras - Eu ainda não tinha certeza sobre você. Sobre nós".

Potter parou, e Draco abriu os olhos para encará-lo.

"Parte de mim achou - eu não acredito como sou estúpido. Eu achei que você talvez ainda fosse capaz de querer me machucar deliberadamente, como na escola. Ao invés disso, você desistiu de tudo para me ajudar. E eu não sabia. Eu sinto tanto. Eu te devo tudo, e ao invés disso eu te traí".

Draco não conseguiu sentar parado e ouvir à dor tão óbvia na voz de Harry. Ele se levantou e foi até a lareira, onde parou, de costas para Harry.

"Hermione se sente muito mal, também. Ela esteve escrevendo e destruindo cartas para você a manhã inteira".

Então era isso que trouxe Harry até ele pedindo perdão. Draco tinha esperanças de que Harry tivesse visto a verdade sozinho - que ele não poderia ter mantido Harry numa aflição tão horrível; que ele era uma pessoa melhor do que o Ministério e o _Profeta Diário _e as bruxas fofoqueiras nas ruas diziam que ele era. Mas Harry deixara outros o persuadirem do pior, e não tinha questionado essa dúvida até que a prova sólida da lealdade de Draco - os fatos gelados e duros - finalmente o forçaram a mudar de idéia.

Estava tão desapontado.

E Harry sabia disso, também. "Eu queria ter te visto pelo que eu sabia que você era, bem no fundo. Eu fui um idiota por acreditar nos rumores. Fui um covarde e traí sua amizade. Que coragem grifinória. Queria ter vindo aqui e me desculpado antes de saber da maldição. Mas isso não me faz sentir menor".

Mas fazia bem mais difícil perdoá-lo, Draco pensou tristemente.

A voz de Harry estava rouca com emoção. "Eu queria. Precisava. Dizer que você não precisa mais fazer isso por mim. Se quiser mudar de idéia, eu entendo. E talvez o Wizengamot entenda também. Você sabe. Deixá-lo ter a Mansão. Se você quiser contar tudo para eles. Você pode quebrar seu voto de silêncio, Draco. Se quiser".

Isso não estava nem perto do que ele queria, mas até aquele instante nem percebeu isso. Pensou que queria esquecer Harry Potter, esquecer que confiou nele, esquecer a dor de sua traição. Esquecer o gosto de seus lábios, a textura de sua pele, os sons de seus gemidos enquanto estava em seus braços.

Mas já sabia que seria inútil resistir quando Potter tinha se concentrado em algo. E a tentativa de reconquistá-lo provavelmente tinha mais valor do que a maioria.

A verdade era que sentia falta de Harry. Durante todos seus anos em Hogwarts, mais do que gostaria de admitir, Harry tinha sido o foco de seus dias - embora não de uma maneira positiva. Sempre foi atraído para a órbita de Harry, desde o dia em que se viram pela primeira vez enquanto provavam roupas até a noite em que se beijaram no corredor. Perdera aquele foco durante a guerra, durante os anos em que não viu Harry, mas assim que se reencontraram, não demorou muito para recapturar aquela quase obsessão em ganhar a atenção do grifinório. Especialmente depois que essa atenção se tornou bem mais prazerosa.

Então, até mesmo agora, depois das desculpas depressivas de Harry, depois de observá-lo sofrer ao perceber o que fizera. Draco ainda podia perdoá-lo. Perdoá-lo-ia porque a vida era assim; as pessoas eram assim. Aprendeu algo nos últimos anos sobre como viver sua vida. Aprendeu que não vivia em um mundo de santos e heróis que nunca cometiam erros terríveis em julgamento, que nunca desapontavam seus amigos, que nunca se aproveitavam de outras pessoas. Ele perdoaria Harry - agora, e todas as vezes necessárias nos anos que viriam -, porque sabia muito bem como era precisar de perdão. De sua mãe e de Gregory. Perdão que, para ele, nunca viria.

Quando sentiu a respiração quente de Harry tão perto do seu pescoço, ele reprimiu um arrepio de antecipação. E quando ouviu Harry dizer com voz baixa, "Por favor, Draco. Por favor, me perdoe", fez a única coisa que poderia ter feito naquele momento.

Os olhos de Harry se arregalaram quando Draco se virou graciosamente e levantou suas mãos para segurar seus braços. Draco segurou o olhar dele por um longo momento, e então, com um gesto devagar e deliberado, correu as mãos pelos braços de Harry e o puxou para perto.

Estava contente em apenas observar Harry então, assistir enquanto a ansiedade desaparecia e era substituída por outra expressão mais gentil, de admiração.

Finalmente, quando não podia mais esperar, inclinou-se para beijar a boca sensual de Harry, lábios mal se tocando, o contato suficiente para enviar eletricidade por seu corpo.

"Você é tão, tão belo", Harry sussurrou, o que não estava nem perto do que ele esperava que o outro fosse dizer. "Como eu não percebi antes? E eu não estou falando da sua aparência".

Estavam se tocando como se fossem incrivelmente frágeis e, talvez, apenas naquele momento, fossem.

Harry acariciava a pele de Draco com seus lábios, enchendo sua face de beijos leves e gentis. Gradualmente, a intensidade dos beijos e das carícias aumentou. Draco estava muito mais excitado do que deveria por esses toques e, por um instante, imaginou por quê. Por que ele inevitavelmente respondia aos toques de Harry sem hesitação ou medo? Nenhum outro homem em seu passado tinha trazido esse tipo de paixão a ele. Mas logo não se importava mais com o porquê; em vez disso, queria pensar no quando e onde e _agora. _Queria selar sua reconciliação em calor e desejo e conclusão e percebeu que Harry queria também.

"Qualquer coisa, Draco. Faço qualquer coisa que pedir. Só tem que me mostrar o que quer".

E tiveram o resto da tarde para praticar essa lição.

Começaram no chuveiro, uma vez que a perseguição desesperada nas vassouras os tinha deixado suados. Draco adorava olhar o jeito como a água corria pela pele de Harry e escurecia os pêlos na base de seu pênis. Ele esfregou mãos ensaboadas nos ombros musculosos de Harry, em suas costas largas, entre seus dedos, atrás de seus joelhos, todo o tempo amando os suspiros e gemidos que Harry oferecia em troca.

Obviamente, o banheiro fora desenhado por um arquiteto que buscava o prazer, com lugares os quais eles colocaram em bom uso. Harry estava sentado em um banco com Draco ajoelhado na sua frente, aproveitando a visão de Harry tão excitado e ereto por sua causa. Provocou Harry com toques leves e sopros até que ele estava implorando por mais.

"Deus, Draco, você está me deixando louco. Por favor…".

Ele não o fez pedir de novo. Posicionou sua boca na frente do pênis de Harry, e deixou sua língua traçar o membro inteiro, até que Harry estava gemendo em resposta. Satisfeito, tomou-o por inteiro em sua boca, deslizando seus lábios apertadamente em volta da pele quente e macia. Harry começou a levantar seus quadris em resposta à fricção, no começo gentilmente, e então mais insistente enquanto seu excitamento crescia. Então, com um leve gemido que Draco ouviu em toda parte de si, Harry estava apertando seus dedos no cabelo de Draco e então gozando, todo seu desejo virando um leite quente e salgado que desceu na garganta de Draco.

Ele engoliu todas as gotas.

Inclinou-se novamente no jato do chuveiro e deixou a água bater nas suas costas, adorando observar Harry se recuperar de seu orgasmo.

Passaram vários momentos se secando, então Draco os levou até o quarto.

Oh, como tinha sentido falta dos dedos atrevidos de Harry, suas poderosas mãos massageando sua pele, palmas que eram surpreendentemente mais macias do que pareciam ser e que o levavam ao delírio. Sentiu falta de sua boca quente, o leve toque de cílios em sua bochecha, sua pele macia onde se tocavam, seu peso o pressionando nos extravagantes lençóis brancos.

E das palavras convidativas que Harry murmurava em seu ouvido - _por favor, eu quero você, Draco, Deus, sim, eu preciso sentir você gozando dentro de mim - _bem, ele tinha sentido falta delas mais do que tudo.

Tudo acabou muito rápido.

"Eu acho melhor você não ficar comigo quando estou sob a maldição", Draco o ouviu dizer. Harry estava brincando com mechas soltas do cabelo de Draco, fazendo-o relaxar mais do que achava ser possível. "Mas está tudo bem, eu voltarei mais tarde hoje. Deixe suas barreiras destrancadas se me quiser".

Draco o queria.

Os últimos dias do seu voto de silêncio deixaram Draco inesperadamente contente. Só foi necessitado no estúdio um dia, o resto gastou em atividades leves de lazer e em crescente antecipação pela visita noturna de Harry. Até já tinha começado a se acostumar a acordar ao lado de Harry, e não acordava mais quando o outro se mexia no meio da noite.

Passou a tarde cuidadosamente se preparando, tomando um longo, quente banho, permitindo que Sully fizesse suas unhas e se vestindo com atenção cuidadosa.

Dean respondeu a porta de Harry, e parecia que tinha interrompido um jantar casual.

"O que está fazendo aqui?", ele ouviu Harry perguntar. "Pensei que só o veria mais tarde. Entre e junte-se a nós. Tem mais no forno - pode se servir".

Estava muito ansioso para comer.

Granger o cumprimentou com vergonha, e permitiu que ela se desculpasse, até o momento que se tornou demais para tolerar.

Terminaram a refeição e lavaram a louça. Os quatro sentaram ansiosamente na sala, onde Harry sentou do lado de Draco no sofá e colocou uma mão em sua perna.

"Que horas são?", Dean perguntou, pela terceira vez em uma hora.

Garnger olhou seu relógio. "Oito e meia".

Harry levantou seu rosto em surpresa. "O sol se pôs há mais de uma hora. A maldição nunca demorou tanto. Mas eu não sinto nada. Nada mesmo".

"Você não vai sentir", Draco disse, sua voz quase inaudível. O simples choque de ouvi-lo falando pela primeira vez em meses captou a atenção de todos. "Você nunca mais vai sentir. A maldição acabou. Está terminado".

"Tem certeza?", Granger perguntou, sempre a cética.

"Sim, tenho certeza. A maldição acabou 5:38, perto do horário em que cheguei aqui. E já está muito tarde para começar, então sim, tenho certeza".

Dean o encarou, sem acreditar. "Então a contra-maldição funcionou. Você quebrou o feitiço, Draco. Não posso acreditar".

Harry ainda tinha que encontrar sua voz. Simplesmente encarou Draco como se ele não fosse desse mundo, segurando-o apertadamente com as duas mãos como se fosse desaparecer. Por um momento, Draco temeu que Harry fosse chorar, e então temeu ainda mais que ele fosse fazer o mesmo.

Dean preencheu o silêncio estranho. "Posso ser o primeiro a fazer a pergunta que todos estão imaginando? Por que você decidiu quebrar a maldição de Harry?".

Draco ficou quieto por um longo momento. "Se não se importa, Dean, eu gostaria de dizer a ele primeiro. Em particular".

"Oh. Foi mal. Sim, claro".

Granger se apressou até onde Harry estava e o abraçou com força. "Harry, estou tão feliz por você. Não posso acreditar que finalmente acabou". Ela nem sabia o que dizer a Draco.

Harry finalmente conseguiu encontrar sua voz. "Eu também não acredito. Muito obrigado, Draco". Ele colocou seus braços ao redor de Draco e o puxou para um abraço apertado, colocando sua cabeça no ombro dele para que não pudessem ver seu rosto.

Hermione disse, em uma voz só um pouco indiferente, "Escute, Dean, por que não vamos até sua casa e começamos a contar a todos o que aconteceu. Não somos necessários aqui essa noite, e eu acho que os amigos de Harry - e o Ministério - deveriam ser avisados imediatamente. Harry, gostaria que cuidássemos disso para você?".

"Eu ficaria grato, Hermione. Tem algo que preciso fazer antes de mais nada. Então, sim. Obrigado".

Dean entendeu a dica. "Beleza". Com um ultimo parabéns e muitos abraços, eles desaparataram.

"Droga, achei que eles nunca iriam embora", Draco disse.

Harry o encarou com divertimento e riu. "Meu Deus, você está terrível como sempre. Venha aqui, então, deixe-me agradecer direito. E depois disso, eu quero ouvir você falar a noite inteira".

"E o que você quer que eu diga, Harry?".

Harry parou abruptamente e o encarou. "Draco...".

"O quê?".

"Essa é a primeira vez que me chama de Harry. Diz de novo".

Ele disse. Todas as vezes que Harry pediu.

"Então estou fazendo a mesma pergunta de Dean. Por que decidiu quebrar a maldição?".

Ele tentou contar, e no começo achou que estava fazendo um trabalho decente. Disse a Harry sobre sua tentativa de salvar a Mansão e manter o envolvimento de Lucius em segredo. Cuidadosamente explicou quão mercenário tinha sido em esconder a maldição de todos os outros, e como todo o plano era puramente sonserino. Mas quanto mais falava, menos achava que Harry estava acreditando. Por alguma razão, Harry persistia em pensar que tudo fora um grande sacrifício por Harry, e que ele era um tipo de campeão.

Estúpido grifinório.

Finalmente, Harry o calou com um toque. "Eu amaria ouvir você falar a noite toda. Eu não canso da sua voz. Mas sério, Draco, eu acho que preferiria ouvir você dizendo outra coisa nesse momento".

"Hmm. Como o quê?".

A voz de Harry tinha virado um baixo grunhido em seu ouvido. "Oh, que tal algo como _me fode, Harry... Mais rápido... Mais forte... Agora". _Ele riu levemente, e um arrepio de excitação desceu as costas de Draco. "Acha que consegue?".

"Eu posso tentar. Mas já faz um tempo, então me deixe praticar antes". Ele colocou sua boca no ouvido de Harry e sussurrou. "Eu quero que me foda, Harry... Mais rápido... Mmais forte... _A__gora"._

Harry sorriu enquanto se dirigiam ao quarto. "Continue falando, Draco. Estou gostando do que ouço".

O toque da mão de Harry não era o bastante, no entanto, e a cama parecia estar muito longe. Impulsivamente, Draco puxou Harry para seus braços.

"Uau. Eu -".

Ele não deixou Harry terminar. Suas mãos já estavam no cabelo de Harry, ancorando-o para que pudesse saborear aquela boca tentadora. Algumas coisas eram expressadas melhor sem palavras, como o desejo crescendo dentro dele. Observou Harry fechar os olhos enquanto respondia à pressão dos lábios de Draco. Com sua língua brincando com a de Harry, conseguiu arrancar pequenos gemidos e suspiros dele.

"Draco, sim", Harry murmurou, e então suas palavras dissolveram em apenas sons.

Draco aprofundou o beijo deles, sentindo todo toque, todo gosto, todo suspiro em seu corpo, até seus dedos dos pés. Era tudo que queria e mais do que imaginara. E tentou dizer isso a Harry.

"Estive pensando em você o dia inteiro. Eu mal pude esperar para ver você livre. Eu -".

Dessa vez, Harry interrompeu a conversa com mais um beijo intenso. As mãos de Harry se aventuraram até suas costas em carícias gentis, parando nos quadris de Draco e o puxando para perto. Tão perfeito.

"Cama", ele sussurrou.

Draco permitiu ser puxado sem relutância.

Foi distraído por uma considerável pilha de cartas que não estava ali da última vez que visitara.

"Essas não são o que eu acho que são, Harry. Diga que não são".

Harry parecia envergonhado. "Eu não sabia o que fazer com elas".

Draco riu. "_Incendio. _Sempre funciona".

"Mas como você… Quero dizer, você não podia fazer feitiços. Ah. Talvez você não tenha recebido nenhuma, então".

"Não seja estúpido. Elas têm vindo em pilhas desde o julgamento. Sully cuida delas para mim".

"Você não as lê, então?".

"É claro que não. Já sei o que dizem - a maioria são cartas inarticuladas sobre minha perversão. Algumas me acusam de corromper o santo Harry Potter". Ele se inclinou e beijou Harry, acariciando o lábio inferior de Harry com sua língua. "Hum, sim, ou dizem que eu te coloquei sob um feitiço das trevas. Algumas corujas trazem páginas e mais páginas de garotas - e alguns garotos - chateados, me amaldiçoando por tê-lo roubado das fantasias deles. Algumas de simpatizantes dos Comensais dizendo que eu os falhei novamente".

Harry o encarou com divertimento. "Você se esqueceu de um grupo".

Draco levantou uma sobrancelha. "Oh?".

"As cartas não são todas horríveis. Algumas são de apoio".

"Encorajamento de outros bruxos gays, então?".

A risada que se seguiu o surpreendeu. "Bem, não. Não totalmente. Algumas são de mulheres casadas".

"Você está brincando. Isso é… Estranho".

"Sei lá. Eu concordo com elas". Harry interrompeu o progresso deles e puxou Draco para mais um longo, profundo beijo.

Draco os separou, com relutância. "Posso?". Ele levantou sua varinha.

"Sinta-se à vontade".

Ele apontou sua varinha na direção da pilha de cartas, "_Incendio". _Uma chama rápida saiu de sua varinha e engolfou a pilha, que se desintegrou rapidamente.

"Deus, isso foi bom", ele disse, divertindo-se. "O primeiro feitiço que fiz em meses". Ele virou-se, observando o quarto. Logo o eco de feitiços de levitação, de limpeza, e transformações foi ouvido, misturados com sua risada.

Um par descartado de meias andou até a cesta de roupas. "Você é louco, Draco", Harry disse entre gargalhadas.

O sorriso de Draco era de falsa inocência, e o brilho em seus olhos o traía. "Você ainda não viu nada". Ele apontou sua varinha para Harry e começou a falar em voz baixa.

Os botões da camisa de Harry começaram a cair, e sua camisa escorregou de seus ombros. Harry levantou seus braços para a peça cair no chão.

Outra palavra e seus cadarços se desamarraram. Ele chutou seus sapatos de seus pés, e, no comando de Draco, andaram até um canto do quarto. As meias se seguiram.

O sorriso de Draco foi o único aviso do que viria a seguir. O cinto de Harry se abriu e caiu aos seus pés. Os botões da calça foram os próximos, seguidos do zíper, o qual se abriu em velocidade torturante. Uma última palavra sussurrada e Harry estava apenas de cueca.

"Posso?", Draco perguntou novamente.

Harry concordou com um gesto da cabeça.

Draco não usaria sua varinha para isso. Descansou suas mãos na cintura de Harry e colocou seus dedos dentro do elástico, abaixando o material macio e cuidadosamente libertando a ereção de Harry sem tocá-lo sequer uma vez.

Harry sussurrou, "Ah. Sim".

Draco deu um passo para trás, mas Harry o seguiu, inclinando-se para um beijo e suspirando quando foi recompensado. "Você está lindo assim". Draco o informou.

"E você está muito vestido".

"Mmm. Deixe-me fazer algo quanto a isso". Ele usou seus melhores truques de estúdio para despir suas roupas. Finalmente, estavam nus, face a face.

"Draco. Eu quero que faça algo por mim".

"O quê?".

"Eu quero escutá-lo. Apenas fale comigo".

Estava confuso. "Estou falando com você, Harry".

"Eu sei. Mas eu quero ouvi-lo dizer o que está pensando quando eu te toco. Quando eu faço isso". Ele correu suas mãos pelos ombros de Draco e pelas suas costas, dedos seguindo sua coluna. "Ou isso". Traçou com sua língua o pescoço de Draco até sua orelha. "Ou isso". Suas mãos alcançaram o traseiro de Draco e o puxou para perto, as ereções deles se tocando e os fazendo perder o fôlego com as sensações de fricção e calor.

"Ah, Deus. Eu não sei se consigo. Palavras não...". Ele respirou.

"Por favor. É só que… Eu imaginei isso. O que você diria para mim se pudesse. Nós nunca conversamos muito em todos os anos que nos conhecemos. Pelo menos conversas decentes". Harry se afastou um pouco para olhar Draco nos olhos. "Eu nunca ouvi sua voz no quarto a não ser nas minhas fantasias".

"Ah". Ele não pensou nisso desse jeito - estava acostumado a ouvir Harry falar durante o sexo, e não considerara seus murmúrios. Mas Harry parecia querer ouvir essas palavras. Draco não tinha certeza se conseguia ser tão desavergonhado como Harry era nesse sentido - uma característica que não havia no sexo sonserino. Sempre ficou confortável em apenas ceder seu corpo a seu parceiro, mas era cuidadoso para não deixar suas emoções se mostrarem. "Eu não sei se sou muito bom nisso".

"Vamos praticar". Colocando suas mãos na cintura de Draco, Harry os levou até a cama, deitando no topo do loiro. "Diz meu nome".

"Harry. Assim? Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry, _Harry_". Os lábios dele estavam acariciando a orelha de Harry.

"Perfeito. Agora me diz o que você quer".

Draco pensou por um momento, então assentiu. "Eu quero sentir seus lábios na minha pele. Isso me deixa louco". Ele inclinou sua cabeça para trás para oferecer seu pescoço à boca faminta de Harry. "Ah, sim. Desse jeito".

Harry acariciou seu corpo com suas mãos e sua boca, trazendo novas respostas de Draco com cada beijo gentil, cada leve carícia. "Deus, Harry. Isso é tão bom. Não pára. Ah…".

"Fala, Draco. Conta tudo que quer que eu faça. Qualquer coisa".

"Deixa eu te foder".

"Sim". Imediatamente, Harry obedeceu, lançando um feitiço de lubrificação e deitando na cama com tanta submissão que Draco perdeu o fôlego em seu desejo.

Testemunhar Harry cedendo poder e controle a ele de tão boa vontade, tão obediente, era uma experiência incrível.

"Tudo que eu puder dar, eu vou dar", Harry disse. "Só diz. É seu".

Estavam em território desconhecido, com esse tipo de admissão, e Draco estava com medo de que se falasse, poderia revelar demais. Mas Harry o estava animando, sussurrando encorajamentos. "Diz o que quer, Draco".

"Eu quero que você... Eu... Quero dizer…". Ele penetrou Harry cuidadosamente, primeiramente com seus dedos e então com seu pênis, incrivelmente excitado e lutando para não terminar cedo demais. Os olhos de Harry estavam fixados nele, puxando-o para perto.

"Diz".

"Eu... Harry. Eu... Quero… Você". Ele começou a repetir as palavras como se fossem uma reza, mantendo a velocidade de suas penetrações. "Eu quero você".

"Sou seu, Draco. Eu quero que você me tome. Seu".

Draco poderia ter atingindo o clímax apenas com a voz de Harry, mas a deliciosa fricção dos corpos deles o levou ao orgasmo. Ainda estava dentro do outro, e os murmúrios de Harry ecoavam na sua mente.

"Seu. Seu. Seu".

"Seu", Draco respondeu, muito levemente, mas sabia que Harry o havia escutado do mesmo jeito.

* * *

_Talvez o mundo não seja pequeno,  
Nem seja a vida um fato consumado _

Cálice - Gilberto Gil/Chico Buarque

Para a irritação de Draco e sem seu conhecimento, Harry havia dado uma entrevista exclusiva a _O Pasquim, _dando detalhes sobre a luta de Draco para livrá-lo da maldição de Lucius. Estava completamente envergonhado e passou as próximas semanas escondido no lado trouxa do Caldeirão Furado para evitar a publicidade.

"Eu não sou um maldito Draco Redimido", ele rosnou a Harry, tirando sarro da manchete antes de jogar o jornal a ele com nojo. "Será que não entra na cabeça dura deles que eu nunca fui mau para começar? Por que não esquecem isso?".

A resposta de Harry às suas reclamações era sempre a mesma: um beijo determinado que sempre levava a atividades mais gratificantes.

No topo de tudo, Harry recontou a todos nos Estúdios JayKay a história de seu misterioso silêncio, conseguindo fazer Draco parecer um herói na história inventada também. Já que ninguém do estúdio tinha ouvido-o falar, o drama de tudo interrompeu o trabalho por dias. E quando Daniel conseguiu colocar suas mãos nele, ninguém conseguiu contê-lo e ele praticamente o arrastou a todo lugar - Draco finalmente o impediu quando o outro quis ir até o restaurante do lado do estúdio.

Severus estava irritado com todo o caso. Tinha discursado infinitamente quão não-sonserino Draco tinha agido, e eles ficaram meio estranhos um com outro por alguns dias. Draco insistiu que _como sempre _ele tinha procedido por interesse próprio, e Severus acabou cedendo. Mas ainda não estava feliz com o novo papel de Harry na vida de Draco.

"Não seja assim, Severus. Não foi você que me disse há muito tempo que eu precisava me animar e arranjar uma vida? Não me diga que eu não segui seu conselho. E pelo menos você não vai ter mais que postar aquele anúncio no _Profeta Diário _sobre corações solitários para mim".

"Até mesmo quando a pessoa mais ridícula a responder ainda fosse muito mais preferível do que Potter?".

Ele apenas sorriu serenamente. "Encare os fatos. Eu e Harry temos certa notoriedade que manda pessoas correndo para as saídas. Na verdade, Severus, você se surpreenderia, mas somos um ótimo par".

Severus parecia muito irritado. "Draco, depois disso, nada sobre você me surpreenderia mais".

"Eu sabia que entenderia".

"E os amigos grifinórios de Potter? Eles _entendem_?".

"Mais do que você pensa. Bem, Dean e eu começamos a ficar amigos antes que eu e Harry fôssemos um casal - não pareça tão chocado por eu ter um amigo nascido trouxa. E Granger está com Dean agora, então ela tem pressão dos dois lados para se comportar. O resto deles está preso no fato de que não reclamaram muito quando eu comecei a cuidar de Potter para que eles não precisassem fazê-lo. Se reclamassem agora, seriam expostos como hipócritas, então eles agüentam".

Severus relutantemente aceitou.

Draco sabia que ainda devia muito a Sully, mas precisava cuidar do caso cuidadosamente.

"Você foi de uma ajuda imensa, sabia?", ele disse a ela. "Um bruxo que quer agradecer seu elfo-doméstico pode oferecê-lo roupas...".

Deveria ter trazido um lenço – ela agarrou suas pernas, e os joelhos de suas calças ficou rapidamente molhado.

"Mestre não está mandando Sully embora? Sully não quer roupas". Ela chorou.

Obviamente, ele dissera a coisa errada. "Não! Eu não estou te mandando embora. Nada de roupas, está bem? Foi uma péssima idéia. Pare de chorar, por favor, Sully".

"Sully fica com Mestre Draco?". Ela assoou seu nariz no material limpo de suas calças, e ele tentou não se afastar.

"É claro. E só quero fazer algo legal para você. Para agradecê-la por tudo que fez nesses últimos meses. Você sabe de algo que gostaria?".

Ela se afastou com um sorriso tímido. "Algo que Sully gostaria?".

Ele afirmou com a cabeça. "Diga-me". Quão ruim poderia ser?

Um estalo dos dedos dela o respondeu. Em suas mãos estava uma revista trouxa, obviamente muito lida. Ela ofereceu a revista com um sorriso entusiasmado.

Sua própria face o encarava da revista. Pior ainda, era um daqueles dias em que, por razões desconhecidas, o time de maquiagem de Knightley foi dez passos além da androgenia, e Daniel tinha enlouquecido com um _baby liss. _Ele podia rivalizar Pansy Parkinson em feminilidade. Como Sully tinha aquela revista era um mistério para ele.

"Mestre Draco pode fazer Sully bonita como ele está?".

Ai, merda.

"Bem. Hum. Sim".

Foi assim que ele se encontrou, dois dias depois, convencendo Harry a pagar Weasley e companhia para uma visita, cuidadosamente trancando o Flu depois que eles chegaram, e gastando as próximas horas demonstrando para seu elfo-doméstico a maneira correta de aplicar batom e misturar sombras.

"Não, Sully, olhe aqui. Você tem que esperar até o delineador secar, ou vai ficar parecendo um panda. Olhe, vamos limpar isso e tentar novamente".

Ele não era estranho, continuava a se dizer - era adaptável. Era uma coisa perfeitamente sonserina a se fazer.

"Aqui. Eu comprei perfume para você, também".

Ela abriu o frasco e, para seu horror, virou todo o conteúdo em sua cabeça.

Ele logo aprendeu que até mesmo os mais caros perfumes franceses eram nauseantes em quantidade.

Granger era provavelmente a mais contrita dos amigos de Harry, tendo se provado errada em seus julgamentos. Ela tentou compensá-lo de seu próprio jeito, tornando-se tão obediente que Draco a evitava sempre que podia. Mas como ela sempre estava com Dean, isso se provou difícil, e ele teve que aturá-la. Mas não quietamente.

"Eu finalmente terminei minha análise dos algarismos da maldição", ela disse, desenrolando o longo pergaminho como ênfase. "Na seqüência 6-5-4-3-2-1, mais especificamente. O número 6 mostra muito quando vejo dessa maneira". Uma explicação complicada se seguiu, mas Draco não tinha estudado isso em Hogwarts, e se perdeu. "Bem, vocês entenderam?".

"Não. O que isso quer dizer, na verdade?", Harry perguntou.

Senhorita Enciclopédia estava a toda. "A habilidade para quebrar a maldição está obviamente ligada ao número 6. Seis representa estabilidade, dependência, e principalmente proteção. Olhe essa parte". Ela apontou a uma mistura ininteligível de números. "Resumindo, a seqüência expressa que por portar tanta responsabilidade e se mantendo em silêncio, o quebrador da maldição irá conseguir não somente harmonia com sua comunidade, mas também será o protetor do amaldiçoado. Ainda, ele adquirirá um nível espiritual maior de entendimento de si mesmo e do mundo. Provavelmente o silêncio causa isso - um período forçado de reflexão quando o protetor se torna introspectivo e intuitivo".

Draco achava que aquilo tudo era besteira, mas Harry parecia pensar que ela acabara de dizer as palavras de maior sabedoria.

"Tá bom, explica essa parte mais uma vez", Harry disse, muito entusiasmado. "Sobre ele ser meu protetor. Isso é exatamente o que aconteceu, você não acha, Draco?".

Draco levantou seus ombros, mas não negou.

Finnigan gastou muito tempo tentando inventar um apelido para Draco para combinar com "O-Menino-Que-Sobreviveu" de Harry.

"Já sei", ele proclamou orgulhosamente. "O-Homem-Que-Amou".

Draco fez uma careta para ele. "Cala a _boca, _Finnigan, seu mané".

Harry apenas riu.

* * *

_I thank you for the air to breathe, the heart to beat, __  
the eyes to see again (a thousand beautiful things)  
And all the things that's been and done, the battles won,  
the good and bad in everyone (this is mine to remember)._

_Eu agradeço a você pelo ar que respiro, pelo coração que bate,  
Os olhos que vêem novamente (mil coisas belas)  
E todas as coisas que foram feitas, as batalhas ganhas,  
O bem e o mal em todos (isso é meu para lembrar)._

A Thousand Beautiful Things - Annie Lennox

Jake Knightley afastou seu rosto da câmera e olhou Malfoy com divertimento. "Acalme-se, lindo. Nós não podemos mostrar isso para Burberry, se lembra? Então espere um pouco e se controle. Tente pensar na economia".

Outra voz se juntou. "Margaret Thatcher. Nua".

"Não, Robin Cook".

"Ahh, que tal Ann Widdecombe". Isso trouxe risos apreciativos.

Era um jogo comum no estúdio - ajudar um modelo a se livrar de uma ereção inesperada. Draco nunca tinha sido o foco, no entanto, e mesmo com suas tendências exibicionistas, estava ficando com vergonha.

"Preso no ônibus em um dia quente".

"Com um grupo de turistas alemães".

"Que beberam cerveja a tarde inteira".

"Com calças de couro justinhas". Esse foi Daniel, é claro. "Ops, desculpa, isso não ajudou não é?".

"Hum. Talvez eu deva esperar, hum...".

Jack se virou com a voz inesperada. "Bem, bem, se não é o Sr. Potter. Eu deveria ter adivinhado".

Todos riram, e Harry parecia completamente envergonhado, "Eu pensei em te pegar para almoçar. Até mesmo modelos têm que comer".

"É o que me dizem", Jake respondeu. "Repetidamente. Nós apenas estamos atrasados; só mais meia hora. Bem, mais tempo, agora". Ele acrescentou com um sorriso.

Daniel falou, "Ou nós podemos parar agora e deixar o Dragão cuidar de seu probleminha. Tenho certeza que Harry -".

"Não termine essa frase se quiser viver". Harry avisou, e Daniel sorriu com inocência falsa.

"Não, vamos pegar meia hora e terminar isso," Jake disse. "Vamos fazer umas fotos de casaco de chuva, fechadas, por um tempo. Meia hora, Potter. Agora vá embora".

Daniel o olhou, flertando. "Eu sei de algo que podemos fazer por meia hora, Harry". Ele pegou a mão de Harry na dele, entrelaçando os dedos deles e o puxando.

"Se você tentar algo com o Harry, Daniel, eu vou te amaldiçoar daqui até as Ilhas Shetland". Draco avisou.

Harry encarou Daniel com severidade forçada. "E eu já vi ele fazer isso. Você conhece Stonehenge? Bem, lá costumava ser a casa do último cara que tentou dar em cima do namorado dele".

"É, é. Como é que eles dizem na América? Cachorro que ladra não morde?". Daniel continuou a andar de mãos dadas com Harry. "Mas eu sou um cavalheiro. Seus medos não têm fundamento. Infelizmente".

Meia hora depois, Daniel voltou ao estúdio, ainda de mãos dadas com Harry e parecendo satisfeito consigo mesmo como se estivesse acompanhando a rainha. Ou melhor, um dos jovens príncipes. Um olhar na direção de Harry disse por quê.

"Harry! O que aconteceu com você?".

Harry parecia apreensivo com as palavras de Draco. "Você odiou?".

"É claro que não. Você está ótimo. Não que já não fosse antes, é claro".

Um Daniel muito satisfeito finalmente ajeitou o cabelo de Harry, e Draco tinha que admitir que os resultados eram incríveis - bem mais curto, um pouco estiloso, mas ainda casual o suficiente para que Harry não parecesse estranho.

"Você tem certeza que gostou?".

"Ah, sim, tenho certeza. Daniel, você é um gênio".

Daniel fingiu estar muito ofendido. "Mas é claro, Dragão. Você acha que eu sou cabeleireiro só porque posso atacar modelos lindos como você o dia inteiro?".

Draco levantou uma sobrancelha. "Bem, sim, na verdade".

"Ah, tão malvado, amor. Eu acho que gostava mais de você quando não falava. Se você não fosse um modelo tão narcisista, Dragão, você perceberia que eu sou bom no que faço. Eu amo meu trabalho". Daniel colocou um braço ao redor de Harry e sorriu. "A parte de atacar é só mais uma vantagem. Nós, cabeleireiros gays, temos que manter o estereótipo, sabe. Não, você não saberia".

Draco sabia que Harry sempre se divertia com Daniel, já que nunca conhecera alguém como ele antes. "Então isso tudo é só uma atuação, Daniel?", Harry perguntou.

Daniel estava em um humor indulgente, principalmente depois de conseguir mudar a aparência de Harry. "É claro que sim. Por um lado. Quero dizer, todos fazem um tipo de atuação em público, você não acha? Você, por exemplo. Você é o garoto gay mais heterossexual que eu já conheci. E olhe o Dragão. Bem, ele não pode fingir que não é a coisa mais sexy em duas pernas, é claro, mas lá no fundo, eu aposto que ele é malvado. Ele só finge ser bonzinho para te levar para a cama".

Pela sua expressão, ele pôde ver que Daniel não entendeu por que demoraram tanto para parar de rir depois dessa.

Harry se recuperou primeiro. "Então você finge ser obviamente gay, mas na verdade -".

"Se você espera que eu diga que _na verdade _eu tenho uma esposa e três filhos em Bexley, está totalmente enganado. Eu realmente sou obviamente gay".

"Com um namorado e três cachorros em Earl's Court". Draco sugeriu.

"Exatamente. Um namorado que eu mantenho escondido de pessoas como você. Autodefesa, querido".

Harry levantou a mão em falso alarme. "Sem preocupação. Draco iria -".

"- Amaldiçoar você daqui até as Ilhas Shetland?" Daniel terminou.

"Com certeza. Harry sabe que eu tive treinamento especial nesse tipo de coisa".

O olhar desconfortável de Harry mostrou que Draco estava levando as coisas longe demais na frente de Daniel, então ele emendou. "Oops, eu esqueci - é melhor eu fingir que sou bonzinho se quero que Harry me leve para almoçar".

Harry o ofereceu um sorriso relaxado com uma sugestão de gratidão. Ele recebeu isso como um sinal encorajador e colocou seus braços ao redor da cintura de Harry, puxando-o para perto. Daniel recebeu a mensagem, e largou Harry com óbvia relutância.

Ele não resistiu e passou a mão pelo cabelo de Harry. Daniel tinha feito algo para ele ficar incrivelmente macio, e Draco enrolou seus dedos nas mechas acima da orelha de Harry até que Daniel deu um tapa em sua mão.

"Não toque, Dragão. Não. Toque".

Draco sorriu, e apertou o abraço, retornando sua mão ao cabelo de Harry. "Você ouviu alguma coisa, Harry? Como um zumbido distante ou alguma coisa assim?".

Harry sorriu.

Daniel cruzou os braços, fazendo bico. "Posso ver que estou sobrando aqui. Ah, bem, que bom que estou casado com esse maldito emprego".

"Você não acabou de dizer que ama isso aqui?", Harry perguntou.

"Eu admito que é mais divertido do que se eu trabalhasse em uma loja mecânica".

"Eu concordo com isso", Draco disse.

Daniel rosnou. "Não, Dragão, amor, eu não consigo imaginar você com óleo embaixo de suas unhas perfeitas. Eu diria que você é perfeito para esse emprego também. Você só posa por aí, ficando bonito, onde eu posso correr atrás de você, e todos os outros podem ficar fantasiando com você".

Draco não queria pensar nisso agora, mas reconheceu que não estava mais satisfeito em modelar. Aceitara o emprego no começo porque era algo que podia fazer enquanto quebrava a maldição de Harry. Mas recentemente, sentia como se o emprego tivesse caído na categoria de algo para preencher o dia. Não que ele não gostasse de Daniel, Jake, e os outros, mas sentia como se tivesse que fazer algo mais produtivo do que apenas ficar bonito.

Sempre podia fazer isso só para Harry.

Talvez, se perguntasse, Jake não se importaria em ensiná-lo como era trabalhar por trás das câmeras.

Daniel estava encarando Harry com novo interesse, como se tivesse acabado de perceber algo. "Sabe, Harry, eu ainda não sei o que você faz".

Harry sorriu. "Não é óbvio? Eu sou um dos outros que fantasiam com o Draco".

"Não, sério. Me conta".

Draco ficou com pena de Harry. "Bem, ele costumava ser um grande herói de guerra. Foi de lá que ele ficou com essa cicatriz feia - salvando o mundo das forças do mal. Agora ele é só um espião internacional. Mas, é claro, ele tem que contar a todos que é um banqueiro".

Harry sorriu. "É a vida. O que posso dizer?".

"Ah, é claro", Daniel disse. "Obrigado por me contar".

Harry consultou seu relógio. "É melhor a gente ir almoçar, já estamos atrasados".

Daniel suspirou. "Corram, então. Honestamente, eu nunca descobri como vocês conseguem ir até sua casa em Belgravia e voltar, almoçar, e ainda ter tempo para um sexo rápido".

"Nós não -". Harry começou a negar.

"Sim, vocês fazem. Não minta para mim".

"Ah, nesse caso", Draco disse, e lançou um olhar misterioso. "Magia".

"Não diga. Bem, até mais. E estou avisando, Dragão, não se atreva a arruinar esse cabelo, ou eu vou te amaldiçoar daqui até as Ilhas Shetland".

* * *

_So... Light me up like the sun, to cool down with your rain,__  
I never want to close my eyes again…_

_Então… Ilumine-me como o sol, para refrescar com sua chuva,  
Eu nunca mais quero fechar meus olhos... _

A Thousand Beautiful Things - Annie Lennox

Harry estava muito sério para o que eles acabavam de fazer.

Tinham aparatado até o apartamento de Draco, porque ali ninguém estava perto o suficiente para ouvi-los - ou talvez fosse porque as paredes eram tão grossas. Harry, que sempre tagarelava durante o sexo, agora adorava encorajá-lo a ser igualmente vocal. Já os vizinhos não compartilhavam desse entusiasmo.

"O que está na sua mente, Garoto-Dourado?", Draco perguntou. Ele acariciou a coxa suada de Harry com sua mão - nenhum deles se preocupara em lançar os feitiços de limpeza ainda.

Harry se virou para encará-lo. "Ah. Só pensando em você".

"Humm. Então por que não está sorrindo?".

Harry respondeu com um largo sorriso antes de se inclinar para beijar Draco. "Melhor?", ele murmurou em seus lábios.

"Melhor". Ele concordou.

"Eu arruinei sua maquiagem. E seu cabelo. Sinto muito".

"Eu não. Sua besta". Harry gostava de se desculpar por qualquer coisa, mas Draco achava que ele só era sincero de vez em quando. "Eu sei mais feitiços para me arrumar do que qualquer bruxo deveria".

"Por que não estou surpreso, Malfoy, seu metido?".

Harry tinha um brilho estranho em seus olhos e ele alcançou o cabelo de Draco com sua mão, bagunçando tudo. Ele o deixou brincar um pouco antes de parar o jogo com a captura de lábios e línguas até Harry o soltar.

Um pouco depois, Harry o soltou e se jogou em um travesseiro. "Na verdade, eu estava pensando como eu gosto de ouvir sua voz quando estamos transando".

Ele percebeu a referência em sua parte de quebrar a maldição, mas não queria ouvir isso. Ainda estava desconfortável com a gratidão de Harry em frente àquela situação. Queria que o relacionamento deles fosse baseado em algo menos altruístico.

"Do que mais você gosta, Harry?", ele sussurrou.

"Por que você fica tentando mudar de assunto?".

Ele arregalou os olhos em inocência fingida. "O que quer dizer? Eu achei que estávamos falando de sexo. Eu perdi alguma coisa?".

Harry riu, como Draco sabia que ele faria. Mesmo com toda a volatilidade entre eles dos tempos de crianças, eles conseguiram até aquele momento uma habilidade versátil de se tratarem como adultos. Até agora. Pelo menos Harry tinha o bom-senso de se afastar quando reconhecia que Draco estava em de seus maus-humores.

"Bem, nós _estávamos _falando de sexo. Mais ou menos. Na verdade eu estava tentando te dizer como eu aprecio ouvir você falar agora".

"Eu poderia ter usado essa apreciação em Hogwarts".

"Ah, cala a boca, Draco. Você sabe que não merecia naquela época".

"Não mais do que agora", ele disse levemente.

Harry se virou, e lá estava - aquela expressão que Draco estava aprendendo a evitar.

"Draco, por que você não me deixa dizer como eu sou agradecido por você quebrar a maldição para mim?".

"Você já disse. Uma vez é o suficiente. E eu já disse que não fiz por você. Eu fiz porque eu achava que era a única maneira de me segurar na Mansão. Por que você não me deixa dizer isso?".

"Você já disse. Uma vez é o suficiente. E aliás, é besteira, Dragão, e você sabe".

Ele se levantou até ficar sentado na cama, com os lençóis mal cobrindo seu colo. "Não, não é. É a verdade. Eu não sou o santo grifinório que você está me fazendo parecer. Eu sou totalmente egoísta, e você não deveria estar me agradecendo por isso".

Para sua irritação, Harry apenas sorriu. "Talvez isso fosse verdade no começo. Mas eu observei você sentar durante aquela audiência inteira e não quebrar seu silêncio. Nem quando você teve sua única chance de ficar com a Mansão". Harry estava gesticulando com suas mãos, contando as situações em seus dedos. "Nem depois que o Ministério tirou ela de você. Nem mesmo quando eu fui um idiota e terminei tudo. Você não falou nada até a maldição quebrar. Agora me diga honestamente, que razão você poderia ter para fazer isso?".

Ele não respondeu, porque sabia que Harry estava certo. Aquelas últimas semanas, depois da audiência - ele _tinha _feito tudo por Harry. Mas isso não significava que estava pronto para admitir.

Harry não tinha terminado. "Alguma vez você considerou seriamente desistir de quebrar a maldição? E, por favor, me diga a verdade. Eu realmente gostaria de saber".

Ele debateu não responder. É claro que ele tinha pensado em desistir. Ele deixou a idéia vir à mente quando estava frustrado, deixou-a ferver quando estava bravo com Harry por duvidar dele. Mas ele nunca considerou desistir seriamente, não depois que viu Harry sofrer. E o fato que nunca pensou seriamente em abandonar Harry à maldição - bem, o assustava.

Ele deixou a palavra cair tão levemente de seus lábios que não tinha certeza se Harry conseguiu ouvir. "Não".

Mas Harry ouviu. "Obrigado", ele disse, igualmente leve. Draco não tinha certeza se era por ter respondido ou pela resposta.

Harry estava acariciando o joelho de Draco com seu dedo. "Está tudo bem. Nós não temos que falar mais nisso. Eu tenho mais novidades".

"Humm?".

"A Mansão está à venda".

Ele sentiu um aperto no estômago, e ficou surpreso em se ouvir dizer, "Boa-sorte para o Ministério em conseguir um bom preço por ela. Talvez alguém a compre e a transforme em um museu de Magia Negra".

Harry deixou o silêncio se estender antes de comentar. "Eu estava pensando em -".

Ele percebeu instantaneamente o que Harry estava prestes a dizer e o cortou rapidamente. "Não, Harry. Eu não vou deixar que você compre a Mansão para mim".

Oh, ele percebeu que Harry estava pronto para uma briga nessa, mas não tinha chances de ele deixá-lo fazer isso. Ele podia não ter mais a fortuna Malfoy, ou a Mansão, ou o legado, mas ele ainda tinha seu orgulho.

"Mas, Draco...".

_"Não. _Sem chances".

Harry tinha a mesma expressão que se lembrava da noite em que deixou Hogwarts, e sentiu o mesmo desejo irracional de deixar Harry ganhar o argumento. Mas ele não cedeu lá, e não iria ceder agora.

"Harry, por favor. Eu sei que você está tentando me compensar por ter feito eu perder a Mansão. Mas, para falar a verdade, eu não acho que qualquer coisa que eu tivesse dito ao Wizengamot naquele dia pudesse fazer alguma diferença. Muita política, e pouco bom-senso, entende?".

Harry começou a interromper, mas Draco não deixou.

"Escuta. Eu sei que você acha que a Mansão significava tudo para mim. É o que todos acham. Diabos, é o que eu achava - até um elfo-doméstico me endireitar".

A frase teve o impacto em Harry que ele esperava. "Hermione ficaria tão orgulhosa de você", ele conseguiu dizer. "Ela estaria te recrutando para o FALE em um instante".

"Sem dúvida".

Ele deixou a curiosidade de Harry crescer até que foi forçado a perguntar, "Então o que esse misterioso elfo-doméstico te disse?".

"Foi Sully, é claro. Eu sempre achei que ela pertencia à Mansão e teria que ficar para trás depois que eu a perdi, mas ao invés disso ela insistiu em vir comigo. Ela me disse que a Mansão era simplesmente tijolos e pedras, e que ela só poderia ser leal a uma pessoa. Isso me fez pensar".

"Em quê?".

"Que é estúpido eu ser leal a tijolos e pedras. Já posso dizer que sou tão esperto quanto um elfo-doméstico".

"Sem dúvida".

"Sabe, quando eu era mais novo, eu só tinha ótimas memórias da Mansão Malfoy, mas nos últimos anos, tinha muito mais memórias ruins. Eu aposto que você não sabia disso, mas quando fui embora, eu já tinha permanentemente fechado metade dos cômodos. O quarto em que minha mãe foi morta, é claro. O corredor dos retratos. O escritório de Lucius. Bem, o que sobrou do escritório".

Os olhos de Harry arregalaram. "Por que, o que aconteceu?".

Ele estava envergonhado em admitir o que fez. "Vamos dizer que eu tive uma pequena crise no dia em que me mudei. Mas eu consegui parar antes de queimar a Mansão inteira".

"Ah". Parecia que Harry queria acrescentar algo, mas balançou a cabeça vagarosamente, então adicionou, "Eu já tive noites assim".

"Com certeza. Eu não gostava de morar lá, e ainda assim eu ficava. E a única razão disso era que sempre me disseram que era lá que eu pertencia. Que eu não podia ser Draco Malfoy sem a Mansão". Ele passou uma mão pelo seu cabelo, tirando-o dos olhos para que pudesse ver Harry claramente. "Mas estavam errados. Só demorou um pouco para eu perceber isso".

Harry não mostrava sinais de querer interrompê-lo, contente em deixar suas mãos acariciarem o corpo de Draco como se estivesse tentando acalmar uma brava criatura mágica. Draco sabia que Harry não tivera muito contato de pele em seu passado, e às vezes parecia que, com todos os toques, Harry estava tentando compensar por oportunidades perdidas. Não que Draco estivesse reclamando.

"Severus tentou me avisar que eu não estava vivendo na Mansão, eu estava morrendo nela, mas eu não escutei".

A voz de Harry era pensativa. "Quando você finalmente percebeu, então?".

Ele sabia a resposta imediatamente. "Depois que a perdi. Eu descobri que sentia falta de lutar pela Mansão mais do que da própria Mansão. Não me entenda errado - eu estava irritado com o Ministério pelo que fizeram comigo. Ainda estou, na verdade".

Harry franziu as sobrancelhas, mas manteve sua constante massagem - pulsos, traseiro, ombros, tornozelos - qualquer pedaço de Draco que estivesse ao alcance. "Você não é o único que está irritado".

Ele sorriu. "Sim, e quando você vai lá para buscar sua Ordem de Merlim?".

"Nenhum momento próximo". A resposta de Harry provou que ele não era o único que sentia necessidade de proteger seu orgulho.

"Olha, Harry. Eu não vou fingir que não dói, mas estou superando. Eu ficarei bem. Depois que fui forçado a deixar a Mansão e vim para cá - bem, eu descobri pela primeira vez que não tinha mais o peso da minha história para carregar. Aqui, eu posso ser Draco Malfoy, não o filho de Lucius. De muitas maneiras, estou mais feliz agora do que nunca".

"Por que você perdeu a Mansão?".

"Porque eu perdi a Mansão. Entre outras coisas". Ele deixou os cantos de sua boca erguerem um pouco com o olhar inquisitivo de Harry. "Tá bom, talvez haja mais motivos para minha nova felicidade. Mas agora você sabe por que eu não quero que compre a Mansão para mim. Eu não a quero de volta".

Harry se ajustou para mais perto dele, trazendo a mão de Draco até sua face e acariciando com ela sua bochecha. "Eu a daria a você se quisesse, você sabe disso, porque você merece depois do que fez. Não só pelo que fez por mim. Pela Ordem, também. Mas eu acho que entendo".

Draco se inclinou e beijou o topo da cabeça de Harry. Ele quase disse que não aceitaria mesmo se a quisesse, mas qual era o ponto? Isso só provocaria um argumento por nada, e eles estavam tendo um ótimo... Almoço.

"Olha, Harry, se você ainda sentir a necessidade de gastar pilhas de dinheiro comigo, bem, então vá em frente. Como eu disse, sou egoísta. Só não me compre a Mansão Malfoy".

"Tá bom, tá bom. Então que tal três cachorros?".

"De jeito nenhum. Nada que precise de mais atenção do que eu. Me dê uma Lamborghini e me ensine a dirigir".

Harry soltou uma risada. "Você está brincando. O que você sabe sobre Lamborghinis? Falando nisso, quando você _viu _uma Lamborghini?".

"Na sua televisão, é claro. Todos os caras legais dirigem uma".

"Oh, Deus, eu criei um monstro. Tá bom, pare de me bater, seu bruto. Se você realmente quer uma, eu vou comprar uma. Eu acho que você vai querer uma roupa combinando, também".

"Bem, isso é óbvio".

"Mas eu não posso te ensinar a dirigir, porque eu também não sei".

Ele sorriu. "Então eu terei que encontrar um bom instrutor italiano, não é? _Oh, Paolo, me mostre de novo como trocar essa marcha... bene, bene... _ei!". Ele foi muito lerdo para desviar o travesseiro que Harry jogou na cabeça dele.

"Sem chance. Embora eu possa permitir uma mulher feia".

"Ah. Seu ciúmes é aparente, _carissimo". _Ele se espreguiçou com demora, pausando deliberadamente para assegurar a atenção total de Harry, e então saiu da cama. "Olha, você fez eu me atrasar".

"Quer algo para comer?".

"Sem tempo. Eu vou pegar algo da cozinha no meu caminho. É a mais nova dieta para modelos - muito sexo e nada de comida."

Harry o seguiu, puxando-o para um último beijo.

"Harry, eu preciso voltar ao estúdio", ele disse. "Senão, serei despedido, e então terei que viver às suas custas".

"E isso seria ruim,_ como _exatamente?".

"Acredite, Harry, nem mesmo você tem tanto dinheiro".

"Bem, então, posso ir com você?".

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Melhor não. Eu arruinei seu cabelo. Daniel não ficaria feliz comigo se visse você". Isso não era verdade - o cabeleireiro tinha feito um ótimo trabalho, e pela primeira vez na história, ele se comportou e deu a Harry uma aparência bagunçada e sexy.

"Hmm. Eu ouvi que as Ilhas Shetland são lindas nessa época do ano. Se tiver sorte, talvez eu vá te visitar".

Draco o deu um beijo rápido e foi até a porta. Um segundo depois, ele enfiou a cabeça para dentro de novo.

"Harry, _mio innamorato, _aquela Lamborghini? Cores Sonserinas". Com um ultimo sorriso, ele se foi.

_Fim

* * *

_

**N/T:** Finalmente, acabou. Que empenho, mais de 100.000 palavras, espero que tenham gostado dessa fic tanto quanto eu! Desculpem a demora para atualizar, mas tive que formatar o meu PC e reescrever tudo. Por favor, review esse último cap! Brigadão a todos que acompanharam essa fic desde o começo! E atentos para a próxima, hein? ;D

_Camila Merlin Gesser_


End file.
